


A Change Of Heart

by Romanogers3000



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Honeymoon, Island - Freeform, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Past Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Revenge, Sharon just ruins everything, Shower Sex, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Turkey - Freeform, Wedding, Wedding Night, change of feelings, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 159,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanogers3000/pseuds/Romanogers3000
Summary: Steve rogers and Sharon carter used to date he was Happy but Sharon cheated on him and he decides to take Revenge in the Worst way..
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Jane Foster/Thor, Maria Hill/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 78
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first story ik it will not be that good but i really wanted to try i hope you like it☺




* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Introduction"

Steve rogers was a young happy and a lively boy. He just finished his high school in brooklyn where he lived with his mother and father. He always had a dream to go for the _Harvard University_ in boston. Luckily his parents agreed and this year was going to be an important one in his life since he finally achieved one of his goals.

He went to the university for an interview and was head over the heels when he got his invitation letter from _Harvard_. Within a month he backed his stuff and left. He was really lucky that his childhood best friends james buchanan Barnes aka Bucky was with him and will attend the university with him. 

They both started the university and everything was perfect the studies were great.Steve was an A grade student the best in all classes especially in Art. He and Bucky got themselves in a group of 5 friends which included Steve himself, Bucky, A muscular blonde Thor, The son of the famous billionaire Howard stark Anthony stark aka Tony stark and a sweet geeky handsome Bruce Banner. 

Everything was going perfect Until Steve met her. Sharon Carter the daughter of Nicholas and Amanda Carter. She was rich , Beautiful, _Harvard's_ head of Cheerleader and everything a teenage girl would ask for. 

When she first saw the blue eyed Blonde with a few muscles here and their she immediately found her new target. She and Steve started as friends but soon got closers and started to date even though steve's friends never approved of her since Sharon was quite known for her being a Bratt and a attention seeker Steve though that she was different and dated her anyways.

Steve fell hard for her and when the day came that he decided he LOVED her and wanted to confess his feelings on the day of Graduation until he found that for Sharon Carter he was just a fling and was nothing more than a times pass since she was cheating on him with Brock the famous basketball player of the university. Steve was really broken since he though it was his first relationship it would probably be the last one he had. He thought he would never love again. He was really devastated and wasn't the same Steve Rogers his friends and family knew he wasn't lively as he used to be. His friends always told him that Sharon was not good for him at all and that he should forget that cheater and move on and achieve his goals.

From that day onwards Steve decided to put another goal in his life Revenge from Sharon Carter.

**6 Years Later....**

Now six years later Steve Rogers was World's one of the most successful Artist whose net worth was in billions. By looks a 28 year old bachelor with those ocean blue eyes,fair skin,Blonde and muscles that made him look like a Greek God. If looks could kill phrase had a face Steve Rogers would be it meanwhile his buds were just as sucessful as him. Bucky and Thor were world famous fashion designers they together opened a brand called J&T , Tony took over his father's bussiness and took it internationally making stark industries one of the most sucessful industries in the world and finally Bruce was a well known and respected Scientist. Anyone who would look at Steve could easily tell that he have finally achieved all his goals but for him there was one important thing that needed to be done.

**Carter's Residency**

A car was passing the gate to enter the home of the famous business man Nicholas Carter and his wife Amanda Carter. A handsome young man stood out of that car and respectively rang the doorbell that was opened by the house maid

"May I help you sir" asked the house maid 

"Hi mam I'm here to discuss a important matter with Mr. Nicholas Carter and Mrs. Amanda carter" said Steve 

"Oh are you Steve Rogers" she asked and steve nodded

"Oh I'm so sorry sir please come in I'll call Mr and Mrs Carter right now"

"Its okay" said steve

Steve was guiding into to gorgeous sitting room by the house maid and she asked "do you need any drink sir?" 

"No thanks just water is fine" said Steve while giving a small smile

"Okay dear" the maid left to bring his water. She gave it to Steve who thanked her and than the maid went to call the Carters.

Soon Nicholas arrived and greeted Steve by shaking his hand. Steve and Nicholas have met each other before since Steve made quite a few of art pieces in Nick's office . Soon Amanda Carter also joined them and Nicholas asked Steve.

"So what pleasure do i owe you steve" asked Nick

As Steve was about to answer when Sharon entered the house with a loud groan complaining how tired she was from her long shopping trip while all the servants were carrying her bags looking miserable when her eyes landed on Steve she was shocked. Her eyes were so wide that it looked like they would pop out any moment and Steve smirked. Sharon's throat went dry when she saw that the guy she cheated on in her university was sitting on front of her looking like a Greek God and she cursed the day she cheated on him.

Nicholas coughed and sharon cleared her throat telling the servant to keep her stuff in her room. She went out of sight but she hid in the stair so she could hear what they were talking about.

Nick continued "as i was saying what brings you here steve?"

Steve gave him a charming smile and reply "well I'm here to ask you to accept my proposal for your daughter"

Sharon almost screamed when she heard it she couldn't believe THAT STEVE ROGERS THE HANDSOME WEALTHY GUY WAS ASKING FOR A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL FOR HER!! . She was so happy and was on cloud 9 that she would marry the most famous and handsome artist she couldn't believe her lucky stars.

Nick and Amanda were shocked both said "WHAT??!" at the same time Steve chuckled and said again "I would like to marry your daughter" 

Nick was shocked and asked "you intend to marry my daughter Sharon?" Sharon was about to run and say yes to steve's proposal herself but Steve replied " No sir i meant you other daughter Natasha Romanov" Sharon was shocked and wanted to scream she huffed and left to her room and took her anger out on the servants. Steve smirked hearing Sharon's screams on her servants he thought to himself that she better be regretting telling him about her adopted sister natasha who Sharon was always jealous of and envied since her father always prefer natasha over her because of her "KINDNESS" and her being "RESPONSIBLE".

Nick and amanda were almost shocked to their core Nick asked again "you want to marry my daughter Natasha?" Steve nodded and said " yes, and I really hope you accept my proposal and give me a happiness of a lifetime" while Nick was happy that his daughter who was so dear to him was getting such an amazing man to spend her life with. Amanda on the other hand was not having it and was fuming with anger thinking that how can that worthless orphan get this amazing oppurtunity instead of her "Amazing" daughter.

Nick said "well I was actually looking for some good proposals to wed one of my daughter's but since Sharon never agreed to anything and Natasha always did what i said I think she will be very lucky to have someone as perfect as you steve but i have to talk to her and ask her consent and I'm positive she will give a good response especially to a guy like you".

Steve smiled and said " well it will my greatest honor to marry your daughter she and I hope this will even make our family bond strong" Nick smiled and said "ofcourse son" Amanda had enough and she excused herself to go to her precious daughter. 

And steve smirked and asked Nick if Natasha was home but Nick told him that she wasn't and was out to a child care foundation she owns called "Nicholas's Haven" which she named after Nick. Steve knew this but still nodded he obviously did some researches about her personal backgrounds and whereabouts and he was very impressed that how 2 completely different girls were present in this Nicholas residence. A brat like sharon and a kind person like natasha.

After an hour of chatting steve was taking his leave and he one last time thanked Nick to accept his proposal which Nick said was his honour to have him think about his daughter as his life partner. On his was out he saw someone was entering and he saw Her.

A beautiful redhead with hair like fire and emerald green eyes,porcelain skin and beautiful features ,a cute button nose, full plump lips, beautiful cheekbones, a sharp jawline and an amazing physique. Steve swore he saw an angel. Nick's voice brought Steve out of his thoughts when he said "Here comes my beautiful daughter" natasha smiled and went to hug her adoptive father and greeted him. Nick than introduced Steve to natasha who was still looking at her dumbly natasha brought her hand out and said "nice to meet to Mr Rogers" Steve shook her hand and felt a spark inside him and their eyes met.

Blue meets green. Natasha herself was awestruck by his amazingly handsome features but cleared her throat since the handshake was now getting awkward Nick told her to go and freshen up she agreeed and went her way but turned for a last look and saw Steve still looking at her she smiled and went her way and Nick coughed and sort of startled Steve who gained his posture back and shook nick's hand and took his leave. Nick smilied and thought they would make a great pair but he needs natasha's consent too.

Steve went out and was shocked he saw her photos before since her foundation was quite popular and appreciated but when he saw her in real life he was mesmerized by her beauty. But Steve shook like feelings away and drove to his penthouse..

* * *

Well so how was the first chapter I hope you like it im new to the writing stuff so please go easy on me

Feel free to comments


	2. Natalia Alianovna Romanova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of natasha's past. And Nick talks to her about the proposal. ENJOY

**CHAPTER: 2**

**Natalia Alianovna Romanova**

* * *

Natalia Alianovna Romanova was born in Moscow, Russia. As long as she can remember she was in the " _Red Room National Orphanage"._ She never knew who her parents were according to the talks her parents died in a house fire and she didn't have any other family who will take care of her as her guardian so she was taken to the _Red Room_. She spent almost 10 years of her life there which she could say were the worst the children always bullying and making fun of her. They always seperated her and made her feel like an outcast. They called her "Demon" because of her red coloured hair even though redheads are common in Russia but they just picked on her on everything. Later when she was 8 years old a new girl came named "Yelena belova" and she was the only friend Natalia had at the Red room.

They both become very good friends but 1 year later Yelena went to a foster home leaving Natalia alone again. She was always alone nobody wanted to be friends with her. When she was 11 years old her Saviour finally came and Adopted her. His name was Nicolas fury Carter. 

Nick was at Russia for a business deal with the Red Room Orphange's owner Alexei Shostakov. When he was touring the orphanage he was pretty impressed with the staff and the building and was impressed that the children were getting education and even knew english and french.when he went to see the children. Everyone were together but there was a little redheaded girl sitting alone in the corner because nobody was playing with her. She was looking at everyone playing and her eyes were so sad and alone that it broke nick's heart. He went into the room and met everyone keeping an special eye on the lonely girl when he asked about the little girl from the children that why wasn't she playing replied that "she is a demon" or that "we don't like her". When Nick went to Natalia she saw him with those beautiful emerald eyes that melted his heart.

He sat next to her and called her. Natalia was surprised that somebody was talking to her. Nick asked her how she was and she replied in a Russian accent that she was fine he asked her what her name is to which she replied "Natalia" . They talked a little but Nick went back to work not forgetting to leave without smiling at natalia who smiled back. He went the orphanage's adoption center and he told Alexei that he wanted to adopt a child which made Alexei very happy. He signed all the paper and a staff member went to the children to call the child he adopted the staff member when entered and called "Natalia" she was surprised and scared that was she in trouble but she told her that there was a person who adopted her she was shocked to her core and every child was shocked and jealous that how can a demon like her can get a foster home and not them. Natalia was still in shock but went to meet his adoptive parent while the staff packed her belongings which was just a few dresses and a teddy that Helena gifted her when she came to visit from her foster home. She went and saw Nick standing with a smile on his face and the staff told her that he was the kind man who adopted her she smiled very brightly and tears blured her vision and she ran to Nick who was standing with his arms open to hug her and ran and hugged him and started to cry Nick also had some tears but he was so happy and proud that he got another beautiful daughter he hoped she would be a more respectful kid than Sharon and hoped that Sharon and Natalia will get along well.

Natalia said "Thank you so much" between her sobs and Nick smiled and replied "anything for my daughter" and kissed her forehead which was natalia's first experience of a parently affection she smiled and hugged him even tighter. After signing a few more documents he took her belongs and hold his hand out which Natalia happily took and left the Red Room Orphanage forever.

Nick took care of everything he asked her if it was okay to change her name to fit a bit better in America she agreed and choose Natasha between " Natasha or Natalie" and her surname was changed to Romanov she got her id, passport and everything done. And she still couldn't believe her lucky stars that she was finally accepted.

When she went to America she was amazed by the beautiful country she obviously liked Russia but not much since it didn't have her any happiness expect Nick addopting her. When she saw Nicks house she couldn't believe she thought she might get lost in it it was a beautiful white mansion which beautiful gardens,water fountains and amazing cars which she only saw in the television in Red Room. She was amazed and when she entered the house the interior and everything looked like it came out of a movie. She couldn't believe how lucky she got for getting this perfect father with everything she can imagine and more. When she entered she and Nick were greeted by the house maid Nancy who was a bit shocked to see Nick with a little child.

Later Amanda Carter and her daughter Sharon came to meet her father after a 3 month trip in Russia but were confused to see a little redheaded girl wearing a little blue dress and tights . Amanda asked her husband "Honey who is she?" Nick replied "Her name is Natasha Romanov and i adopted her from the Red Room" Amanda and Sharon were shocked Amanda asked "WHAT!! How could you do that without asking me?" Which scared natasha a bit and she hid behind Nick who told Amanda "Calm down love, she was just a kid in need of a family and she is very sweet and inncocent you will love her" Amanda still was in shock when a 13 year old Sharon said " I dont want her take her back" Nick looked behind him and saw the little redhead silently standing with her eyes filled with tears looking down while holding Nick's finger. He looked angrily at Sharon and said " that is not your choice to decide she is my daughter and your younger sister you should welcome her" Amanda knew she had to accept natasha for the sake of peace in family so she sighed and went to her.

Natasha looked at her her hold on nicks finger tightened . Amanda had to admit she was indeed beautiful but she never wanted another child in her life expect her precious daughter. She told natasha " let go of him I won't hurt you" Natasha let go of nick's finger and went near to Amanda who sat in front of her and smiled and told her " Hi my name is Amanda you can call me mom or mama" Natasha smiled and nodded and hugged Amanda who hugged her back. 

Nick smiled while Sharon was fuming and came and separated Amanda and Natasha and screamed " you are not her mother but only MINE!!" Amanda calmed her and told her that it was okay but deep down she didn't accepted natasha as well just had to because of nick. Sharon was pissed and went to her room while Amanda was following her. Nick lifted natasha in his lap and kissed her cheeks and told Nancy to set room for Natasha while he gave her a tour of the house.

She went to school and was an A grade student and every teacher loved her. She was very respectful and intelligent. She made a best friend named Wanda Maximoff and just like Natasha was Wanda was also every kind and Intelligent.Nick even let her join ballet weekly classes since he knew she loved ballet and just like in her studies she was amazing in her dance too. At the age of 18 she was the youngest prima ballerina of the class and did several amazing shows before she left and kept ballet as a side hobby since her actual dream was to serve humanity by doing something helpful for the community especially children.

**Years Later..**

Natasha was now 25 years old she grew up to be an amazing,beautiful, independent and kind woman and Nick couldn't be more proud of her. she told him that she wanted to open a child care foundation which made Nick even more proud of her and helped her open a foundation called "Nicholas's Haven" which she named after Nick. Nick has always supported her and always wished that his older daughter would be hard working and kind like natasha too but Sharon was only interested in getting money and not working but nick still gave her a little job with really good money in the Carter's bussines which she whines is too stressful for her even though she just have to sit there and get paid while Natasha was all about hardworking and loves to earn what she worked for.

Natasha was very happy and felt blessed with this amazing life. Her foundation was a huge sucess and was well appreciated she and her co- founder Wanda Maximoff were best friends and were proud of their work. She accomplished all her dreams and was fully satisfied with herself. Even all the wealth and facilities she got from Nick didn't spoil her and she always kept herself grounded and didn't let wealth change her. Natasha had no interest in dating she never a boyfriend nor was planning to have one. She gave Nick the honour to choose what was best for her and Nick was amazed by his daughter.

**Present..**

Natasha was currently in her room after dinner on a phone call with Wanda discussing about the foundation when someone knocked her door and she replied "Come in" when she turned and saw Nick she told Wanda she will call her back and greeted Nick who greeted back and smilied to her. He sat on the couch in in her and told her to come sit next to him she did.

Natasha could tell Nick was kind off nervously since he couldn't find words and chuckled and told him that everything is gonna be fine and encouraged him to talk Nick smiled and started "well it's going to be kind of hard for me to say but here it goes" natasha nodded Nick said "Remember that guy who was here before mm- Steve Rogers" Natasha nodded and said " Yeah i do he is the one of the artists who actually get Art" and chuckled she continued "Why are you asking about him?" Nick coughed and said " well you know I've been looking for some good proposals for you or Sharon mostly you because Sharon doesn't even bother to see me" Natasha nodded "umm - well Steve Rogers today came with a marriage proposal" Natasha was kind of shocked but asked "For Sharon?" Nick shook his head and said:

"No sweetie for you"

Natasha stood up from suprise and said

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Well here's the second chapter i was bored and had nothing to do and since it's my vacations I asked why not another chapter.

I hope you like it

Feel free to comment

Ps. I will not always be this active but i will try to update weekly or by 3 4 days and not daily.


	3. Meeting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little stevenat and wandanat for y'll☺  
> ENJOY...

* * *

" _WHAT?!"_

Nick looked at an very suprised Natasha "yes my dear he intends to marry you". Natasha couldn't believe it. Why does Steve Rogers the amazing artist and such a handsome guy wants her when he can literally get any girl he want. "Why me" Nick looked at Natasha confused. "What do you mean why you". "I mean that he can get any girl he wants. He can go for any beautiful amazing girl but me." Nick looked at Natasha and made her sit down held her hand and said "well I dont blame or doubt him my daughter is one in a millions and any guy would kill to have someone like you" he smiled at Natasha who smiled back. "Would you like me to marry him?" Natasha asked. "Well it's your choice my dear of you want to or not but i would say that steve is a very good kid not at all a problematic one even his family's company and mine are very good allies and good friends and i don't think someone will be as good as Steve for you natty" 

"I don't even know him that's kinda weird" Nick chuckled "well the wedding isn't supposed to be at this exact moment but you will get to know him and i guarantee that you will LOVE him" Natasha blushed. "Aww my daughter is getting shy huh?" Nick laughed. "Well if you think it's good for me it probably is because when have you ever done anything wrong for me" Natasha smiled to Nick who smiled back. "Trust me he is a great kid and you will be really happy. It makes to do happy that atleast one of my daughter's is gonna get married and Also to one of the most perfect guy" Nick happiness made natasha happy. "Well you're probably tired i am too so I'm gonna go sleep okay sweetie goodnight" Nick missed her forehead "goodnight" natasha replied with a smile and Nick went to his room.

Natasha quickly called the one person who will help her take her steam out. WANDA

"Hello nat" a sleepy Wanda asked

"OMG WANDA GET UP MY HEAD IS GONNA EXPLODE"

"Well speak slowly my ears a gonna explode" Wanda groaned 

"I got a marriage proposal."

"Nat dear you get many of 'em tell something new." Wanda said while yawning

"I got a marriage proposal from STEVE FREAKING ROGERS"

"WHATTTT!!!"

"Now you're getting me huh!"

"Woah woah wait a minute steve Roger the Artist steve Rogers wants to marry you ARE YOU KIDDING ME. You better not be joking any or i swear I'm gonna put your head through a wall"

Natasha laughed "No i promise he talked to Nick. I can't believe it like why me though he can get any pretty girl he wants" 

"Girl you kidding me you should me over the moon STEVEN GRANT ROGERS wants to freaking MARRY YOU and you asking WHY?! You really are a freak" Wanda chuckled which made natasha laugh.

"Well i don't now what to do. I don't even know him but he intends to marry me. Nick also would like me to marry him and just because Nick trusts him I'm a bit fine but still I DON'T KNOW HIM"

"Nat I gotta tell you I am the freaking real life paparazzi and i gotta tell you this guy is cleaner than my skin and you know how perfect my skin is" Natasha and wanda chuckled.

"He has never been in any drama nor any scandal only a perfect artist with those ocean blue eyes and a body of a freaking Greek God" 

"Hey Wanda come on!" 

"Oh o someone's getting POSSESIVE already." 

Natasha laughed and shook her head even though Wanda couldn't see it. "No its just weird u know one day you are normal next day you get a proposal from Steve Rogers." 

"Well girl you are lucky now come on we will talk bout this tomorrow" Wanda yawned "I'm still sleepy no matter how interesting this conversation is."

"Okay Wanda goodnight"

"Goodnight NATTY"

After her call Natasha went to take a shower and when she came out she wiped the steam of her mirror and thought about everything going on. She looked at her reflection and she still couldn't believe Steve Rogers wanted to marry her. One of her most favourite artists even whose work of art was hanging in her room wanted to be her "Husband". She blushed at the thought but soon her blinked out of her thoughts when she saw the time. She quickly dried her hair. Did her nighttime routine and changed into her black nightgown and went to bed. 

**NEXT** **MORNING**

She woke up got ready wearning a floral dress with black tights and ankle boots. She quickly had breakfast with her adoptive family with a happy nicky, quite Amanda and sharon who was for some reason giving her dirty looks. Natasha didn't have time for her drama because if she asked her it will make her late and she had a very important meeting in the morning. She quickly ate some eggs with toast and a glass of orange juice bid her goodbye and rushed our the door.

She went to "Nicholas's Haven" and went to her office her personal assistant who was like a sister and a very good friend to natasha Maria greeted her. "Hey nat" "Hey Maria, when does the meeting start?" "In about half an hour" "okay".

After her meeting with the "Hawkeye tech" who helped her with giving a better and new technology to her foundation and the owner Clint Barton was like a brother to natasha. They both were talking and laughing together when a very red Wanda came rushing through her door.

"OH MY GOD NATASHA HE'S HERE HE'S FREAKING HEREE" Wanda screamed

Natasha kind of freaked out "Who?" Natasha asked confused

"STEVE FREAKING ROGERS IS HERE!!"

Natasha looked like her blood left her body she was gone pale. Clint thought maybe he was threating his sisters. He got up and said "Not on my watch" and went to find him. Wanda made a face still heavily breathing since she legit ran 3 floor "what's with him" then they both realized that Clint went to fight him. 

"SHIT" both Wanda and Nat said.

"They quickly ran to find Clint who was a bit smaller than Steve threatening him " You come near my sisters one more time and you will---"

"Woah wait a minute threathen?" Asked Steve

On that cue Wanda and Natasha came running "CLINT NOO!!" Wanda pushed Clint who exclaimed "HEY! WANDA WHAT WAS THAT FOR." 

"Shut up you idiot he is not threatening us he came to meet nat."

Natasha was looking at Steve who was already staring at her. He wore a black dress shirt with black pants black boots. (Steve Rogers in all black huh what a sight for sore eyes). Steve starting to say to Nat "Well fury said that you accepted my proposal" "PROPOSAL?!! WHAT PROPOSAL" Shouted clint "Who are you mister are you related to her" asked Steve looking angrily at Clint. "Well she is like my sister OUCH!" Clint exclaimed since Wanda punched him "THEY are like sisters." "Better" Wanda whispered in clint's ears who rolled his eyes.

"Well I intend to marry her i asked her father and she agreed so i think it's clear I'm not threatening her when i want to marry her." Natasha was blushing while Clint looked shocked "NATALIA ALINOVNA ROMANOVA WHAT! HUH! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS!" Clint almost screamed and everyone was looking at them. 

Natasha said "KEEO YOUR VOICE DOWN. Can we please talk in my office and not in front of every living soul" everyone nodded and followed her lead. Once they were in her office Natasha called Maria and told her to not let anyone come inside expect herself she nodded and closed the door and turned to see Clint apologizing to Steve "Hey man I'm sorry but i get really protective for these two over here they are like my sisters since like 6 years and I'm really happy you are a great guy". "Well you didn't thought so 5 minutes ago" Steve chuckled and Clint followed. "Well all i gotta say is take care of her man she is an angel but dont tell her i said that or else she will kill me" Clint whispered in his ear. Steve laughed and whispered back "I will don't worry" Clint smiled and said "Okay i gotta go my wife must be done by the kids by now bye" "Bye clint" everyone said. Clint hugged Steve and said "Welcome to the family buddy" Steve smiled and nodded and Clint left.

Now there was only steve Nat and wanda left and wanda excused herself to give them some privacy. She went out giving a devilish smirk to a very nervous nat and before closing the door she gave nat 2 thumbs up which made Steve chuckle and Natasha looked at him.

He approached Natasha and Natasha could feel her heartbeat in her ears as he approached her. 

"Hey" Steve said giving a charming smile.

"Hey" Natasha said nervously smiling. 

"Please don't be so nervous I just wanted to come and say thank you for accepting my proposal you don't know how glad I am." Steve held both her hand which made natasha shiver.

"Umm- yeah you are umm an amazing guy and it made Nick happy and everyone so far have a postive reaction and thoughts about you so it would be stupidity to say no"

"Well I'm happy that you thought positively of me and trust me i know this is all of a sudden but i won't force you into anything you are not comfortable with but i do have one thing to do since you accepted my proposal"

"What" Natasha asked

Steve let go of her hands and got on one knee. Pulled out a ring which kind of shocked Natasha and asked her 

"Natasha Romanoff will you give me the honour to call you my wife?" Steve asked looking at her and giving her a charming smiles.

Natasha chuckled but said "Yes" Steve got up and put an 11 carat diamond ring which was stunning but elegant. Natasha loved the ring and thank her now fiance. Who replied "anything for you" and hugged her. Natasha felt safe when he hugged her while Steve felt how perfectly she fits in his arms.

 _As if she were made for_ no no he cannot think like this. She was just a part of his plan and nothing else.

Natasha smiled and they broke the hug. Steve asked her if she wanted to go on a date with him. Natasha was nervous again even though she just got engaged. She has never been on a DATE. Steve noticed her discomfort quickly added "it's okay if you need time i-" "No no it's just that umm I have never been on a date before" natasha quickly interupted. 

"Oh Never?!" Steve asked and Natasha shook her head. "Now you must think i am a freak or something it's just that I've never been interested-" "No no it makes me feel good that i would be the only guy you have ever gone out or now have been engaged to" Natadha chuckled and Steve smiled "really?" Steve nodded "Yes Really." 

"Well I have something in mind that won't make you too uncomfortable." Steve said. "What?" "If you're friend is single and fine with it we can go on a double date. I'll bring my friend and you can bring yours that wouldn't be too awkward for a first date."

"Okay I'll ask her"Natasha repiled

"Just let me know and oh here's my number and i would now obviously like to have yours" natasha laughed and they both exchanged numbers.

"Well if your friend agrees maybe I'll see you on a date at friday." 

"Maybe you will." 

They both smiled at each other.

Steve looked at his watch and said "Oh shoot I gotta get to the gallery I'll talk to you later natasha"

"Yeah talk to you later" 

Steve lifted her left hand with her engagement ring and kissed it while looking at her "Goodbye beautiful" and took a look at a very red Natasha.

"Goodbye" they smiled at each other again and Steve left with nod and Natasha nodded back.

As soon as Steve left a very giggly Wanda entered "TELL ME EVERYTHING" 

Natasha just showed her the ring and she heard the most loudest scream which actually made her left ear deaf for a moment.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE ENGAGED MARIAAAA COME HERE"

Maria quickly came and wanda showed her nat's hand and she too screamed and they both hugged natasha so hard IT was hard to breathe but Natasha enjoyed her friends's dorkiness and was happy herself. 

"Well girl now a gotta go ring shopping for our BROTHER-IN-LAW" Both Maria and wanda screamed

"Okay okay but later"natasha said and Maria and wanda hugged her again.

Meanwhile Steve was getting in his car remembering Natasha and was smiling to himself when he though of her but he quickly shook his thoughts away. She was a part of the Carter's and even though she was adopted and wasn't like her but she was still Sharon's sister and she is just a part of his plan to get back and mock Sharon Carter who changed his life and made him hate LOVE and he must not forget that.With these thoughts he drove back to his gallery.

* * *

So do you liked it?

I just love wandanat's relation

Feel free to comment☺


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romanogers date feat winterwitch☺

* * *

Enjoy

* * *

Right now Nat was dragged by Wanda and Maria to buy a ring for Steve. The ring that steve have to nat was beyond beautiful it was a white gold ring with a 11 carat diamond and two little diamonds on each side it was expensively beautiful yet elegant. She was going to shops after shops but none of the rings felt right to her. Finally at one store she found a Platinum ring with a strip of black platinum in the middle of the band. It was an elegant yet a manly kind of ring and was very expensive but Natasha didn't minded since she herself was a millionaire and was for her future husband so had to buy it no matter what the price is. She paid for it and everybody loved it wanda and Maria then dragged her to the food court and the ordered food and Natasha remember what Steve said about a double date.

"Uhh wanda you are free Friday night right?"

"Duh! As if i have anything to do expect eating and sleeping."

Natasha rolled her eyes and said "so i want you to go on a date with me."

"OMG you gonna ditch steve Rogers and date me. I gotta say nat im honoured" Wanda giggled and Nat smacked her arm. 

"No Steve asked me out on a date and said since it was my first date we can make it a double date with you and one of his friends. And im sorry Maria I would ask you but Sam would kill me If took his wife out on a date."

"Ah what can i say" Maria pretended to be sad but giggled and said "who knows maybe wanda can also date that friend of his" and nudged wanda's shoulder who was blusing but pushed Maria away.

Nat giggled and asked wanda "so what do you say? Will you come?" 

Wanda replied "Well you know i will come BUT because of you and you should know mam that you now owe me big time for it" wanda smirked and Nat rolled her eyes yet again and said "m- kay whatever" 

Their food arrived and they ate. Did some more shopping and went to their homes. 

When Natasha entered the house Sharon was in the kitchen telling the cooks to cook her a food according to her recent diet. Natasha always wanted a sisterly relation between her and Sharon but Sharon never cared and nor she wanted any sort of link with Natasha. Still Natasha said "Hey sharon" and Sharon looked at her and was gonna roll her eyes but she saw her engagement ring and was shocked.

She quickly came to natasha. "Why are you wearing this?" Sharon asked "Well umm today steve came to my office and ah- proposed me so yeah" Sharon was shocked that she was now engaged to the most handsome and richest artist. "Omg I can't believe it" she said shocked natasha smiled and said "yeah me neither. I can't believe I'm engaged." "No I'm just shocked that someone worthless like you could get engaged to Steve Rogers" natasha's smile faded and Sharon gave her a shitty smirk and left.

Natasha was now sad what Sharon said really got into her head she kept repeating those toxic words in her head. She was lost in her thoughts when are her phone rang and startled her. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Natasha i thought you would've called me you know to confirm about our Date." 

"Uh yeah my friend agreed so I'll see you." 

"You okay?" Steve asked his voice showed concern.

"Yeah im fine it's just I dont know how to ask you but again why did you choose me. Like I'm nothing and you can get anyone you want. Why are you making a mistake by choosing someone like m-"

"Natasha stop it!" Steve said angrily which startled her.

"You are the only one i want and who dare say you are nothing. You are perfect. Kind,beautiful, generous and the list goes on. Don't doubt yourself ever again okay. I want you. Don't ever think like that again okay?" Steve said soothingly 

Natasha's eyes were filled with tears "how this man be so perfect" she thought "Okay" she replied.

Steve smiled on the other side. "I'll meet you Friday. I'll pick you up by 6:00 okay"

"Yeah okay me and wanda will be ready." 

"Okay I'll see you soon goodbye take care." 

"Me too. Goodbye take care". 

Natasha was feeling better after the call and in the other side steve was smiling knowing he made her feel better and didn't liked that someone like her thought of herself as nothing.

**FRIDAY**

Wanda dragged nat out of her house to take her shopping for some some dresses.

"Wanda I already have some dresses I dont need to buy more" Natasha complained

"Well girl you look like a freaking adorable in them but guess what tonight you wanna legit make Steve roger's jaw drop to the floor. I mean how will be feel if his future wife didn't looked sexy I mean the guy's an artist for God's sake"

"Ok just shut up and drive. And don't even try to make me think that you actually wanna go shopping to impress his friend" natasha smirked

"Shut up you know after Matt I dont wanna see anyone" well Matt was wanda's ex who was a complete asshole. 

"Ok whatever you might like this guy and who knows what happens." 

"Yeah now shut up and let me drive" wanda smirked at nat using her on words on her and Nat chuckled. 

They reached the mall and wanda rushed into J&T designers made nat wear every possible dress to get her the perfect dress for her date. 

Natasha tried sooo many dresses and whenever she opened the curtain she only got one reply "NOPE" 

After like a 100 dresses natasha was pissed and opened the curtain and said "I DON'T CARE OF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT I'M TIRED OF THESE DRESSES AND YOUR STUPID "NOPE" YOU HAVEN'T EVEN LOOKED ONE FOR YOURSELF" natasha blew her steam off and saw that Wanda was looking at her shocked 

"You kidding me this dress and PERFECT. Nat you freaking look like a Goddess or as Mr. Steve would say "You look like Aphrodite my dear" Wanda tried to mock a manly voice and was embarrassed since the shop owner was looking at her weirdly she left a nervous chuckle and saw natasha who was about to lose it any moment. She died of laughing on the fitting room. 

Wanda went in and smacked her "Shut upp" natasha controlled herself and wiped her tears from laughing so hard away.

"Oh God okay let's find a dress for you know" 

"No need his romanov I already found one"

Wanda showed natasha the dress and all nat said was "Woahh you sure you don't wanna impress his friend" nat smirked since Wanda was looking absolutely gorgeous. "No mam" wanda said. They both went and got their dresses packed and left to get ready.

At the house natasha was trying to do her hair while wanda was getting nervous "OH MY GOD WE WILL BE LATEEE" 

Natasha looked At the clock it was only 4:49 they have more than an hour. Nat rolled her eyes and thought classic wanda. They got ready and steve called nat to come down since he and his Friend were here. 

Both wanda and Nat looked in the mirror satisfied with how they look and left. When they were down the stair Nick looked at them and smiled. "My girls look gorgeous you both going with steve natty? Natasha nodded "Okay goodbye girls have fun" both girls bid their goodbye and left.

_**Meanwhile in the car..** _

"Hey punk istg if i get bored I'm going to punch you and since when did you wanna get married huh you hidding something from me Steve?" Bucky asked.

"What am i gonna hide from you buck I like this girl and i wanna marry her what's wrong with that and trust me you gonna have a good time."

It was dark in the backside so Bucky couldn't read whose house it was. The gate opened and two girls came out.

"They're here buck" Steve said

Steve and Bucky got out of the limo and looked at the goddesses in front on them. They both were lost for words. 

"Hi umm I'm buc- I mean James" bucky brought his hand out for Wanda "i um I'm wanda" they both shook each other's hand and were lost In each other's eyes. 

Wanda was looking gorgeous wearing a Dark blue dress till her knees with lace details on top which was fitting her figure like a glove. Her beautiful hair curled into soft curls with natural makeup Bucky was amazed at her. 

Meanwhile Steve was still looking at Natasha. He couldn't believe that this woman was actually real. Her dress was a long emerald green satin dress which spaghetti straps and hugged her hourglass figure perfectly. Her hair where in a messy bun with a few lose strands in front of her face. Her makeup was also natural that made steve even more attracted to her. He was mesmerized. He was an artist seen a million pieces of art but have never been such beauty that was Natasha Romanoff.

Silence between them was getting awkward so Steve said the first thing in his tongue "Mam" DAMMIT Rogers he mentally scolded himself seriously MAM.

Natasha chuckled and said "Hi" and they both were again looking at each other but this time Steve said "you look gorgeous natasha so beautiful" held her left hand and kissed it. "Thank you so much you look really handsome too" Natasha said with blush.

Steve himself was wearing a stunning black suit while bucky was wearning a navy blue suit which matched unintentionally wanda.

They took them towards the limo and sat in the car. Natasha and wanda sat together which was in front of Steve and Bucky facing them.Steve told his driver to take them to the restuarant.

Bucky broke the ice by asking wanda "so umm what do you do?" "Well I work with Natasha and I'm the co-founder of Nichola's Haven" "Woah you're wanda as in Wanda Maximoff" wanda chuckled and nodded "That's why i was think that why do you look so familiar and i gotta say big fan of your work" wanda thanked him and asked what he does and he told her about being the co-CEO of J&T designers and wanda was shocked "YOUR'E JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES ON MY GOD I'M SUCH A BIG FAN I MEAN I'M LITERALLY WEARING YOU RIGHT NOW" Wanda realized what she said and corrected "I meant in wear your brand right now" .Bucky chuckled and both were having a small talk.

While Steve and Natasha were gazing into each other's eyes and steve. Completely ignoring what their friends were talking about and just looking at each other. Steve was still holding natash's left hand and he occasionally moved his thumb across her knuckles which sent shivers up her spine in the best way possible. 

"Hey man you there?!" Bucky snapped in front of Steve that broke his and natasha's eye contact and they realized they have reached the restaurant. 

They all got out of the car and went in the beautiful amazing restaurant. The waiter took them to their reserved seats which were far so no people were there so no chance of any wanted pics or news was there.

They all had dinner both Wanda and Bucky who said that they weren't interesting in dating were basically giving each other heart eyes by the end while Steve and Nat sitting and occasionally talked both were just blushing too hard. 

By the end of the dinner they took their leave and there standing out waiting for Phil to bring the car so they can go home. When the worst happened. PAPARAZZI

"Dammit" they all said in unison and chuckled.

The paparazzi where asking stupid questions to them all like "James is this the new fling" "wanda maximoff is this your new stud" which made all of them disgusted and Bucky had enough he didn't wait for Phil and took wanda to a cab which will take them home. 

Meanwhile Steve and Nat said that they should wait to him it's rude that he comes and nobodies their. They tried to ignore their saying "Natasha romanov are you finally dating?" "Are you and Natasha romanov dating?" Thankfully Phil came but someone from behind said "Good choice Rogers she's a hot piece of ass." That's when Steve lost his cool.

He looked at the reporter with bloody eyes and he knew he better run or he would die. Natasha tried to grab Steve but he shrugged her off and went to that reporter and grabbed his collar "DON'T YOU OR ANYONE DARE TALK ABOUT MY FIANCÉ LIKE THAT" Natasha pulled Steve back and Phil stepped between the paps and them.Nat took Steve back to the car. Once inside she closed the door and looked at him who was fuming red. 

Natasha tried to call him shake him "Steve... Steve... Steve" "WHAT!" He shouted and Natasha got scared and withdrew her hand. "Nat im so im so sorry I didn't mean it I just that bastar thinks he-" "Hey it's okay I'm sorry you had to do that because of my" 

"No natasha" Steve held her head and threaded his fingers in her loose hair "No women should be called or treated like that especially my future wife" natasha smiled and put her hands on top of his "You're too good to be true" Steve smiled and kissed her forehead which made her smiled and left both of them blushing.

When they reached nat's house Steve went out with her to drop her at her doorstep. "Thanks for the night Steve I loved it" "Well thanks for being the best thing tonight" he smiled at her and she smiled back. He was about to say goodbye but Natasha remembered his ring

"Oh shoot I almost forgot I got you a ring" Steve smiled and said "Oh you didn't have to buy it so soon but i gotta say im glad. People can know that I'm committed to someone" natasha blushed. 

"Come inside it's in my bedroom" natasha said and steve followed her.

Her bedroom was beautiful and elegant yet cozy and homely. "Wow i gotta say your room is amazing" "Thanks" she was finding the ring where she kept and and bend down to find it.

Steve couldn't help but stare at her ass. 

"Get your mind out of the gutter Rogers" he thought and Natasha found it and came back to him. "Well I dont know if you'll like it but i tried to find something that will look good on you"

"She opened and presented the ring to him which Steve immediately loved. "That's really good. I guess you know me" Natasha laughed and steve said "Well aren't you gonna put it on now?" A very red Natasha pulled out the ring and grabbed his left hand which was so big in front of her own. She slipped the ring in his finger and it was a perfect fit. They both smiled at each other and steve kissed her forehead which made them both blush.

He was going to the front door and Natasha was following since she said it wasn't polite and steve smiled. He was about to go out the front door he turned to her and said "Goodnight" and she too replied "Goodnight". He was looking at her when he noticed that Sharon was looking at them from the stairs steve smirked and.

He grabbed natasha and kissed her on the lips which suprised natasha and made Sharon frustrated and she left to her room. It was supposed to be a long peck but when Steve broke the kiss looking at a heavily breathing natasha with suprised wide eyes and those luscious red lips of her he couldn't help but crave more.

He gently grabbed her neck again and brought his lips to her and they both closed their eyes and he gently kissed her again he was thinking about pulling away but Natasha started to kiss him back with the same slow yet amazing pace. Her hands want to grab his shoulders for support and he took one of his hand off her neck and moved down her back to grab her tiny waist and pull her closer to him. 

He pulled her bottom lip between his and bit her lip which made Natasha moan and steve kissed her deeper and harder. His tongue went near her lips asking for entrance and she allowed. 

He sliped his tongue in her mouth and they both moaned at each other's taste. Steve searched every corner of her mouth and his body kept craving for more but they both were getting breathless now.

So unfortunately they had to break the kiss. After breaking the kiss Steve joined both of their foreheads both were panting and natasha smiled and steve let out a breathless laugh and said "Goodnight indeed" natasha chuckled and nodded. "Too bad for a first kiss huh?" Steve asked jokingly "couldn't imagine something better" natasha replied smiling shyly. He gave her another peck and said Goodbye and actually left.

Natasha quickly went to her room and she couldn't believe it her heart was beating out of her chest just the though of Steve made her blush again. 

Steve was feeling good not only did he got to kiss a beautiful girl but also he got his Revenge on Sharon. But he couldn't stop thinking about natasha she was gorgeous absolutely perfect but he reminded himself all of it is just about mocking Sharon and nothing else. He looked at his ring and thought it wouldn't be so bad being committed to natasha anyway. She was kind beautiful, pure and was playing the biggest part on getting his Revenge perfectly what else could he ask for. He changed and went to sleep.

* * *

So Steve might be a jerk sometimes

How did you like this chapter please let me know.

Feel free to comment☺


	5. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets dreams about natasha and he had a rough day.

* * *

Mature content warning!

Enjoy

* * *

" _STEVE!" Natasha moaned as he thrusted into her deep and hard."Ohh oh my god" her moans were like music to his ears._

_"God tasha you are so tight, so wet oh so good for me baby" steve moaned. He looked at natasha beneath him. Her porcelain skin now flushed. Lips red from excess kissing and biting, eyes closed tightly and brows furrowed She was high on pleasure her red hair splayed on the white pillow make her look like an Angel._

_"I'm close baby. YES STEVE THERE!! Keep going baby Yess" Natasha groaned loudly as steve kept hitting her g-spot._

_"Cum for me tasha" steve said as his own release was at the edge. "Cum baby"_

_At that moment tasha cummed and her release also made him orgasm and he laid on top of her. Trying not to crush her with his weight but natasha hugged him closer and liked his weight on top of her_ as _they kissed again and moaned. Her walls were squeezing and twitching around his member milking every drop of his orgasm._

_They both were now panting and staring into each others eyes with love. Steve rolled them over so she was on top of him while still being inside her._

_"I Love you tasha" steve told her looking at her while she was snuggled against his chest. She looked up at him with a loving smile and dreamy eyes "I Love you more". "Not possible" and rolled them over for and another round Natasha giggled and kissed him deeply..._

"SHIT" 

A very sweaty and red steve rogers woke up from his dream. He was panting loudly and was thinking about his weird dream and was about to try going to sleep when he saw that the ' _little roger'_ was standing tall and hard in all his glory. Steve groaned and looked at the time it was 5:00 well he had to wake up at 6:00 anyways so why not start ahead. He tried to calm himself down which didn't help at all since whenever he closed his eyes all he could see was a naked and moaning natasha on his own bed. "You're in for a long ride Rogers" He told himself and got up and went for a cold shower to deal with his problem. 

It almost took 45 minutes to finally be free of his "Problem" and he got out of the shower to get ready and have some breakfast. After getting ready he was fixing his tie which takes him about 20 frustating tries before he actually gets it right. He finally got it and his phone rang. 

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS" Uh oh

"Ma?"

"Don't you dare Ma me right now you got engaged and you didnt even bother to tell me nor have i met this girl. What are you doing son. I feel like i don't even know my son anymore. I gotta say im very upset in you steve. I'm angry and don't you try to talk to m-"

"Ma listen I'm ver-"

"Bup bup bup. What did i say DON'T TALK TO ME."

" _mo mháthair daor (my dear mother)_ please listen to me" sarah was silent so steve took the que and continued. 

(I'm so so sorry Ma it all just happened so quicky i promise I'm still the same steve. I'm sorry i didn't tell you but i can asure you that you will love her."

"What's her name"

"Natasha"

"SHE IS RUSSAIN?!" 

"Well yeah but she was adopted in America when she was 11 so don't worry she speaks perfect english. Ma please give me a chance to make it up. We will come to meet you and Pa this week is okay please?" 

Even though sarah couldn't see him he knew by now her son was basically giving her those puppy eyes which she couldn't resist even though she wasn't there. 

"Okay" She sighed

"OKAY REALLY. MA I SWEAR YOU WILL LOVE HER." 

"I'm still angry at you steven so you better impress me now" 

"You have my word ma" steve smiled and sarah smiled on the other line. 

"Okay i'll see you and natasha on wednesday then. You both can come to dinner home with me and Joseph" 

"Okay ma can you please make some _stobhach gaelach (irish stew) ma pleasee"_

Sarah chuckled "Anything for my boy."

Steve looked at his watch and it was time for him to go. "Okay Ma i gotta go to the gallery love you Goodbye"

"Love you too Goodbye son" 

Steve left his penthouse and went down to the garage took out his keys and unlocked his black lamborgini.

He drove to his office and greeted everyone. Everyone in his office loved and respected steve since he was a very kind and friendly boss. He greeted his personal assistant Margaret or say everyone called her "Peggy". Peggy was like a little sister to him. "So pegg what's in for today?" 

"Well you have a meeting with the buyers of your artworks of the bohemian series you did and than you have to meeting with Your highness T'challa. He had a special request for you to make him some art pieces for him"

"Well okay then and can you do me a favour please"

"What?" 

"Get me some coffee and a sandwich i didn't have breakfast." 

"Oh when are you gonna grow up steven" Peggy exclaimed. 

"Wha- You grow up!" Steve argued. 

"Well that's enough out of you I'm gonna go and get it" "thank you pegg you the best"

Peggy smiled at him and was about to go out but turned and smirked and said "and by the way very subtle way of telling everyone your engaged" 

"Ohhh" steve groaned and said "that bad huh?"

"Well what you did was sweet and i still can't believe that you are engaged to NATASHA ROMANOFF i mean WOW i love her. Im really shocked that How can an angel like her get stuck with lucifer himself" 

"And I'm really shocked that you are talking to your boss who is still hungry and can fire you anytime for not getting him his breakfast." Steve gave a shit eating grin to peggy who rolled her eyes and left saying "My God help me not kill him" loud enough to let him hear her. Steve chuckled. 

His thoughts wandered back to natasha and her beauty. He couldn't help but imagine her being bent over his desk moaning while he pumped into her from behind. He shook like thoughts and well can you blame him he is an artist after all these imaginations will not leave him anytime soon. 

After his meetings he was back into his office and and was exhausted it was almost 5:pm he didn't have lunch nor was in the mood.He got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" Steve asked

"You think you can mock me HUH?" Oh it was Sharon Carter herself. 

"What do you want Sharon?" 

"What do you mean what I want i know you are trying to mock me by getting married to that orphan-" 

"You better watch out before speaking like that about MY FIANCÉ. " Steve said angrily 

"I dont give a damn about her. You and I both know that you don't love her. And i know that you still love me steve. Come on leave her we can be together again stevie. I was too young and naive before but i know i am the right choice for you." 

Steve took a sharp breathe 

"I dont love anyone sharon. Keep that in your mind that you and I will never ever happen. Steve Rogers doesn't LOVE." 

"Well you loved me stevie I know deep down you still do" 

"I still curse myself for even thinking about dating you. I'm glad for what you did cause if we had been together one more moment i would've killer myself" 

"Well if you DON'T LOVE what is Natasha to you anyways huh? Just another warm body to hold?" 

"Yes maybe natasha is just another warm body to hold for me and yes i DON'T LOVE ANYONE NOR WILL I EVER and it is none of you business sharon. Don't ever try calling me again" 

"Oh stevie you will never learn you will always come back to me."

"Stop dreaming. Never in a million years i would come to you. 

"Whateve-" Sharon was about to say but steve cancelled they call. 

He was now frustated. He couldn't help but hate Sharon more. And what he said about natasha he felt disgusted by himself. She was innocent. She had done nothing to deserve this but he needed to see sharon as frustated and give her as much hatred and hurt her as much as he can for wrecking him and natasha was the only way he could do it. So he had to use her no matter what. 

His whole mood was ruined and he called Bucky to meet him at their usual bar Shaw's which was down like 8 blocks from his penthouse.

 **AT SHAW'S** **BAR**

Bucky reached their by 7 since he was also stuck in meetings 

"Hey man" buck greeted steve who was already in their usual booth.

"Eh had a rough day wanted to talk to you." 

"Well What's up punk I'm all ears" bucky said. 

"Well first i wanna ask to you about Wanda" 

Bucky's ears were blood red as he heard her name. 

"Wha- umm what wanda haha what bout her." 

"I think according to you blabbering i would say you like her." Steve said with a honesty.

"Well she is nice and beautiful. I really like her." 

"Did something happened after you two left i mean you know" 

"On the first meet up COME ON PUNK seriously i thought you knew me better i ain't no Tony Stark." Bucky said pretending to be offended 

Steve chuckled at the Tony reference.

"Well I'm say she is nice take good care of her." 

"I know isn't she?" bucky smiled

"And also i gotta ask you buck Will you have the honors to be my best man." Steve asked. 

"OMG YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES" Bucky said in a silly feminine voice which made a few heads turn but he awkwardly looked and cleared his throat. 

Steve was laughing and said "Well I'm glad buck" 

"Speaking of the wedding first of all congrats on being engaged but secondly why so sudden. It's Natasha Romanoff right?" Bucky asked suddenly

Steve nodded "well you she is nice and i really like her and i think she is a good choi-" steve was speaking but bucky interupted since he realized something. 

"Woah woah minute a minute isn't natasha the owner of Nicholas's Haven" steve nodded "And she is adopted by nick Carter" bucky continued and steve nodded "THAT MEANS SHE IS SHARON CARTER'S ADOPTED SISTER!!." steve nodded .

"What the hell steve is this your way of getting back at Sharon cause if it is. It is messed up bro" 

"No i don't care about sharon i just marry natasha"

"I've never even heard you speak about Natasha before 3 weeks when you went propose her. I'm telling you steve if it is some sort of getting back at sharon thing cut it. You will ruin Natasha's life for something that isn't even her faul-" 

"Well she is a carter isn't she" steve snapped. "Can you even hear how stupid you are right now-" bucky argued

"Buck i dont wanna hear anything here okay i just wanted peace for sometime but you are not helping." 

"I know I'm tried too but steve dont do that to her if you don't like her" bucky said softly 

"I do like her buck. I mean what's not to like. She is beautiful, intelligent, kind and so innocent i wish she weren't a part of the Carters but she is and i need her so i don't care what happens if i want her I'm having her and sorry buck but you can't change my mind about it" steve said 

"Well just don't hurt her punk she is nice" bucky said with a smile. 

"I don't intend to" steve smiled back.

"Well now what you waitin for lets drink the night out" bucky said raising his beer 

"Yeah" they both clicked their drinks and drank ALOT. 

**MEANWHILE**

Wanda and natasha were about to leave the foundation it was a busy day. They were in nat's office when nat asked wanda. 

"So how was it with james" natasha smirked and wanda froze at the sudden mention of bucky's name. 

"Well unn you know he is nice and sweet and Oh Lord GORGEOUS" Wanda's words made natasha chuckle. 

"Too much for no dating huh" natasha said sarcastically. 

"Well you know he is different and respectful and did i mentioned hella handsome" wanda chucked and natasha laughed "Yeah it came up" they both were laughing. 

"Well I'm happy for you wanda you deserve it" natasha smiled as they were going to their cars. "Yeah well I'm happy for you too you know" Wanda said and natasha nodded "I do know" both of them smiled. 

"Okay babygirl gotta go see ya tomorrow" Wanda said as she sat in her car. 

"Bye dork" natasha said and laughed. 

Natasha went home greeted her family and housemaids was too tired and not hungry for dinner so she went straight to her room and went for a shower dried her hair and changed into a black stain night dress with a bit lace on it and spagetti straps. She went straight to bed.

 **At Shaw's**

Both Steve and Bucky were drunk by now it was about 1:pm. The time just flew they didnt even know what the other was saying so they were just nodding to each other when was saying something. 

Steve was more drunk than bucky. Bucky was still able to drive and even though steve's penthouse was 8 blocks away he was too lazy to walk. Bucky asked if he wanted a ride he denied and said he'd call phil and that he will stay a bit more. Bucky nodded and left. 

After 5 minutes he got bored and called tried to call Phil and accidentally dialed natasha. 

Natasha was peacefully sleeping but her ringtone woke her up. It was Steve she answered 

" _hello? Steve"_

_"Oh natasha i thought you were phil"_

_"Are you okay where are you it's 1:10"_

_"I'm at shaw's a bit too drunk so was trying to call Phil but dialed you sorry"_

_"No it's okay. I'll pick you up if you want?" Nat asked._

_"No no don't bother I'll call Phil" Steve said_

_"No need to wake him up he will probably be asleep I'm up now I'll pick you be there by 10 minutes okay stay inside" natasha said with an authorized voice_

_"Yes mam" Steve said and Natasha chuckled_

_"Okay bye I'll be there soon" natasha said and disconnected the call_.

* * *

Ik i kinda ended it badly but it was getting too long so I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.


	6. I got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat takes care of a drunk steve.
> 
> I promised i'll post soon😉❤

* * *

Enjoy☺

* * *

She quickly got up was not feeling to change and since is just going to drop him so she just grabbed a long over coat and closed all its button so her night won't show and wore some ankle boot her hair were open but she quickly made a messy bun while going for her keys. 

Everybody was asleep by now so she quietly went outside and got her car and drove to Shaw's. 

Steve was desperately waiting for her looking like a lost puppy. A young lady came up to him "I think you could use some company" she said Steve looked at her and said "Sorry mam my fiancé is coming" and gave her a smiled. The lady huffed and left. 

As soon as that lady went natasha came in and was looking for steve. She saw him and went to him "Steve?" "HEY NATASHAAAA" Steve screamed with excitement "YOU CAME" he said and hugged her tightly. Natasha hugged him too and chuckled and said.

"Well I said I will come right. Now come on where is your house I'll drop you" natasha asked and broke the hug which was kind of hard because of steve's grip

"Its like 8 blocks away but i was too lazy to walk" he whispered in natasha's hair as if telling her a secret. Natasha chuckled and grabbed his hand which felt perfect in her's and lead them to her car. 

Steve was quite the whole drive but when she was in front of his penthouse he told her "THIS IS MY HOME" and natasha almost lost balance "sorry" he said giggly and natasha parked in the garage and said it's okay. 

She came and opened the door for him and grabbed him again. He got out of the car. And natasha had to put his arm around her shoulder since he was walking wobbily and realized how heavy he was. She was almost dragging him with her and the guard saw them. He didn't immediately recognized natasha but when saw her he greeted her and let them pass. 

"Hey scott look this is my fiancé" steve said and kissed nat's cheek which made her blush and she quickly took him to the elevator before he did anything more dumb. 

Once they entered the home. Natasha was suprised. She thought steve would have a trendy typa house but just like her room it was cozy yet elegant and modern. She took of his shoes and her boots and made him sit on the couch and went to bring a glass of water for him. 

"Hey don't leave me tasha" steve whined and natasha told him she will be back. She just loved the way he called her " _Tasha"_

She bought him water and sat next to him. He drank his water and put the glass on the coffee table and immediately put his head in her lap and hugged her stomach. Sudden act shocked natasha but she smiled and threaded her fingers through his hair which steve loved.

"Did you eat dinner?" Nat asked steve while scratching his scalp and neck lightly. 

"No" Steve replied. "I had too many meeting and then i went to bar with buck and lost track of time." 

"Well are you hungry?" Natasha asked. 

"A lil bit." Steve replied lifting his head a bit and looking at her with his cute puppy eyes. 

"Come on i'll make you something to eat okay. It'll also help to get sober quickly." 

"No no just sit with me here please." Steve insisted. 

"No steve come on get up or stay here i'll make something and you can eat here then okay?" Natasha asked. 

"No i wanna come with you" steve said and held her hand. Natasha smiled and thought " _he is a legit baby"_ and chuckled. 

"Okay come on" natasha said and they both stood up and steve showed her to the kitchen. Nat made him sit on the kitchen table's chair while she made him something to eat. 

She was thinking what to cook him that wouldn't be too heavy but will also be satisfying. She decided on a Russian meat Blini. Which is like a savoury crepe with meat inside. She thought it would be perfect since it's pretty quick easy and delicious. 

She asked steve that where were the things she needed. Once she got them she started cooking. While the meat was cooking her eyes suddenly landed on steve who was looking at her lovingly and dreamily. She went to him and kissed his cheek which left both of them blushing. Natasha asked steve if she could change into his pj's for something a bit more comfortable while she was cooking for him. He didn't wanted to leave her but nodded and left to change. Natasha smiled and went back to cooking. 

She was flipping the blini when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She turned and saw that steve took a shower and changed into his a comfy shirt and sweatpants. Steve rested his head on natasha's shoulder and natasha tilted her head to be on top of his own. She told him to sit down since she was done with cooking. 

Steve sat down and natasha presented to him the food. He looked at her curiously and she said "come on try it. It's russian you will really like it" natasha insisted. Steve smirked and replied "Well i also like something else that is russian" natasha's whole body turned red. Thankfully he couldn't see it since she was still wearing her coat and he was too busy looking at the food. 

Natasha sat next to him at the dining table and steve took his one bite. He was thinking about chasing her by pretending he didn't liked it but when he tried the first bite he was Shocked. He looked at natasha with wide eyes and she laughed. After getting over the shock of how good it was. He brought a bite near natasha's lips who was suprised with the sudden contact. She shook her head saying she is not hungry but steve said if she wouldn't eat he won't eat either. She shook her head at him and took a bite. They both ate the food and natasha went to keep the dishes away and washed them.

She came back and steve was still at the dining table. She brought her hand forward for him to grab he looked at her. She smiled and said "Come on let's get you into bed". Steve took her hand and they went to his bedroom. Steve was a bit sober by showering and eating now. 

Natasha arranged the bed a bit and told him to lay down. He did she put covers on him and sat next to him. He looked at her again. And natasha couldn't resist so she bend down and kissed his lips for a moment. She pulled away and steve sat up almost completely sober and kissed her passionately and pulled her closer to him almost hugging her natasha held him too. They kissed for a while but broke when both became breathless but steve didn't stop and started to kiss her jaw and going down to her neck peppering soft kisses on her smooth supple skin his beard scratching gently on her skin. Natasha closed her eyes enjoying the sensation softly moaning. Steve brought his lips to place where her jaw met neck and lightly sucked and natasha gasped loudly. 

Natasha had to stop steve before it got out of hand but didn't knew how to cause whenever she called to call him to stop only gasps or moans came out of her mouth. She finally said "Steve- ah Stop steve". Steve immdiately stopped and thought he might have something wrong.

"I'm sorry im sorry tasha i shouldn't have done that I'm sorry i got carried away I'm-" steve was apologizing but natasha interrupted him 

"No steve it's okay. I started i should be sorry its just that i umm- you know never have been this way or never done that or anything i just didn't want to do something when one of us isn't you know thinking properly" natasha said awkwardly looking at her hands. Steve held her chin up with his finger forcefully making her look at him. "Listen nat i know and it's okay and good actually that we both should know each other better so you and I both can be comfortable" natasha smiled and nodded. 

"Okay sleep now steve" he pushed him back to lay down steve laughed and was really sleepy by now and natasha was lightly brushing through his hair with her fingers. 

When she thought he is asleep. She kissed his forehead and was about to get up and go when steve grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?" Steve asked sleepily. 

"Well home" natasha said and chuckled 

"Please stay with me don't go" steve said with his puppy eyes and Damn natasha couldn't resist them. 

She was about to agree but remembered that her nighty was kinda showing being till her knees and her chest kinda exposed. She tried to reason "It's just that i- umm" she was mumbling not knowing what to say. 

"Well if you're uncomfortable i'll sleep on the couch but just stay here tonight. Its 3:00 and it's not safe letting you go right now" steve told her

"Okay nat you can say it i mean I'm your fiancé after all" she thought and said "Its just that im wearing my nighty inside the coat and you know it can be a bit embarrasing" she said while her whole body turned red. 

"It's okay nat i am your fiancé after all don't worry i'll take the couch for you to be comfortable" steve said smiling 

"You know what no. You are my fiancé and i shouldn't be this awkward around you and you please don't sleep on the couch i know it not comfortable sleeping on a couch. So umm we can share the bed is it okay?" Natasha asked not knowing where the courage came from. 

"Yes its completly okay" steve said and smiled. 

Natasha smiled back. Steve made space for her and motioned for her to come to bed. She turned slowly unbuttoned her long coat and dropped it on the floor. She turned back and was astonished at her beauty. She was looking like a goddess her skin complimenting the black night dress. She opened her hair and steve was lost for words. 

She was standing there awkwardly but steve even though was shocked by her beauty broke the ice and told her to lay down. She entered the bed and layed down. Steve layed next to her. They both were facing one and other. Both hypnotized by each others eyes.

Steve suddenly asked natasha "What is your worst nightmare?" . Natasha was suprised by the question. But replied honestly 

"That i'll be alone again and no one will want me." Natasha said sadly. Steve brought his hand to stroke her cheekbone. 

"I got you tasha. You will never be alone again and I will always want you" natasha smiled with teary eyes. 

"What about you steve?" Natasha asked. Steve replied "Falling" natasha looked at him curiously " with no one there to pick me up". Natasha smiled and rested her hand on top of his which on on face cheekbone and brought it towards her lips and kissed his wrist and intertwined their fingers. 

"I got you and i'll always be there to pick you up" natasha smiled and steve looked at her with soft dreamy eyes. 

He leaned towards her and kissed her softly and natasha kissed back. After he returned back to his side. He stretched his arm over natasha's side so she could rest her head over his bicep near his chest. She did and cuddled with him. Steve kissed her forehead and natasha kissed his neck in return. 

They both laid in each other's embrace and steve occasionally sniffed her hair and loved her smell. Natasha was lying there listening to his heart beat while hugging him. For the first time she is laying with a man alone at night and she felt completely safe and steve just felt like home to her. 

Both were getting sleepy and natasha looked into his eyes and said "goodnight" with a sleeply smile and "maybe we should say good morning instead" steve replied while laughing.it was 4:00 am.

"Yeah well good morning" natasha said while chuckling lightly. "Good morning" steve repiled. 

"Hey maybe we should take an off today since it's no way we will be able to work today." Steve suggested and natasha agreed since they both didn't have any meetings. Steve called peggy and natasha called maria to inform them that they won't be able to come to work today. After their calls they both came back to bed and again cuddled facing eachother. Nat's head on Steve's bicep an arm around him while steve's arm was also around her hugging her waist keeping her close and the other under her head and it rested on natasha's back. Their faces were close to each other. They could feel each others breathe which was comforting for them. Steve kissed her one last time and natasha happily returned it. It was only for few moments. They both closed their eyes and just held each other.

They finally fell asleep and had the most peaceful sleep of their lives holding each other.

* * *

So this is my favourite chapter so far its so fluff and precious. 

Feel free to comment☺


	7. Our first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So steve and nat have a date together just them alone.

* * *

Enjoy

* * *

It was 4:pm by now and too late to wake up for natasha and steve but there they were still sleeping while holding each other having the most peaceful sleep of their lives. 

Steve woke up first his head hurt a bit. Then he realized he was holding someone. He panicked and looked up it was a sleeping natasha. " _wow she is gorgeous"_ steve thought and everything came back to him. That she picked him from Shaw's and took care of him. He smiled and looked at their position. They slept normally but by now. 

His arms were hugging her waist. His head on top of her chest. His lips were brushing against the start of her breasts. And natasha had an arm on his back and the other near his shoulders. He blushed at their position. And saw that nat was still in deep sleep. 

" _she must have been tired because of taking care of me"_ steve thought while smiling

He himself was still a teeny bit tired so he adjusted their position a bit. Carefully trying not to wake natasha up. He started to turn a bit but natasha moved a little and steve just quickly rolled them and natasha ended up being on top of him. Her chest pressed against. Her legs on top of his. Her head on the side of his neck. She moved a bit but steve moved his hand up and down her back and she was again in deep sleep. 

Steve smiled down looking at her. How small and beautiful she looked. But his mind drifted to his plan. He felt disguised since his plan was to marry Natasha and mock sharon till his heart was satisfied and maybe when he is done he will divorce her. But when the thought of leaving natasha made his heart felt heavy for some reason . He didn't knew what will happen later but right now he just wanted to enjoy this moment with natasha on top of while he is hugging her. He cleared his mind and went back to sleep. 

He woke up again after a few hours by the feeling of warm hands stroking his bearded chin. He looked down and natasha got a bit scared thinking maybe she disturbed his sleep. 

"I- I'm sorry i woke you up" natasha apologized. 

"No. Not at all i was gonna wake up anyways we slept almost till evening again" steve said and chuckled and natasha chuckled too and nodded. 

Natasha realized their position and quickly moved from top of him. Steve got up and sitting facing her. "I had the best sleep of my life" steve said smiling at her. Natasha blushed and replied "me too i don't usually sleep very well. I usually have umm nightmares about my childhood" steve was listening to her carefully "im sorry you must think its so childish and all bu-" natasha was interupted by steve "no no its actually good to know you more" steve smiled and touched her shoulder "what are they usually about?" He asked. 

Natasha sighed "Mostly they are about Red Room. The orphanage i was in. People weren't nice to me. Always hurted and separated me from them. Telling me i dont deserve to live and all" natasha said with teary eyes. Steve immediately hugged her tight. A few tears slipped from her eyes and she hugged steve tightly burying her face in his neck letting a few sobs out. "They always made me think that i am not worth it and not wanted or that i'll never be enough and i believed them. That's why i was shocked and couldn't believe that someone especially you wanted to marry me" natasha said with a heavy voice. Steve broke the hug and cupped her face. 

"Hey tasha don't cry you are the most amazing woman i've ever met. You are PERFECT and ENOUGH. Dont think about those jerks okay" steve let a small smile. And natasha nodded giving a small smile too. Steve pecked her lips and hugged her again. Kissing her forehead. They stayed there for a while but steve's stomach grumbled and natasha chuckled breaking the hug. 

"Somebody's hungry" natasha said while smiling. Steve was getting embarrassed. "Dont worry im starving too come on lets get washed up and i'll cook us dinner." Natasha dragged him out.

While steve was cleaning up in the bathroom natasha cleaned the bedroom. Steve came out with just a towel around his waist and the water still dripping from his hair. Natasha was dumbfounded just staring at him. Steve looked at her and she immediately broke the eye contact feeling embarrassed. Steve smiled walking into his HUGE closet thinking he was glad he has a impression on her. He changed into comfy shirt and sweatpants. 

He came out and saw natasha just sitting on the bed confused. Steve asked her "whats wrong". Natasha looked at him. "Well i dont have a toothbrush nor clothes or anything what am i gonna do" Natasha said.

Steve went to his closet and brought a pair of his sweats and a shirt that was from his closet He came out and gave them to natasha. "Here you go. you can change into them and i have an extra toothbrush here so no worries." Steve told her while smiling. 

"Yeah okay i'll go and fresh up" natasha took the clothes and went to the bathroom. Steve finally sat down and thought of everything " _Damn she is so hot and that nighty Oh god i'm shocked how i controlled myself. Natasha romanoff you are one hell of a woman."_

Natasha came out already dressed the in the shirt and sweats. The shirt was too long almost to her knees. " _damn I'm really small"_ natasha thought. And the sweatpants were nowhere near to stay. They kept falling so she decided she will just wear the shirt since it was long enough and she just have to wear her panties from last night but the problem was she didn't have a bra but thankfully her breasts weren't too peeking since the shirt was really loose. Guess she has to work with what she got.

She came out and steve lost his breath. She was looking amazing. Her toned smooth legs were on display. Her skin was looking fresh and supple. Her hair still damp and they t-shirt hung loosely from here small petite frame. 

She awkwardly put a strand behind her ear. And steve quickly broke his stare to not makr her uncomfortable. "Well the umm sweatpants were too big they weren't staying on so i thought maybe-" Natasha was explaining but steve interrupts "No no its okay. Well i gotta say you look beautiful" natasha smiled "thank you"

Both went to the kitchen and natasha asked "What do you wanna eat? anything specific?" Natasha asked. Steve just said "well you don't have to cook we can just order something. I dont wanna bother you". Steve suggested. "No it's not a bother at all i love cooking so i can happily make anything."

"Okay than well since we ate something Russian yesterday how to we make spagetti to pay our regards to Italy." Steve said and natasha laughed."spagetti it is then" natasha smiled and started cooking steve went to help her but she just asked him to tell her where the ingredients were and only made some salad. 

Natasha was expertly making the food. Steve curiously asked "Since when do you cook". Natasha looked at him but she started down chopping garlic to make garlic bread for the side. "Well when nick adopted me. Sharon my sister never liked me still doesn't so she never played with me. And whenever children came she forbid them to play with me. So i used to hangout with the housemaid Nancy. She taught me how to cook and everything. Ever since i love cooking and cleaning etc." Natasha told and smiled. Steve was thinking can sharon not be a jerk to atleast on person and rolled his eyes. 

"What bout you steve. Do you cook or anything?" Natasha asked steve. "Well i do love cooking and i gotta say Mam I'm a really good cook approved by my mother and also im great at vacuuming" steve told with a proud look on his face and natasha chuckled. 

"Even though i don't get to vaccum much since my maid mrs. Jane comes and cleans my house but i do try to cook all my meal." Steve told her while popping a piece of carrot in his mouth. Natasha smirked "Well than Mr rogers why aren't you cooking now?" 

"Well miss romanoff when you have such an amazing and beautiful cook in the kitchen how can you even dare to steal his boundaries" steve came behind and wrapped his warms. "Is it so?" Natasha turned looking at him "Yes it is so" steve repiled and kissed her ear before bitting lightly at the earlobe. Natasha closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Turning around to kiss his lips. But as soon as their lips were about to touch.

_DING!_

The timer went off and they both stepped away from each other. "Well umm can you set the table the food is done" natasha said awkwardly putting a strand behind her ear. 

"Yeah im on it" steve said and went to set the table. Natasha soon came with the spaghetti and garlic bread. 

She put food on their plates and steve dug in the food. He took the first bite and moaned at the taste. "OH GOD. THIS IS THE BEST SPAGHETTI EVER" he said loudly and natasha laughed. Steve grabbed her hands and kissed them. "You are an Angel Natasha Romanoff" steve smiled and natasha chuckled. They both finished dinner. And where now at the living room watching an episode of friends. They both loved the show and both admitted that they were guilty of binge watching it hundereds of time. 

Steve remembered that his mother invited them to dinner day after tomorrow. 

"Hey nat" steve called her and she looked up at him. "My mother invited us to dinner on wednesday so will you go with me?" 

As soon as steve told her about meeting with the parents natasha got very nervous. And steve noticed it. "Nat if you are not comfortable we can do it another time okay dont worry" steve said. "No its just that I've never meet a guy's parents who im in a relationship so I'm not sure if they will like me or not im just nervous" natasha said. Steve cupped her face "you don't need to be nervous at all they will love you. And trust me they cool so don't worry" steve smiled knowing natasha calmed down. Natasha leaned her head on his hand. He brought her face closer to him. 

He kissed her slow and passionately and natasha wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. Steve grabbed her waist and made her sit on his lap. Kissing her all the while. Natasha brought her tongue near his lips. He smiled and opened his mouth to ler her tongue invade his mouth. Natasha moaned at his taste and kept exploring his mouth. Soon both Nat and Steve were holding eachother she still on top of him. Steve was holding her hips while their tongues were massaging each other both lightly moaning. 

They broke the kiss when they both became breathless just after a few seconds their mouths again connected like magnets. Kissing each other as if their life depended upon it. Steve was dragged his hand along her back when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He groaned in the kiss. He was starting to get hard by now and natasha was feeling herself getting wet. 

Steve dragged his hand near her breasts and just stroked his hand lightly on them from the shirt to see natasha's reaction. She moaned and bit his lip. Steve groaned and brought his hand on her right breast lightly stroking her flesh through the huge shirt. She was moaning and arched her back and steve put his hand on her breast and gave a light squeeze. Natasha broke the kiss and moaned putting her forehead on his. Holding him closer. Steve groaned at realizing that she was so buxom that her full breast didn't fit in his large hands. 

He gave her light squeezes and natasha felt something poking her left thigh. She moaned realising steve was hard she unintentionally moved her hips a little and steve groaned at the friction gave her a tight squeeze making her moans. Both of them looked into each others eyes filled with desire and passion. Steve rubbed his thumb on her nipple and lightly pinched it natasha moaned loudly and moved her hips and steve moaned near her ear. Steve was about to put his hands inside her shit while kissing her neck. When suddenly Natasha's phone rang. 

_DAMMIT_

Natasha quickly got off steve and steve covered his boner with a cushion. They both were red and panting. 

_"hello? Nick" nat answered_

_"Natasha were are you since last night i was so worried!" Nick said loudly but not harshly just worried._

_"Well i was with umm" she wanted to say steve but she didn't wanted it to be awkward so she quickly said "Wanda i was with wanda. We were discussing about the foundation."_

_Natasha mouthed a sorry to steve who said it's okay._

_"Okay come back now it's almost been a day" nick said worriedly "i want my daugther with me because she is gonna be married soon and will go forever " natasha blushed._

_"Yeah i'll be home by an hour." Natasha said "goodbye dad" natasha said_

_"Goodbye my dear NATTY" nick said and chuckled._

Natasha canceled the call and looked at steve. "Im so so sorry i gotta go" natasha apologized. "Hey it's okay. I loved having you here with me maybe soon i'll have you here forever" steve smirked and went to her. 

"Well dream on" natasha made a sassy face "Trust me i am" steve repiled smiling. Before natasha could reply. Steve bent down and kissed her lips sweetly. He broke it and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you Wednesday." Natasha smiled and nodded. "I'll see you wednesday " natasha repeated. 

She changed her clothes back into her nightie and her coat. Kisses steve goodbye. Since he was quite tall then her she had to stand on her toes to reach him. And left. 

Steve couldn't believe that this woman was on his mind 24/7. He loved how small she was compared to him and so petite. He said that he will meet her wednesday but it was day after tomorrow. He didn't wanted to wait a whole day. _wow natasha romanoff you are really something else_. Steve thought 

**Next Day**

"So where have you been since yesterday" wanda asked while smirking standing in natasha's office. 

"I was umm i was tired so i was sleeping" natasha replied hesitantly and took a sip of her water.

"Sleeping with STEVE" wanda asked. Natasha chocked on her water and started to cough rapidly. She calmed down and looked and wanda who was red from laughing too hard. 

"NO I WASN'T SLEEPING WITH STE-"

"Cut it out i called you and he picked up saying you were sleeping" 

Natasha looked at her in horror but wanda said "Oh come on girl grow up. You're 25 NATASHA COME ON" Wanda said at nat's reaction. 

"Yeah okay whatever but if nick asks tell him i was with you." Natasha asked to wanda with puppy eyes and wanda nodded and sat down in front of natasha. 

"Okay soo Did you do it?" Wanda asked excitedly. "Did what?" Natasha asked curiously. 

"Oh my god girl DID YOU HAVE SEX OR NOT" wanda asked loudly "Keep You voice DOWN" Natasha said viciously and threw a pencil at her. 

"Whatever did you. Was it good. Oo was he Big". Wanda threw a dozen of weird question to which natasha made a disgusted face. 

"Eww what the hell wanda. Stop being gross and No we didn't do it" natasha said and wanda huffed. 

"Well lets just say i will be the happiest the day you guys _Fondue."_ wanda said with her shit eating grin. 

"Oh yeah what about bucky made a move yet?" Natasha said and now wanda was awkward. 

"Well umm we just have been on 2 dates i won't you know do anything before a 3 date." Wanda was explaining awkwardly and now natasha was smirking. "Whatever atleast im not engaged to him" wanda said and natasha was about to reply when she got a call from maria. 

" _hey nat Mr Rogers is here to see you." Maria said._

 _"What oh okay let him in" natasha replied and disconnceted the call_ while _blushing remembering last night._

"Who's here?" Wanda asked. Natasha was about to reply but there was knock on the door and steve came in. 

_"God he's hot"_ nat thought. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants. His biceps clearly visible through the dress shirt. " _How much does this guy workouts to have this body" natasha thought._

He came and greeted wanda. "Hey wanda" he nodded "Hey steve" smiled at him and excused herself. After wanda left steve turned to look at natasha who immediately stood up and walked to stand in front of him. She was so much smaller than him.she was wearing a black turtleneck with high waisted black leather pants and a little gold necklace with her long hair straightened and natural makeup which complimented her look. Steve was astonished by her simple yet elegant sense of dressing.

"Hi" natasha said and nervously smiled. Steve also gave a soft smile and said hi. 

"So i thought we had to go to your parents tomorrow right?" Natasha asked and steve nodded still looking at her. "So if we have to go tomorrow what are you doing here right now-" she was interrupted by steve who grabbed her waist and pulled her closer and bent down to kiss her lips and natasha's eyes were wide from the sudden movements but she soon closed them and grabbed his neck pulling him closer stood on her toes and kissed back with the same intensity. 

Soon they broke the kiss but steve still held her close. Their lips still inches away from each. They could feel each others breathe and their eyes locked. 

"You free right now?" Steve asked her and pecked her lips. Natasha replied "just have to meet one kid and then my break starts why?" She asked. "Well i wanted to take my fiancé on a little lunch and have a date to ourselves." Steve said grinning and natasha chuckled and pecked him once, twices and the third time lasted a bit longer. 

"Just have to meet mark i promised him come with me. We'll meet him together." She said steve nodded and kissed her again and hugged her while kissing her. She hugged and kissed him back. 

They both went to the place where the children were steve was holding her hand which made her blush. Unlike red room all of the kids here were friendly and sweet. Nat and steve went to the area where cancer patients were. And they went to meet mark. Who just finished his meal. 

"Hey mark" natasha greeted and went to hug him. "Hey nat how are you" mark was a 8 year old boy with brain tumor. Even in his serious condition he was very lively and friendly kidm

"I'm good how are you buddy." Natasha asked and mark replied he was fine and told started to tell natasha many stories which she listened very carefully. Steve was looking at natasha with full of adoration . She is indeed an angel. Natasha turned at steve and smiled who was already smiling. 

"Hey mark this is steve. He is my fiancé" natasha introduced steve to mark.

"Hey steve" mark said happily and steve also greeted mark and he starting talking to him about football to which steve told he was a big fan of too. Natasha loved their interactive. 

A few minutes later Mark's mother came and natasha talked to her while steve was with Mark. They were about to leave when natasha told mark. "Hey bud close your eyes" mark quickly put his hands on his eyes and everyone chuckled on his cuteness. 

"Okay open up" natasha said and mark gasped as their were a bunch of gifts. New car toys. A little video game. Some candies and a few others. Mark was so happy and was showing his gifts to his mother who told natasha that she didn't have to do this and natasha replied anything for my buddy. Steve was so proud of her. Mark kissed natasha's cheek and they bid their goodbye. 

"So my break has started Mr Rogers" natasha said looking at steve. "Well than Miss Romanoff we better get going." Smiling stupidly "Lead the way then" natasha said. Steve held her hand and they left the foundation for a "Date". 

Steve took them to a little but beautiful diner. "I know it isn't a luxury place but their milkshakes are to die for" steve told nat.

"Its fine i don't like going luxury places too much. Makes me feel too extra" natasha said and chuckled and steve laughed too "well i have to say miss romanoff i feel the same way" 

They both went to Steve's usual them. Wendy the old woman greeted them and said "Hey steven good to have you back and i see you finally bringing a lady with you" steve blushed at Wendy's comment and greeted her back "Hey wendy this is my fiancé natasha" Wendy shook hands with natasha. "Well i gotta say steven good choice she seems lovely" wendy smiled looking at natasha. "She is" steve said and natasha blushed. 

"So what can i get you kids." Wendy asked 

"Well I'm gonna have my usual cheeseburger deluxe with extra fries and a chocolate shake" steve said and smiled "always the same steven" wendy chuckled.

"What about you my dear." Wendy asked Natasha 

"Well this is new for me but i'll do the same just normal fries" natasha replied. 

"You two are perfect for eachother" wendy said and left. 

"Well i gotta say tasha most girls stick with salad" steve laughed. "Well I'm not most girls" natasha said sassily. "Indeed you are not" steve smiled and nat smiled too. 

They were having a little conversation which was practically steve telling her how tiny she was not in a offensive way just jokingly. 

"No i mean seriously you are like this much" steve lifted his pinky and natasha chuckled "still you eat whatever you want and stay in perfect shape HOW?" Steve asked. 

"Well are you talking to me about staying in shape. Have you seen yourself you are literally a living beasty God something. And for me i think i can eat what i want along as i stay active and also eat healthy often" 

"Whatever miss romanoff" steve said as their food arrived. "Indeed mr rogers" natasha chuckled. 

They both were eating the burger and steve told natasha. "Hey tasha try the milkshake" she did and legit closed her eyes moaned at the taste. Steve had to admit he got a little turned on. "You were right these are indeed to die for. IT'S SO GOOD" she said while sipping more. Steve laughed. 

After their lunch. They both were stuffed. "Dang that was GOOD" Natasha said and steve nodded. "What you want for dessert?" Steve asked out of blue. 

"WHAT?!" Natasha said with wide eyes. "Well you know it aint a date without a dessert so want you want." Steve said smiling.

"Well I'm stuffed rogers you can eat it." Natasha said. "Oh tasha come onnn. I want cake but i wont order if you won't eat" steve whined like a 3 year old. 

"Okay but just one we will share" natasha said drinking some water and steve was like a happy puppy who just got a treat. 

"Okay Wendy! Can we get one chocolate fudge cake" wendy gave a thumbs up from the counter. 

"Damn you really love your chocolate Rogers" natasha said and steve raised his eyebrows and nodded smiling. 

Wendy brought their cake and steve went to sit next to natasha to share it their shoulders were touching and steve put his arm around natasha's shoulders . They both took a bite and it was indeed Delicious. Natasha closed her eyes and moaned again because of the taste and let her head fall on steve's chest. Who kissed her forehead unintentionally. And natasha smiled. She barely took 2 bites and steve ate the rest. 

"Yeah now i can't move" steve said and natasha laughed. "Come on let's take a little walk" natasha said and steve agreed . He told her to wait while he payed. She got her coat and Steve's jacket and waited outside. Steve was paying and thanked wendy for the services. She smiled and said "Don't let her go steven she is a gem" steve smiled and said "i dont intend to". He payed and went out to natasha who handed him his leather jacket. 

They both walked around for sometime. Natasha told steve that she used to do ballet and steve was shocked "What?" 

"Well i used to infact i was the prima ballerina but i left ballet" natasha said. "WHY?" Steve asked desperately. "Well i wanted to do something for humanity so i gave up ballet. But i still have a little studio in my house nick made it for me. When i have too much on my mind ballet sort of soothes me" natasha said. Steve grinned and said "well i wouldn't mind a show for myself from my ballerina"

Natasha blushed when he said " _My Ballerina"_

"One day maybe." Natasha said as they were now walking towards the car. "One day" steve said determined and natasha laughed. Steve drove her back to the foundation and went to leave her at her office. 

"Well I'm sorry it wasn't a perfect date but i tri-" steve was interupted by natasha.

"Hey come on. It was the best time i had. It was simple and Perfect just the way i wanted our first date"natasha said and smiled 

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Steve smirked and said "well miss romanoff you have to kiss something else at the end of the date" 

"Well i dont know what you are talking about Mr Rogers" natasha said smirking too.

"Well i guess i have to do it myself". He grabbed her and kissed her lips passionately and natasha grabbed the back of his head and stroked his hair near his neck. They both kissed deeply. Later broke the kissing breathing heavily. Foreheads joined.

"Now that's the our perfect date" steve said and natasha smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Woah this is long but i hope you enjoyed it.

I hope there weren't any mistakes.

Feel free to comment☺


	8. Drive to the Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and steve drive to the rogers. I wanted to make the chapter including their time with Steve's parents but it was getting too long.

* * *

Enjoy a extremely long chapter😂

* * *

As soon as steve left nat was ecstatic the whole time. She completed all her work and when was done. She took wanda with her to get a few clothes since she was going to met steve's parents tomorrow.

They went to the mall got a few dresses and jewellery etc. Natasha bought some gifts for Mr and Mrs. Rogers as well and especially some for steve. They were having dinner at the food court. Natasha left wanda to her house and bid their goodbye and nat went to her's. 

As she entered the house she greeted nancy and nick and amanda were at the living room and as usual sharon was in her room since she never sat with her family. She went to join them in the living room. 

They both were watching tv and natasha went to greet them. Amanda looked nodded and rolled her eyes. She never really accepted natasha. She just had to in front of nick to remain in peace with him. She never liked how nick preferred her more and now how steve rogers wanted to marry HER instead of her Daughter. 

Nick smiled brightly at her and said. "Here comes my Natty Bug"

And he stood up to hug her. Natasha smiled and hugged him back. Nick broke the hug and kissed natasha's forehead and made her sit next to him. 

"Where were you at dinner?" Nick asked natasha. 

"I was with wanda. We were at the mall. I had to do some shopping for tomorrow." Natasha told him. 

"Well did you eat?" Nick asked and nat nodded.

"So what's tomorrow dear?" Nick asked her. Amanda closed the tv to listen what was she saying clearly. 

"Well umm- steve's parents invited us both to dinner tomorrow." Natasha said nervously. 

"Oh that's great natty. Is my daughter getting nervous?" Nick teased natasha. Who shyly nodded looked at the ground. 

Amanda huffed and got up and left saying she is tired. She hated that nick was so playful with natasha and not sharon. What she never thought was that sharon never cared that she have a family and natasha did. 

Natasha frowned knowing she left because of her. Nick quickly lifted her face and said "come on show me that beautiful smile" and natasha smiled with teary eyes thinking what could she have possibly done to get this angel in her life. 

She hugged nick and who hugged her back and kept his one hand on her head the other rubbing her back. "I love you" natasha said. "I love you too and so much more natty never ever forget that." Nick said and kissed her hair. 

She broke the hug and nick rubbed her arm. "You good?" He asked and she nodded "That's my natty bug" he said and winked which made natasha laugh. She was amazed how this strong and serious looking man was such an amazing person who could make her smiled in seconds even when she is feeling low. 

"Okay natty I'm gonna go sleep you know your father is getting old." Nick said and natasha shook her head "come on man Old is gold embrace it" natasha said smiling and nick chuckled and patted her forehead. 

"Goodnight my dear" nick told her and natasha smiled. And replied 

"Goodnight my Savior" nick smiled brightly and kissed her forehead again and left. 

Before he was about to leave the door of the living room. He turned to natasha and said 

"Damn natty you know how to make your old man happy" and natasha laughed and he left. 

She got up and grabbed her things and said goodbye to miss Nancy who was about to leave to the servant quarters. 

She went to her room and thought about what to wear. She picked her outfit and took her shower and got ready. Wearing some dark blue satin pyjamas. She was going to her bed. She took her laptop and did some emails for Nicholas's Haven and all. She was getting tired and she was about to close her laptop when her phone rang. 

"Steve" natasha read the name with a blush.

" _hello?"_

_"Hello miss romanoff" steve said in a teasing voice._

_"What do you want Mr Rogers?" Natasha asked in a teasing manner too._

_"What? I thought i can call my fiancé whenever i want. I gotta say miss romanoff i am hurt" he pretended a heavy voice._

_"Oh mr rogers arent you sweet" she chuckled._

_"Indeed i am mam" steve said._

_"So what you doing tasha? Missing me?" Steve said and natasha chuckled._

_"In your dreams rogers" natasha said_

_"Well i was missing you just wanna put that out" steve said and natasha blushed._

_"What did you do today after i left?" He asked her._

_"Well got back to work and after it went with wanda to do some shopping for tomorrow. Bought some dresses and gifts and right now was answering some e-mails untill you called" natasha told._

_"Oh My woman does not take a break does she" steve said and natasha was deeply red when he said " **My woman"** _

_"Indeed she doesn't. So what did you do today steve" her voice soft which made steve smile._

_"Well after i left you. Went to the gallery. Thought about some ideas for the bohemian series for Highness Tachalla.and started it a bit. Later went to the gym and then had some dinner. Finished the 1st painting of the series have 5 more". Steve explained his day and natasha was listening carefully._

_"Well i see you had a very productive day. Can't wait too see the paintings by the way." Natasha said_

_"Miss romanoff trying to flatter me by prasing my art?" Steve said chuckling_

_"No Mr rogers i was already a big fan. Infact i have your paintings and little sculptures even before i met you." Natasha said._

_"Well im flattered even if you didn't tried to make me. Did you really liked them or just let the interior designer pick them" steve asked teasingly_

_"Well i gotta say im offended. I decorated my room myself. And I picked the pieces myself. Infact i was present in everyone of your serie launches." Natasha said._

_"I know you were" steve said truthfully. He knew natasha was their didn't see her properly but he knew._

_Natasha blushed._

_"Gotta say I'm happy to be with someone who appreciates what i do" steve said while smiling._

_"Well Steve your work is meant to be appreciated. It's perfect in every shape or form. I gotta say I'm happy to be with someone who is passionate for what he does." Natasha said._

_"Well tasha thank you. I'm gonna say goodnight now because i gotta pick you up early since my parent's house is a 4 hour drive okay. Take rest okay"_

_"Yeah Goddnight steve" she smiled._

_"And one more thing" steve quickly said._

_"What?" Natasha asked._

_"Dream about me" steve said and broke into laughter. Natasha chuckled._

_"No promises" natasha said._

_"Ok ok Goodbye" steve said._

_"Goodbye" natasha said and disconnected the call._

Steve also disconnected the call. He was showered and laying in his pyjamas right now. He was in deep thoughts.

"What am i doing" he thought. 

One moment he is just thinking about ways to mock sharon using natasha. Next thing he knows he is having a great time with natasha not even thinking about anything else. He knew what he was doing wasn't right and knew that he is ruining Natasha's life too. He was really guilty but the damage was done. He had already proposed her and made her feel things about him. Stepping back right now will break her even more and he didn't want that. 

"Oh God help me" he mummered under his breathe rubbing his eyes. 

He just have to follow the plan his brain told him. Steve Rogers completes all his goals and mocking Sharon was his number 1 since she cheated on him the day when he was about to tell her he Loved her. 

_Loved!_

Steve chuckled at that word. It meant nothing to him not anymore. This feeling so called LOVE was never believed by steve. He knew he would never do that after what happened with sharon. The first person he felt that feeling for was the one who betrayed him before he could even say those words out loud. 

Just these thoughts angered him and he again went back to be firm on his plan. Whatever It takes. 

He will have to tell natasha too. That she can ask him whatever she wants and he will give it to her but one thing he couldn't give her was love. He just have to tell her and maybe she will understand. He thought tomorrow will be a good time since they had hours of drive their. 

He drifted to sleep with natasha in his mind. 

Meanwhile , natasha was staring at her ceiling. Thinking about steve. Their kisses,Hugs, the Mr rogers and Miss romanoff banter and everything. 

This man was everything she can ask for. She was really grateful for him. She always felt safe and comfortable with him. But their was one thing that made her feel a bit awkward.

Intimacy 

It's not that she didn't want steve or didn't trust him. She did but she had never been with a guy and everything between them happened so fast. Maybe if she could talk to him to keep things bit less intimate till the wedding. Kisses hugs and the day they both were caressing each other was also a bit fine. But full down to Sex. 

It made her a bit awkward. She needed to talk to steve about this before they take their relation any further. She knew he would understand her. And tomorrow since they had a long drive she can maybe talk about it.

She drifted to sleep with steve on her mind.

It was about 8:am and nat was sleeping late since it was her off. She tried to turn in her sleep when she felt someone kissing her cheeks and forehead. She quickly got up and that person held her. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw Steve. Looking at her smiling 

"Steve?" She asked sleepily 

"Sorry to wake you up." Steve apologized 

Natasha layed down again and she saw that steve was laying next to her still holding her. 

"Why are you here?" Natasha asked. Steve frowned at her question and was looking like a kicked puppy. 

Natasha quickly cupped his face.

"No i meant is everything okay why are you here so early? Is everything okay?" She explained and steve smiled. 

"Well i wanted to have breakfast with you." Steve said. "And also i missed you" steve said hugging her tight. He rolled them over so natasha was on top of him. 

"Really Mr Rogers? It looks like you got issues." Natasha said cockily. 

"You have no idea miss romanoff" steve said and natasha crawled up a bit and pecked his lip thrice. Before steve held her neck and brought her in for a real kiss. 

They kissed softly and natasha broke it. She smiled dreamily at him. 

"Good morning steve" her face above his. 

Steve held her face and replied

"Good morning Tasha" and brought her down for another kiss. 

"Come on i'll fresh up and everybody by now will be getting ready for breakfast. We'll join them." Natasha told him trying to get up but steve held her down. "Nooo 5 more minutes" steve whined hugging her tighter. 

"Oh come on steve" natasha said. 

"Just 5 minutes than you can go and freshen up and we will go. Pleasee" steve said like a 3 year old. 

Natasha gave up. "Okay but just 5 minutes you haven't eaten anything since the morning" natasha said and hugged him back. 

"Wha how do you know?" Steve asked nat. 

"I just feel it" natasha said smirking. 

"Oh miss romanoff is it so?" Steve asked bringing her face closer. 

"Mr Rogers it is so." She said and kissed him. 

They basically spent those 5 minutes kissing the life out of each other. Natasha broke it and got up.

"Come on no more excuses now." She already went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Wash her face and she put her hair up in a messy bun. 

She came out and saw that steve was still in the same shocked position she left him in. 

She went to her closet and brought out the gift she bought him. 

She came out and sat on the bed and gave him the box. He looked at her and she told him to open it. 

It was a beautiful tan leather jacket and have to say it was very expensive. Steve himself wanted that jacket but never had the time to buy it. He was so happy and looked at nat who was looking at him with a smile. 

"Did you like it?" Natasha asked him. 

"You kidding tasha i love this and i wanted this for a long time." He said happily and took off the jacket he was wearning and wore the one natasha gave him. He looked at it in the mirror then turned to her. 

"How do i look." Steve asked. 

"Amazing. Sexy" natasha said and heavily blushed. He came to her and sat next to her. 

"Really sexy? Gotta say im glad my fiancé thinks im sexy" he was smiling teasing her looking at how shy she was. 

"Thanks tasha i love it" he said and kissed her lips softly. 

Nancy came and knocked on the door natasha and steve quickly broke the kiss. 

"Nat come on everyone's at breakfast" nancy told her. "Oh hello Mr Rogers" nancy smiled at steve. 

"Please call me steve mam" steve said. 

"Okay steve. Come on kids come down and have some breakfast." She said and left. 

"Shall we go Mr Rogers?" Natasha said. 

"Lead the way miss romanoff." Steve smiled and held her hand. 

They both went down to the dining room. Steve held her hand and natasha blushed. They went their and everyone was there expect sharon. She was probably late. Steve thought. They greeted nick and amanda. 

"Oh steve son i didn't knew you were here." Nick asked. Steve blushed and replied

"well i came early in the morning" and scratched the back of his head.

"Well im happy that you will be having breakfast with us son. Come on take a seat." Steve and natasha sat together on the left side of the table. Steve and nick were involved in a small talk and soon the sound of high heels clicking at the ground. They turned to see sharon standing there. She was shocked to see steve and steve smirked. 

She sat infront of steve next to amanda. Nick was talking to her that what she will do today and she had no interest in it at all. 

Nancy came and gave them eggs toast, pancakes and a variety of other breakfast foods. 

They all were now eating. Steve wanted some orange juice and it was a bit far from him and he was a bit awkward since it was his first time with his "in Laws". Natasha looked at him and noticed he wanted something. She whispered near his ear. 

"What do you want tell me." Natasha asked him. Steve smiled and thought wow she really knew him. 

"I want some orange juice but its a bit far" steve said and chuckled in her ear which made natasha smile too. Sharon saw all of this and was giving natasha daggers through her eyes. 

Natasha got up and leaned to get the orange juice jug and poured steve a glass of juice. He smiled at her and thanked her. She nodded and continued their breakfast. 

"So when are you guys thinking about getting married" nick asked and natasha coughed hard while eating her food. Steve rubbed her back and laughed at her reaction. 

"I was thinking maybe in about 4 or 5 months" steve said and everyone looked at him shocked. 

"4 or 5 MONTHS?" Nick asked. It was soon but nick was happy that her daughter will be married especially to a nice guy. 

"Yes isn't it too soon?" Amanda said and sharon was looking at steve. 

"Well i want to marry her as soon as possible." Steve smiled and held natasha's hand who was blushing and looking at the ground. Steve for a moment looked at sharon a who was looking very frustrated and steve smirked and looked back at nick. 

"Well i have to say son. I'm very happy that you want my daughter. But i gotta say better take care of her steve. I'm giving you my gem." Nick said and put his hand on Natasha's hair and stroked her head. 

"I will don't worry" steve said and looked at natasha who was still blushing but looked at him with a beautiful smile. 

"Well i gotta go. My friends are having a party tonight better not wait up." Sharon got up and left looking at steve the whole time angrily and steve just smirked. 

Soon they all were done and natasha told steve that she will go and get ready and nick told that he wanted to talk to steve. Natasha left and amanda went out to meet a few of her friends and nick and steve were in the living room. 

"So steve. How's work and everything" nick asked steve. He replied saying everything is good. They were having small talk until nick started talking about natasha. 

"So you know that natasha is very precious to me. And remember i am giving you my most precious thing steve. She has been through alot since a young age and I've always tried to protect her from everything i can. And now i am giving you this responsibility to take care of her. In this house i know that amanda and sharon pretend they are okay but i know that still haven't accepted her. I am the only one person she have in this family. And who knows im here today tomorrow im not. She is scared to be lonely even though she doesnt say anything i know she is. So i need you to promise me that you will never make her feel alone. Please always stay with her." Nick said and steve was listening carefully. 

"I know what she means to you nick. She is perfect sometimes too good to be true. Don't worry i will always take care of her. She means alot to me. And i promise she will never feel lonely i will always be with her and i will promise that i will never even think to hurt her." Steve said and nick smiled. 

"Well that's good. I will take the responsibility of arranging the wedding. I want my daughter to have the most amazing wedding" nick said smiling and steve smiled too.

"Thank you steve you don't know how happy you have made me" nick said. And steve smiled saying it was his honour to have natasha in his life. 

Soon they were back to having work talks and all but steve stopped in his middle sentence as his eyes landed on natasha. He unintentionally stood up with the beauty infront of him and natasha and nick chuckled.

Nat was wearing a black lace dress till her knees. Her hair softly cured. And she wore natural makeup with a eyeliner which made her eyes stand out. She was blushing because of steve's gaze. 

Nick cleared his throat and steve startled suddenly. "She is still my daughter steven" nick said in a fatherly tone. Steve blushed and said "I'm sorry she just umm looks too beautiful."

Nick went to natasha and kissed her forehead. "My daughter is the prettiest woman ever" and natasha blushed and looked at the ground. 

"Okay kids I'm gonna go get ready for work. Drive safely and take care okay." They both nodded and nick patted natasha's cheek and went. 

"Tasha you look Gorgeous. I'm lost for words." 

Natasha smiled and thanked him. Steve came to her and cupped her face. They both were looking into each others eyes. He leaned down and locked his lips with hers. In a soft tender kiss. They soon broke it. 

"Ready to go?" Steve asked her. His forehead against hers. She nodded and said she just have to pick up the gifts from her room. Steve told her that she didn't have to buy gifts and spent her money. She just smiled and replied money doesn't matter In front of family. 

Just when he thought she couldn't be more perfect she proved him wrong. 

After getting the gifts from her room. They went to Steve's car outside. 

Steve told them that the drive is almost 4 to 5 hours and natasha had no problem with it. They were having a small conversation and teasing each other with their Mr rogers and Miss romanoff banter. Until they both said in sync "I want to talk to you about something". Both chuckled and said "You first". 

Steve finally said "you first tasha." And he could tell natasha was nervous about saying it so he held her one hand and used the other to drive. 

"What did you want to tell me. Remember you can tell me anything okay." He said and lifted to kiss the back of her hand. 

"It's just that umm- well you see its ahh-" natasha blabbed. Steve laughed at her nervousness. 

"Natasha come on tell me." 

"It's awkward to say but okay here goes nothing. Steve i think we you know rushed into everything and things between us moved very fast. Although i like it you know our talks and umm our kisses and everything but." Natasha explained and steve listened carefully. 

"But?" He asked. 

"But i dont think I'm ready for taking it further you know. Umm intimately that way" she said looking at her feet while her whole face was red. 

Steve understood that she was talking about sex but was too shy to say it. He chuckled at her cuteness.Natasha looked at him. 

"You must be thinking I'm too stupid or immature right now but i've never ever been with someone that way heck i've never been with anyone at all. So i just don't feel-" she was explaining further but steve stopped her. 

"Tasha it's okay. To be fair its perfect. You have been rushed into everything too quickly because of me and i have to take care of things you are comfortable or not comfortable with. And about things going too intimate between us. I won't do anything without your consent ever. Its fine. I've waited long enough and i can wait more until you are comfortable. Okay" steve told her with a smile and natasha smiled back. 

"Thank you for understanding" natasha said gratefully. 

"Anything for my fiancé." Steve smiled and kissed her hand again. 

"So what did you wanted to talk about?" Natasha asked steve. 

"Well you might not like to hear it if I'm being completely honest but here it goes." Steve said and took a sharp breathe and natasha was looking at him attentively. 

"Well tasha i will give you anything you want or whatever you ask for i promise i will but their is one thing i can't give you" steve said and looked at her. 

"What?" Natasha asked softly. 

"Love." Steve replied. 

Natasha was shocked that why couldn't he give her love. I mean they were getting married sooner or later there have to be love. She was confused. 

"I know you must be thinking that why what's wrong with love or me loving you but the first person i loved was the person who betrayed me by cheating on me when i wanted to say those words to her. It sort of made me hate love if that makes sense. People fall in and out of it in a blink of an eye i don't trust that emotion." Steve explained further and even though natasha was shocked she still listened to him since he also listened to what she said. 

"I respect you and i like you alot. You are amazing and i would do anything you asked me to do but love is one thing i can't do. Im sorry. Its nothing against you tasha it's me that have this sort of thing. And i hope before we go any further into our relation or anything it would be clear that i cannot give you this one thing." Steve said it and looked at her who was already looking at him. He sort of felt nervous thinking she might not want him anymore. 

"It's okay steve" natasha said and steve was shocked. 

"I understand you have been hurt before and trust me i know how something from the past can haunt you. I won't ask you to give me something you can't or something that will haunt you. It's okay" she gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. Steve was still shocked that how can this woman be this perfect. How can she be so understanding. 

As soon as he stopped at the red light he immediately grabbed her face and crushed his lips with hers. He wanted to kiss her for long but the stupid cars on the back started honking and the signal was now a green light. He quickly went back to driving and held her hand again. 

"Thank you tasha for understanding." 

"Anything for my fiancé" she smiled as she quoted him back. They both chuckled and steve kissed her hand again. 

Soon they were back to their small talks. Likes and dislikes. When steve curiously asked her. 

"Hey tasha?" 

"Hmm" she asked him looking front. 

"I know you have never been in a relationship or anything but have you not even liked any guy. Come on tell me the truth." Steve asked her. 

Natasha was red. 

"Well there was once this guy. I was about 16. I was going home from my ballet class. There were no cabs on that area at the time so i decided to go to a more main area to get one. When a few guys were following me and you know being gross. When suddenly this guy comes and grabs my back and says "Babe where were you i was finding you for so long." Just loud enough so those guys could hear. I was confused and he whispered in my ear to play along. I did and those guys left soon. He got me a cab and i thanked him and he just replied "Don't mention it mam." And left. I dont remember his face but i gotta say i was really impressed by his kindness" natasha told steve. 

Steve was shocked and kind of happy. 

"Well he sounds like he was a good guy" steve said and natasha nodded. 

"And that was the only guy i think i liked but you know i don't even remember his face nor i know his face." Natasha said chuckled. 

"Well that's good cause he better know what you are mine." Steve said and kissed her hand which made natasha smile.

"So what about you. Any relation after that girl?" Natasha asked steve. 

"No after my first relation had gone down so badly. I never wanted a relation until now." Steve smiled at her and natasha smiled back. 

"Come on there had to be some flings or something" natasha asked teasingly.

"Well i did had flings not Alot but a few. Nothing since about an year and a half. But gotta say i had some you know." Steve said to tease natasha. 

"Jerk" natasha said and playfully removed her hand from his. 

"Oh come on tasha i know you aren't mad. But to be honest none of them meant anything to me. Thing made sense to me never i enjoyed a kiss or a hug until now." Steve said honestly. 

"Trying to flatter me Mr Rogers." Natasha said. 

"Only stating facts miss romanoff" steve said and grabbed her hand again and for the 100th time kissed her hand. 

They were back to their small talks and banters.

They stopped to get gas and something to eat they were driving for 4 hours since there was traffic it could take up to 2 more hours before they reach their parents house. They ate light. Steve ordered a sandwich and natasha just ordered a chicken salad. 

Soon they both arrived at the Rogers's mansion.


	9. Meeting the Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and steve go to meet Steve's parents. And natasha have a nightmare and Steve's gets to know more about her past.

* * *

Steve pulled up in the garage to park. The mansion was just as big and beautiful as the carters. Only difference that caught natasha's eyes was a beautiful garden on the side of the house. She always wanted a garden but nor amanda or Sharon let her grew one. 

Steve got out of the car and ran to natasha's side so she wouldn't open it herself. He opened the door for her and offered his hand to her. 

"What a gentleman" natasha said smiling. 

Steve smiled too and replied "Always mam." 

Steve than grabbed the gifts natasha bought and a bouquet he brought for his mother. Even though he was struggling to hold everything one hand since in his other he held natasha's who insisted to let go or atleast give her something to hold so it would be easier for him. He just replied by saying that what type a gentleman he would be if he let his fiancé hold something else beside his hand. 

Natasha smiled and shook her head at his cute and kind behaviour. 

They knocked the door and it was opened by Steve's parent's butler. Mr logan asked them.

"Steven how are you."

"I'm fine mr logan how are you." 

He replied that he was good and helped steve with gifts he was holding. He introduced natasha to Mr logan who greeted her politely and she greeted back kindly. 

They entered the house which was beautiful. Soon Steve's mother and father came downstairs and greeted them. 

"Steve my baby" sarah opened his arms and hugged steve and kissed his cheeks. 

"How are you son" Joseph also hugged him and patted his back. 

"I'm good" he replied and turned to natasha who was standing behind him nervously but still smiling. 

"Ma dad i would like you to meet someone." Steve said and held nat's hand and brought her in front beside him. 

"This is my Fiancé Natasha Romanoff." He said proudly and happily looking at her. 

Natasha greeted Joseph who greeted her back and welcomed her to the family kindly. Natasha looked at Sarah and Sarah was looking at her back. 

"Oh My God Natasha Romanoff?!" Sarah said and natasha replied by saying Sarah Rogers? 

Sarah tightly hugged her and natasha hugged her back both women giggling.

Both males were confused how did their women knew each other. Well both were famous but this level of comfort was kind of shocking for people who met recently. 

"Wow steve baby you literally picked an angel son. I still cant believe it" sarah was shocked and chuckled happy that her son choose someone like natasha. 

"Tasha do you guys know each other." Steve asked nat who nodded smiling. 

"Sarah is my most favourite customer at the haven. She since the start helped me deal with managing the foundation and also helped to make the foundation more known. I didn't knew she was you mother" natasha said and she and sarah chuckled at the coincidence. 

"Well nat has been doing legit God's work and i always loved her spirit. I always enjoyed working with her especially those trips to rebuild schools." Sarah said and natasha looked at her and said oo yeah that was fun. 

"Oh Thank God my prayers have been answered. I always wanted a daughter in law like natasha but God gave me natasha herself. Im so happy." Sarah said with joy and hugged a heavily blushing nat. 

"Okay okay sarah don't scare her already. Come on kids lets go to the living room." Joseph said and chuckled. Sarah just rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed nat's hand and they went to the living room. 

Natasha gave them their gifts and both sarah and joseph said that she didn't have to but she just smiled and said that she wanted to. The whole time sarah didn't let go of nat. I mean could you blame her. Her happiness was on peak. Nat gave sarah a Beautiful Blue Topaz necklace which matched her eyes and she thanked nat and kissed her cheeks. Joseph got an amazing Rolex which was very amazing. Joseph thanked her and patted her head in a affectionate manner. 

They all were having small talks for a long time. Until Mr. Logan came and informed that dinner is served. 

They all went to the dining room and sat. Sarah was about to make nat sit with her but steve desperately said.

"Ma, come on let me have my fiancé too" and pouted natasha blushed on his sudden comment and both sarah and joseph were chuckling. 

"Oh steven you are getting her for a lifetime son. Be patient" joseph said and chuckled. 

"Okay natasha sit with steve before he starts to whine again" sarah said and natasha chuckled. 

"Hey! I'm not whining." Steve said and pulls out the chair next to him for natasha. She sits on it thanking him and he sit next to her. 

"Long time no see miss Romanoff" steve whispers in her ear and she blushes looking at her hands. Steve grabbed one of her hands under the table and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb in a gentle and loving strokes and natasha blushed even more. She looks at him who kept a poker face talk to his mother. 

Soon Mr. Logan comes with their starter which was some french onion soup. Steve finally let go of her hand so nat could eat. His parents started to ask natasha questions here and there. 

"So natasha nick adopted you from russia right. Where are you from Russia?" Joseph asked. 

Natasha nodded and said "Yes, he adopted me from there. I was born in Moscow and also was the Orphanage there." Natasha said. 

"Well do you miss Russia?" Sarah asked sweetly. 

"Well the time i spent there was in the Orphanage and that wasn't too kind to me. So i don't miss it but i will maybe visit someday." Natasha said smiling. 

"Oh dear dont worry we all can go there together and spent some fun time together." Sarah said smiling and natasha nodded. 

"Do you know your real parents natasha?" Joseph asked curiously. 

"Uh No. Ever since i remember i was always in the Orphanage. They said that they died in a house fire and i had no guardian." Natasha said sadly. 

Steve held her hand and natasha looked at him smiling. 

"I'm so sorry dear i didn't mean to upset you." Joseph said feeling guilty. 

"No no don't apologize please it's okay. I never knew who they are so why feel guilty." She smiled at Joseph who smiled back. 

"So natasha do you still think about ballet?" Sarah asked. 

"Ahh no" nat said and chuckled. 

"Wow you used to do ballet?" Joseph asked impressed. 

"Yes infact she was the Prima ballerina" sarah said proudly and natasha blushed. 

"I used to be but im not anymore. I do love ballet but i wanted to do something more rewarding like helping people in need." Natasha said with a small smile and steve looked at her proudly. 

"Wow natasha you are truely an angel." Joseph said and natasha blushed. 

"Well she dances like one too." Sarah said in a proud motherly tone. 

"You have seen her dance?" Steve asked and sarah nodded. 

"When we were working on rebuilding the schools in one of our breaks she did ballet and she was perfect." Sarah said and natasha was constantly blushing. 

"You owe me a dance miss Romanoff." Steve whispered in her ear and natasha looked in his eyes and whispered "In your dreams Mr Rogers" and teased him. 

Soon Mr. Logan came and took their starters and brought the main dish which was cooked by Sarah from Steve's request. Irish Stew. 

When mr logan brought it steve was really happy looking like a kid on the day of Christmas. "Ma thank you so much for this" he said and sarah smiled. 

"So natasha have you ever had Irish stew?" Sarah asked her. "No i haven't but it looks like i was missing out" natasha said honestly and everyone chuckled. 

"Well tasha you are going to love it Ma makes the best stew". Steve said and sarah smiled. 

They started to eat and when natasha took her first bite her eyes were wide and she groaned at the taste. 

"Wow this is amazing" she said and joseph chuckled. "Well i think now i have a daughter too who loves it just as much as steven." He said. Nat smiled kindly when he said " _daughter"._ She looked at steve who was happily eating his favorite food. 

Soon the dessert was served. Which was a Créme brûlée. Which they all ate in a delight and ended up being a pleasant family dinner. Until sarah suddenly said. "So when am i getting my grandchildren" natasha immediately started to cough and steve was deep red and rubbed her back and gave her a glass of water which she accepted and drank. "MAA" steve said. "What i wanna be a granny soon." Sarah said teasingly.

"Yes son i gotta say you too will make very beautiful children." Joseph joined sarah and all the while natasha was looking down at here hands her face fully red and steve was sitting in shock of what his parents said. Both Joseph and Sarah chuckled at their embarasment. They both eventually changed the topic so both nat and steve would be less red.

Thanks to the hospitality of Steve's parents natasha didn't feel like an outsider for even a second. 

After dinner steve and joseph were having little small talks and sarah took nat to the garden she knew nat would love. 

"So nat this is my favorite place in this house." Sarah said referring to her garden which was breathe taking. Filled with every kind of beautiful flowers and plants you can imagine. Green luscious grass. A little fountain in the middle and a chair swing set near the flowers. 

"Wow sarah this is soo beautiful. Just WOW" Nat said shocked this is beyound beautiful. 

"I was wanted a garden but my sister and mother wont let me" nat said still looking at the garden. 

"Well i always wanted a daughter who would spent time with me here now i have one." Sarah said looking loving at nat who smiled and blushed. 

Sarah took them to the swing set and sat their. They talked about Sarah's boutique and natasha's foundation for a while. When steve came and called them to come in since it was getting late. The garden's lights switch up and made it even more beautiful. 

"Natasha i have to ask you for a favour." Sarah said to natasha who looked at here attentively. Sarah held her hands. 

"I haven't seen steve this happy or smiling ever since he was 18. And i know that i wouldn't have seen these smiles if it wasn't for you being in his life. I've seen the way he looks at you and i haven't seen this type of loving eyes of him or this smile with anyone else. It was like i had my old steve back. Please i want you to promise me you will make him the steve i know. The happy and lively steve that i know." Sarah said with little tears in her eyes. 

Natasha looked at her and was shocked. Was steve not like that before? Was he happier? Is it because of that girl? She shook her thoughts and looked at sarah and determinely smiled at her. 

"I promise i will do anything to keep him happy. I will take care of her sarah don't worry. He is giving me the family i never had before and i am grateful." Natasha said and sarah hugged her. She knew that amanda and sharon didn't care about her she only had nick who looked after her. She couldn't believe she is having this angel as her daughter in law. She broke the hug and cupped her cheeks and said thank you and natasha replied always. 

Steve came back to see natasha and sarah hugging. He wanted them to have their moment but i was getting late. 

"Maa come on. Tasha come on it's getting late." 

They all went back and natasha was getting her purse from the living room. Steve brought their coats. 

"Where do you think you both are going?" Sarah and joseph asked them raising their eyebrows. 

"Umm getting late so taking tasha home" steve replied. 

"No son you and my daughter are staying here for the night." Joseph said grabbing natasha away from steve in a funny manner and natasha chuckled. 

"But maa-" "bup bup bup no excuses you both staying here and will leave after breakfast." Sarah said. "End of discussion." She continued 

"But tasha doesn't have any clothes." Steve said pulling natasha towards him again which made joseph chuckled. Possessive much he joked and natasha blushed. 

"Well there is no problem i have a bunch of clothes here from the boutique and we will find a comfortable sleepwear for natasha." She said and grabbed nat from steve. 

"And please after this nobody grab her like that im kind of feeling bad that she didn't even say anything." Sarah said hugging natasha who chuckled and shook her head. 

Steve decided that they will stay since there was no way he could win an argument from his parents. 

Sarah took natasha to a room where their were a few clothes from her boutique and natasha said that they were beautiful. Infact the dress she was wearing was one from her boutique. 

Sarah found a dark green satin night dress with a bit lace on the start of her chest area with thin spaghetti straps. Practically natasha's usual night dress since she bought alot of stuff from her boutique sarah also gave her a satin robe which was with the night dress and a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with dark blue embroidery on the shoulder area for the morning and also under garments. Natasha thanked her and sarah just side hugged her saying she finally have a daughter to give things to. 

Mrs Jessie sarah's helper provided natasha with all the necessities she will need. She asked her if she wanted it in the guestroom. Natasha was about to agree when steve quickly said. "No mrs jessie please put it in my room." Mrs jessie nodded and went to put all the things in Steve's room.

Natasha gave him a little smile to which steve smiled back. They all talked and had an amazing time. Both joseph and sarah loved natasha. It was getting late so they all decided to go bed. Before steve nat were going upstairs joseph called natasha. They both turned and saw that sarah and joseph were coming near them. 

Joseph came and cupped natasha's cheek in a fatherly manner and told her. 

"Welcome to the family daughter" he said and kissed her forehead. Nat had teary eyes and joseph hugged her patting her head. "Now i finally have a daughter and i don't to ever see tears unless they are of happiness in her eyes okay." Natasha broke the hug and wiped a tear that fell from her eyes and nodded smiling. Sarah came and hugged her tight too. 

She broke the hug but kept nat on her side and looked steve and said.

"Don't you annoy my daughter." Sarah said warning steve while pointing a finger in front of him. Natasha laughed and joseph joined her. Steve was looking like a kicked puppy. 

"Maa!, i dont annoy her" he grabbed natasha's hand and dragged her until she collided his chest. She blushed and moved to stand on his side and steve put an arm around her waist and held her close. "Tell them tasha i dont annoy you." Steve said looking at nat who looked at sarah and sarah winked at her teasingly and natasha got it. 

"Well you know a little bit." Nat said with gritted teeth and steve felt betrayed. Both sarah and joseph burst laughing. Steve was looking like a kid whose ice cream fell on the ground. And natasha hugged him. 

"I'm kidding no he doesnt annoy me at all. He takes care of me." Natasha smiled looked at him who was now smiling at her. 

"Okay kids you two are adorable but come on gotta sleep up you go." Joseph said they nodded. 

They were half way up and in the hallway to Steve's room. When steve quickly grabbed nat and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of rice and nat yelped at the sudden movement and told him to let go of her. 

"Miss romanoff so i annoy you huh?" Steve said teasingly. Steve kept walking as if her weight was like a piece of paper for him. 

"No steve sarah winked at me i was joking come on let go." Natasha said. 

"No can do miss romanoff" steve said and started to jog which made natasha almost scream and she held on him tighter. 

"Want me to let go?" steve said now almost running a bit and natasha yelled.

"NO! PLEASE DONT" she said holding him tighter. They finally reached his room and steve ran full speed to his bed and threw her on the bed gently. Natasha bounced a bit from the impact and groaned. 

Steve quickly came on top of her. Both were panting. Face to face. Natasha tried to move but steve quickly held her wrists above her head.

His lips suddenly attacked her and she moaned loudly which was muted by his lips on top of hers. His teeth nibbling at hers and his tongue came between their lips asking for entrance to her mouth which natasha gladly gave and they both moaned at the taste of each other. His hands which were holding her wrists were now intertwined with her fingers. His tongue searching each nook and cranny of her mouth. Then both their tongues circling each other and massaging one and other. 

They were so lost in the kiss they didn't want to break it. They both forced their noses forcefully let air into their lungs. Steve let go of her right hand but his left was still laced with hers. They felt each other's rings on their fingers which gave more emotions. 

They had to break the kiss and both panted loudly. Still looking at one and other eye's hooded almost drunk from the kiss. 

"I wanted to kiss you since so long" steve said and joined their foreheads. 

"Me too" Natasha said still heavily breathing.she brought her right hand and stroked his hair near neck and steve groaned at the sensation. Their left hands still intertwined. Soon they recovered and just pecked their lips. Before natasha told him that they both take showers and go to sleep. Steve nodded and got up. 

"Me first." Steve said and smiled bending down to give her one more peck then another and finally one more before he forced himself to go to the bathroom. 

When steve went natasha got up and looked the the clothes and things mrs jessie kept for her on the table near the sitting area in his room. She grabbed them and and waited till steve came. 

She was looking through the stuff when she heard the bathroom door open. She thought steve will be dressed so she went and suddenly collided with his chest which was bare. She looked at him. He was just wearing a towel around his waist and DAMN HE WAS HOT. 

His abs on full display, his biceps, triceps everything shining in their full glory. His body still glistening with water from the shower. Hair still wet. And natasha was blushing HARD. She unintentionally bit her lips and quickly moved out of the way. 

"I- im gonna go umm- take a shower." She mumbled. Steve nodded and she quickly grabbed her things and went to take a shower. As soon as she closed the bathroom door. She leaned her back against it and let out a breathe she didnt knew she was holding. 

_"Oh God he is so HOT. His abs his- wait wha? Nat get your head out of the gutter."_ nat shook her thoughts and went for the shower. 

While steve was in his closet he chuckled on nat's reaction. He loved that he had a big effect on her. He thought about everything that happened today. He was constantly reminded that he enjoyed alot today. A good day with his family, teasing natasha, kissing her everything was perfect. He just realized he liked having natasha with him.

His stupid brain kept telling him this was wrong. Its shouldn't be that way he shouldn't feel anything for her.

"SHE IS JUST A REVENGE. SHE MEANS NOTHING TO YOU. SHE BELONGS TO YOU NOW BUT AS SOON AS YOU ARE DONE YOU HAVE TO GET RID OF HER TOO. SHE IS JUST ANOTHER WARM BODY TO HOLD FOR A WHILE. YOU CANNOT LET HER AFFECT YOUR GOALS. SHE MEANS NOTHING." His brain yelled at him.

When these word ran in his head and his heart started to feel heavy. His heart told him that it is wrong. Natasha is not a rebound. She is sweet, understanding, innocent. Don't do this to her steve. 

BUT SHE CAN TAKE YOU AWAY FROM YOU GOAL AND STEVE ROGERS ALWAYS COMPLETES HIS GOALS. His brain yelled at him. 

Steve was stupid and listened to his brain and decided that he just have to make her feel completely at his mercy. He will just have to pretend to be her's. No matter it will hurt her but this world is not fair to anyone. Everyone gets hurt but she can move on. He needed to keep some distance from her but make her feel complete dependent on him so it looks real and sharon will burn seeing them like as they were in "LOVE". Love steve chuckled at this word. Steve rogers doesnt love. He shook his head got dressed in his sweatpants and shirt and straight went to bed and turned on his side. 

Natasha came out the door freshly showered in her nighty and robe on top. Her hair were in a bun since she didn't wanted to wash them twice in a day. She came out and saw that steve was already sleeping on his side. She was kind of disappointed since she wanted to casually talk to him. But she knew she had to respect his sleep and not bother him. 

As soon as steve heard the bathroom open and the room was filled with the fresh smell of flowers and just Natasha as much as he wanted to inhale more of it. He knew that he had to keep distance from her. He quickly shut his eyes and pretended to sleep. He heard her come near him and feel her stroking his cheek lightly as not to wake him up and then he felt her soft lips giving a tender little kiss to his forehead and heard her whisper " _Goodnight steve"_ and heard her go. He slightly opened his eyes and saw that she was walking on her tiptoes like a ballerina to not make any sound. 

He closed his eyes again as he felt her laying down beside him. He hated this heavy feeling in his heart. He knew his gut hated what he was doing to natasha but whatever makes him complete his goals his mind was set and he drifted to sleep. 

In almost middle of the night he thought he heard someone whimpering he ignored the sound thinking it was just in his head. He closed his eyes and trying to sleep when he heard a choked sob. He thinks he have heard this voice. He quickly realized it was very fimiliar he jumped when he realized it was Natasha's. 

He quickly turned and looked at her who was whimpering tears coming out of her eyes but they were still closed. She was fidgeting her head as if trying to wake up. He remembered that she have nightmares. He quickly tried to wake her up. Her condition broke his heart. 

He tried to wake her up but nothing worked. He couldn't think of anything else so he quickly called Nick. 

_"hello? Steve is everything okay?"_

"Nick natasha is having a nightmare she isn't waking up. I tried everything but she isn't waking up what do i do?" Steve asked worried. 

" _What?! she still have nightmares. just hold her close to your heart. Make her listen your heartbeat. It will help her get rid of it." Nick said quickly._

"Ok ok i'll call you back." Steve quickly hung up. 

Steve tried to pick her up but she quickly started push him away from her and whimpered. 

"нет!, пожалуйста, не делай мне больно (No! Please don't hurt me)" and started sobbing in her sleep. Steve didn't understand but in a quick motion he brought her head to his chest and called her

"Natasha Natasha wake Up!" Steve said soon she shakes a bit listening to his heartbeat and opened her teary eyes quickly. She saw that steve was holding her and she felt a wave of emotion hit her hard. She grabbed steve's collar and sobbing heavily into in chest. 

Steve kept rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Later he took his face away from his chest and cupped her jaw. 

"Hey tasha it's okay. I'm here." Steve said her in a soothing voice. Natasha kept her eyes down as if she was embarrassed. 

"Leave me please." Natasha said in a low voice. Steve thought she meant that she didn't wanted to be hold so steve gave her space. 

"No steve i meant leave me. Don't ruin your life. I'm no good for you. I don't deserve someone like you nor do i deserve to have a family like yours. I'm worthless. I don't deserve anything." Natasha said sobbing. Steve quickly hugged her tightly and she was limp in his arms. 

"Natasha don't you dare say that. You are the best woman I've ever met. I want you. I am the one who don't deserve you." Steve said thinking if only she knew what was he doing to her. He felt really guilty. 

"Steve please i am giving you a chance to leave don't be stupid Go." Natasha said crying. Steve cupped her face with both hands. "Look at me" steve said but natasha kept looking down. 

"Look at me!" Steve said louder she looked at him. Steve's heart broke when he saw how empty her eyes were. 

"Tasha i want you more then i want anyone else. You are amazing and natasha i am the one who don't deserve you." Steve said and natasha shook her head. 

"No you deserve the world steve." Natasha said in a low voice. 

"Tasha You are the world i want." Steve said and nat's eyes widens when she hears Steve's words. 

"Please don't ever think like that again. It kills me when you think of yourself so low." Steve said connecting his forehead with hers. 

"I'm sorry." Natasha said. 

"For what?" Steve asked confused. 

"For ruining your sleep." Natasha said feeling bad. 

"Come on tasha. It was good now that i know how to wake you up when you're having nightmares." Steve smiled and touched the ends of natasha's lips. "Now show me that beautiful smile my fiancé has." Steve said smiling and natasha involuntary smiled at him. 

"Good i just want to see you smiling forever." Steve said and hugged her and she hugged him too. Steve was proud of himself that he helped her feel better and woke her up from the nightmare. But his curiosity led him to ask her. 

"Tasha can i ask something?" Steve said and nat broke the hug look at him and nodded lightly.

"Umm- if you are comfortable IF only can you tell me what was your nightmare about?" Steve asked her and he saw how she suddenly got tensed he immdiately said "listen you don't have to forget it I am-" steve was about to apologise when nat interupted. 

"No no you have the right." She said. 

"It was not a nightmare but umm - a memory from red room. The kids used to bully me. They always made fun of me. They called me Demon and so many other names just because i was the only red head there." Nat said and steve continued to listen carefully. 

"Whenever the guard left they all would come at me. A few will hold my legs and arms some covered my mouth so i couldn't scream. They would cut my hair throw it at me. Once they put a scissor in my hip and screamed and said that i was the one who did it. I still have that scar. I was always alone nobody wanted to play with me that's why I'm afraid that i will be alone and no one will want me. Whenever i tried to tell the caretakers that they hurt me everyone told them that I'm lying and who would believe one over the majority as soon as i was sent back to the room they all would beat me for trying to get them in trouble." Nat was sobbing lightly and steve was devastated knowing how hard she had lived.

"Well this went on and on and then i was adopted by Nick. He is my Saviour. I used to have no one expect him before you. I know that sharon and Amanda haven't nor will ever accept me. I try so much to get them to like me but it's worthless. Even as a kid i tried to have a good relation with sharon. Whenever kids would come at the house she would isolate me kept telling me to go and get out of their lives that it's a shame to have someone like me with them. The only people that have accepted me in their lives are nick and you and steve i have to tell you that i am so grateful for you." Natasha said looking at steve with teary eyes. 

Steve basically had no words to say. Natasha has been through much in her life yet she is so strong so positive. He can never imagine going through what he did and still stand where she does. 

"I am the one who is grateful. I know as much as i want to I can't change your past but i promise to never ever let you go through any sorrow alone again. Never!" Steve said with determination. He wanted to literally kill everyone who have hurted her. What he didn't thought was that he himself is one of them. 

"That means alot. And you are the only one who i have told about this the most. I didn't even tell nick bout the scars and sharon." Natasha said.

"I trust you steve with all my life and i trust you the most." She said teary eyes which stabbed his heart. 

"Thank you for your trust natasha." Steve said and nat gave a sad smile. 

Steve wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

"I'm with you tasha you are not alone" steve said and smiled and natasha smiled too. 

Steve looked into her eyes and then her lips as if asking for permission. Natasha slightly nodded and steve pressed his lips to hers in the most delicate kiss they ever had. Steve's one hand on her jaw the other soothingly rubbing her back. And natasha's hands were hugging his back. 

Steve laid down and brought natasha on top of him all the while kissing her. He broke the kiss to caress her neck and he kissed her eyes her cheeks her cheekbones her whole face. Natasha smiled and kissed the top of his chest where his heart is. 

Steve looked at the time and it was 2:00 am. He looked at natasha and asked if she was sleepy she nodded and he repiled saying he was to. Natasha was about to get up and go to her side but steve held her down telling her she is sleeping on him. Natasha blushed hid her face in his chest. 

They both embraced each other. And steve drew little circles on her back while nat was calmly listening to his soothing heartbeat. Steve quickly remembered nick and texted him that everything is fine. And looked at nat who was innocently looking at him. He smiled and said Goodnight she smiled and said Goodnight too. 

"Go to sleep and dream of me miss romanoff" steve said jokingly natasha chuckled and looked at him lovingly and said. 

"Maybe i will." Nat said and steve pecked her lips one more time. 

"You're safe with me nat always remember that." Steve said looking at her. 

"I know i am." Natasha said. 

Soon sleep took over both of them and both slept peacefully in each others embrace. 

It was around 8:40 am. When Steve's eyes opened and he looked down at natasha who was still peaceful. He remembered last night one moment he was planning to make her dependent on him and pretend to be hers too. 

He knew instead of marrying her he could have just dated her. But when he got some info about nat he knew that she wasn't the type who dated. He was blinded by hate when he went for her proposal and everything. He felt disgusted of what he was doing. Just using her like a piece of paper and when he was done with it he will throw it in the trash. 

He looked down at her peaceful face which was on his chest her arms lightly around him. She would move on right? I mean after i leave her can move on right?. He kept questioning himself. 

But just the thought of someone else beside him touching her or even just LOOKING at her boiled his blood. He felt possessive over her. He didnt knew he hugged her tighter which woke natasha up. 

She looked at her with sleepy eyes. Adjusting to the light coming from outside. She looked at steve who was just lost in his thought. She sneakily kissed his neck and steve looked down at her and realized he woke her up. 

"Oh I'm sorry i didnt mean to wake you up." Steve said feeling bad he disturbed her sleep. 

"No it was time to wake up anyways. She stretched on top of him. And crawled a bit forward till they were face to face. Even though she just woke up but her sleepy eyes lightly messed hair took Steve's breathe away. 

He quickly turned them so he was on top of her. "Goodmorning" she said. 

"Yeah okay." Steve said lost in her eyes.

Natasha chuckled with further fueled his desire. He kissed her hard. Bitting her lips massaging her tongue. His hands roaming around her body. Feeling her curves her body was the perfect hourglass shaped. 

Natasha softly moaned in his mouth her hands wandering on his back. Steve stroked the side of her body and came to her chest near her breasts and gave her a tight squeeze making her moans louder. He knew she wasn't wearing a bra. His hands going to stroke her areola and his thumbs flicked her nipple through her nighty.

"STEVE!"Natasha moaned breaking the kiss and steve immediately started to kiss her jaw and neck. The moment he kissed the back of her jaw she mewled and steve started to suck that spot. Natasha brought her hand pressed her head harder on her neck and stroked his hair. 

They both kissed each others lips again when door knocked. 

They quickly broke it. And move away from one another.

"Come on". Steve said 

Mr logan told them to come down in 20 minutes since the breakfast would be served. They both nodded and he left. As soon as he left steve groaned and threw himself back to lay down and natasha was giggling. 

"Feeling giggly miss romanoff" steve and natasha rolled her eyes and told him to get up. 

He was still laying so she decided to get up first. She stood up but steve grabbed her and layed her on top of him. 

"You're beautiful tasha." Steve said truthfully and natasha blushed.

"You too" natasha said smiling shyly. 

"Is that so miss romanoff" steve said teasingly. 

"Mhmm" natasha hummed and got up to go to the bathroom. 

5 minutes later she came out dressed in the jeans and shirt Sarah gave her. She was a natural beauty. She was looking beautiful steve couldnt take his eyes from her. 

She quickly rushed him to the bathroom and then he went to the closet to get dressed in a sweater with jeans. 

They both came down and sarah and joseph greeted them and they both greeted back. 

They both had a pleasant breakfast with his family and grabbed their things and head out the door since natasha had to go to her foundation and steve had to go to the gallery. 

They hugged a goodbye and were back on the road. They just casually chatted and teased one and other they time flew. Next thing they knew they were in front of natasha's foundation. 

Steve got out and opened the door for her and asked her if she needed a ride back home since here car wasn't here. She just said that she will go back with wanda. Steve nodded and kissed her forehead. 

"Take care tasha." Steve smiled. 

Natasha stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheeks. 

"You too and drive safely." She smiled and went inside the building. 

Steve didn't left until she was inside her building. 

With a smile he went to his gallery and started some paintings for his series.

* * *

Feel free to comment☺


	10. Wedding Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP CHADWICK BOSEMAN. Rest in power😔💔
> 
> The wedding preparations.

* * *

**Wedding Preparations**

* * *

When natasha entered the building she went straight to wanda's office. As soon as she reached there. She greeted wanda's assistant. 

"Hey ana. Is wanda free?" Natasha asked. 

"Hey nat. No wanda called in sick today." Ana repiled. 

"What oh okay." Nat was upset that wanda wasn't here. 

"Okay so I'm gonna go and get some work done." Nat said to ana and bid her goodbye. 

She went to her office and called wanda she didn't pick up the call. Natasha got worried what if wanda was really sick. She decided to visit her in the evening. 

After getting her work done. She didn't have a transport. She was thinking about getting the driver of their house but she didn't wanted to disturb him. She thought maybe if steve was free he could take her to wanda. 

She dialed his number and called him. 

"Hey miss romanoff. Miss me already?" Steve answered with a smirk and natasha rolled her eyes chuckling. 

"Well Mr Rogers i wanted to ask if the offer to pick me up was still present?" Natasha asked hopefully. 

"Indeed it is still present. Wanda ditched you?" Steve asked laughing and nat laughed too. 

"No she called in sick today. I was thinking if you could drop me to her house i wanted to check up on her." Natasha asked. 

"Yeah sure tasha i will. I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Stay inside and only come out when i call okay." Steve told her in an authorized tone. 

"Yeah okay." Nat blushed at his possessiveness. 

**10 minutes later...**

Steve called nat and she came out. She was still beautiful even though she came out tired. She is still beautiful. Steve thought but completely shook his thoughts away. 

Steve came and opened the door for her and she smiled and thanked him. 

Steve came inside and greeted her with a peck. 

"Hey" he said with his face still close to her's. 

"Hey" she said looking into his eyes. 

"I missed you." Steve said and kissed her again a bit longer. 

"Me too." Natasha said with a blush. 

"You still blush whenever i do something to you miss romanoff." Steve said chuckling and natasha sighed. 

"Well nothing happened to me like this before so kinda new to it Mr Rogers." She said looking down. 

Steve lifted her chin with his finger. 

"I'm flattered to make you blush and to be your first and only Miss Romanoff." Steve said looking into her eyes deeply. 

Natasha legit melted from those words. 

"And I'm glad that its you and only you." Natasha said and steve kissed her forehead. 

"Come on tell me were she lives. I'll drop you later we can have dinner okay." Steve said holding her hand. 

"Okay." Natasha smiled and told him the directions. 

They reached at wanda's penthouse. Steve was sitting and natasha insisted him to come out and go meet wanda with her. 

They both went up the elevator which opened in her living room. 

They looked into the hall but she wasn't there. 

A few moments later they heard a scream. 

"OH MY GODDDDD" 

Natasha got scared she said "It's WANDA." She and steve both ran to her bedroom with nat guiding them. 

They quickly opened the door and instantly regretted it. 

Bucky was on top on wanda. Only the covers their lower bodies both moaning with each other. 

Both nat and steve were standing on the door with wide eyes. 

Wanda noticed them and screamed.

"SHIT NATASHAAA" wanda said and bucky quickly turned and almost died seeing his best friend with his fiancé looking at them with wide eyes. 

He quickly covered himself and wanda. 

"Oh i thinking im gonna be sick." Natasha said and quickly ran to the rest room down the hall steve followed her quickly followed her.

Wanda and bucky quickly got dressed and came out to see nat and steve in the hall traumatized. 

"WHAT WERE YOU TOO DOING HERE." wanda said loudly. 

"You called in sick i was worried about you!!" Natasha said matching her tone. 

Steve was looking at bucky. "You mister im not ready to be in a relationship wanna bother to explain." Steve said angrily. 

"Whaa i thought i didnt wanted one but i really like wanda and we are dating since that double date." Bucky said looking at wanda who was smiling at him. They pecked each other and natasha almost gagged. 

"I think we saw enough today." Natasha said and steve laughed. 

"Wanda you could've told me the truth." Natasha said a little hurt. 

"Trust me nat i wanted to but it just happened all of a sudden i wasn't sure what to tell you but i do really like bucky." Wanda said holding his hand. 

"Well I'm happy for you both." Natasha said 

"Yeah me too you both looked nice together" steve also said. 

Wanda and bucky were about to hug nat and steve when they both stepped back. 

"Yeah not right time for that take a shower first." Steve said and natasha nodded and everybody chuckled. 

"Well sure but sorry that you had to find out about us like this." Bucky said. 

"Trust me we are sorry for ourselves." Natasha said and steve laughed. 

"Well we are gonna go and take our eyes out." Steve said and nat snorted and laughed. 

"Guys come on stop it now." Bucky and wanda said. 

"Yeah whatever we gonna go have dinner maybe if we are able to eat anything." Nat said and left with steve. 

They just walked back to the car both of them actually lost their appetite. The cold fall wind blowing harshly. Both steve and natasha hugging their coats closer to themselves to protect from the winds. They sat in the car and natasha apologized for cancelling their dinner plan. 

"No tasha we can just you maybe walk or do something else cause i know i won't be able to look at food till like 8 days" steve said and chuckled and natasha nodded laughing. 

"Wow i guess i have a new set of nightmares now." Natasha said and steve snorted. 

"So what you wanna do." Steve asked her holding her hands and immediately let go. 

"Tasha your hands and freezing" steve said and quickly brought them near his mouth and started to blew his hot breathe on them while constantly rubbing them. 

Natasha smiled at his caring gesture. "Hey its okay im russian remember this winter is almost nothing to what i've seen." Natasha said smiling. 

"Well i dont care if you are Russian or Canadian i need to warm your hand they are too cold." He turned on the car heater and brought her hands near that while constantly rubbing them. Natasha had to admit even though the cold didn't affected her that much but this warmth was amazing and soothing. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

Steve lightly started to massage her hands and wrists. Natasha groaned lightly at the sensation. But she didn't wanted to tire steve. She quickly opened her eyes and held his hands instead to stop him. She kissed his inner part of hands and wrist.

"Thank you but that's enough." Natasha said still holding his hands near her lips. Steve stroked her face lightly with his fingers and brought her closer and they softly kissed each other. 

"So tasha can we go for a little shopping i need to buy some groceries?" Steve said and natasha chuckled. 

"Yeah of course let's go." 

Just as steve was about to start driving he got a call from peggy. 

"Excuse me this is work. Hey pegg. Everything okay?" Steve said 

_"yes just wanted to ask that when do you think about the exhibition for the bohemian series for highness T'Challa ? We need a date steve." Peggy told him and he sighed._

_"Peggy just check the schedule for about a month i have yet 4 left i have the idea just have to paint."_ Steve said a bit stress and natasha noticed and gave his hand a squeeze to which he smiled.

 _"Can you please come to the gallery for a few minutes. I need your help for confirmation."_ peggy said and steve sighed. 

" _pegg i can't come to the gallery right now I'm busy."_ steve said and natasha immdiately shook her head knowing he is saying because of her. She mouthed "it's okay let's go" 

"Really" steve mouthed back and she nodded. Steve smiled. 

_"pegg you know what im coming there. Be there by 20 minutes okay."_ Steve said 

" _Thank God i swear if you wouldn't come i would have killed you in your sleep anyways come quick."_ peggy said and disconnected the call. 

"I'm so sorry tasha i swear i wouldn't have done that but it was urgen" 

"Hey stop it's okay. Work is important and you are really stressed steve. You need to relax for sometime. Take care of yourself. And come on lets go i wanted to see your office since like foreverr" natasha said and steve chuckled. 

He started to drive. "Well you have seen it you came for the exhibitions" steve said. 

"No like i meant your personal office i have only seen the display area." She said and steve nodded. 

Soon they reached his gallery. And steve opened the door for her and she thanked him. He locked the car and they started to walk and steve held her hand. Natasha blushed. 

They went to the gallery from the entrance that was only for the owner and his staff. 

He greeted and his staff and natasha could tell everyone loved him. " _Like nat who wouldn't he is too good"_ natasha thought to herself. 

He took the elevator for his floor and they went into his office where peggy was waiting for him. 

As soon as peggy saw natasha her eyes widens. Steve could tell she was having her fangirl momemt. 

Peggy shrieked loudly. "OH MY GOD" natasha was startled but chuckled. 

Natasha held out her hand for peggy to shake. "Hi im natasha" she said sweetly and peggy was still shocked. "I know im such a big fan". she held her hand and asked "can i hug you?" Natasha laughed nodding. They hugged each other. 

"Ugh steve i hate you. Im so jealous." Peggy said and natasha chuckled. Steve grabbed nat's waist and pulled her closer. 

"Peg wanna go back to work instead of scaring my fiancé." Steve said. 

"Yeah whatever." Peggy said and went to his desk and they followed. 

Steve and peggy discussed their date for exhibition while natasha was walking around the office looking at his artworks and achievements. She was really proud. So many awards, trophies and amazing paintings. 

She loved Steve's work. His work always had a way to communicate with feelings and she loved it bout it. She never bought his work because of colours or because he was a famous artist she always bought it because it felt like it was saying something to her. 

She was so lost looking his work that she didn't notice that steve and peggy were done. They were just picking up the files when Steve's gaze went on finding nat. He found her looking at his artwork with adoration and completly lost in his work. He smiled at her innocence and appreciation. Peggy left after gathering the files and steve slowly went to natasha trying not to make a noise. 

Her back was infront of him. While she was looking at his painting. He sneakily came and put his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest. Natasha startled at his sudden movement but relaxed knowing it was steve because of his scent and the way he felt. He rested his face of her shoulder. 

"What you doing here tasha." Steve asked sniffing her scent and lightly touching his lips to her neck. "You work is amazing." She said in a low voice still looking at his painting in front of her. It wasn't framed and the texture of the painting was amazing. 

"Can i touch it?" Natasha asked. Steve held her hand in his and traced the texture of the painting with his hand on top of hers And lightly dragged their hands across the painting all the while slowly kissing her neck.Natasha was amazed so many textures of palette knife were present. 

"Wow steve this one is so good." Natasha said smiling bright. 

"Thanks." Steve said kissing her neck bringing his arm back around her waist with the other. She was so tiny and petite for him but yet she fitted perfectly in his arms. 

"How come you were put this one for exhibition. I would have bought it in a second." Natasha said and steve chuckled. 

"Well this one is one of my favourites and one of my first painting. I didn't have the heart to sell it." Steve said. And natasha nodded. 

"So tasha about the wedding." Steve said and natasha immdiately looked over him. His face close to her as it was resting on her shoulder. 

"I know i said to nick that it will be in 4 to 5 months. I'm sorry i didn't asked you but are you okay with it being this soon." Steve asked her softly. 

"It's okay steve. Umm- I'm fine with it as long as its you I'm fine with anything. I trust you with my life steve and i know that everything is going to be fine with you." Natasha said lovingly and Steve's heart melted. 

"Thanks tasha. I guess we have alot of preparation to do." Steve said and nodded while chuckling. 

"Please i dont want a big ceremony i want it simple." Natasha said.

"Me too but you know with my mother and your father we cannot have something too simple." Steve said and natasha nodded laughing knowing their parents. 

"But we can convince them to maybe take a little step back from going too extra." Natasha said and steve nodded.

"I promise i will do whatever makes you happy." Steve said and nat blushed and leaned in to kiss his lips lightly. His grip on her waist tightens and he started to kiss her more passionately. They were interrupted by the door opening they quickly seperated and the janitor Stan came in. 

"Oh sorry steven i didn't knew you would be here at this time." Stan lee said. 

"Hey sir. Well peggy called for an emergency. We were about to leave and umm by the way this is my fiancé natasha." Steve introduced her to stan who was a very loved person in the rogers gallery. 

They greeted one and another and stan loved natasha. He told steve to take care of her and steve nodded. 

They left the gallery again hand in hand. Natasha asked him if he also painted here in the gallery. 

"No i have a studio at home and here too even one at my parents house so whenever or wherever i find an inspiration i just do it." Steve told her and she nodded. They were having small talks in their walk to the car when suddenly a flash blinked on their eyes followed by 5 other. They both sighed knowing who it was. 

Paparazzi!! 

"Hey steve natasha smile for the camera." One of them asked kindly an they smiled at him while walking towards the car. 

Natasha when are you getting married? 

When will you guys have kids?

You guys are cute together. 

"Thankfully this time they aren't jerks like before." Steve said and natasha laughed he unintentionally wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. 

They reached the car and went to the grocery store to get some groceries for steve. They had alot of fun and talked about their likes and dislikes. 

When they reached the ice cream area steve legit picked up every chocolate flavour possible. From chocolate to brownie delight to smores. 

"You really love your chocolate huh?!" Natasha said chuckling and steve nodded. "Well its not like they are tubs of it. I take small to control my desires." Steve said and natasha laughed. 

After shopping they went to his house. Natasha helped him organize the things. And steve teased her by saying. 

"Well its good you know where things are in your future home" natasha immdiately blushed HARD. And steve hugged her waist and put his head on top of hers. 

"I love whenever you blush because of me." And natasha blushed even more. 

"Stop before i can't resist myself from kissing you till we literally pass out from lack of breathe." Steve said and natasha laughed and slowly her blush faded lightly. 

Steve gave her a little tour of his penthouse since the last time she was here it was to take care of him while he was wasted. 

They went to every room and natasha was impressed it was very modern yet classy and spacious. There was a piano on the side of the living room along with the huge glass Windows that showed the beauty of Manhattan. 

"You play?" Natasha asked steve. 

"A little bit do you play too?" Steve asked her and she nodded 

"I do nick taught me." She said smiling at the memory of 11 year old natasha sitting on nicks lap since she was short for the piano while he guided her and showed her the keys and how to play the songs. 

"Is there anything that you can't do miss romanoff." Steve asked her. 

"Well i cant swim." Natasha said the truth. 

"Really? Okay i will teach you." Steve said and natasha smiled. 

"That would be amazing." Natasha said. 

He grabbed her hand and told her to come with him. They went upstairs and steve brought her to an huge empty room.

"What's this?" Natasha asked him. 

"Well i had this spare room and now that you will be joining me here i thought that i will turn it into a ballet studio for you. I dont want you to stop your passion for it after our wedding." Steve said and looked at natasha who was still looking forward with teary eyes. She turned and quickly hugged him hard and tightly and he chuckled as he hugged her back. She stood on her tiptoes so she would be near his neck. Steve could feel little tears of natasha on his neck. His hands went down her hips and lifted her up as if she was lighter than air. He put her legs around his waist still hugging her. Natasha sniffed lightly and steve kissed her hair. 

"Thank you so much steve. I'm so grateful for you." Natasha said with her head on his neck and she lightly kissed his bearded jaw. Steve smiled and moved his head and looked at her she still had a few tears but they were happy tears. Steve kissed those tears away. 

"I want you to be happy tasha." Steve said and she smiled "I'm always happy when im with you." She said and kissed his lips. Steve kissed her back and moved until her back hit a wall and steve towered her. They looked intensely into each others eyes and natasha quickly kissed him hard and he kissed her back matching her intensity. As they were kissing steve's hands went down and grabbed her ass and squeezed her and natasha moaned into his mouth and tighted her legs around his his. Her hands lightly scratching his neck to which steve groaned in please. He started to kiss down her jaw sucking at her sweet spot he found at his parent's house and sucked hard as if wanting to mark her. Natasha moaned in pain and pleasure. She didn't knew if she wanted to push him away or bring him closer. While sucking her neck he started to squeeze her ass and kneading the flesh as if kneading clay. Natasha moaned loudly and threw her head back in pleasure. 

She started to lightly tug at the strands of his hair making him groan. They looked into each others eyes and started another passionate kiss just when Natasha's phone rang. 

"FUCK" They both jinxed and then laughed. She wanted to ignore the call but it was Nick and she was probably worried. She unwantedly pushed steve back and he looked at her like a kicked puppy and natasha pecked him and told she had to take the call. 

He nodded but still hugged her and buried his face in her neck giving little pecks. She sighed and picked the call. 

_"hey nick. Everything alright?"_

_"Nat im so worried. Where are you? You're work ended 3 hours ago you dont have your car are you okay?"_ nick asked worried. 

_"im sorry you got worried. I- i am with steve."_ Natasha said. 

_"ah i see natty you already cannot spend time without him."_ Nat was embarrassed and steve chuckled in her neck. 

_"I umm i will be back in a few hours please dont be worried."_ nat said . 

_"now that i you that you are with steve I'm relaxed but natasha next time tell me okay. You know how i get whenever you are late or dont reply me an crankly old man"_ nick said and both steve and nat chuckled. 

_"okay i see you soon old man"_

_"See you soon natty bug."_

"So natty bug huh?" Steve said lifting his head from her neck. 

"Oh shut up." Natasha said and kissed him. 

They were back to making out when suddenly steve's stomach grumbled. 

"I thought you will not be eating for 8 days." Natasha said laughing and steve was red in embarrasment. Looking down shyly. 

"Hey look at me." She lifted his head. 

"YOU ARE SO CUTE" natasha said pulling his cheeks lightly and pecked him three times. Steve chuckled. 

"Come one I'm kinda hungry too." Natasha said and steve put her on the ground. And they walked to kitchen. 

"So today I'm gonna cook for you" steve told natasha and kissed her cheek. She smiled and nodded. 

Steve looked an amazing seafood risotto for them. Natasha was shocked at his cooking skills. They had dinner and watched a bit of friends which turned into a makeout session. At 10 pm steve finally decided to let her go. He dropped her to her house and nick greeted them. He insisted steve to stay the night since it was really late. He agreed and stayed the night. 

They both were going to natasha's room and they ran into sharon whose room was 3 doors away from her. Sharon gave them a dirty looks and ignored angrily. Natasha didn't knew why she was doing this. She tried to greet sharon but completely ignored her saying she doesn't think it will be good for her character to greet someone as worthless as natasha. She said this and looked at steve angrily and smirked at Natasha's frown and left to go in her room. 

Steve felt really bad on how she treated natasha. He looked at nat and her eyes were teary and sad. He immediately lifted her bridal style and natasha yelped from his sudden movement and chuckled. Steve took her to her room. Natasha found a very loose t shirt she had whenever she wanted to comfortable as hell. She gave that to steve and some long shorts clint gave her as a gag gift on christmas. Steve chuckled when she told him the story. 

They took showers natasha dressed in her satin floral pyjamas and steve in his shirt and shorts. They layed on Natasha's bed both looking towards one and other their hands supporting their head.They talked alot laughed alot in short had a great time.

While they were talking and laughing sharon heard their joy from outside. 

"I swear natasha i will take my steve back no matter what is the cost." She thought and left. 

Steve and nat didn't knew when they fell asleep. In the morning they woke up almost at the same time and found their position quite awkward. Steve's head on top of Natasha's breasts her arms hugging his head closer . Steve hugging her waist and their legs tangled with one and other. They both blushed and steve took his head off her breast and suddenly they both started laughing. It was embarrassing how embarrased they were and it just made them laugh. 

Steve leaned and pecked her lips.

"Good morning." He mumbled with his lips stuck with hers. "Good morning" she replied and pecked him. 

"Okay i have to admit that was the best pillow i ever had like i never slept so comfortably." Steve said and natasha hid her face in her pillow. Steve kept teasing her on how soft it was. She had enough and and grabbed her pillow to beat on his head. Steve was shocked. 

"Ahh miss romanoff this is how you wanna play okay okay." He quickly grabbed the other and hit her lightly. They both kept laughing and shouting while hitting each other. 

"Oh my god they are literally two 3 year old's" nick's voice stopped them dead in the air.

"Uh oh Busted." Steve whispered putting the pillow down and natasha followed trying to control her laugh. 

"Come on no more pillow fighting breakfast time." Nick said smiling and chuckled at their ree faces. He left and both nat and steve laughed hard. Even though they had alot of fun they had to get up. They brushed their teeth and joined everyone. For the first time natasha was the last person to be at the table due to the courtesy for steve rogers. 

They sat infront of sharon and amanda. Steve playfully kicked her feet under the table and she table and she almost chocked on her coffee. She gave him a death glare and whispered. 

"GROW UP ROGERS" 

"Meet me alone and i'll show you how grown up i am." He said and lightly bit her earlobe with anyone noticing. She blushed hard. Sharon noticed how playful comfortable they were with each other and it burned her. Steve kept ignoring her and she was constantly staring at him. She hated how he was taking care of natasha. Telling her to eat more she hated every bit of this breakfast.

Soon nick started to talk about their wedding preparations. And sharon was fuming. Steve looked at her and smirked before putting his attention back on nick. Both nat and steve tried to convince that they wanted something simple. But nick told them that he and steve's mother are not going to "KEEP IT SIMPLE". 

"Come on steve you are her only son and tasha you are my only daughter who is getting married" he said looking at sharon who rolled her eyes. 

"No one is telling you to have any expectations from me." Sharon said pissed and steve to embarrass her let out a small chuckled and nat slapped his arm to make him stop. He quickly recovered and excused himself. Sharon was burning like a coal. 

"Well whatever nat we need to get your dress designed. Your jewellery, your guy's venue. Oh god so much stuff." Nick said and both nat and steve chuckled. 

"Well you have 4 months till march. I want the wedding in spring. What do you think tasha?" Steve asked and she agreed. 

"Yeah good choice son spring will be amazing. Atleast you guys won't freeze on your wedding" nick said and both of them chuckled. 

"Yeah its good i love spring." Nat said and steve smiled at her. 

"What do you think amanda its great right?" Nick asked his wife who nodded. 

"Yeah good choice steve." She smiled. She was pretending to be happy because she wasn't she didn't wanted steve for natasha but for sharon. Why should natasha an orphan get this handsome billionaire instead of her daughter. 

"Yeah so you guys have a date in mind?" Nick asked. 

"What about 25 March?" Nat asked and steve nodded. 

"Yeah its good 25 March." 

"Then 25 march it is." Nick said and smiled. 

"I can't believe how quickly you grew up. Still remember taking you as a 11 year old to those ballet classes in your little tutu." Nick said smiling at the precious memories. 

"Dadd" natasha said embarrased 

"A TUTU. YOU USED TO WEAR A TUTU. I NEED TO SEE THAT" steve said laughing putting his right hand on his left pec. 

"I swear to God i will kill you." Natasha whispered and pinched his arm. 

"Ok ok cut it" nick chimed in 

"Well steve for ur information it was a pink tutu" nick said laughing and steve lost it again. Imagining a little natasha in a pink tutu. 

"Did i do something to you?" Natasha asked nick who patted her head. 

"Don't worry you looked cute." He hugged her and trapped her in his arms. 

"Quick steve 3 picture of the 2 row in the hallway." Nick said and natasha gasped. 

"OH ROGERS DON'T YOU DARE!". Steve laughed and ran to see the picture. Natasha was still stuck in nick's embrace. 

She looked up at him.

"WHY? What did i do to deserve it." Natasha asked betrayed. Nick chuckled and kissed her hair. 

Steve came down laughing showing natasha the picture he snapped of her in the tutu on his phone. She growled and nick let go of her. 

"Oh nick thanks for making my life 10 times better." Steve said finally calming down. He looked at natasha who was still red and looking down. 

"Hey come on tasha as if you didn't teased me when mom showed you me in my bumblebee costume" steve told and natasha laughed remembering his stupid costume with bucky. She chuckled amd steve kissed her forehead put his arm around her shoulder.

Amanda ignored the happiness of them only envied natasha and hated her. 

Sharon was pissed and done with their lovey dovey shit and left the table throwing the cutlery loudly on the plate. Steve realized he forgot she was there. He was too busy having fun with natasha. He smirked knowing he made her jealous but this was just the start. The wedding would be the best part and natasha will play the biggest part in his plan. He looked at her. Flushed just drinking some coffee and she looked at him and smiled before focusing back on nick. 

She is too pure. He feels sorry for her but he is determined with his goals. After satisfying his heart by mocking and making sharon burn with jealousy he will cut every tie from her life even if one of them would be natasha and by then she would be his wife but no matter what she is or what she will be its only about ruining sharon and nothing else. 

After the breakfast. Steve quickly went to natasha's room for a shower and wore the clothes nick arranged for him. He came out and saw natasha sitting on her bed lost in her thought. He came behind her and kissed her neck. She tensed from the sudden movement but relax feeling that it was steve. 

"Why so lost tasha?" Steve said sitting next to her. She just smiled and shook her head. 

"Come on i know you know to know that something in on your mind." Steve asked. 

"Well i just can't believe it is real." Natasha said lowly looking down. 

"What is real?" Steve asked. 

"You. Us getting married. I just can't believe it steve. I know you must be tired of this but i still feel like i don't deserve you" natasha said. 

"Tasha please come on. You're the only one i want. You deserve the best." Steve said smiling and stroking her cheekbone. 

"Then i got the best." She said smiling at him. He understood that she was referring to him. He hated his gut. He wanted to make her feel dependent on him well now he was sure he got it she was depending on him. He should be happy knowing his plan was succeeding but he hated that at the end she would suffer for a crime she didn't even commit. 

Natasha hugged him and he hugged her back now losing himself in his thoughts.

"Why why natasha why did you have to be her sister even though adopted but why her." Steve thought. 

They just sat in each others embrace silently natasha was playing with his fingers on his left hand. Steve snapped out of his thoughts when she chuckled and he saw that she was measuring her hand on top of his and hers was so much smaller and thinner than his calloused hand. 

She is too delicate. Too precious. He kept thinking. 

"Steve come on we have to go to work." Natasha said tapping his jaw lightly. He snapped out of his thoughts. 

"Awh no i want to spend more time with you." Steve said hugging her tighter and giggled. "Oh come on steve" she said and after a struggle of some minutes she finally escaped. 

"Get up mister." She said. He reluctantly got up and his eyes went to his art work hanging on her wall. 

"You really have my art" steve said and natasha gasped dramatically putting her hand on her chest. 

"I can't believe you thought i was lying. I gotta say I'm offended mr rogers." She said and steve chuckled. 

They went near the painting. The iconic 

_"ONE IN A MILLION CHANCES"_ one of his favourite and most expensive paintings. 

"This one is one of my favourite paintings you have done." Natasha said and steve smiled. 

"Any specific reasons?" he said hugging her tiny waist. 

"Whenever i felt or feel low just looking at this give me hope." Natasha said softy and steve smiled and kissed her neck on her reply. 

"Well you really get art don't you. This painting was made when i thought everything was over but a little ray of hope made me do this and it was one of my favourites too." Steve mumbled in her neck inhaling her scent and lightly rubbing his beard on her jaw. 

Natasha chuckled at the sensation and turned her face to see him and kissed his nose. He smiled. Natash's eyes drifted to the clock. Both will be late if they didnt leave. 

"Come on steve work time." She said and went to her closet to change. Steve sat on the couch in her room. 

She came out wearing a white cable knit sweater with light blue jeans and her brown caramel coat. She quickly did a little bit of makeup to look a bit presentable. 

Steve looked at her and lost his breathe.

She is a Goddess. He thought. He stood up and kissed her softly. They quickly went down and left with Nick who was also going to his company. They all went to their cars and steve kissed natasha one last time not wanting to let go but Nick cleared his throught and that made him break the kiss. Both blushing hard. 

They all entered their own cars and head to work.

* * *

As the months passed their wedding preparations were going on full speed. With a team like nick and sarah it was inevitable to allow a single mistake. They both even got joseph on their team. They were the unstoppable force. 

They would all meet for lunch or dinner and drag nat and steve giving them a ton of lectures, responsibilties. Both nat and steve started to get stressed. Natasha had a huge meeting and it could literally change the future of her foundation. Meeting with the mayor of america for the proposal of making a branch of foundation in almost every state to help the people. Steve had to make the biggest exhibition so far which was for no other then the King of wakanda himself. 

Once natasha was trying to make her presentation in her office all sarah joseph nick came and dragged her and steve to lunch. Whenever they tried to get the work done they would drag them out. The day of exhibition was getting closer just 3 weeks left and steve still had to make 2 more paintings. 

At one lunch he was sitting at the hotel in a private area and saw natasha being dragged by nick for discussions. He could see how stressed she was. In the middle of the lunch they started to scold them for not paying attention to the wedding. 

Natasha broke down. Burying her face in her hands. Steve immdiately hugged her rubbing her back. 

"Come on guys! Give us a break we have huge projects coming up. We are really stressed right now. Please let us breathe we know that the wedding is really important but there is 3 months left please cut us some slack." Steve said a bit loudly. Natasha soon stopped crying having gaining some strength. Steve held her face and wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. She smiled lightly. 

"I'm sorry everyone. It's just that i have a meeting with the mayor in a week and it is really important and stressful. I'm sorry for ruining the lunch." Natasha apologized softly. 

"Oh my dear we are so so sorry. We didn't knew that you guys had so much. I'm sorry love and its our fault we went too extra. It's just that we want everything to be perfect." Sarah held natasha's hand and nat smiled at her. 

"Sorry natty i should have understand. It's just i dont wanna loose more time." Nick said. 

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked and nick changed the topic. Saying that he wanted her and steve married as soon as possible. 

Natasha's meeting with the mayor was a huge success and everyone was so proud of her. There would be a Nicholas's haven in every state of America and she couldnt be more happier. 

A week later was Steve's exhibition which was also a huge success and King T'Challa was really amazed and happy. He invited them to a private party with all their friends and family.

Steve obviously took natasha as his date. They met everyone. The king congratulated them on their upcoming wedding and they invited him and his family. Natasha for the first time met Steve's friends except bucky whom she already met. Tony didn't knew that natasha was Steve's fiancé and he went straight to her to hit on her. He was starting to flirt when steve came and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

"Any problem stark?" Steve asked possesively and natasha chuckled hidding her face in his chest. 

"What i thought you- OHHH" Tony realized natasha was Steve's fiancé and was embarrased. But later they both clicked even though they had an awkward start. 

All Steve's friends loved natasha. She was funny, beautiful, kind. They all had to admit she and steve did made the best couple. 

Natasha met wanda who came with bucky. Thor and his wife jane. Bruce and his partner betty Ross. Only tony was the single one but as for him he loved it. 

Natasha went to talk to wanda when the boys dragged steve. 

"Hey what's this about? Isn't she Sharon's step sister?" Tony asked and everyone nodded. 

"Yeah so what" steve said normally. 

"Dude are you crazy?! You legit caught sharon with rumlow in her bed the day you wanted to confess. Now years later you wanna marry her step sister." Tony said and everyone again nodded. 

"I don't care about sharon. I want to marry Natasha." Steve said a bit roughly. 

"Yeah we know that she isn't like her at all but are you sure steve you arent jus trying to i dont know what a revenge or something?" Thor asked. 

"NO" Steve immediately said in panic. Everyone looked at him he composed himself again. "I am not taking any revenge. I like her and i want to marry her." Steve said. 

They tried to ask him more questions but the King made an announcement and steve thanked his lucky stars. 

"Wakanda will no longer watch from the shadows. We can not. We must not. We will work to be an example of how we, as brothers and sisters on this earth, should treat each other. Now, more than ever, the illusions of division threaten our very existence. We all know the truth: more connects us than separates us. But in times of crisis the wise build bridges, while the foolish build barriers. We must find a way to look after one another, as if we were one single tribe. We are happy to announce our alliance with stark industries and also would like to thank Mr Steve Rogers to make these beautiful pieces of art that represent my culture. Cheers Everyone Have a great night." T'challa finished his speech and everyone clapped.

He is an incredible ruler and human. He always helped those in need. He never backed down from a challenge and always worked hard to bring his country to the top. His people called him black panther.

Soon the people were heading to the dance floor. Everyone with their partners but tony was with a new girl most probably a hook up. Wanda was taken by bucky to the dance floor and soon steve came to natasha. Held out his hand. 

"May i have this dance my lady?" Steve asked giving a charming smile. "Ofcourse my lord" natasha said and held his hand. 

They went to floor. The slow music really brought out the romantic feelings. Steve held her waist with his right hand with his left hand holding hers and natasha put her right hand on his shoulder while the left holding steve. They softly and gracefully swayed to the music when steve twirled her she twirled on her tiptoes like a ballerina. Steve was dumbfounded. They kept dancing until Steve looked down at her. "You look beautiful tasha." He said truthfully natasha smiled. 

"You look really handsome." Natasha said and steve kissed her softly. They kept swaying as they were kissing. 

After the end of the party steve dropped natasha home and kissed her one last time.

* * *

Now that boty steve and nat were done with their important things at work. The wedding force reunited. Sarah and nick took natasha to zuhair murad for a custom wedding dress. He took her measurements and took a 2 months time for her dress. While joseph took steve to J&T since they insisted that bucky and thor wanted to make his tux. 

Tony helped then with a venue. The band the food the music everything was finalized and all nick sarah joseph send out invitations as only one month was left. The cake orders were sent. Everything was done all that was left now was the wedding.

* * *

Who is excited for the wedding. 

I'm sorry but my college was started to the updates might be late now but I'm gonna try my best❤


	11. Mr. and Mrs. Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the WEDDING.. I hope you all will like it.  
> p.s this is my first time writing a smut.  
> This story is no longer a smut-free.

* * *

Warning: Mature content ahead!!

* * *

Only a week left in the wedding. All the work was done. The venue, the hotel they were going to stay a day before and the morning after the wedding, the band, the food, Natasha's and steve's dress and tuxedo.

The dress was gorgeous. A beautiful white with a lace and beaded bodice that hugged her tiny waist perfectly, a flowy bottom with beautiful white custom made lace and beads. The straps rested on the shoulder ends. The dress paired beautifully with the long net and lacy veil. When natasha wore it to see the final fitting. Sarah and joesph were amazed on how beautiful their daughter in law looked and nick stood up with tears in his eyes and hugged natasha. 

"My daughter grew up too soon" nick said hugging her. Natasha hugged him back. 

Steve wasn't there obviously because they didn't wanted the groom to see her in her wedding dress before the wedding itself. 

James and thor both personally designed Steve's tux. A beautiful manly black tux with the fitting so it would enhance Steve's broad shoulder and skinny waist. His white shirt with custom black buttons and his bow tie going perfectly with his tux. Steve changed into it for the final fitting. All the boys were their. Tony,thor,bruce,bucky. He came out and was looking amazing like a freaking Adonis. 

"Woah Stevie boi when did you grew up like that." Tony said and steve chuckled. 

"Well I'm still shocked about you getting married to be completely honest." Tony said sipping his beer. 

"Well i really wanna marry her. She is the only thing that makes my heart peace." Steve said smiling knowing his real purpose. That because of natasha he can see sharon burning which gives his heart peace. 

"Well i was shocked but you know when i saw her i was kinda expecting a redhead." Tony said and everyone nodded. 

"Why were you expecting a redhead?" Steve asked confused. 

"Because that's your type mate." Thor said. 

"No i don't have a type." Steve said defending himself. 

"Oh really." Bucky and tony said. 

"Cindy" bucky said "redhead" tony chimed in. 

"Lauren" bucky continues "redhead" everyone said. 

"Sandra" bucky said "REDHEAD" Everyone said loudly laughing. 

"Punk all your hookup were red heads. The only girl you had that wasn't a redhead was Sharon and guess what she was a bitch." Bucky said and everyone laughed. 

"Yeah that one was my bad" steve said towards sharon chuckling. 

"Yeah now change the tux before tony throws up on it." Bucky said and steve chuckled going to change it. 

* * *

Only a day was left on the day of wedding. All the families were set in the hotel near the venue. Natasha was really nervous. It wasnt that she didnt wanted to marry steve she did but just nervous and she couldn't even go and calm herself by meeting him because according to their traditions the groom wasn't allowed to see the day before wedding until the ceremony.Steve himself was kind of nervous but also excited. He was nervous that after tomorrow he would have a wife. 

**A WIFE**

He was nervous. He didn't knew if he could take the responsiblity of it. But he was excited because he knew that tomorrow sharon would be sitting there and watching him get married to her "sister". He was also looking forward for spending some time with natasha. Obviously she was beautiful and nice but in his plan her qualities didn't matter. He just needed her to complete his goal.He just will use her to make sharon jealous and the when he was done he would take divorce. He knew it will hurt natasha but she will eventually move on. 

He was just lost in thoughts when he got a call. He unintentionally smiled seeing it was natasha. 

"Hey" steve said. 

" _Hey"_

_"Everything alright tasha?"_

_"Yeah just a little nervous about tomorrow"_ Natasha said chuckling nervously. 

_"Well dont you dare leave me hanging in the altar" steve said and natasha laughed._

_"Don't worry i wont." Natasha replied._

They both talked for a while and calmed down just talking to each other. Soon it was late and both had been forced to disconnect the call because of wanda and bucky.

* * *

Today was finally the wedding day. The day natasha never knew would come so soon and so perfectly. She was in her robe getting her hair and makeup done. Her bright red hair were being softly curled and some rested on her shoulders and some on her back. Her makeup natural yet beautiful. After getting her hair and makeup done it was time to get into the dress. She got changed and wanda, maria and sarah helped her properly fit into it. 

"You know you look so beautiful in it steve might not even want to take it off." Wanda whispered in Natasha's ear and her whole body turned red and smacked wanda's hand. Sarah chuckled at their beautiful friendship. Maria brought the veil and sarah went to her the pins. 

"Well nat your lingerie is for sure gonna make steve go Cra-zyyy" Maria said lightly and wanda snorted and they kept laughing at a very red natasha and sarah came back to them. 

"Come on girls don't tease my daughter in law." Sarah said side hugging natasha. Natasha smiled at her. They set her veil which was beautifully accompanying with the dress almost touching the ground with the dress. 

Soon nick came and knocked the door before entering. He saw natasha and had tearful eyes. "Oh my little natty bug." He said and hugged her. "My baby grew up so quickly i didn't have enough time with her." Wanda quickly took a picture of nick and natasha hugging. 

"As much as i hate rushing you but we have to go to the altar my son in law is waiting for his beautiful wife to be." Nick said wiping his tears and natasha blushed nodding. Sarah herself had tears watching their father daughter moment. 

They all went to the decorated limo and nick helped natasha in and they left for the altar. 

Steve was already standing there infront of the guests and priest. He saw sharon and amanda sitting there in front row next to his friends. Sharon kept looking at him with a burning gaze and he kept smiling. Her jealousy was cooling the burns in his heart.

Bucky was his best man and wanda was Natasha's maid of honor. Tony, thor, bruce were his groomsmen and Maria, laura and one of nat's friend virginia potts also known as pepper potts were all her bridesmaids. 

His eyes kept drifting to sharon and her constant envious gaze relaxed him. Soon he heard the church bell ringing and he looked at the door. Bucky and wanda entering looking amazing. Maria and thor, then laura and bruce, pepper and tony and a little flower girl probably laura and clint's daughter coming throwing the flower and soon his eyes saw her his eyes widened

Natasha entered with her arm around Nick's arm. Steve was lost in her. Her dress looking stunning. Her face even though lightly covered with the veil still took his breathe away. Her soft pale skin shinning. He was marrying the most beautiful woman on this earth. He kept staring at her as if nothing else mattered. Natasha's eyes lightly met his widens one and she smiled blushing looking down again. 

When nick and natasha reached the stairs of the stage. Nick kissed her cheek and steve immediately came forward holding his hand out. Nick gave Natasha's hand in his smiling at steve. 

"Here you go steve my most precious gem take care of her." Nick said with teary eyes smiling and steve nodded. He held natasha's hand and brought her to the stage. 

"You look so beautiful tasha" he whispered in her ear and she just blushed. 

They stood in front of one and other holding each others both hands. The priest started. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gather here to celebrate the beautiful reunion of Steven Grant Rogers and Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Nothing else make God happier then the reunion of two souls. May God give them all the happiness and bless them with love. Amen." The priest stopped and everyone answered. 

"Amen." 

Steve looked at sharon who obviously didnt and kept looking at them with jealously which made steve smirk. 

"Now to the vows. Natasha you first." The priest said and natasha took a deep breathe. 

"Steve in all my life i always wondered what was it like to have a prince charming. When i first met you i never believed that i finally got the answers to all my questions. Thank you for being there for me whenever i needed you and for being the only one i will ever want. I vow that i will always keep your honor and i will always be there for you. And give you all the happiness i can. My prince charming" Natasha said smiling with a teary eye. Steve smiled at her.

"Now you go steve" the priest said and steve started. 

"Natasha I have never felt the peace i have now because i have you. I will always try my best to give you the same peace you have given me. I will always stand by your stand. I will try my best to always keep that beautiful smile you have on your face forever. You are the only thing i ever wanted and everything i asked for and i promise to give you all the joys that i can. I vow to never leave your side or make you feel alone. I vow to never let myself or anyone hurt you. I vow to protect you and take care of you." Steve said and smiled finishing and he saw a tear slip out of Natasha's eyes which he quickly wiped. 

His eyes drifted to sharon again who was now fuming red with anger and he kept smiling. 

"Rings?" The priest asked. 

Bucky and wanda stepped forward with their rings which were their engagement rings both were not fans to too many rings on one finger. 

Natasha put the ring on his hand and steve repeated after her and kissed her hand after putting the ring.

"Do you Steven Grant Rogers take Natalia Alianovna Romanova as your lawfully wedded wife through hapiness and sorrow. Through sickness and health?" The priest asked steve. 

Steve quickly looked at sharon who was telling him to not do it by shaking her head. Steve smirked and looked at the priest nodding. 

"I Do." He said smiling at natasha. He looked over at sharon who completely lost it was almost about to explode. 

"Do you Natalia Alianovna Romanova take Steven Grant Rogers as you lawfully wedded husband through hapiness and sorrow. Through sickness and health?" 

"I Do" natasha replied smiling at steve who smiled back. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest declared their reunion and everyone cheered and clapped. 

Steve stepped forward letting go of their joined hands and lifting her veil. He smiled before cupping her face and bending down to kiss her soft, plump full lips. They kissed and the confetti and flowers were showered on them. They both laughed. Steve forgot about sharon just enjoying the moment. 

Their side hugged each other while all their friends and family came to hug them. Both smiling truly and laughing with their family and friends. 

Now they had to go to the venue and sarah looked at steve and he nodded. It was the Rogers's tradition that the groom will lift his bride and carry her out of the altar. He suddenly carried natasha bridal style and she yelped in suprise and held on him. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Before walking out the altar whole white rose petals being showered on top of them. Both smiling. 

Steve brought them to their car and phil opened the door for them. Steve helped natasha in and got in himself closing the door. Phil started to drive to the venue. 

Steve held natasha's hand and she smiled at him. 

"Hello Mrs. Rogers" steve said and natasha smiled looking down. 

"Indeed Mr Rogers." Natasha replied chuckling. 

"You look so beautiful tasha i am literally lost for words." Steve said and natasha blushed. 

"Well you look really handsome." Nat said and steve smiled bringing her lips near her and kissing her. 

Soon they arrived at the venue. They got out and all Steve's friends screaming on top of their lungs celebrating their best friends wedding. Nat's friends happy for her wedding. Sarah and joesph happy and proud of their son and daughter in law. Nick happy and sad at the same time knowing his daughter got married to an amazing man but she was no longer his little baby she grew up. Amanda and sharon did nothing but being jealous and only attended since even though they hated it. It was a family event. 

The bride and groom entered the venue and everyone cheered. They both walking with their arms intertwined with one and other laughing not caring about anyone else. 

They went and everyone danced. First it was the father daughter dance which nick made quite playful and entertained everyone and made natasha laugh alot. Soon everyone was dancing until it was finally the time for the new couple to dance. 

**I Found a love.. For me**

**Darling just dive right in...**

**Follow my lead**

Steve grabbed natasha's hand and led them to the dance floor. And chuckled knowing it was bucky who out this song since he was a sucker for ed sheeran. 

**I found a girl Beautiful and Sweet.**

**I never knew you were the someone waiting for me..**

He brought her closer to him. Everything else long forgotten when she was infront of him. 

**Cause we were just kids when we fell in love Not knowing what it was.. I will not give you up this time..**

He put his hand on her waist and the other holding her left hand. She put her right on his shoulders and the other clutching his left hand. They started to sway to the music. 

**Darling just kiss me slow. You're heart is all I own and in your eyes you're holding mine...**

**Baby I'm Dancing in the Dark. With you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass. Listening to our favourite song. When you said you looked a mess**

**I whispered underneath my breathe**

**But you heard it.**

Steve bend down to whisper in Natasha's ear 

"Darling you look perfect tonight." Steve said along the song and natasha smiled and buried her head in his chest and he chuckled.

He twirled her and brought her near to his chest again. They kept swaying on the dancefloor gracefully until the song ended and everyone loved this couple. Bucky and wanda made a ship name for them called "Romanogers" which was approved by literally everyone. 

When the dance was over steve bent and kissed her lips and everyone awed at the sight. They went back to their table. And the food was served. When natasha sat on the table along with steve. She noticed that sharon wasn't there. 

"Where's sharon mama?" She asked amanda who just simply said she went to her friends without even looking at natasha. Natasha nodded she was used to their behaviour and ignorance so didn't even notice but steve did and he hated the way she was treated by amanda and sharon. Only nick treated her well. He was also happy because he knew that the real reason sharon left was because of her being jealous of them and she wasnt able to bear it anymore so she left his heart of at peace. 

Their table was huge. With all their family and friends in one and the guests in others. Nat and steve were shocked how close tony and pepper looked. 

"20 bucks says by the end of the night they will be in bed" steve whispered in Natasha's ear who laughed but quickly composed herself so everyone won't look at her. 

"You're on pepper isnt that type of woman and even if she didn't it wouldn't be a fling and thats for sure." Natasha whispered back. 

"Okay so 50 bucks that they will not see eachother after tomorrow morning." Steve proposed a new bet. 

"Done Mr Rogers." Natasha said holding her hand out. 

"You're on Mrs Rogers." Steve said smirked at her and she blushed. 

Soon after the dinner it was the cake cutting ceremony. 

Both nat and steve stood in front of the beautiful cake with little fondant structures of themselves. Bucky playfully bit fondant steve's head and ate it and steve playfully screamed and everyone laughed. Steve and natasha held the knife together and cut the cake as everyone cheered. Nat took a piece and feed it to steve who returned the gesture and kissed her lips after feeding her the cake. 

Soon everyone was back to dancing. Bucky and wanda took their time embarassing steve and natasha. Bucky made a toast especially on Steve's embarrassing childhood memories and everyone laughed. 

Soon they all were leaving for the hotel. Steve was getting in the car and nat was already inside after saying her goodbye to everyone. He was about to sit in when clint came and warned him to never hurt her or he will shoot his arrows while steve was the living target. 

Would you stop scaring my husband clint or do i have to come out and deal with you." Natasha said from the car window and clint left him knowing Natasha's rage. He entered the car and they drove to the hotel. 

Steve and natasha were going to their honeymoon suite which was beautifully decorated with roses and scented candles. Natasha entered when all the boys dragged steve away from her. Steve groaned and natasha chuckled. 

"We will bring him back in 10 minutes." Bruce told to natasha who nodded laughing and closed the door. 

"Tasha save me!!" She heard Steve saying from outside. 

"No can do amigo." She heard tony's reply and she laughed

* * *

**This part is full on smut so if you are uncomfortable don't read further.**

Natasha's heart was beating out of her chest. She took a deep breathe and was standing in front of the vanity in the suite. She knew what will happen once steve comes back. She was blushing and also being nervous just by thinking about it. She asked him for some time before the wedding and he agreed and never forced her into anything. It wasn't that she didn't trusted him. She did with every bit of her. Steve always respected her space it wasn't fair that if she still denys him after all he has done for her. He was her husband after all. "Husband" she blushed her chuckled at that.

It was 20 minutes since steve went and she prayed.

"Oh God please dont let him be drunk." 

She was getting kind of irritated of her veil so she decided to take it off since there were alot of pins in it so it would take a while. She had taken out most of them when she heard the door being opened and looked from the mirror and saw steve standing there without his blazer and bowtie. As if he read her mind. "Dont worry I'm not drunk. The guys for some reason took it from me." Steve said and natasha chuckled. 

Natasha kept the eye contact with steve as he walked towards here. Her heart was beating faster with every step he took. He stopped behind her and helped her take the last pins off her veil and her veil dropped on the floor. Steve slowly turned her around. He lifted her blushing face with his finger and kissed her forehead. 

"You took my breathe away today tasha." Steve said softly looking at her. She smiled lowering her eyes. 

"Thank you." She said softly. 

"So" steve started pulling her waist closer with wrapping his arms around her. "What should i call you now miss romanoff or Mrs Rogers hmm?" Steve asked and natasha blushed. 

"Whatever you like." She said smiling. Steve made a face as if in deep thoughts. 

"Hmm i think i like Mrs. Rogers better." Steve said teasing her. 

"Then Mrs. Rogers it is." Natasha said and steve smiled and bend down to capture his lips with hers. 

They kissed tenderly until steve slipped his tongue near her lips asking for entrance which she happily granted. His tongue invaded her mouth and natasha moaned at Steve's taste. They kissed passionately while massaging each others tongue. 

Soon both were breathless and broke it panting but steve didn't stopped and started to his her jaw down to her neck sucking her sweet spot. Natasha moaned loudly and brought her hands to the back of his neck pulling him closer. Natasha lightly bit steve's ear lobe which made him groan. 

They both the contact both heavily panting still near each other. Their pupils dilated with desire.

"Tasha i wouldn't do anything you dont want." Steve said to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable. 

"I want this steve." Natasha said breathing heavily. 

"Tasha you don't have to. It i-" 

"I want to steve." Natasha interrupts Steve standing on her tiptoes so she could peck his lips. "Only with you." She said and steve grabbed her and kissed her lips hard. 

"Tasha you sure?" Steve mumbled kissing her and she didn't answered but fumbled her hands to unbutton his white shirt. Steve smiled in the kiss. 

As she finished unbuttoning his shirt steve turned her around so they were facing the mirror on the vanity. He started to kiss her jaw then her neck. His beard scratching gently on her skin. She groaned and leaned her head on his chest. He unzipped the back zip of her dress and slipped one strap off her right shoulder. He kissed the skin of her right shoulder as the strap dropped. He looked into the mirror their eyes met. He asked assurance through his eyes and she nodded. He kissed her shoulder blades going to her left shoulder and removing the strap off her. As that strap fell so did her dress. It pooled down at their feet. 

Steve swore he lost his breathe a second time. There was natasha standing in front of him. In her lacy white bra connected to her corset which hugged her tiny waist perfectly. Her lacy white underwear connected to the white garters on her thighs. Her perfect soft supple skin shinning in it's full glory. He looked at her in a way no man has ever nor ever will. Natasha's skin was flushed because of her constant blushing and shyness. Steve got even harder if it was possibily Steve decided it wasn't fair that she was almost naked and he was dressed. He slipped his shirt and his undershirt off. Natasha looked at his glorious chest and muscles through the mirror. He smiled and she blushed looking down. 

He turned her around again holding her closer to his chest. 

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen tasha." He said truthfully and kissed her lips and she kissed back. He lifted her up bridal style and she quickly held onto him. He lead them towards the bed and gentley put natasha on the bed and towered her. She was so tiny in front of him. He lowered himself and started to kiss her again. They both loving how their lips felt against one and other. 

Natasha felt Steve's bulge in his pants on her thigh and she blushed and bit his lips and he groaned went to her neck again and started to kiss her neck sucking at her sweet spot and natasha held onto his back lightly scratching it and steve moaned at the sensation. 

He started to kiss her chest going near her breasts and looked at her for permission and she nodded. While kissing her lips his hand went behind her back trying to undo her corset and bra but he got frustrated and ripped the hooks of her undergarments and natasha gasped in surprise. 

"Sorry." Steve apologies and nat chuckles bringing him to another kiss. As they were kissing steve removed the torn undergarments and his hand for the first time touched her bare breast. Natasha gasped and steve groaned. He looked down and moaned at the sight of her heavy soft fair breasts with perfect pink nipples resting on them. Steve gently cupped one and natasha moaned softly. Steve started to knead the flesh of the breast like clay and natasha threw her head back high on pleasure moaning. 

He used the other to softly pinch the nipple of the other breast and natasha gasped. He had felt her nipple through her shirt when they had intense make out sessions but this sensation was taking him to the moon. 

Steve bent and licked her right nipple lightly and natasha moaned softly he took the whole nipple in his mouth giving light and hard suction repeatedly natasha moaned loudly and arched her back. He put his hand on the twin and started to knead the soft flesh while sucking the other. 

"Ahh- steve My God ohh.." Natasha moaned gripping his head tightly and steve groaned switching the breast and sucking the left one while playing with the other. Her moans were constant and they were like music to Steve's ears. 

Natasha's feet struggled with his pants trying to push them down. Steve left her breast with a pop and went to kiss her lips again while kissing her he undid his belt and threw it on the floor and removed his pants below his thigh and Natasha's feet kicked them down on the floor. Natasha moaned in the kiss as his hard bulge covered in his boxers was poking her inner thigh. 

Steve's lips travelled from her lips to her neck to the valley of her breasts before giving each nipple a strong suck making her groan his lips went lower down to her stomach kissing every inch of her delicious soft skin. Steve noticed her hand cover her right hip he tried to remove her hand but she spoke. 

"No don't it will ruin the mood." Natasha said. Steve lifted her hand and she reluctantly let go. Steve saw a thick scar which he remembered when she told him that the kids in her orphanage stabbed a scissor in her. He stroked the scar before leaning down and kissing it softly. "You're beautiful tasha." Steve said and natasha smiled with teary eyes and he kissed her eyes. 

He went down again near her underwear and looked at her if she still wanted to back down but she just allowed him. He removed her garters kissing her thighs and his finger lightly rubbed her vagina through her damp panties. Natasha moaned loudly when he started rubbing her through the thin lacy fabric of her panties and steve groaned at her wetness. He gripped the bands of her panties and started to pull it down discarding the only thing left on her body. 

After taking her panties off steve moaned at the sight beneath him. A naked natasha with perfect soft supple smooth and flushed skin. He went down and spread her legs which she allowed him to do. Her smell was intoxicating. He kissed her inner thigh and she groaned. 

He stroked her hairless folds groaning at how wet she was. Steve finally brought his mouth near her. Natasha was told by her friends that sometimes men would orally please their partners but not all men did it. Natasha for sure didn't expected to experience it on her first time during her wedding night. Her heart beating out of her chest with pleasure that steve was giving her.

Steve's tongue gave a small lick to her folds and she moaned loudly arching her back and steve groaned at her sweet taste. He started to rapidly lick her and he knew he will hit jackpot as soon as he went to her clit. He licked it and Natasha's moans became breathless. 

"Steve ohh... its tooo much stop My Ahhh--" natasha almost screamed when latched on her clit and sucked it hard. 

"Steve I'm gonna Ohh...." natasha said moaning. 

"Yes cum for me baby. Do it tasha Cum." Steve said sucking her clit harder and natasha came with a loud cry. Thank God for the soundproof room. Steve lapped up her juice like a hungry wolf and came back up to a heavily breathing Natasha. Her eyes closed tightly mouth opened her body red because of her orgasm. The first orgasm of her life. 

Steve leaned down and kissed her lips natasha moaned tasting herself on his tongue it turned her even more. Steve groaned because his boxer were starting to get uncomfortable being so hard. Steve removed them and natasha helped him drag it down before tossing it to the floor. It was just their naked bodies next to each other and nothing else separating them.

They were back to kissing each other and natasha took a sharp breathe as she felt Steve's member poking her entrance. She unintentionally moved her hips and his member rubbed on her entrance. They both moaned at the situation. 

They stopped everything looking into each others eyes lovingly. 

"Tasha i need you now but i am still telling you if you wanna stop i will because after this you can't change it." Steve said cupping her face. She smiled stretching up to kiss him. 

"Steve i want you. I have never been more sure of anything else." Natasha said and steve smiled. 

"Dammit" steve said angrily and sat up which also made natasha sit up a little scared. 

"Did i- did i do something wrong?" Natasha asked scared and steve immediately cupped her face. 

"No no tasha its just that i got no protection." Steve said and natasha chuckled. 

"Well i started the pills actually wanda made me start them. So we are fine." Natasha said blushing. 

Steve immediately laid her down and towered her again. "Well thank God i don't even like condoms." Steve said and nat chuckled. 

"So where were we Mrs Rogers" steve said kissing her lips and neck again. 

" ahh- that'ss.. good" natasha said closing her eyes again. 

Steve rubbed his hard and dripping member on natasha's folds coating himself more with her juices. The friction felt amazing. He couldn't wait to feel how she would feel around him. 

"Is it going to hurt." Natasha asked in between her moans. 

"Just a little at first. I promise to be gentle. I'll make you feel good tasha." Steve said kissing lips. 

Natasha's eyes drifted to his member and her eyes widens at his size. "You're so big would you even fit?" Natasha asked nervously and steve chuckled. "I will dont worry" steve replied. He grabbed her right hand brought down to his member and lightly guided her to stroke his cock. Natasha gasped and blushed at feeling his long hard and thick manhood. Steve moaned feeling her delicate hands on his throbbing cock. He left her hand and let her stroke him by herself. steve was moaning constantly with his face in her neck.

Just as she started to go a bit faster he stopped her. 

" you gotta stop tasha before everything finishes without being started" steve said smirking and natasha blushed hard. 

He moved his hand down and put his index finger slowly inside her warmth. natasha hissed at the burning sensation and steve groaned on how tight,wet and hot she was. he slowly started to move in and out of her. Natasha first didnt liked the friction but as she got used to it. She started to moan and slightly move her hips against his finger. Steve added his middle finger in with his index and started to scissor them. His finger scraping againist her hot walls. She moaned arching her back. He took out his fingers and put them in his mouth making sure natasha watched him. He moaned at her taste.

He brought his throbbing cock near her entrance and rubbed the head of his penis against her slit making her moan loudly. he did this a few times and then brought it infront of her entrance . 

"Ready?" Steve asked and she nervously nodded. 

"Dont worry i will make you feel good" steve said and she nodded. 

He slowly started to penetrate her only the head of the penis what in her tight passage and steve groaned feeling her hymen guarding her virginity. 

Steve quickly slide in stretching the hymen and natasha groaned in pain. She closed her eyes tightly trying to settle with the pain but it was burning her so bad. 

"Tasha is it hurting too much?" Steve askes worriedly. He never had sex with a virgin. He didn't knew they would feel just knew it would hurt at start. 

"No- uh keep going" natasha replied in a chocked sob. 

"It will go away i promise." Steve said pushing a bit more inside her little at a time until his cock was resting near her cervix. Steve moaned loudly at her tight heat. And natasha had her eyes closer tightly still trying to get over the pain of being stretched so roughly. 

Steve didn't move and let her get used to his size. He hugged her and she hugged him. He kept kissing her neck as they hugged one and other. 

"Steve you can move now." Natasha whispered in his ear. 

"Tasha let's wait a bit m-" steve tried to let her wait so she can adjust properly. "No please start moving. I want to feel you." Natasha said in his ear in a mere whisper. Steve nodded. 

He slowly slid out half way out of her and then back in natasha closed her eyes still feeling a bit pain but it was fading slowly. Steve slowly continued to thrust in and out of her moaning. She felt so good. So tight, warm, wet and soft. Sex never was this amazing to steve. 

He started to rub Natasha's clit and continued to thrust. Natasha bit her lips as she started feeling pleasure. Steve thrusted quickly for a moment and she moaned in pleasure. She hugged the his back bringing him closer moaning in his ear. She heard his grunts and that made her even wetter. 

Steve held her hands intertwining his fingers with her and put their hands above her head and continued to thrust in and out with a rhythm. 

"Oh steve you- ahh so goo- good. More please Ahh" Natasha said between her moans. It was amazing. Steve was so big and felt amazing in her. It was so confusing at first she wanted it to finish as soon as possible and now she was asking for more. 

"Tasha-.. baby you feel so fucking good. So tight" Steve said heavily breathing. They started to kiss while steve was moving in and out of her continuing his rhythm. 

Natasha started to move with him and returned the thrust making steve groaned and he increased the pace. He captured her lips and kissed her hard.

"Baby put your legs around my waist " steve said and natasha nodded wrapping her legs around him. 

She almost screamed and steve moaned loudly because because of the position he went deeper inside her. 

"You're so soo big..- ah steve. So big. Harder baby" natasha said in a whisper. 

Steve smiled and started to thrust harder in her. On the third thrust natasha felt herself on the edge. 

"I'm gonna Ohh I gonna cum." Natasha said and steve started to go faster and harder. 

"Cum baby. Cum around me" steve said and latched on her nipple sucking tightly. 

"STEVE!!" 

Natasha came screaming Steve's name. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Mouth opened in a silent scream still moaning out his name.Her legs tightened around his waist. Her fingers squeezing their intertwined hands. Steve abandoned her nipple and looked at her red face mesmerized by her beauty. 

Even during her orgasm she told steve to keep moving knowing he hadn't finished yet. After a few hard and deep thrust he came hard inside of her unexpectedly. His cock kissing the head of her cervix. His orgasm triggered another one from natasha. 

He moaned feeling her slick walls contracting on his member milking every drop of his cum. Her cervix pressed against his sucking his cock deeper. Natasha moaned loudly feeling rope after rope of his orgasm shooting inside of her coating her walls. 

Steve fell down on her still inside her and natasha hugged his back closer. He was heavy but the weight felt comforting. Steve's face in buried in her neck lightly kissing her pulse. 

He lifted himself and looked at her smiling and she smiled back. 

He quickly rolled them over still inside her. Natasha laid on his chest listening to his heart beat. 

" was i okay?" Natasha asked softly. 

"The best thing ever." Steve said lifted her a bit and kissing her. 

"Did you liked it?" Steve asked. 

"The best thing ever." Natasha said smiling kissing him. 

They both sleep asleep exhaustion take over for the day and their recent activities. Steve even forgot to remove himself from inside her. 

Natasha slept on his chest and steve hugging her back. Still connected to one and other deeply.

* * *

So did you like it? 

Feel free to comment.


	12. Welcome To The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the wedding with some family fluff and also later on some smut. 
> 
> Ps. Im so sorry for the late updates but my classes have started and i barely get time. I try to post as soon as i can.

Steve groaned as he felt the lamp light bothered his eyes. He shifted and moaned feeling something pleasantly warm surrounding him. He looked down and realized he forgot to take himself out of natasha since they both immdiately fell asleep cause of the exhaustion. He looked down at her. Her red hair spread of her porcelain back. Her chest crushed of top of Steve's. He could feel her soft nipples against his hard chest. Still deep inside her.

Steve smiled at the last night's memory. How amazingly she let him do everything he wanted to do. She completely trusted him. He was happy that she trusted him but his smile quickly faded when he realized what will he do to her. She trusted him to keep her safe and never leave her alone but he was exactly going to do that. He was going to leave her alone as soon as he was done. 

He wished he didn't had to go so low to marry her and divorce her just to please his heart. He hated himself for doing such things to such a pure person and ruining her life. 

_ Should i stop?  _

_ Should i forget everything and start again with natasha?  _

_Should i forget everything what sharon did?_

He kept thinking these thought but as he realized what he was thinking he quickly shook the thought. 

NO! I cannot let natasha ruin my goals. 

STEVE ROGERS NEVER STOPS UNTIL HE COMPLETES HIS GOALS!! 

He was determined on his stupid goals again. He slowly removed himself from inside her. Natasha slowly moaned in her sleep. Steve groaned not feeling the warmth anymore. Natasha shifted on his chest since it was only 5:am and they had to be down for breakfast at 9:am so he quickly ran his hand up and down her back calming her. She moved up slightly still in her sleep and put her head on the side of steve's shoulder making her face rest on his neck. Steve looked down at her. 

She was beautiful. Her eyes closed showing her beautiful long dark lashes. Her soft beautiful cheeks. Here left cheek slightly smushed on his shoulder making her lips form a little pout which made steve chuckle. He moved his head down and pecked her lips 3 to 4 times. The fourth time natasha raised and furrowed her brows steve froze thinking she woke up but she was asleep. 

As if her body reacted to Steve's kisses she made a pucker face as if she wanted to kiss him back and steve chuckled and kissed her puckered lips two times more. He was still tired so he hugged her closer. Closed the lamp light they forgot yesterday and fell asleep lightly.

* * *

Natasha shifted as the bright sunlight stung her eyes. She groaned and nuzzled her face into his neck. Steve woke up 5 minutes later. He looked at the time it was 7:30. 

"Tasha." He said in a sleepy thick voice lightly shaking her. 

"5 more minutes." Natasha repiled hugging his neck burrying in it more. 

"Come on its 7:30 tasha." Steve said. 

"WHAT!" She immdiately sat up forgetting she was naked and steve was staring at her breasts. She immediately went to her side of the bed and covered her chest. 

"I umm- i never slept so late." She said blushing and shyly feeling awkward. 

"Its okay come on." Steve sat up. "No need to hide anymore. I got a pretty good look last night." Steve said nuzzling his nose on her cheek. And she was red like a tomato. 

"I umm mean like ahh-" natasha mumbled words she even didn't understand and steve lifted her and she groaned and it alarmed him. 

"You okay?" Steve said. Natasha nodded putting her hair behind her ear. 

"Yeah just a little umm sore" natasha said in an inaudible voice. 

"You are what?" Steve asked. 

"A little sore." She said looking at her hands. Steve chuckled at her shyness and hugged her putting her between his legs. 

"Well i dont know if i should feel bad or happy." Steve said and she poked her elbow on his chest lightly. 

"Jerk" she mumbled.

"Well you are married to this jerk." Steve said kissing her cheek. 

"That i am" natasha said smiling turning around to peck him and steve smiled . 

"Wait here." Steve said getting out of the bed. As he was finding his boxers Natasha got a good look of his firm ass and she smiled looking down. 

Steve came back with a bottle making natasha curious. 

"What is this?" Natasha asked. 

"Body oil." Steve said. "I'm gonna massage my sore wife." Steve said and natasha blushed very hard. 

He got on top of her. And kissed her. While kissing her he removed the sheet she used to cover herself. 

Natasha felt embarrased but steve kissed her neck. 

"You are the most beautiful thing i've ever seen tasha. So perfect." Steve said truthfully. She was indeed a Goddess. 

"You don't have to Steve." Natasha said. 

"I want to tasha. Let me." Steve said bemding down to kiss her. 

She layed there exposed infront of him the hickeys on her neck, her breasts visible. Natasha's hands went around his neck as put butterfly kisses all over her. He grabbed the oil bottle and poured a generous amount on hands rubbing them together to warm it up. 

He started to spread it on her thighs. Tightly massaging the sore thighs. She moaned at feeling his warm hands massaging her tightened muscles. He started to knead her thighs. Going up in her inner thighs to her stomach. Natasha closed her eyes laid her head back moaning softly every now and then. He gave her the basic strokes. He carefully massaged her torso admiring her sculpt of her toned body. 

Steve put on more oil and danced his hand up to her breasts rubbing her nipples back and forth between his fingers and her moans became breathless. He kneaded her soft breasts. He laid down next to her and hugged her closer. Natasha rested her head on his bicep snuggling closer to him. 

After some time steve got up and went to the bathroom. He came back and saw that nat was almost asleep again. He lifted her up and she quickly woke up holding him. He lead them to the bathroom and natasha saw that he drew a bath with bubbles and some rose petals. 

"Romantic arent you?" Nat asked him. 

"Hopeless Romantic mam." Steve said and natasha chuckled. 

He put her inside the tub and she sighed feeling the warm water relax her even more. Steve took off his boxers and slid down behind her. He shifted her so she would be between his legs. Her head was on his chest his arms around her as they silently enjoyed the water and each other's warmth. 

Natasha grabbded the body wash and the loofah and slowly started to clean steve body. Steve smiled letting her clean him. They both bathed and came out getting dressed for the breakfast in 20 minutes. 

Natasha got dressed into a beautiful knee length floral dress. Her red hair in her natural wavy form. She did a little bit of makeup. She came infront of steve who's jaw dropped when he looked at her. He got up and went to her. Grabbed her closer by her waist cupped her face and kissed her. Her hands went to his shoulders as she kissed him back. Steve was wearing a white t shirt which was complimenting his muscles and blue jeans. 

"Shall we go Mrs. Rogers?" Steve asked smiling. 

"We shall Mr. Rogers." Natasha said pecking his cheek. 

They left the room hand in hand. 

* * *

"There they are!!" Tony exclaimed loudly as everyone turn their heads to look at the newly wed holding hands. They sat down in front of bucky and wanda and greeted everyone. All the boys were looking at steve teasingly and he asked. 

"What?" 

"Did you did what we said?" Tony asked and everyone looked at him again. 

"No never." Steve said making a gross face. 

"What did you say?" Sarah asked and the boys quickly changed the subject looking embarrassed. 

"What did they say?" Natasha asked slowly so only steve could hear. 

"Let's just say that was some wedding night advice with a hint of 50 shades of grey." Steve said. 

"EWWW" natasha and loudly and everyone looked at her. 

"What happened natty?" Nick asked. 

"B-bug BIG bug i saw in the morning came to my mind and eww it was so gross." Natasha said quickly and steve hid his laugh. 

"Was the bug Steve's." Tony said and bucky chocked on his juice.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK. DO I NEED TO DISCIPLINE YOU MISTER?!" Sarah said in her angry mother voice. No matter what their ages were they all still feared sarah. 

"Sorry i am a bit hungover." Tony asked looking down. 

"No you're not." Pepper said who sat beside him. 

"Come on Pep you are supposed to be my team." Tony whined. 

"Told you pepper won't just be a one night thing. Pay up mister." Natasha said to steve smirks. 

"No no Mrs Rogers i think the due time was a month." Steve said and natasha rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever Mr Rogers get your cheque ready." Natasha said. 

"Well Mrs Rogers i think i have the cash" Steve said and natasha laughed. 

"Aww aren't you two a sight for the sore eyes" Joseph said and everyone agreed they both were indeed a perfect pair. 

"Indeed you two look perfect together mate." Thor said. Both nat and steve were blushing. 

"So natasha how are you." Wanda asked smirking as she sipped her tea. Natasha was burning red knowing she was referring to Fonduing. 

"I-i'm good." Natasha said slowly sipping her black tea. 

"Tasha come on eat something properly." Steve said putting an egg benedict on her plate and she whined. 

"Hey come on eat it. You haven't eaten anything properly since last night." Steve said softly. 

"Yeah nat you must be tired from last night." Maria said and nat kicked her under the table fully red in embarrassment.

"Girls please stop it now. My natty is too awkward for it." Nick said laughing on his juice. 

"Oh my God do you all want me to leave!" Natasha exclaimed about to combust in embarrassment now. Everyone was teasing her. 

"Hey come one Welcome To the Family nat. This is our crazy family and you are a part of it now daughter." Joseph said and everyone cheered. And natasha and steve chuckled. 

After breakfast everyone went to their rooms for packing and checking out of the hotel. 

Natasha was packing the closets she and steve had here into their suitcases while steve was out with the boys. 

Soon she was almost done just a few of Steve's shirts left. She was folding them when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She recognized Steve's scent and let him hold her. Steve smiled and removed her hair from her shoulder and peppered soft kisses on her neck. 

"Steve let me pack." Natasha said softly even though she didn't wanted him to stop but the check out was in 20 minutes. Steve quickly helped her pack his shirts then he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap. 

She sat sideways on his laps her legs on the left of Steve's legs her arms around his neck and steve held her back supporting her. 

"So what do you want?" Natasha asked looking into his eyes. 

"Well i want to make out with my wife for the remaining 15 minutes we have before we go." 

"Hmmm" natasha made a thinking face putting her finger on her cheek and squinting her eyes. But steve grabbed her and started to kiss her. 

He softly pecked her twice both smiling at the little kisses before going in for a real one. Natasha's arms around his neck pulled him closer and his hold on her waist tightens. Natasha brought her tongue near his lips and he smiled giving her entrance. 

She swirled her tongue around his mouth moaning at the taste of him. Steve slowly sucked her tongue before massaging both their tongues together. 

Natasha softly pulled the little hair on the back of his neck making steve groan. 

"Oh my God ewww" steve and nat quickly broke the kiss to see all of their friends standing in the room. They quickly stood up. 

"Punk what are you making a pg 13 porn?" Bucky asked everyone laughed. 

"Oh like you're the one to talk." Steve said and both Bucky and Wanda got red with embarrassment. 

"Eh whatever. Sarah is calling everyone for the check out. We all are going by your dad's private jet steve." Tony said and steve nodded. They all left leaving Steve and natasha behind. 

Natasha was going to pick her suitcase when steve immdiately shrugged her hand away holding both their suitcases. Natasha smiled at his gentlemen instincts. 

They all checked out for their rooms payed the bills and went to the airport where the Rogers's and Carter's privet jets were. 

Nick and amanda went to their own jet budding goodbye and the rest gang went with the Rogers. 

Steve and sam clicked instantly when they realized they both were the captains from the 2 year army program. Natasha was shocked to know that he also served in the army. Joseph and sarah sat in the front. Behind them thor and jane then maria and sam then Bruce and betty then tony and pepper then bucky and Wanda and finally steve and nat at the end. 

All the friends went to the main sitting area talking and getting to know one and other better. They all instantly clicked into a one big gang. 

"So where you two going for honeymoon." Wanda asked and everyone looked very interested. 

"Well we both are kind of busy have some important meeting after that probably by a week or two and i was thinking maybe we will be going to my private island in Turkey." Steve said and natasha looked at him. 

"You have a private island?!" Natasha asked with shocked eyes. 

Steve nodded chuckling at her cuteness. 

"Well nat that's the perks of marrying a billionaire" tony said and nat rolled her eyes. 

They kept taking it was a 5 hour flight so they had alot if time. 

Sarah and joseph came to the sitting area worried since they hadn't heard any voices in almost an hour. They smiled when they saw the all slept. Sarah especially smiled seeing steve hugging natasha and her head on his chest. 

" _They are really made for each other"_ sarah thought smiling and she and joseph left the area letting their big babies sleep.

* * *

They all reached Manhattan and everyone left for their homes. Joseph and sarah went to their house in hamptons. 

During the preparation of their wedding all of nat's stuff was shifted at Steve's penthouse she never lived there with him. She still had all of her room in the carter household but she was now to live with her husband. 

They reached the penthouse while they held hands. Steve smiled looking at her. 

"Ready for your new home Mrs. Rogers." Steve asked living her hand a little squeeze. 

"I guess so." Natasha said chuckling. 

They went in greeting his watchman Scott and steve asked him to get the bags. Scott nodded and went to get the bags. 

As they were about to enter the elevator when steve picked her up bridal style and she grabbed him. 

"What are you doing?" Nat said chuckling. 

"Well the groom takes the bride home bridal style doesn't he." Steve said smiling. 

The elevator opened and his beautiful modern hall was in front of them. 

Steve walked and put her on the couch. 

"Welcome to your new home Mrs. Rogers." Steve said towering her. 

She blushed looking down bitting her lip making steve groan. 

"Eh whenever you blush or bite you lips it just makes me want to kiss you hard till you can't breathe." Steve said bringing his face on top of her his teeth lightly pulled at her bottom lips. 

"So damn beautiful" steve said kissing her. As steve started to kiss the elevator's DING startled them they broke the kiss. DAMMIT steve said and nat laughed. 

It was Scott coming in with all their bags. He helped them putting the bags in now their bedroom. They thanked Scott and he left. As soon as he went steve grabbed natasha lifted her up and tossed her on their bed. She yelped at the sudden movement and steve quickly came on top of her. 

"Why are you so pretty huh?" Steve asked her. 

"I don't know." Natasha said in a very low voice and was blushing hard. 

"Ughh that blush" Steve said and bent down to kiss her hard. Bitting her lips swirling his tongue inside her mouth making her moan. He broke when the both were breathless. 

"Before i can't resist myself again tell me wanna go out for dinner?" Steve asked softly kissing her neck. Natasha buried her fingers in his hair stroking his head. 

"Kinda tired to go out today. How bout we unpack then cook dinner and dessert?" Natasha asked steve.

"Oh i know what I'm having for dessert." Steve said with a shit eating grin and natasha blushed hard understanding what he meant and smacked his arm lightly. 

"You know for such a little person you are a very abusive wife." Steve said and natasha laughed hugging steve closer until his head was on top of her chest. 

"Well you know I'm still a Russian soo." Natasha said and both of them laughed until steve layed his head on top of her breasts. 

"Ahh my favourite pillow." Steve said smiling pressing his head harder "I've missed you" he said nuzzling and natasha lifted his head up. 

"Come on mister time to unpack." Nat said. 

"You really dont like the relation between me and my pillow." Steve said pointing at her breasts. 

"STEVE stop." Nat said kind of awkward. Steve laughed getting up. "Don't worry tonight no one can come between me and my pillow." Steve said and natasha face palmed. 

They both unpacked the suitcases and put the clothes in their closets inside the room. After that they went down to the kitchen and they decided to make ribs for dinner. 

Both together worked to make the marinate and put them in the oven like a perfect team that have been working together since forever. And natasha asked what should they make for dessert and steve smirked and eyed her body up and down and she rolled her eyes blushing and said they would just eat some ice cream they have in the freezer and steve agreed still staring at her and she lightly pulled his ears. 

"Eye's up mister." Natasha said and steve laughed hugging her. 

They together ate the dinner which was divine and steve went to grab the ice cream. It was a ben and jerry's smore's ice cream. They both happily ate while talking about their upcoming projects. 

"You know when we go to Turkey for honeymoon i will teach you to swim." Steve said and natasha excitedly nodded. 

"Better not drown me Mr Rogers." Natasha said pointing her spoon in his face. 

"Trust me i won't." Steve said smiling and she nodded. "I do. more than i trust myself." Nat said looking at him dreamily. 

Steve put his ice cream bowl on the table and quickly kissed her. Natasha moaned and fumbled to keep her bowl there too so it won't fall down. Steve quickly grabbed her bowl and put it on the table and he picked up natasha as he got up and she wrapped her legs around his waist making steve groan. 

He quickly rushed them to the bedroom whilst kissing her knowing the way. Once in the bedroom he kicked the door shut and took natasha towards the bed and gently put her on the bed and towered her. 

"You want to tasha?" Steve asked and she lightly nodded pulling him for another kiss. His hands went to her sides until he found the end of her dress and natasha raised her arms to help her get it off. Natasha did the same with his shit and jeans. Both just were in their undergarments while claiming each others lips. 

Steve's lips started to roam down her neck leaving small kissing all over her smooth soft skin natasha was enjoying his affection. His hands went to unclasp the hook of her bra and removed the straps off her shoulder before tossing it somewhere in the room. steve moaned at the sight of her bare chest. 

He bent down and latched on to one nipple and toying the other with his hand. Natasha was moaning constantly. 

"Steve!!.. you. Oh so goood" she moaned making him grunt. He some left the 1 nipple with a loud pop latching on the other neglected one and knead the now swollen breast. Soon he peppered his kisses down her stomach and especially kissed her scar making nat smile. 

He pulled down her underwear moaning at the dripping hairless folds. Natasha had no body hair expect on her head,brows and lashes and steve loved that. He slowly parted her labia with his fingers and looked at the dripping organ. 

Natasha was red and heavily breathing. Steve stroked his finger along her slit stopping specifically at her clit and rubbing it hardly before moving along again. Natasha moaned loudly at his teasings. Steve's tongue replaced his finger and move along her slit he moaned at her taste and natasha screamed his name. 

He was giving her small kitten licks and natasha wanted him. 

"Steve i- i want to feel you. I want you." Natasha said in husky moan. Steve immdiately got up and kissed her hard. Her lips were starting to become his addiction. He removed his boxer while kissing her and his erection sprung free. Natasha slowly moved her hand to stroke him making him groan and bite her lips. 

"You love you to tease me huh?!" Steve said between their hot kisses. 

"As if you're the one to say." Natasha replied 

"touché" steve said removing her hand and coming near her entrance. He checked to see if she was ready he didn't wanted to hurt her and he groaned finding her dripping wet. 

He slowly rubbed the head of his cock along her slit mixing his precum with her juices. 

"Steve stop teasing." Natasha moaned. And steve locked his lips with her starting to penetrate her. 

Natasha lost her breathe as she felt him inside her. It didn't hurt like the first time. The feeling was still new yet this time it was all pleasure. Her nails scratching his back making him groan in pleasure. 

He was lost in ecstasy. Natasha was so tight yet warm hot and soft. The way her walls clung to his cock made his lose his breathe everytime. She was for sure the best he had. 

"Oh tasha baby. Soo- good.. feel so good." Steve moaned in her ear as he thrusted in and out in a slow yet firm pace. He looked her face and groaned. Her face red her mouth slightly opened moaning out his name. Her eyes closed and brows furrowed due to pleasure. Her hair spread on the while pillowcase making a halo around her. 

She is a Goddess. His Goddess. 

He leaned and they started to kiss again as he rhythmically moved in and out of her. Steve intertwined one of their hands above her head. She still had one on his back and his was resting on her waist. 

"Steve im oh.. im gonna cumm.." natasha mumbled in their kisses. He was close too. 

"Cum with me tasha. Do it with me baby." Steve said moving faster and harder. 

"Ahhh-... STEVE!" Natasha screamed his name.

"DO IT." Steve said. 

And they both cummed at the same time. Their orgasm was intense making steve fell completely on top of her. 

He groaned feeling her walls convulsing around him milking every seed he had. His cock rested against her cervix. Natasha was moaning feeling rope after rope of his orgasm. 

After their orgasm passed steve slowly slid out of her sealing every drop of orgasm to stay inside.

"That was intense." Steve said still motionless and natasha hugged him closer. His head pressed on her chest. 

"Ahh my precious pillow." He kissed her breasts. "I missed you." He said. Making natasha chuckle as the lightly stroked her fingers through his hair and he nuzzled against her chest and Natasha's other arm around his shoulders and back hugging him closer to her. 

"Tasha am i too heavy." Steve asked started to get up from top of her. 

"No no" natasha pulled him on top of her again hugging his back again and putting his head on her chest again. "I feel comfortable with you here. Stay here" She said and steve smiled adjusting so not all of his weight was on her and she would be a bit more comfortable. His head on her breasts as she stroked his hair lightly scratching his scalp and neck occasionally making him a puddle in her hands. 

A few moments later natasha looked down and saw that he was asleep. He looked so adorable his beard lightly scratching her skin in a comforting way. His hands hugging her waist tightly. She smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead. 

"Goodnight steve." She said and soon drifted to sleep with steve on top of her.

* * *

So i finally updated😅👉👈 

Trust me I'm trying to update as soon as i can cause ik how it feels when the story doesn't upload soon. My classes are sucking my brain out😔


	13. Busy days but worth it with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So steve and nat's busy week but they manage to have time for one and other. 
> 
> Had no inspiration for this chapter but the next one is the honeymoon.

* * *

Natasha groaned as she heard her alarm. She quickly went to shut it but she felt something on her. She remembered it was steve. She carefully shut her alarm to not wake her husband up.

 _Husband._

The word still sounded weird but a good weird. She smiled looking at him. His head comfortably on her bare breasts his arms hugging her bare waist and she had her arm around his back. How fast yet happily everything changed. She didn't felt uncomfortable with him since the start. She was really glad to have him in her life. How unexpectedly he came and changed her life and only gave her happiness. It was too good to be real.

She bent down and kissed his forehead. And stroke his face lightly.He slightly shifted his beard scratches her nipple making her groan and bite her lip. He slightly smiled and natasha knew he was awake and was pretending to sleep. 

"Jerk" natasha said and steve slowly opened his eyes. 

"Goodmorning to you too." Steve said. 

"How long have you been up." Nat asked 

"Since your alarm rang." Steve said in his deep sleepy voice yawning. 

"Why didn't you wake up?" Natasha asked absent mindedly running her hands through his hair. 

"Didn't had the heart to leave my pillow." Steve said nuzzling in her breasts making natasha Bite her lips and chuckle. 

"Come on gotta get ready for work." Natasha said. 

"NOOO few more minutes." Steve groaned. 

"Come on steve we have to take a shower too." Nat said not wanting to get up herself but you know duty calls. 

"Fine." Steve groaned like a baby lifting himself to the other side and sitting up. 

Natasha sat up holding the white sheet to her bare chest. 

"I legit slept their the whole night and what a good sleep it was but you still want to cover it up." Steve said referring to nat covering her body. 

"But you know it's morning and umm- i feel weird in more light." Natasha said awkwardly looking down. Steve smiled at her cuteness. 

"Oh tasha my girl." Steve said hugging her. Laying her down and coming on top of her. 

"You're beautiful and even more beautiful in broad daylight." Steve said cupping her face and bending down to kiss her slowly. Natasha smiled in the kiss as she felt steve going inside the sheet with her. 

Their bare chest collided making them groan. Her nipples rubbing againist his muscular chest making her moan. Steve bit her lips turned on by her moans going down to kiss her neck and nibbling at her beautiful collarbones. 

"Steve!.. we- ah.. we can't. Stop!" Natasha told steve to stop and he immdiately stopped and looking at her. 

"I'm sorry we don't have time right now." Natasha said and steve nodded. 

"I'm gonna go shower." Steve said getting up going to shower to fresh up and also take care of his "little Rogers". As soon as he went. Natasha sat up and groaned. 

_DAMMIT!!_

She hated stopping him. She wanted to do it she really did but they would've been late. Because they will use time "Doing it". Then they both would have to take showers.

As she heard the showers water starting to pour the water. She suddenly got an idea and she bit her lips shyly just thinking about it. She got up and clutched the sheet around her going towards the washroom. She opened the door and looked at steve whose back was in front of her and his face towards the wall. 

She dropped her sheet and sneakily got inside the shower door behind steve. She did it so silently that steve didn't even turn. She hugged steve from behind and kissed his spine. Steve was startled with the sudden sensation but relaxed and put his hands on top of Natasha's. 

"I'm sorry." Natasha said and steve quickly turned and cupped her face. 

"No tasha it is okay. I know we cannot let our marriage take our focus away from work." Steve said. "No we have different priorities now steve obviously there are going to be some changes steve but that doesn't mean we cannot make time for eachother." Natasha said and tiptoed to cup his face and kissed him deeply. Steve groaned holding her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked until Natasha's back hit the wall and they both were under the water's spray. 

Natasha groaned feeling his long erection against her inner thigh. She bit his lips. 

"Steve i need you baby now." Natasha said joining her forehead with his. "Okay baby." He nodded and slowly entered her. 

Natasha moaned feeling his long hard thick length inch by inch inside her. She threw her head back againist the wall. Steve groaned feeling her tight heat squeezing him in. Steve grabbed her waist closer and she wrapped her legs even tighter around him. As he started to slowly thrust in and out of her.

Natasha hugged his neck and kissed his bearded jaw going down to only suck his pulse and steve groaned which only made her suck it harders. She kept kissing his neck groaning with the pleasure blinding her. 

"Steve. Ah you feel so good inside me baby." She said cupping his face and kissing him hard moaning in his mouth. Steve groaned and started the thrust deeper and harder as the position they were in made it easier for him. 

Natasha moaned feeling him so deep inside her she put her head on his shoulder moaning his name near his ear. It only added fuel to Steve's desire. 

"I'm soo.. oh soo close." Natasha said in a whisper. Steve increased his pace. 

"Cum for me baby. Cum around me tasha." Steve said and started to suck her neck which had light hickeys due to his last assault. He sucked to bring them back to life as if wanting to mark her. 

Natasha's nails scratched down his back and as soon as steve sucked her sweet spot she came with a scream and bit Steve's shoulder. The water on top only adding more sensation to their passionate love making. 

Her head fell onto his neck as she shook with the intense orgasm she had. Steve slowly kept moving helping her ride her orgasm. Her walls tightened around him a few more thrusts and he came hard with a groan. He was turned on as soon as his eyes landed on her naked wet figure when she entered the shower. His member releasing rope after rope of orgasm inside her and that triggered another orgasm from natasha. She moaned hugging him with the strenght she had left. Her head rested on Steve's shoulder. Steve turned his face and kissed her lips softly and she kissed back. 

Later when she felt like she could move again she slowly slid off Steve's cock groaned at the sensation. Steve moaned as she saw their mixed juices trailing down her thighs he was about to bent down to suck them clean but natasha stopped him 

"I don't think we will make in time if you do that. I cannot handle another orgasm right now." Natasha said still heavily breathing. Steve smirked but nodded. He went and grabbed her shampoo and started to massage her scalp and natasha relaxes in his chest. But she had to return the favour she also helped him to get cleaned. 

Later they both came out of the bathroom and went to get dressed. Natasha picked up a casual back jumpsuit and let yes hair be in a loose braid. Steve wore a dress shirt and dress pants. He was struggling with his tie and natasha chuckled and helped him put it on. And mastered it the first time. 

"Finally now you are my personal tie maker." Steve said chuckling and natasha smiled kissing his cheek. 

"Ah i gotta to makeup" natasha said and steve scoffed. 

"As if you need it." He said in a matter of fact tone. 

"I don't do much for the face but i have you for this." Natasha said titling her neck and showing the hickeys steve made. 

"Hehe sorry. Its just you and you skin is too irresistible." Steve said and natasha rolled her eyes.

After her makeup she went to were her accessories were kept. 

As she was finding her accessories in their huge shared closet she came across Steve's dog tags from army. 

She stroked her fingers across his name engraved in the metal sheet. Steve came behind her and smiled looking at her holding his tags. 

"These are amazing i always wanted dog tags." Natasha said. 

"Well what's mine is yours tasha." Steve said kissing her neck from behind. 

"What was your post in the army?" Natasha asked. 

Steve wrapper his arms around her waist. "Well not to brag Mrs. Rogers but your husband was the captain of the strike team." Steve said. 

"Woah really?!" Natasha asked shocked. 

"Doubting my skills mam?" Steve said smirking. 

"No just shocked. So what did they called you." Natasha asked turning and putting her arms around his neck. 

"Captain." Steve said normally. 

"Oh i like it Captain. Captain Rogers." Natasha said. Steve didn't understand how they way she just called him captain started to turn him on. Natasha looked as his pupils dilated with lust. 

Steve quickly cleared his thought and shook his head. He has been called captain so many times but it coming out of natasha's lips brought a desire inside him. 

He quickly moved back so he wouldn't scare her off with his desires. 

"I umm- gonna go make some coffee okay." Steve said and natasha nodded. He pecked her lips and left the closet. 

Natasha bit her lips and chuckled knowing she also had an effect on him just like he did on her. She blushed as several scenarios came into her mind with her calling him captain. 

"Seriously nat. Get your head out of the gutter." She thought and got ready. She quickly changed the bedsheets and went down to see steve making breakfast for them. 

She smiled and helped him cooking the eggs. They both had breakfast peacefully and went to the garage of his penthouse and natasha was shocked to see soo many cars that steve had. From a land crusier to a Lamborghini to a Mercedes. 

She went to her own car which was also there. Her black Range rover. Steve came and bid his goodbye in her window. 

"Goodbye tasha see you at home." Steve said and pecked her lips.

"Goodbye steve." She said kissing his cheek and going out the garage not before giving steve a flying kiss which he pretended to capture and held it near his heart making natasha laugh.

* * *

When steve reached the gallery and his staff greeted him and kept on congratulating him on his wedding. 

He thankfully nodded and thanked everyone. He met peggy who couldn't come to the wedding because of some family issue. But the pictures were gonna be printed soon and she will see them. 

He went and got back to all the work that have been delayed due to the wedding and he also had to do extra to makeup for his leave for the honeymoon. 

"Shinning aren't you." Peggy said. She was happy that ever since natasha came into his life she had seen happier and livelier than she har ever seen him. 

"You can say that." Steve said chuckling looking at his files and discussing meetings and the upcoming projects. 

* * *

When natasha entered her foundation everyone happily congratulated on her wedding and natasha happily thanked them. She entered her office greeting Maria. Maria told her about the upcoming meeting which could change the future of her business. 

As she was working on some files. Someone knocked on the door and she told them to come on. 

She smiled brightly as her eyes landed on her Father. 

"Dad!" Natasha immdiately got up and ran to hug nick who had his arms open for her just like when he first adopted her. 

"How's my babygirl." Nick said kissing nat's hair. 

"Great. How are you." Natasha asked breaking the hug looking at him. 

"Well you know your oldman is fine." Nick said smiling. 

"Why do you look a bit weak?" Natasha asked concerned and worried. 

"No no I'm fine. Natty don't worry just a little stressed about the company. Have some big deals coming up and lets just say sharon is no help." Nick said chuckling making nat smile too. 

"Just take care of yourself okay." Natasha said hugging him again. 

"Oh natty i will." Nick said. 

"You didn't ate anything yet did you." Natasha said. 

"How do you always know about that for everyone? You a secret wizard natty?" Nick said making natasha laugh. 

"Well don't like to expose myself but lets say i just know." Natasha said and Nick smiled. 

"Come on lets go to eat somewhere. There is a great diner steve and i went to." Natasha said and nick agreed. 

They both went to the diner and ordered their food. The were eating and nick asked her about her work. 

"Everything going okay with work?" Nick asked eating his pasta. 

"Yes just have a few really important meeting but which could really change the future of the company." Natasha said taking a bite of her burger. 

"Really how so?" Nick asked. 

"Well if these meetings go successfully Nicholas's haven will officially be a billion worth foundation." Natasha said smiling. 

Nick was so happy. Natasha always made him really proud. She was such a hardworker. She started when the company was nothing and now hopefully it will be worth billions. 

"Oh my natty bug you've come such a long way baby. I am so proud of you." Nick said and squeezed her hand "Dont worry about the meeting nat you will do great." Nick said and patter her cheek. 

"Thanks dad." Natasha said smiling. 

After lunch they went to her foundation and after half and hour nick left going back to his company. And natasha resumed her tasks. 

* * *

"So nat you have a meeting tomorrow with Mr. Wade and it will be really important. Please say you are ready." Maria said nervous. 

"I am ready maria. Hopefully it goes well." Natasha said. 

"Honey its not just mr wade, we have meeting with Mr. Stilinski and Mr. Johnson." Maria said. 

"I know Maria. I am ready we just have to hope everything goes greatly so we can officially be relaxed." Natasha said. 

"Relaxed as in honeymoon relaxed." Maria said and natasha rolled her eyes. 

"No no how can she be relaxed they must be busy fucking their brains out." Wanda said and natasha threw a paper ball at her. 

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!! Do you both have a degree in being disgusting?" Natasha asked grossed. 

"What. You are saying as if you haven't seen the little roger yet." Wanda said. 

"Oh natasha please say you have." Maria asked and natasha blushed hard. 

"Okay her face confirms she have." Wanda said chuckling. 

"So is he big??" Maria asked nat. Who just blushed even harder. 

"Of course he is maria. Have you seen him. Such a hunky man. Of course he is big right tasha." Wanda said in a matter of fact tone. 

"I'm not telling you anything like that." Natasha said. 

"Oh come on. You're no fun." Wanda said throwing the paper ball back at natasha. 

"Yeah I'm not come on let's go home now..I'm tired." Natasha said getting up. 

"Why did Rogers tired you early in the morning." Maria said and the way nat blushed made them both scream. 

"YOU DID IT BEFORE COMING TO OFFICE!! OH MY GOD NAT YOU JUST LEVELED UP IN 3 DAYS." Wanda said loudly shaking Natasha's shoulders. 

"Hey stop it. Atleast we are not giving a live sex show to everyone." Natasha said smirking and now wanda was embarrassed. 

Both natasha and maria laughed. 

"Oh you're the one to laugh Ria. Who legit had sex in Sam's parked car before entering our last year's charity event ." Wanda said and natasha lost it. She laughed so hard. And Maria's shocked face made her crack up even more.

* * *

Later natasha was driving home. When she entered the garage she saw that the car steve took wasn't there yet. So she is probably home before him. 

She was going towards the elevator after showing her identity card to be able to enter the penthouse. when scott greeted her. 

"Good evening miss natasha." Scott said. 

"Just call me nat scott. Dont be so formal." Natasha said smiling. 

"Okay nat whatever you ask." Scott said smiling at her sweet gesture. 

"Go home scott. Spend time with your family." Natasha said smiling sweetly. 

"I can't nat i have my duty. It is for the safety." Scott said. 

"Hey it's okay besides no one can enter without these cards. And the one's who have these are the closest friends and family. Its safe scott you can go home. Take a leave for today." Natasha said. 

"You're too kind nat. I'm glad Mr Rogers found someone like you." Scott said. 

"Thank you so much. Now go home spend time with your family." Natasha said. 

"Goodbye nat." Scott said packing up. 

"Goodbye scott." Natasha said entering the elevator. 

As natasha entered their home. Its was neat and clean. Not that she and steve left it dirty but she could smell the cleaning products with the light floral smell used in the house. Mrs. Jessie did that. She thought. 

She decided to go prepare dinner for them. She was thinking about what to cook. She decided on shashlik. A prefect quick and easy dish highly popular in Russia. 

She gathered all the spices, vegetables and chicken she needed for the recipe. After she was done marinating the chicken and vegetables she decided she can make two chocolate lava cakes for them. So she started to prepare for that too. When it was in the oven and the chicken was still marinating she decided to go up and get a little dressed up for steve. 

She went through her closet and found a beautiful black shot dress till her thighs. A little flowy around the end. The straps on the side of her shoulders.It was perfect. Good looking yet comfy and casual. She did a some makeup. She usually did really natural makeup almost none but she wore a little bit of a bronzey eye shadow making her green eyes pop. Her lips painted in a reddish brown colour. She looked beautiful. She lightly curled her hair giving her beautiful soft curls. 

She went down and wore her apron again and startled to put the chicken and vegetables on skewers before grilling them.

* * *

As steve was driving back home from his art gallery he got a call from an unknown number he picked it up. 

_"Hello?"_

" _You freaking piece of SHIT. You think you can make me jealous by getting married to that worthless woman. It's your stupidity if you think I'm going to let you live peacefully. I will ruin your life STEVE."_

_Sharon. Its was sharon. Steve smirked._

_"Well i think i told you to not call me again sharon." Steve said calmly while smirking._

_"I know why you are doing this. Baby i made a mistake back then. Please divorce her. I know you want me just like i want you. Dont even try me to make you regret it"_

_"It's my choice whether or not i will divorce her. And i never wanted you. I was the one who made a mistake back then. And i swear i will do anything to change that stupid mistake. She is not a mistake sharon. You are. And as for your threat i would love to see you try." Steve said and hung up angrily._

As much as he loved seeing her jealous. He hated how she still wanted to take natasha's place. Her own sister. It made him angry that how can she be such a shit to her own sister. Well after all it was sharon. 

He entered the penthouse using his card and saw that scott wasn't there. He went up the elevator which opened in his living room and instantly he got the fragrance of the amazing food. 

He saw that natasha was in the kitchen looking beautiful while cooking dinner. He was astounded by the sight in front of him. 

She looked up at him and smiled brightly. 

_This woman will be the death of me._

"Hey you're home." Natasha said happily as steve came towards her and smiled and bending down to peck her lipstick tinted lips. 

"Tasha you look beautiful." Steve said honestly as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"Thanks" she said smiling softly. 

Steve behind her and kept his hands on the sides of her tiny waist. 

"What you cooking?" Steve asked removing her hair from the side of her neck and kissed her neck. 

"Well have you eaten shashlik?" Natasha asked and steve shook his head. 

"Well I'm making that i hope you will like it and for desert I'm making chocolate lava cake because well i know that steve Rogers loves his chocolate." Natasha said turned her neck and smiled at how close his face was to her. 

"Well i am damn sure Mrs Rogers that i will really like it and as for the chocolate you are right but maybe I'm thinking for 2 deserts." Steve said making a thinking face. 

"Well Mr Rogers you can have mine too." Natasha said smirking. 

"Oh i will have something of yours." Steve softly sucking her neck and natasha closed her eyes leaning back. 

"A little touch Mrs Rogers and you give yourself up." Steve said biting her earlobe. 

"I only gave myself up for you." Natasha said looking at him with hodded eyes. 

Steve smiled as kissed her passionately. 

Natasha broke the kiss. 

"Now come on go change and fresh up the food is almost done." She said pecking his lips. 

"Okay." Steve said and hardly let her go to go change. 

As he was changing into a comfortable t shit with pants just to match the date typa mood yet being casual. He couldn't help but feel guilty for hurting natasha later. He loved how good it felt whenever sharon was jealous because of natasha being with him but he felt so wrong for using natasha. This marriage was supposed to be nothing but only done to mock sharon but why does natasha make him feel Happy. They way she cares for him, her kindness, the way she feels. Everything makes him even more guilty knowing that he will ruin her faith in trust. Because that's why they here together because she trusted him and he hated that. 

She let him see her the way nobody has. She has let him touch her the way nobody has and most importantly she had told him everything things she was always hesitant to tell anyone else. 

Steve was surrounded by guilt and heaviness in his heart. He ran his hand through his hair. 

_Why did i do this?_

_I thought i was better than this?!_

_I have to stop._

_I cannot ruin her!_

Just as he thought to stop. His stupid brain screamed at him 

_**SO WEAK** _

_**So Damn weak..** _

**_Letting a girl take you away from your goals._ **

**_You're biggest GOAL_ **

**_YOU ARE STEVE ROGER._ **

**_HE ALWAYS COMPLETES HIS GOALS._ **

**_She is NOTHING to you expect for a bait in your plan._ **

**_When you done. She MUST leave._ **

****And just like always he listened to his stupid brain.

_Yes she is nothing. Just a bait in the plan. I know she will be hurt in the end but the world has never been fair to anyone. She can just move on. Everyone does. But I must keep some resistance between them. So in the end it won't be too harsh on her._

Once again steve rogers was determined on his stupid plan. He closed the closet and walked down to eat dinner. 

As he went towards the dining table. He saw natasha effortlessly was pouring wine into the glasses and was setting the tables. She looked up and smiled at steve. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his midsection. 

"Sit down Mr. Rogers dinner will be served." She smiled and tiptoed to kiss his cheek before leaving and going in the kitchen. 

Natasha came back with their meal and served it to steve who thanked her and kissed her hand. She smiled and sat down infront of him to eat the dinner. 

Steve took the first bite of Shashlik and closed his eyes moaning at the taste. 

"You like it?" Natasha asked. 

"Oh good tasha i gotta say my second favourite Russian food." He said putting two more pieces in his mouth. 

"Really what's your first?" Natasha asked curiously. 

Steve just smirked and looking up and down at her. Natasha blushed hard at his eyeing and looked down. They ate happily talking about the things here and there and steve went for seconds of the shashlik. 

After a few minutes the oven digged showing that the cakes were done. Natasha got up and went to take them out. She came and and steve patted the seat next to him instead of one in front of him. She sat there and served him the dessert not before kissing his cheek. 

"Ohh natasha you're the best. This looks so good." Steve said and kissed her hands again. 

Steve took a bite and the warm melted chocolate oozed in his mouth he groaned throwing his head back. 

They ate their dessert and when they were done steve helped her take the dishes back into the kitchen and helped her put them in the dishwasher. 

Just as she closed the dishwasher steve immediately picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of rice just like he did at his parents house. 

"STEVE!" She screamed and held onto him tightly. 

He quickly took them to their bedroom and tossed her on the bed and got on top of her. 

"You tired baby?" Steve asked kissing her neck lightly.

"Never tired for you." Natasha said cupping his face. 

"So how much work do you have this week?" Steve said gently going down to kiss her neck. 

"Well really important meeting just hoping they will be done nicely. It can change the future of my company." Natasha said gentle threading her finger in his hair as he kissed her neck. 

"Really how so?" Steve asked looking at her for a second before going back to kissing her. 

"Well if they go as i planned. My company will officially be a billion dollar company." Natasha said and steve looked up. 

"That's great tasha. Don't worry you gonna kill those meetings steve said went behind her back to unzip her dress. Slowly removing the straps and exposing her upper body. Steve groaned seeing she wasn't wearing a bra and went straight to sucking her pink nipple makings her groan and throw her head back. 

They both were soon completely naked under the sheets moaning each other's name like a prayer as steve slowly yet firmly moved in and out of her. After their climax steve curled natasha against his chest with her head on his bicep her arm around his stomach as they fell asleep. 

* * *

They week went by painfully busy. Both of them a little stressed yet always made time for one and other. 

On Wednesday natasha had done all her meetings just the approval of her proposal shall come back. Either it would be everything or nothing. She was really tired and she came back almost two hours late than steve. Luckily steve made them his famous lasagna which instantly made Natasha's stomack growl. They just decided to eat it on the couch while watching their favourite show Friends. After dinner they just curled up on the couch and natasha started to doze off lightly. Steve chuckled and picked her up bridal style. 

He took them to their room onto the bed. We went and started a relaxing bath for them. He came back and picked natasha again and put her on the bathroom counter. Slowly undressing her. She gave him a sleepy smile at his sweet gesture. After that he got undressed himself and lightly tied natasha's hair up with a hair clip. And took them into the bathtub with bubbles. 

Natasha sighed feeling the bath relax her and making her even more sleepy. She nuzzled her face into his neck. 

"Busy day?" Steve asked and she nodded. 

"How was your day." Natasha asked lightly stroking his arm. 

"Well it was a busy day but worth it with coming back to you." Steve said truly and smiling softly and natasha lifted her head and smiled at him. She moved her neck upwards and kissed his lips. 

"You're always gonna be worth it for me steve." Natasha said and steve smiled and bent down now kissing her. 

He grabbed the loofah slowly cleaning her body and cleaning himself. He got up and wrapped himself and natasha in their towels. They brushed their teeth and did their nightly routine before He took her in their closet natasha laughed and insisted that she will walk but steve said that he wanted to carry her. 

He settled her on a little bench in the closet grabbing a pair of boxers for himself and wore a pair if sweatpants and a loose t shirt before going to natasha's undergarment drawer and he blushed when he saw her bras and panties. Natasha laughed at him. 

"You don't mind tearing them off me but you feel shy looking at them huh?" Natasha said and laughed. Steve gave a shy smile. 

He picked up a black lacy bra and panties and gave them to her before giving her a black satin night dress the one she wore when she took care of him. Natasha smiled at the memory. 

Steve came to her and got her into her undergarments which natasha said no to the bra saying it was uncomfortable in the night dress and steve threw it back making her laugh. 

"Yeah i don't even prefer you wearing one you know." Steve said. 

"Oh so you don't mind everyone seeing my chest through my clothes?" Natasha said teasingly. 

"Noo! Only in front of me i don't prefer you wearing one. Dont you play with me tasha." Steve said. "This is only mine to look at." Steve said pointing towards her body making natasha chuckle. She lifted her arms and steve slid on the night on her and adjusted it before picking her up and taking her to the bed. 

"Goodnight steve" natasha said softly as they layed with their faces inches apart. 

"Goodnight tasha." Steve said and kissed her. They kissed softly for a while. And steve put an arm around her back bringing her closer. They could feel each others breathe on their faces and it was oddly comforting. 

They soon fell asleep to tired to kiss anymore still inches apart to each other with their lips lightly touching.

* * *

Feel free to comment☺


	14. Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's their way to Honeymoon in turkey❤ its just the start so i will make an other chapter or two of it.
> 
> Ps. I'm Turkish so i had to do it in Turkey😂❤  
> Enjoy..

* * *

As natasha slowly woke up listening to the sound of her alarm. She shut it down getting up. Steve was still sleeping beside her.

She saw many email notification. She was very nervous for today. She needed those 9 approvals to change the future of her company. As she saw the first three notifications were from the people she gave proposals too. Her heart started to beat out of her chest. 

_Should I open it?_

_Should i wait till i have wanda or maria with me?_

she decided she will open it because she didn't wanted to give them high hopes only to crush them. As she was about to open the first email. Maria called her and startled her. She quickly picked it up and went to the bathroom to not wake steve up. 

"Hello?" Natasha said slowly. 

_"WE GOT IT NAT!! WE GOT IT ALL.. YOU DID WE ARE OFFICIALLY A BILLION DOLLAR COMPANY."_ Maria screamed but for the first time natasha didn't mind and was shocked. 

" _YOU ARE A BILLIONAIRE BABY. YOUNGEST BILLIONAIRE IN AMERICA. Say something!!."_

_"I can't belive it maria. We did it. WE DID IT." Natasha screamed a little too._

_"Yeahh we did. Now take a off today and have spectacular sex with your husband. We gonna have a party this weekend and then you can go for honeymoon.BYEE" Maria said and natasha chuckled._

_"Okay okay bye" Nat said chuckling as Maria disconnect the call._

When she came out she looked at steve who was slightly worried. 

"Tasha you okay? You screamed" He said and natasha chuckled immediately going to him on the bed and he took her in his lap. 

"I got all the approvals Steve." Natasha and and steve was so happy. 

"REALLY? OH MY GOD BABY I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT. Im so happy for you tasha." steve said and quickly cupped her face to kiss her and she wrapped her around his neck as she kissed him back. They kept kissing until steve got up and gentle layed her down getting on top of her. His face on top of hers.

"I think that calls for some celebration Mrs. Roger." Steve said grinning and natasha chuckled. 

"Maria already signed my leave for today. But you still have to go to work we can celebrate later." Natasha said storking his beard lightly. 

"Noo!! I don't wanna go today pleasee." Steve said whining putting his face in her neck and hugging her waist tightly. 

"Just today please than i promise i won't take a leave soon. I did all the meeting and everything. I wanna stay today." He grumbled in her neck. Making her chuckle. Steve nuzzled her neck and his beard lightly scratched her skin making her bite her lips. 

"Just call Peggy if she says it's okay then okay. And tell her that she is invited to the party of the foundation." Natasha said looking down at him who was still hidden in her neck like a baby and he just nodded. 

He picked his phone up and dialed peggy. 

"Hey pegg?" Steve said in a nauseated voice and natasha looked at him surprised. 

"So dramatic" she mouthed and steve winked at her. 

"I won't be able to come to work today. **cough** i dont feel good." Steve said in a sickly voice and natasha rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah I'll take care pegg thanks. You're the best. And make sure you come to Nicholas's haven's party okay. Byee" Steve said and disconnects the call and looking at natasha who was still rolling her eyes at him. 

"Oh come on natasha." Steve said and natasha chuckled. He layed her down and towered her. 

"Just wanted a day off with you." Steve said and natasha stroked his bearded chin. Pulling him closer and kissed him. 

"Well I'm glad to have a day with you." She said smiling. 

"You hungry? Mrs jane would come soon." Natasha asked. 

"Oh im starving." Steve said. 

"Come I'll make you breakfast. Tell Mrs jane to take the day off." Natasha said getting up and steve grabbed her laying her down again. 

"I already texted her and im not hungry for Food." Steve said looking at her his pupils dilated by lust. 

"So what you want Mr. Rogers?" Natasha asked slowly 

"You" he said before feverishly kissing her. She moaned and hugged him closer to her.

"You're so beautiful natasha." Steve said kissing along her jaw going down to her chest. She bit her lips lightly tugging at his hair. Steve slowly removed the straps of her satin night dress pushing it down exposing her full breasts. He moaned at the sight and bent down to take a soft nipple in his mouth licking and sucking it till it hardens before giving the same attention to the other nipple. 

Natasha had her head thrown back his name being moaned out of her mouth like a prayer. Steve came back up and kissed her lips hardly bitting and sucking her bottom lip. He pressed his erection against her sex making her groan. She moaned and move her hips againist him and they both started to grind one and other. Steve stopped and sat up making natasha look at him panting. He completely slipped her nightie and panties off and removed his shirt and sweatpants down naked in front of each other. Natasha blushed looking at his muscular chest. 

Damn her husband was a fine sight. 

She brought his head down and kissed him roughly slipping her tongue in his mouth moaning at the taste of him. Steve suddenly entered her in one thrust and she lost her breathe and opened her mouth against his in a silent scream. Steve groaned at her tight wetness. 

"Oh natasha." He moaned and started to move slowly in and out of her. She had her eyes closed her head thrown back as she moaned against his mouth. Steve locked their lips as they started to move together. 

Her lips were his addiction now. No matter how much he tried to deny it but her full soft lips were like nothing else he ever felt. 

He felt her walls trembling around his member and he knew she was gonna come he made his thrust harder and deeper. 

"Let go... Cum for me tasha.. NOW!" He commanded and natasha came right on the spot. Breathless. 

Her walls squeezing around him made him cum hard inside her his sweaty body dropped on top of natasha's she hugged his back. His face buried in her neck and she kissed his cheek. Both breathing heavily. 

Steve slowly regained his posture and got up and cupped her face. She smiled her him and he kissed her tenderly. He slid out of her slowly making her groan and bite her lips. 

"Come on let's shower i have you for myself for the whole day." Steve said kissing her forehead and she smiled getting up before steve lifted her up taking to the bathroom. 

They showered together kissing each other and got changed. Steve into a black shirt and jeans and natasha into a white fitted shirt with blue jeans. 

"Come on i wanna take you all out today you know gotta celebrate my wife's success." Natasha smiled and before they were going to the elevator an alarm rang from her phone. 

"Oh shit i almost forgot my pill." She said going back upstairs and took her birth control. Steve smiled at her. 

"Oh i hope you were regular." Steve said and natasha rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah i just forgot 2 days but now i am" she joked to see his reaction which was a shocked frightened steve. 

"You're kidding right." Steve said and natasha chuckled at him. 

"Of course i am steve. I am responsible. I know that kids are not a option right now." She liked at him and steve sighed in relief which unintentionally hurt her a little. 

"Why are you so scared would having kids be that bad for you." She asked looking at him curiously. 

"Nn.. no.. Its just that I'm not ready to share you yet." Steve said and natasha smiled at him and went to hug him. He hugged her back. 

"I _don't want anything that would keep me connected with you after I'm done with sharon." He thought._

"Come on let's go." He grabbed her hand and they went to Steve's Audi r8. He told phil and scott to take the day off. They went to a bed and breakfast place for breakfast which was hashbrowns eggs bacon and juice. 

"Where are we going?" Natasha asked as steve took he to the shore side. 

"It's a suprise Mrs. Rogers." Steve smiled. 

They stepped out on the docks after they parked the car. 

"Oh Steven what a great suprise." An old man said. 

"Hey mac how are you." Steve said and hugged him. 

"So mac this is my wife natasha. Natasha this is the boat keeper mac." Natasha chuckled at the introduction and shook mac's hand. 

"So serenity is ready you here for her?" Mac asked and natasha was confused. 

"Who is serenity?" She asked. 

Steve laughed. "She's my yacth Mrs Rogers. I wanted to take you out on her." Steve smiled at her. 

"Well natasha i am so glad to finally see him with a woman especially on the boat. I seriously started to think that steven was gay." Mac said to natasha and she burst into laughter. 

"MAC" steve said and natasha laughed even more. 

"Okay as much as i love to hear you laugh we gotta get on the yatch. Mac come on help ne take her on the shore." Steve said grabbing natasha's hand. 

Mac was just going to help him get started and control everything with the technology from the docks while steve could drive the yatch since he was experienced. 

Both steve and natasha were in the ocean natasha was fascinated by view and steve was tying the knots of the main sail. 

"Hey sailor." Natasha said standing beside the pole steve looked up at her and smiled. 

"You come out on the boat alot?" Natasha asked standing beside him. 

"Just whenever i need to clear my mind." Steve said finishing the knots and grabbing her hand. 

"Come on Mrs Rogers time you drive a yatch." He said taking her to the big steering wheel. 

"You kidding want me to kill us? I dont know how to do it." Nat said panicked. 

"Oh come on I'm with you. I'll guide you. Keep you hands here." He lifted and kept her hands on the steering wheel put his own on top of hers. "Good now stay firm okay." He said and she nodded. 

Steve smiled how tiny she was trapped in his arms and kissed her hair. 

"Ooohh DON'T LET GO." Natasha screamed as steve lightly lifted his hands to tease her. "I won't." Steve said chuckling. 

"Easy now turn slowly." He said and started to turn the wheel. 

"Good good. Just like that. Now im gonna let go slowly you got this." Steve said and natasha giggled making him smile. As he let go she slowly perfected the turn and laughed. 

"OH MY GOD I DID IT... I sailing... Now I'm the captain." She said between her giggles making steve laugh. When they reached the middle and now didnt need to move the wheel they started to admire the view. 

"Wow this is breathtaking steve." Natasha said fascinated by the view. "Hey look at that. Its such a beautiful house. The view must be amazing from there. I wonder who lives there." Natasha said pointing towards a beautiful mansion in front of the ocean surrounded by trees. 

"I know. It's an old sea widow. Her husband died in a crash. She stands by the window every night waiting for him to come back." Steve said looking at her. She stared into his eyes. 

"You just made that up right." She said and he nodded. "Yup i just did." Steve said and they both laughed hard. 

They continued sailing and saw the beautiful sunset from the ocean sitting side by side. Later they went to a casual restaurant and ordered stake medium fries and green vegetables. 

"Anything to drink sir?" The waiter asked. 

"Yes a garnacha red wine please." Steve said giving the menus back. 

They ate dinner and went back home and bathed together and made love on last time before going to bed. 

* * *

"Hey natasha Great party. You look amazing" peggy greeted her as she entered the celebration of Nicholas's Haven. Nat was wearing a plum dress with thin straps which hugged her curves beautifully. 

"Hey peggy thank you so much. Well you yourself look gorgeous." She said and hugged. 

The party was beautifully hosted by the staff of the haven. Maria went to nat and told her that being the Boss she must give a speech and natasha nodded nervously drank her chardonnay to calm her brain before going on the stage. 

"Hey ladies and gentlemen thank you so much for joining us today in our celebration. I would like to thank everyone in my staff for being the best dream team i could ask for and for all the hardwork you all did I'm hapoy to say has paid off. Thank you to all the sponsors who supported our company whenever we needed them. My husband who supported me and encouraged me whenever i needed it.And finally i would like to thank my Father who is the reason i am standing here in front of you all. Thank you Dad for giving me place in your life and heart. I know I'm not the perfect daughter but i owe everything to you and i love you. My dream for Nicholas's haven was to give back the community who has given me everything and to give home and love to the children who had no one. I myself know how much one requires to have someone to care for them or to alteast live in a happy and friendly environment and thanks to you all my dream have completed. Cheers everyone have a good night." 

Natasha finished her speech and sarah came and hugged her. 

"Oh natasha my dear baby I'm so proud of you. You've come a long way." Sarah said and cupped her cheeks and natasha smiled and thanked her. 

"Natty" she heard and smiled at the voice. 

"Dad" she turned and tightly hugged nick. 

"My daughter I'm so proud of you. And how dare you say you aren't perfect. You are the best daughter in the world. My biggest blessing in life was to get you as my daughter and not one day did i regret it. I love you natty bug" Nick said and cupped her face. Natasha had tears threatening to fall from her beautiful jade eyes. 

"I love you dad thank you so much." She said and nick kissed her forehead. 

"Anything for my daughter." He smiled and natasha chuckled remembering he said this when he adopted her. 

"May i steal my beautiful wife for a dance from her dad Mr Carter?" Steve came from behind and nick smiled. 

"Sure son here you go. She's all yours after all." Nick said and steve smiled talking nat with him. Nick looked at the couple as they went towards the dance floor. 

"God please always keep them safe and happy." Nick prayed in his heart and went to join sarah and joseph since both sharon and amanda didn't come to the party. 

"You gave a fine speech Mrs Rogers." Steve said as they slowly swayed to the soft music. 

"Well just said what came in mind." Natasha said and steve bent down to lock his lips with her. 

"You do know we going to Turkey day after tomorrow right?" Steve said and natasha chuckled and nodded. 

"Yes i do Mr Rogers." 

"Good i can't wait to have you all for myself." Steve said and natasha smiled. 

"I am already yours." She said softly and his ocean blue eyes stared into her hypnotic jaded eyes. He leaned down and kissed her passionately yet not to hotly since they were in public. 

"Woah woah easy boy. Get a room." Tony nudged steve who growled at him. 

"Stark!" 

"Woah punk hold your horses you going to honeymoon soon. And I'm telling you natasha you both better not come back until i am an uncle." Bucky said and natasha looked down blushing with embarrasment her head on Steve's chest. Tony was laughing his ass off.

"No seriously i need an--ow ow" bucky groaned as sarah pulled his and tony's ear. 

"How many times do i have to tell you both to not tease my kids." Sarah said and both grown men groaned in pain. 

"You both continue dancing I'm gonna deliver these two idiots to wanda and pepper." Sarah said pulling tony and bucky away as steve and nat laughed. 

They all had a magnificent dinner before going to their houses. 

* * *

It was now the weekend and they had to go to Turkey for their honeymoon. It was the start of sunrise when steve got up and looked that natasha was in a deep sleep on her side. The satin sea green sheets really complimented her. As much beautiful as she looked in her sleep steve hated to ruin her slumber but he had to wake her up. They decided to take Steve's jet instead of a normal flight. 

"Tasha baby get up." Steve said lightly shaking her. "Come on we gotta go the jet is ready." He said leaned towards her and kissed her forehead she didn't respond. "Tasha come on." He started to kiss her cheeks, nose,eyes, forehead and lips until she lightly opened her eyes. Steve stroked her face with the back of his fingers. 

"Good morning wife." Steve smiled. 

"Good morning husband" natasha said still sleepily. 

"5 more minutes please and come here." She said and pulled steve closer. She rested her head on his chest snuggling him as she started to dose off again. Steve chuckled. 

"No come on you gotta get up.. and since when you are the one who wakes up late?" Steve asked nuzzling his nose to her cheek. 

"Well you wear me out every night. Its your fault not mine. And i always give you extra time to sleep return the favour mister." Natasha said sleepily and steve grinned "well i gotta say I'm proud to wear you out. And fair point made.. just five minutes." Steve said and looked that natasha was already sleeping he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He marveled at how perfectly She felt around him. For the whole five minutes he just kept looking at her and then woke her up again by nuzzling her cheeks. 

"Come on tasha. We can sleep on the plane get ready." He said and she opened her eyes and slightly nodded. 

"Ok" she said softly and steve pecked her lips making her smile. He got up and lifted her up making her yelp and carrying her to their bathroom. They brushed their teeth and then took a shower together. 

Thankfully they had packed their bags the day before with the help of Mrs. Jane. They went down and mrs jane greeted them. She adored natasha. She loved how caring, mature and kind she was. Mrs. Jane made them their breakfast and they thanked her and bid their goodbye leaving for airport. Phil drives them to the private terminal and they thanked him. 

"Hey Stephan" steve greeted his pilot. "Mr rogers Mrs Rogers welcome aboard." He smiled and let them in. 

"This is Maxine your air hostess and she will be serving you." Stephan introduced them to maxine whom they greeted. Natasha could tell that maxine had a crush on steve since the way she was fluttering her eyelashes and blushed looking at him. 

" _Well too bad he is Mine.."_ natasha thought and smirked before going to their seats. 

They sat infront of each other clicking their glasses of Bollinger before sipping it. Maxine came to them and looked at them well looked at steve which made natasha roll her eyes. Well her man was too handsome a living Adonis maybe she should just get used to it. 

"Hey maxine this is my wife natasha" steve said and maxine looked at natasha not caring one bit. "Hey natasha. Soo steve what would you like for lunch today." She asked putting her hand on his shoulder which steve ignored and said. And now natasha was pissed at her boldness.

"Well whatever my Wife chooses. Its up to her." Steve said looking at natasha who smiled at him. "You guys choose it I'm gonna use the rest room" steve excused himself. Maxine was clearly checking him out as he was going and Nat lost it.

"So natasha what would you like for lunc-" she was interrupted by natasha. "Please stop making eyes at my husband ad if i weren't here. If you really wanna keep your job i suggest you stay in your limits." Natasha said in a soft yet authorized tone. Maxine chuckled. 

"Oh natasha i didn't mean to offen-"

"You may call me Mrs Rogers." Natasha said in a firm voice and maxine was stunned at her. She cleared her throught and nodded. "Yes Mrs Rogers whatever you say." Maxine and natasha smiled. Steve came back and asked them. 

"So tasha what you decided for lunch?" He bent and kissed Natasha's cheek. 

"Yeah i was thinking a chicken caprese salad? What do you think?" Natasha asked as steve sat down infront of her. 

"Yeah tasha that's great." Steve nodded and they looked at maxine who was looking down and nodded. 

"Then salad it is. Goodbye Mr and Mrs rogers." She said and went to the crew. 

"Woah woah did she just called me Mr Rogers?" Steve asked shocked since he knew how maxine always flirts with him which he doesn't like at all. 

"Well she must know that she is talking to the boss." Natasha said and sipped her champagne. Steve chuckled. "Oo Mrs Rogers aren't you a devil in disguise. You legit handled her in 2 minute and here i was worried for your security." Steve chuckled. 

"Well i dont like people eyeing my husband." Natasha said smirking and steve chuckled leaned to kiss her. 

"Oh the things i wanna do with you." Steve said biting her lips making her gasp. 

"So do the things you wanna do." Natasha replied looking up at him with heavily eyelids. Steve groaned and grabbed her hand dragging her to the cabin with the bed. He locked the door behind him and looked at her as she giggled he pushed her on the bed making her yelp and towered her. 

"You drive me insane." He said moving his thumb on her lower lip before kissing her hard. They had an hour before lunch was served and in the time their sweaty bodies kept moving againist one and other moaning each others name. 

After their "time pass" they had lunch and much to Natasha's satisfaction maxine kept her hands to herself. They spent time talking since it was almost a 11 hour flight they decided to go to bed after dinner when both were tired. Nat wore one of Steve's shirt which was long enough of her and steve just wore a pair of sweatpants. Natasha cuddled him and nuzzled into in bare chest. 

"What will we do their?" Natasha asked absent mindedly drawing patterns on steve's hairless chest. He tightened his hold on her bringing her as close as he can. 

"Well i was thinking we will explore the country first before going to the island. You know we can do shopping we can explore the cities before going to the island for further explorations." Steve said and chuckled making natasha smile. 

"It will be fun." Natasha said looking up at him and he smiled and kissed her temples. "Yes it will be now sleep we don't wanna be jet lagged." Steve said and natasha nodded hugging his waist. 

"Goodnight steve" natasha said kissing the top of his heart. "Goodnight tasha." He said kissing her hair and inhaling her fragrance.

During the night steve got up to go to the rest room which was in their cabin and as he was coming out he heard whimpers. He quickly ran back knowing it was natasha. When he came back he saw as she shifted in the bed whimpering. Tears coming out of her tightly closed eyes and she chocked a sob. Steve quickly lifted her and brought her near his heart. She slowly calmed down and woke up. 

"You.. you must have left i never have nightmares when I'm close to you." Natasha asked tears spilling from her eyes. "I went to the rest room I'm sorry baby." Steve said hugging her tighter and stroking her back. "I'm so sorry." He repeated "no its Okay steve." Natasha said and sniffled. Soon she calmed down and steve laid them down with her petite body on top of him. He kept rubbing her back until she fully relaxed. Curiosity got the best of him as he asked her. 

"Tasha was the it the red room again?" He asked softly. And natasha shook her head. 

"Can you tell me what was it about?" He asked and she took a deep breathe before saying. "I umm- dreamt that you.... left me" she said lowly but steve understood and was shocked. She looked up at him with teary eyes again. 

"I can't bear to lose you steve. I can't--" she was interrupted by steve who hugged her tightly "im here tasha I'm here." Steve said and she sobbed again clutching his bare back tightly. Steve kissed her forehead. 

"Sleep baby i got you" steve said the lightly patted her back until she fell asleep listening to his heart beat. 

" _Fuck! What am i gonna do now. I dont want to leave her like this. SHIT..." he screamed inside his mind._

_"Whatever happens you have to leave her. Whatever it takes she will eventually move on everyone does." His stone cold heart said._

But just the thought of natasha laying in someone else's arms like this made his blood boil. He decided it was best to ignore his thoughts right now and sleep. He looked natasha who was clutching his arm as if scared to let go and he kept looking at her till sleep took over him. 

* * *

It was almost 4:30 am now when steve woke up they were about to land in 30 minutes. He looker at natasha who was sleeping peacefully in his embrace still hugging his arm that was around her. He lightly kissed her nose and she furrowed her eyesbrows scrunching her nose making steve chuckle at her cuteness. He slightly peppers soft kisses all over her face neck and jaw till she slightly opened her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her lips. 

"Good morning husband." Natasha mumbled on his lips. 

"Good morning wife." He smiled kissing her again. 

"Come on gotta get ready. We gonna eat breakfast before we land and gonna go the hotel to change and then start our explorations." Steve said and natasha nodded. 

They got up and natasha went to the washroom got ready and came out looking fresh and rested steve went in next and came out. They wore some casual yet presentable shirt and jeans since they were going to change after they shower at the hotel. They came out of the cabin and went to the seating area and maxine came and to Natasha's delight was professional instead of eyeing her man. Steve decided on just some pancakes with eggs and bacon with a coffee for himself a Russian tea with lemon he knew natasha loved and preferred more than coffee. Maxine nodded and went to get their breakfast. Natasha and steve casually talked and steve told her that they will land in Istanbul explore places and then go to his island which was in the end of Istanbul. 

"And o don't worry you won't even notice the security" steve said and natasha looked at him. 

"Security?" She asked. 

"Don't you know i have security for us? Nick had security for you infact he insisted that i use the same since they knew you well." Steve told her. 

"Wha-- why did i never saw them. Who are they?" Natasha asked shocked. 

"Well you know phil he is my driver and my security head he is an ex army. And i think its some hope van dyne and some logan hawlett." Steve said 

"I have two security guards and i never even saw. They are stalkers. And why do we need them here its just us in our honeymoon" Natasha huffed and steve chuckled 

"Tasha we need security. And i know we are here but we can be in alot of danger. Not to brag but we are famous and quite rich so we have threats here and there." Steve explained and natasha nodded. 

"Ok" she mumbled and steve chuckled kissing her hand. 

Their breakfast came and they ate. When the plane was landing both Steve and natasha were looking at the country with the sun rising and the view was absolutely breathtaking. 

When the plane stopped and they were walking out steve and nat thanked the pilot and natasha saw Phil and another guy taking their suitcases out probably logan she thought. 

As they were about to descend from the stairs steve picked natasha up bridal style which made her yelp and giggle as she held him. 

They came down and steve looked at her. 

"Welcome to the honeymoon Mrs rogers." Steve gave her a charming smile as he kissed her softly before entering the car and going to their hotel.

* * *

Hey long time so see😅👉👈 

My exams are starting from next week and idk when i will update but i will try my best 

Till next time😘


	15. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a part of their honeymoon enjoy❤

* * *

As they were driving to their hotel natasha stared out the window marvelling at the beautiful bazars, architecture and views. While she was lost in the view steve was lost looking at her. He couldn't stop staring how beautiful and cute she looked as she happily looked at the view passing. He grabbed her hand which made her look at him. He lifted it and kissed the back of her hands and natasha smiled at him before looking out again as he kept her hands and would stroke her knuckles with his thumb here and their. 

"Mr Rogers we are here." Phil announced and natasha gasped at the beautiful vintage hotel. 

"Wow this is beautiful steve." Natasha said and steve smiled. Steve got out and opened the door for Natasha making her smile. He held her hand again as they walked towards the hotel. 

"What is the name of this hotel?" Nat asked. 

"Its called Pera Palace tasha. You will love it its amazing" steve said as they entered. 

He went to the manager who greeted him happily. Steve was one of the investors for the hotel and natasha noticed quite a few of Steve's paintings in the main entrance which made her proud. 

"Merhaba Mr and Mrs rogers. Pleasure to see you both." The manager greeted professionally. (Merhaba means hello). 

"Good to see you too Emir. And how many times do i have to tell you to call me steve and this is my wife natasha." Steve greeted the manager who was a nice friend too 

"Okay steve and congratulations Mrs- i mean Natasha i am a very big fan of your work. May God bless you both." Emir said and natasha smiled at his kindness and thanked him. 

"Come on I'm gonna take you guys to your suite and your stuff is already delivered there so let's go." Emir said and started to walk and nat and steve followed him hold hands. They went to the top floor in the hotel. The hotel was so vintage and pleasing that Natasha just couldn't stop staring at everything. The lighting the furniture the paintings everything was perfect. 

"So here's our honeymoon suite specially redecorated for our special guests enjoy." Emir said and gave steve a remote. 

"There are buttons for everything room service, cleaning anything you need its just one press away." Emir said and bid his goodbye. Steve opened the door and before natasha could entered he picked her up bridal style entering the room and closing with his foot. 

"You have to started warning me." Natasha said as she looked at him. 

"Yeah no.. whats the fun in that." Steve said chuckling. He placed her on the king size bed covered with roses. 

"Steve this room is so beautiful" natasha said looking around. The furniture so elegant, the room big and spacious. A huge beautiful crystal chandelier hanging in the middle brightening the room. The couch area fully vintage. The flower vases set with beautiful floral arrangements. This room was indeed breathtaking. 

"Well still nothing compares the beauty that is you Mrs. Rogers" steve said lifting her chin up and natasha rolled her eyes. 

"You sometimes almost make me believe it." Natasha said and steve sat down. 

"Hey don't you dare talk about my wife like that she is the most gorgeous woman in this world. I'm sorry miss but i cannot tolerate a word againist my wife." Steve said and natasha chuckled. 

"Woah sounds like one hell of a wife." Natasha said and steve nodded. 

"Oh you have no idea." He said before lifting her up and putting her on his lap. 

"Your gorgeous baby. I haven't seen any beauty like you." Steve said stroking her cheekbones with the back of his fingers before grabbing her chin and bringing her closer and kissing her softly. 

"Should we take showers now?" Natasha asked breaking the kiss and steve nodded. 

"Okay you go first i will unpack for us." Natasha said cupping his face pecking his lips before getting up. 

"Oh no no madam. I'm gonna help you unpack and then we will shower together." Steve said and natasha rolled her eyes chuckling. 

They unpacked their suitcases and took out the clothes they wanted to wear too. Steve took out a white cable-knit sweater and blue jeans and converse and natasha a black floral midi dress with a slit till her knee on one side and black pumps which were elegant yet comfortable. 

"Would you like to join me for a shower Mrs Rogers?" Steve asked her holding his hand out and natasha nodded. 

"By all means Mr Rogers." Natasha said and they went to the bathroom. 

Steve kissed her before grabbing the ends of her shirt and natasha lifted her arms helping him remove the shirt. He took it off and discarded it on the floor. They took off every item until they were just in their undergarments. Steve slowly reached out and unclasped her maroon bra taking it off. He hugged natasha closer their bare chests againist each other. He bent down and kissed her shoulder sniffing in her scent. 

Her scent was just out of this world. It was like a good floral yet just natasha. Even if she wouldn't wear a perfume just her own Natasha scent was alone enough to drive him crazy. He inhaled more of her scent and started to pepper kisses all over her porcelain shoulders to her neck making natasha bite her lips and close her eyes tilting her head back. He started to go back down to her breast making natasha take a sharp breathe. He sucked each nipple hardly before kissing them softly. He kissed his way down to her flat stomach then to her scar which he admired alot he kissed it. He kissed her hipbone making her moan softly with all his chaste kisses. Then he looked up her into her eyes as his fingers slowly curved to removed her maroon lacy thong making her bite her lips when it pooled at her feet she stepped out of them. 

Steve immediately put his lips between her legs down to her vagina and natasha moaned loudly grasping his hair in a fist. Steve parted her legs and started to drag his tongue along her slit. Natasha grabbed the counter on her back with one hand as she continued to moan his name out loudly turning crimson. Steve parted her flolds with his index and middle finger exposing her pink parts. He dragged his tongue slowly around her slit again before started to give her clit small kitten licks making natasha hold tigther on his hair. 

"Steve.. nyah stop. My God ah." She moaned she could feel herself already close to cumming as steve felt it he inserted one finger inside her all while licking her clit. 

"Don't come tasha. Not till i say." Steve commended in an authorized tone. Natasha groaned struggling to stay still as her husband kept fucking her with his finger while licking her. Just when she tried to stay normal steve inserted another finger scissoring his fingers inside her rubbing her walls internally. His beard scratching her inner thighs.

"Steve pleaseee... i can't." Natasha begged him. 

"No baby you can. soon not now." Steve said before he started to suck her clit harder and furiously thrust his fingers in and out of her making her loose her breathe. 

"NOW!" Steve commanded and natasha cummed on his fingers and grasping the table hard not being able to stand. Steve got up and took his fingers out of her and put them in his mouth groaning at her taste while looking into her eyes and she bit her lip high on pleasure. He kissed her hard sharing her own taste with her natasha moaned in his mouth. 

Steve dropped his boxers finally releasing his rock hard leaking member and picked natasha up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they went in the shower stall. Steve pushed her into the wall kissing her hard as his hand went behind to turn on the water spray on them. Natasha felt fierce and broke the kiss and pushed steve away stand in front of him. She pushed him on the wall and tiptoed to kiss him. She started to kiss his jaw his neck. Steve tried to capture her lips again she just moved her head. 

"My turn." She said smirking and starting to kiss down again. To his muscular chest, his peck down to his hot set of abs. Natasha lightly scratched her teeth to his steel abs making him shiver beneath him. Her fingers traced his sharp v line. She kneels as she sat in front of his member and lightly held in making steve take a sharp breathe. 

"Tasha you don't have to." Steve said breathlessly. 

"I want to." Natasha said in a low seductive voice which came out unintentionally. 

She started to stroke his thick long cock slowly steve was moaning all the while. She breathed down as she started to take the tip inside her mouth. Steve hissed feeling her hot wet mouth and stopped the urge to thrust. Natasha was surprised he didn't taste bad. It was salty yet like steve. she was wondering could her fit him all. She started to take a bit more of him inside her coming back to suck his tip. She took more and more of him until his cock hit the back of her throat. Steve groaned grasping her hair in a fist not to hurt her. Natasha started to bob her head around him. Storking the part which couldn't fit in her mouth with her hands. Steve moaned loudly lightly moving her head as she did not applying pressure just moving with her rythm. 

"Fuck tasha im gonna cum. Stop if you don't want it in your mouth." Steve moaned. He was thinking she would stop but she increased her speed sucking him harder and started to stroke his balls steve came with a scream. His hot salty seed erupted into her mouth making her groan as she took it all. 

"Fuck do you even have a gag reflex." Steve asked as he picked her up again and kissed her hard.Their taste mixing in their mouth making them groan.

"Was it okay?" She asked breathlessly 

"Fucking kidding me if you weren't a virgin i would be pissed at your skills." He said and they chuckled as they started to kiss hotly again.

Steve lifted her up again and this time thrusted into her making natasha moan and scratch his back. Steve groaned thrusting in her hard and fast. 

" _blya, tebe tak khorosho vo mne" (fuck you feel so good in me)_ natasha moaned in Russian and steve groaned even more turned on if possible by her sexy accent and started to thrust more hardly making her scream. He started to kiss her passionately as he thrusted in her. Steve felt her walls fluttering knowing she is closing. He snaked his hand down and started to rub her clit furiously and natasha came with a scream. She could feel her walls gripping his cock hard inside as she gasped as she felt his hot speed erupt inside her she moaned remembering his taste in her mouth and kissed him again as they slowly came down from their high. Natasha slowly slid out of him and stand on the tiles. 

"Damn that was--" steve said breathing heavily and natasha nodded and they chuckled kissing each other again. 

"How about we really take a shower so we can go out?" Natasha said and steve chuckled as they started a normal shower now. 

"Stop staring." Natasha said to a almost drooling steve as she was wearing her black thong matching with her black bra. He came behind her and kissed her shoulder. 

"No can do my wife is too pretty." Steve said smiling making natasha blush as she wore her thigh highs and dress. Steve sat on the bed looking at her as she fixed her hair and did a little makeup still keeping up the natural look which he loved. 

"So where we going?" Natasha asked Applying mascara. 

"Oo you will love it its a place called Basilica Cistern." Steve said. 

"Sounds cool. What is it?" Natasha asked putting some blush on the apples of her cheek. 

"It's like beneath an old castle it was used to supply water to the castle." Steve said and natasha looked at him from the mirror shocked. 

"You seriously taking me to see water supply." Natasha asked shocked. 

"Oh tasha it was a surprise there. You into Greek mythology right." Steve asked and natasha nodded. 

"I don't believe it but i find it fascinating." Natasha said and Steve nodded 

"Yeah me too I'm gonna give you a hint. There is something Greek mythology related that we both will love. You will be shocked. And let me tell you Mrs Rogers i came to Turkey with full guide of places to take you." Steve said and natasha chuckled 

"Okay Mr Rogers i trust you." She said as she lightly applied a lipstick along with a little lip gloss. 

"I'm done." Natasha said as she was checking her purse steve came to her and kissed her cheek making her smile. 

"Come on." Steve said and grabbed her hand as they went out to their destination. 

Phil drived them to their destination and told steve he will wait here and he nodded. 

"Why can't he also come?" Natasha asked as steve lead them towards the VIP entrance. 

"Well he doesn't feel too comfortable "chilling" with me and i like his professional behavior." Steve said as entered the VIP entrance. 

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Rogers. Welcome to basilica cistern. My name is Mehmet and i will be your tour guide tonight so shall we." Mehmet pointed his hand towards the way and Steve and Nat greeted him before wearing the passes and following mehmet. 

"So this place is also known as the Sunken palace. It was originally created as a Basilica and had gardens and was surrounded by a colonnade. The original purpose was as an artistic center and a meeting place for legal and commercial matters _."_ Mehmet was telling them the history as they walk along the passages. The architecture was beautiful there were alot of pillars and littlewater flowing between them. 

"The Basilica Cistern was constructed beneath the palace and was used to supply water to the Great Palace of Constantinople as well as other buildings on the First Hill. Its purpose was water storage as well as water filtration for those buildings.

This huge historical cistern is approximately 105,000 square feet in area and can hold up to 2,800,000 cubic feet of water. Today the cistern is not used and has very little water." Steve and natasha looked at the beautiful 336 marble pillars. 

"And here is the reason most tourists come here." Mehmet said as they reached a place. Natasha gasped as she saw it. 

"This is the head of medusa." Mehmet announced and both steve and nat looked fascinated towards the statue. 

"Why is her head like this. I mean upside down?" Natasha asked and steve nodded as if asking the same question. 

"The head was placed that way specifically because she would be the same height right side up. It is said that Medusa was one of the three underground Gorgona giant sisters. When Perseus saw that Medusa was bewitched and she was turning people into stone by a mere glance, he cut her head to stop her for once and for all." Mehmet explained looking towards the head himself. 

"Wow" natasha mouthed. 

"I know right." Steve mouthed back making her chuckle. Steve lifted their intertwined hands and kissed the back of her hand making her smile. 

"Can we look closer?" Steve asked. 

"Oh yes of course she wont turn you into stone now." Mehmet joked all three of them laughed. 

Natasha and steve walked closer looking at the huge sculpture. Natasha was looking deeply lost in the thought. 

"DON'T LOOK IN HER EYES!." Steve screamed making her yelp and scaring her. Both he and Mehmet laughed and natasha smacked his bicep. 

"Damn you Rogers." She said soon chuckling herself. 

* * *

After their tour Phil drives them to a beautiful open roof restaurant. Steve had reserved an table far from everyone with the best view. They were guided to their table by the waiter. The menu was brought and natasha was confused. 

"I haven't eaten much turkish food what do you have in mind?" She asked. 

"I know just what to order." Steve said and called the waiter. 

"Yes sir." The waiter asked. 

"Okay we would like a platter of Mantı, Ïskender kebab and köfte with some salad and do you serve wine?" Steve asked and the waiter nodded. 

"Yes we do sir but only by the bottle." The waiter said. 

"Okay then a bottle of Barossa valley shiraz please." Steve said giving the menu back and the waiter nodded leaving to get their food. 

"So Mrs Rogers how was your day today?" Steve asked grabbing her hand stroking her knuckles. 

"It was amazing." Natasha said looking at him. 

"Well get used to seeing my face everywhere nonstop for a month." Steve said and natasha chuckled bringing her hand to his chin and stroking it. 

"Can't wait." She smiled dreamily. 

"How was your day mr rogers?" She asked him looking at their mingled hands. 

"Well had a good day gotta say it was amazing especially the shower like damn im still shocked" steve said and natasha was a red tomato in her chair. 

"Oh come on you're so cute." Steve chuckled kissing her hand. 

"And i gotta say hot as well." He said and natasha chuckled. 

The waiter came back with their food and wine and left again. 

Natasha ate the first bite on Mantı and groaned. 

"Woah this is amazing." She said eating it and Steve chuckled. 

"I gotta say i was missing out not eating turkish food." Natasha said at the end of their meal. 

"I'm gonna order some dessert." Steve said and called the waiter again. 

"A plate of baklava and 2 çay please" steve said and the waiter nodded. 

"I gotta say Mr Rogers that turkish accent is quite hot." Natasha said smirking at steve who chuckled. 

"Oh Mrs Rogers you haven't heard my irish accent yet." He said and winked at her making her chuckle. 

They shared the baklava and drank the amazing tea. "Gotta say this tea is good with the sweet dish" natasha said and steve nodded. "Really cleanses the pallet" steve said and natasha agreed. 

"I love this view." Natasha said referring to the view of sunset and sea infront of her. 

"Me too." Steve said but looking at her instead of the view and smiling truly as she looked the sea. 

"Want to talk a walk there?" Steve asked and she nodded. 

"Yeah that would be amazing" natasha said and sipped her tea. 

As steve paid the bill which natasha insisted they should split but steve ignored and paid it. 

"I'm gonna call Phil and tell him we going on the sea track for the walk." Steve said and natasha nodded. 

They started to walk towards the sea hand in hand talking casually enjoying each other company. Steve told natasha that how he and bucky used to steal the oranges from their old neighbours and that once they were caught and bucky was stuck up the tree. Natasha laughed really hard imagine two idiots running from their old neighbours. Steve was just looking at her dreamily when she laughed. 

As the night came and the sky became black it was starting to get chilly steve wrapper an arm around her waist bringing her closer to keep her warm. 

"You know I'm Russian right?" Nat asked with a smirk. 

"And you know i don't care right? I just wanna keep you warm and also that this will also keep me warm" Steve said and natasha laughed as they both hugged each other closer. 

"I'll call phil then we can go to the hotel okay." Steve said and natasha nodded her head on his chest. Steve kissed her forehead and called phil to pick them up. 

Soon phil came and they went inside the car. The divider was already on so steve didn't bother to pull it down. He and natasha just snuggled and just kissed each other slowly and softly. 

"Sir?" Phil said and steve pulled the divider down and glanced at the now sleeping natasha on his chest wrapped in his arms. 

"Yeah?" Steve asked. 

"Miss Peggy called today when you two were at the restaurant she was asking that a buyer would like to buy your painting but dhe wasn't sure if you would agree or not." Phil said and steve nodded. 

"Oh it's okay i'll talk to her and Thanks Phil I appreciate your work." Steve said with a smile and Phil smiled back. 

"We've reached the hotel sir." Phil said and steve nodded. 

He slowly tried to pick natasha up without breaking her sleep but she woke up. 

"We here?" She asked and steve nodded. "Come I'll pick you up." Steve said and natasha shook her head. 

"Thanks its okay i'll walk" she said getting out with Steve's help. He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked into the hotel. 

As soon as they entered the hotel natasha kicked off her pump and threw herself on the bed. Steve chuckled at her but she just closed her eyes. 

"Come on tasha change first." Steve said and natasha shook her head. 

"I'm too tired." She mumbled. 

A few moments later she felt something wet on her face. She opened her eyes and saw that steve was wiping her makeup off with the makeup remover and cotton pads. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He removed it and natasha got up not wanting to burden him. She went to brush her teeth and change her clothes. When she came out and Steve's mouth hanged when he saw her in a silk maroon nightie which was till her middle thigh and a silk robe on top. He walked towards her and cupped her face. 

"You're so gorgeous." He said bending down to softly kiss her and inhale her scent. 

"As if you're the one to say." Natasha mumbled rubbing her hand on his bare chest. Lately steve started to sleep without a shirt and natasha sure didn't mind it. 

"Come on let's sleep we got alot to do tomorrow too." Steve said and natasha nodded. They walked to their sides and natasha removed her robe and steve was again speechless looking at her bare shoulder only with thin straps of the nightie her soft pale skin complementing the dark toned nightie. The nightie hugging her curves making her hourglass figure prominent. She layed down beside him and steve hugged her to his chest nuzzling her neck sniffing her scent. 

"Goodnight steve." Natasha said stroking his hair and kissing his forehead. 

"Goodnight tasha." Steve said kissing her neck and resting his head on her shoulder as he hugged her waist. Soon natasha slept wrapped in his arms. Steve looked at her peaceful and beautiful face. The moonlight from the window making her glow like an angel. She indeed was an Angel. His Angel. He slowly lifted his hand and stroked her bottom lip and she pouted which froze steve in his tracks and smile at her cuteness. He leaned and pecked her lips lightly. He slightly moved away from her and sat on the edge of the bed.

" _What are you doing to me. I'm not supposed to feel like this. Why are you changing my intentions and why am i letting you change them?.... Natasha why? How are you doing this without even trying too? Why can't i resist you? Why do i want to touch you every moment? Why do i care about you? Why do i always want to see you smile? Why do i always want your eyes shinning with happiness? Why do i always want to keep you close to me? What have you done to me?"_ Steve said softly looking at natasha as she was in deep sleep.

He kept looking at her as she slept. His eyes went to her left hand he lifted it and the diamond ring shined in the dim light. He kissed her hand holding it close to his heart. He closed his eyes shaking his head laying down next to her again. He tried to hug her closer she woke up slightly and looked at him. Her dreamy green eyes looked at him with care. 

"Are you okay?" She asked sleepily cupping his cheek. 

"Mhmm sleep i am fine." steve said kissing her left hand which was still on his chest. 

"Come here" natasha said laying on her back and opening her arms. Steve smiled at her care and happily went to her. She grabbed his head kissing him softly and tenderly before resting his head comfortably on her chest hugging him closer. Steve smiled and nuzzled her chest making her chuckle. Steve hugged her waist closer adjusting to be more comfortable. 

"Ah my pillow so we meet again." Steve said and natasha chuckled. 

"Sleep baby." Natasha said and started to lightly scratch his scalp and neck just the way he liked. Steve lightly groaned at the feeling and mumbled a thank you from her chest. Natasha smiled and kissed his forehead continuing lightly scratching him till he slept. She made sure he was asleep before sleeping herself. 

* * *

Steve groaned as the sunlight was hurting his eyes he buried his face further in his pillow but it felt like skin. Soft supple skin. He opened his eyes light and remembered that he slept on natasha when she helped him sleep. He smiled remembering her concern for him and hugged her waist closer kissing her neck before nuzzling in it and inhaling her scent. His head was rested on her soft breast her thin arm was still lightly hugging his back while the arm was on her eyes covering them from light. Steve kept looking at her as she slept peacefully. 

_"Oh im for sure gonna draw and paint her once we go to the island."_ he made a mental note. 

He brought his one hand hands and his finger lightly stroked her soft bottom lip. He wanted to kiss those lips which he admitted were his addiction now. After tracing her lips he stroked her cheek with back of his hand then her jaw her shoulder. Just when he couldn't take it anymore he got up and softly kissed her lips. He pecked them softly and lightly kissing them again. He was suprised as she kissed him back he looked up and saw that she was still asleep. He smiled as he saw her lips puckering and kissed her again. After a few seconds as he was kissing her he heard a small "hmm" from her. He looked up and saw that she just woke up and was rubbing her jaded eyes. 

"Sorry couldn't help myself." Steve said truly. He was actually scared that he couldn't resist it. His thoughts vanished as soon as he saw a smile on her face. 

"I thought i was dreaming until you slightly bit me." Natasha said and steve blushed smiling shyly at her. 

He laid down on his and natasha turned as she rested her head on her hand supported by her elbow. 

"What are you blushing? I thought it was the other way around." Natasha said chuckling and steve smiled and also mirrored her position looking at each other. 

"Wanna go down for breakfast or just room service?." He said stroking her arm with his hand. 

"What do you want?" Natasha asked. 

"I think we should go down so after breakfast we can go straight out." Steve said and natasha nodded. 

"Okay but after some time." Natasha said stretching and steve smiled hugging her to his bare chest. 

"No rush baby." Steve said and kissed her hair. He could feel her smile in his chest which made him smile too. 

"Where we gonna go?" Natasha asked looking at him still in his arms. 

"The blue mosque and Hagia sofia." Steve said and natasha looked at him. 

"Are Christians allowed there?" She asked suprised. 

"Yes everyone is but you just have to follow a few clothing rules like no revealing clothes to respect the religion and thats it." Steve said and natasha nodded. 

"I always wanted to go there. They are beautiful." Natasha said and steve nodded 

"Yes they are i always wanted to see them too." Steve said. 

"You came to Turkey quite a few times as it looks like and you haven't been to the most known places." Natasha said and steve shook his head. 

"I guess i was waiting for you." Steve said and natasha smiled arched her back to kiss him deeply. 

"Come on now we gotta get ready." Natasha said and steve nodded. They went to brush their teeth and wash their faces. 

"You shower I'm gonna take out clothes okay." Natasha said and steve frowned. 

"Oh no shower with me." Steve said grabbing her hands whinning like a six year old. 

"Babe with all due respect we both know how that shower is gonna go and i dont wanna be late so better start the showers Rogers." Natasha said kissing his cheek before going out. 

"This woman." Steve thought shaking his head smiling. 

Natasha came out and looked for some modest clothes which wasnt much of a problem since she didn't liked too revealing clothes. She took out a brown dress shirt with some black tights and combat boots and since she had to cover her hair inside the mosque she had a hermes cashmere scarf shawl which she used to tie around her neck but she can use it for her hair too. For steve she picked out a black shirt and black pants. Just as she finished putting everything on the bed a freshly showered steve came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. Natasha swore her heart skipped a few beats. 

"What nothing you haven't seen before." Steve smirked and natasha stared at him and brought her hands and slipped on of her straps down to her chest and Steve's eyes were glued to her his mouth opened. She quickly placed the strap back on her shoulder. 

"What nothing you haven't seen before." She smirked and steve came to her pulling her closer. 

"You little vixen." He said before pulling her in for a kiss. She hummed against his lips. He broke the kiss and rubbed his wet hair on her chest making her yelp and chuckle. 

"Come on i gotta go shower." Natasha said pulling his cheeks making him grin like a dork. 

He wore the clothes natasha picked out for him. His thoughts drifted to last night again. Her care for him, her gentleness he couldn't even count the things she does for him. He was just lost in the thoughts sitting of the bed when natasha came out of the washroom wrapped in her robe. He looked at her and smiled and she smiled at him. 

_MY TASHA_

_"Woah where did that come from?"_ Steve thought immediately and shook his head. 

"You there mister." He was brought back as natasha snapped her finger in front of him. 

"Umm. Yeah I'm here." Steve said pulling her closer and putting his head on her flat stomach through the robe.

"Come on i gotta get ready big guy." Natasha stroked his hair and pulled his head back. 

"You okay?" She said bending out so they would be face to face cupping his cheek. 

"With you.. Always." Steve said and smiled truly natasha smiled before kissing him softly. 

She had already wore her undergarments so she just slipped on her tights and her shirt dress. She went to dry her hair quickly and did a little bit of makeup. She came out of the bathroom getting ready and wore her scarf around her neck before wearing her combat boots and a bit of jewellery. 

Steve kept looking at her as she moved around gracefully when he got caught looking at her he immdiately went back to typing his shoes. 

"Tasha you seen my watch?" Steve asked looking around. 

"It's on the table steve." Natasha said tying her own boots. 

"I can't find it i promise." Steve said again. 

"Uff. I'm coming one second." Natasha groaned. 

She came and immdiately found it on the table lifting it up and showing him. 

"Well aren't you a wizard." Steve said trying to hide from the embarrasment. Natasha just looked at him raising an eyebrow. He took the watch and wore it. 

"Thanks baby you're the best." He said kissing her cheek and smiling like a dork which made her chuckle. 

"Come on lets go." She said pecking his lips and he nodded grabbing her hand and going out the room. 

They went down to the waiter came for their order which steve ordered full tukish breakfast. Which includes simit (Turkish bagel) cheese, olives, sucuk (sausage) and eggs with some jams and also turkish black tea which both he and natasha really liked last night.

They peacefully enjoyed their amazing breakfast and then left with phil to go to the blue mosque first. Natasha insisted that Phil shall also come with them since she felt bad that he would just wait in the car. After insisting Phil finally agreed and natasha was over the moon. Steve was so happy at her kindness and her joy. 

They waited in the line and natasha wore the scarf by lightly putting it over her head and draping the ends behind her shoulders. Steve smiled at her she looked beautiful. As they entered the mosque they were told to take their shoes off since its a Holy place. They did and gave them the shoes and they got the card number for them.

They entered the mosque and everyone was in awe of its beauty. Everything was blue. The chandeliers shining in their glory. The walls made with hand crafted blue marbles. They hand made carpets spread all over the floor. The place indees was breathetaking. 

After their tour their they went to hagia sofia. It used to be a church before it was made a mosque centuries ago. It was beautiful. The tinted glass windows. The architecture everything. 

They all had an amazing day of exploring and learning. They were now going to have dinner since it was evening time and they had skipped lunch too busy exploring. Everyone decided they didnt want anything fancy so they sticked to the turkish street food. Steve got every one döner which is a sort of like a shawarma and they also had börek which is a puff pastry filled with mashed potatoes. They all ate that had some tea and also tried turkish delight which phil really liked. They walked for a while nat got to know a little about Phil he told her about his family and his 8 year old daugther daisy who was adorable. 

Phil drived them back to the hotel and thanked them for the day which both nat and steve smiled and entered the hotel. 

"Tired?" Natasha asked coming out of the bathroom changed and ready for sleep. Wearing a silk dark blue pair of pyjamas steve who was sitting on the bed and he nodded hugging her waist again.

"Come on you gotta change and brush your teeth." Natasha tried to make him stand but he pulled her on top of him laying them down on top of each other face to face. Natasha's hair fanning around them. Steve put them behind her ears just staring at her. 

"You're beautiful." Steve said lost in her eyes. Natasha smiled and kissed him. 

"You're beautiful too." Natasha said holding his chin with her thumb smiling. 

"Now come on brush those pearly whites of yours or i won't kiss you." Natasha smirked and steve groaned running to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Natasha chuckled at her man baby. She adored him with every bit of her. She _loved_ him. 

Loved?! What?! 

She was shocked at the revelation.

"Can I love him but he doesnt want love. He was very clear about that what should i do?" 

" _Chill nat. Of course you love him. He accepted you, he cares for you, he wanted you, he makes you feel things nobody every did. It's impossible not to love him. Just don't scare him by saying that. Everything is prefect the way it is don't ruin it. Keep it to yourself_ " Her mind said and she nodded as if agreeing to it. 

"Yes i should keep it to myself i cannot ruin what we have." She told herself and agreed. Soon her thoughts were shook away as steve emerged through the door. Shirtless. And only in a pair of sweat pants. He came and sat beside her. Grabbed her and kissed her. Natasha kissed him back. 

"I've earned to kiss you now." Steve said making natasha chuckle 

"How can she resist loving him." She thought as steve laid her down on her side and spooned her from behind. He kissed her neck and jaw inhaling her scent. Hugging her closer so her back would be pressed against his chest. His arms around her and natasha had hers on top of his. 

"Goodnight baby." Steve said kissing her neck again. 

"Goodnight steve." She said squeezing his hand. 

* * *

So i posted. I'm gonna do another part of their honeymoon. So tasha is in love with him would steve be in love with her? 

Enjoy reading❤ 

Give me any suggestions if you want to🌙

Till next time.


	16. Change of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo here is a chapter i've been waiting for to write.

As the days passed quickly it was already 2 week since natasha and steve have been to Turkey. They visited alot of places and tourist attractions. Today was their last day in the main city before they leave for Steve's island. They both were currently wrapped into each other as they slept. They could feel their soft breathes on each other which was oddly comforting for them. 

Natasha had her leg flung over his hip and her arm around his waist. Steve had one of his arm rested on her thigh and the other beneath her head. 

Their peaceful slumber was disturbed by steve phone ringing. They both groaned at the sound but steve picked it up. 

" _Hello?" Steve asked not looking at the caller id._

_"Hey Boss! I have been waiting for your response." A very angry peggy said._

_"What.. ooh that painting?" Steve asked referring to the painting that someone wanted to buy._

_"Oh so you do know. A conformation would have been nice." Peggy unleashed hell on him._

_"Peg slow down i just woke up." Steve said not being able to bear her anger. He looked at natasha who was looking at him sleepily. He pecked her lips making her smile._

_"You lazy ass." Peggy groaned._

_"Well this lazy ass is in another country and maybe this lazy ass's assistant should know such thing known as time difference." Steve sassed making natasha chuckle._

_"Oh sorry i forgot. Listen this buyer is some Alexander pierce from Hydra." Peggy said._

_"Well isnt he another painter and what is hydra?" Steve asked._

_"Yeah he is a painter and Hydra is his company. He wants to buy your selection 308's "Marvel" piece and is offering as much money as you want." Peggy said._

_"Well Marvel is one of the best painting from that collection. What do you think i should do? Put out for exhibition or sell it to him?" Steve asked her playing with Natasha's hair locks absent mindedly._

_"I think you should sell it to him. You will even get an allies from him this way and it can be beneficial too." Peggy explained and steve nodded._

_"Okay then do it peggy. I trust you with it." Steve said._

_"Okay thanks bye steve. Oh and tell natasha i said hi." Peggy said and steve chuckled and looked at natasha who was just playing with the ring on his finger._

_"Tasha Peggy says hi." Steve told her and she looked at him and said to tell her she is also saying hi._

_"She is also saying hi.. Now byee."_

_"Omg she said hi to me." Peggy squeaked._

_"Yeah enough out of ya bye." Steve said and peggy also said bye before canceling the call. Steve put his phone on the side table._

"Every thing okay." Natasha asked as steve grabbed her hugging her closer again snuggling in her neck sniffing her scent. 

"Mhm she just wanted to ask for a sale. Come on let's sleep it 2:00 am." Steve said and natasha agreed hugging his waist again. Steve kissed her neck making her smile. 

" _Yup i am addicted to her." He thought before sleeping with her close to him._

* * *

_"Steve! Come here quick." Natasha's voice ran in his ears. He smiled running towards his 15 weeks pregnant wife sitting on a picnic throw over the grass of their lawn. He came and sat behind her carefully pulling her closer to rest her back on his chest putting his hands on her pregnant belly._

_"What is it love?" He asked softly pushing her hair aside and kissing her neck._

_"He kicked for the first time." Natasha looked back at him smiling brighter than the sun._

_"You mean she kicked." Steve smirked making natasha roll her eyes._

_"I'm telling you it's a boy." Natasha said and leaned back comfortably on her husband's chest._

_"Well you were right before but this time i think it's a girl. Or you know i hope its a boy so we will try again for a little girl. I want like 12 of them." Steve said chuckling at Natasha's wide eyes._

_"Hey i agreed for 2." Natasha said_

_"Well baby i ain't stopping tell we are equal. Our son needs a sister too." Steve said nuzzling her check making her smile._

_"And i want a little baby tasha running around you know." Steve said and natasha smiled at him softly kissing him._

_"It's been a little too quite hasnt it?" Steve mumbled with his lips still joined with natasha._

_"Mhmm" natasha hummed back._

_"MOMMA DADDA I GOT FLOWERS." A little voice whispered._

_"Huh speaking of the devil." Steve said breaking the kiss making natasha laugh. They turned to see their little 3 year old running to them with 2 flowers in his hands._

_"James careful." Natasha said as he fell on his butt. Steve got up and picked him up bringing them to natasha. James sat in natasha's lap putting a daisy in her red hair and the other in Steve's dark blonde hair. Making them laugh._

_"You pretty." James said to them kissing their cheeks before going back to play with his ball._

_"I love you tasha." Steve said stroking her cheek making her eyes shine._

_"I love you too steve." She said leaning to kiss him until they felt another kick._

_"Oh did you felt that." Steve asked natasha suprised._

_"Seriously rogers that's my stomach which your child is kicking." Natasha said looking at him._

_"Oh when they do something they become my children huh." Steve said bringing her closer kissing her open mouthly all over her face making her laugh._

_"DADDA COME PLAY BALL!." James shouted so his parents can hear it._

_"This little guy doesnt like me kissing his mother." Steve said breaking the kiss. Natasha chuckled as he got up to play with his little red headed son._

_"Dadda wake up." James said as he passed the ball to steve_

_"What." Steve asked confused._

_"Wake up!." He last heard._

"Uff" steve opened his eyes groaned at the sunlight. 

He rubbed his eyes. 

" _what a dream."_ he thought as he rubbed his eyes. A family with natasha, their house, the children. He didnt see the child's face but he just saw his red hair. The love they had in the dream. LOVE.. oh hell no rogers. He said to himself _._

His eyes drifted to a sleeping natasha. A few strands of her hair on her face. He smiled softly pushing the hair back revealing her magnificent beauty. He never saw anyone like her. He has travelled the world yet he saw no beauty like Natasha Romanoff. She looks unreal so beautifully unreal. He just could not resist her anymore. 

His plan of keeping some distance went down the drain in a minute. He just simply cannot resist her. His eyes suddenly drifted to her flat stomach he unintentionally smiled remembering it being swollen with his kid inside her. He blushed at the thought before shaking his head. 

"WHAT THE HELL ROGERS STOP IT. IT'S JUST A STUPID DREAM YOU GOTTA LEAVE HER." His stone heart said. He stupidly agreed but he couldn't resist kissing her closed eyes. He softly planted two kisses on her eyelids making her blink and furrow her brow. She lightly woke up and looked at him. Steve smiled at her and she smiled back. 

"Good morning baby." Steve said kissing her cheek and natasha hummed stretching. 

"Good morning." And pointed a finger to her lips with her eyes still closed. Steve chuckled bending down to kiss her. They both smiled at the kiss. 

"So today we can just chill and in the mid afternoon i will take you to the famous Bazaar" steve said stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. 

"Oh the one with alot of little shops." Natasha asked excited and steve nodded. 

"Its just 9:00 am right what should we do." Natasha asked. 

"Wanna sleep?" Steve askes grinning and natasha chuckled shaking her head. 

"No" she said and steve frowned. 

"But i am a little sleepy." Steve said. And natasha chuckled. 

"Okay just an hour I'm also a bit sleepy." Natasha said and steve chuckled. Turning and putting her on top of him. Natasha kissed his bare chest right on top of his heart. 

"Why do you always do that?" Steve asked putting her hair behind her ear. 

"Well because this is amazing. It's really kind and caring and it deserves to be appreciated." Natasha said pointing to his heart making steve smile. 

He quickly flipped them making natasha yelp. He towered her and kissed her hard. She kissed him back with the same passion. Just as he started to reach her shirt's collar her phone rang. 

"OH FUCK." They both exclaimed in unison which made them laugh. Natasha picked up her phone and it was wanda. 

"Hey wanda." Natasha exclaimed happily talking to her after so long. 

Hey Girl. I literally give you to rogers for a month and in two weeks I'm replaced gotta say at I am Disappointed." Wanda said pretending to be angry but nat saw right through her. 

"Yeah sorry just been quite busy." Natasha said looking at steve who was hugging her waist looking at her. She smiled and cupped and stroked his beard. 

"What busy fucking your brains out?" Wanda said laughing and natasha turned crimson. 

"Shut up." Natasha said making wanda laugh harder. 

"Okay whatever listen when you gonna come back i dont know how you handle all this" wanda asked looking at all the paperwork in front of her. 

"Well probably in the first week of May and if you put attention you can do it you know." Natasha said sarcastically and she could feel wanda rolling her eyes. 

"Eh yeah whatever come soon i miss you and bye have a good time if you know what i mean wink wink." Wanda said and natasha laughed. 

"I miss you too and i know what you mean and you are disgusting Byee." Natasha said and they disconnected the call. 

"Wanda?" Steve asked and nat nodded. 

"So since we up now wanna get breakfast?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah sure. Come on let's get ready." Natasha said and steve kissed her one more time before getting up. He quickly lifted her making her yelp and giggle. Her laugh was the best sound he ever heard. 

They entered the bathroom and steve put natasha on top of the counter. He smiled kissing her and natasha wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeper. She bit his lips and chuckled. Steve smiled and kissed her harder. His lips drifted down to her cheek, neck and jaw kissing her softly. 

They were so lost in the moment making out that they almost screamed when their door was knocked. 

"No one wants me to have you today huh?" Steve said frustrated and natasha chuckled and shrruged. 

Steve went out quickly wore a shirt and opened the door to see room service standing with a full on breakfast. 

"Excuse me but we didn't ordered it" steve said politely. 

"Oh dear its the courtesy of the hotel for you Mr Rogers. A breakfast in bed." The older woman smiled and steve smiled back. 

"Thank you so much mam really kind. Here" steve said letting the lady in he grabbed his wallet and gave the woman 1000 lira which had her shocked. 

"No dear please no need at all." She insisted but steve smiled and shook his had.

"It a tip for you. You have given us amazing service mam." Steve smiled and the woman smiled with a heavy heart. 

"Thank you so much son enjoy." She smiled and steve nodded closing the door as the lady went out. Steve noticed that natasha was still in the bathroom and he smirked as he heard the shower. He took out his shirt and dropped it on the floor as he went towards the bathroom and dropped his sweat pants and boxer. Natasha was in the huge marble shower box her back to him. 

He slowly went inside and natasha moved knowing he was there but before she could turn he hugged her from the back removing her wet hair from the neck kissing her making her sigh softly. She turned and hugged him closer tip toeing to capture his lips. 

" _Oh how could i not love him" natasha thought as she kissed him back._

"As much as i would love to we got breakfast in bed from the hotel" Steve said on her lips. "Oh that's sweet." Natasha said and steve nodded. 

"But not as sweet as this." He said grazing his thumb over her lower lip before taking it into his mouth sucking it making her moan. 

They just showered quickly then came out in their robes. Steve sat down on the bed and natasha put their breakfast trolley in front of them so they can eat easily. After their breakfast they got up and got dressed since they would go to the grand bazaar today. 

* * *

Phil came to pick them up and drop them at the grand bazaar. Natasha told him to come but he said he had work to do so he left the in the entrance of the grand bazaar. 

"This is amazing." Natasha said as they stared at the bazaar. It had so many little shops and every one different from the other. The place screamed the turkish culture. They started to go in there were many fruit shops, alot of antiques which immdiately attracted natasha's attention. She went to the little antique shop of an old humble woman. Steve just looked at her smiling as she fascinated by the little things in the shop. 

" _She's beautiful." He thought and smiled._

Natasha bought an antique pocket watch she knew nick and joseph would love and a beautiful vase for sarah a clock for amanda since she knew that she would like it. She came back at steve who was smiling at her. She smiled back. She showed him the things she got and steve said she didn't have to pay for them but she insisted saying it wasn't right to tell him to for everything even when she afford them. That made steve even happier and kissed her hair. He instantly grabbed the bags from her hands making her smile at his gentleman instincts. 

They roamed around into every shop until as they were standing and natasha was dragged by a few young girl to a jewellery shop. All the girls making natasha laughed. Steve kept looking at her lost in her. One of girls put head jewellery on her head. The sliver head jewellery really complimented her red hair. She laughed at something one of the girls whispered in her ear. She smiled happily as she tied the jewellery on her head looking at Steve through the mirror raising her eyebrows at him. As if asking how it looked. Steve gave her a thumbs up smiling brightly at her. She looked like an old Turkish princess. She was looking so happy and Steve's heartbeat raised as he saw her wink at him through the mirror and that was it. 

" _ **FUCK IT!"**_

_**"FUCK SHARON, FUCK THE GOAL!"** _

_**"SHE IS MINE AND MINE ONLY"** _

_**"I ONLY WANT HER. MY WIFE"** _

_**"MY TASHA. FOREVER"** _

Steve's thoughts screamed making natasha his. Screw his plans of mocking sharon, screw his goal, screw his plan to leave her. She is the only thing he needed. She is peace.SHE IS HIS AND ONLY HIS. 

For the first time he felt peace in his whole soul and body. Natasha is not his revenge anymore. She is his Wife, his Queen his every thing. He still won't be able to give her love but now from this moment and for all the other coming He is Hers just like She is His. 

He smiled and took a deep breathe. How this woman came into his life and broke down each wall of his stone heart she changed his heart. He looked at her and she was about to take the head jewellery off but steve immdiately went inside telling her not to. She looked at him and smiled which melted him further. 

"How much for this?" Steve asked and one of the girl told the price. He paid for the jewellery and even gave 500 liras to the 4 girls making them squealing happy. In his heart he couldn't thank these girl enough to finally open his eyes. They thanked him and gave steve and natasha their blessings and told them that they were a beautiful couple. Both steve and nat smiled and thanked them once again leaving the store. 

As they were leaving Steve wrapped his arm around her hugging her closer he kissed his hair then her hand. Natasha smiled but was kind of shocked at the sudden change. He looked relaxed and carefree more than dhe has ever seen before. 

"You good?" Natasha asked him. 

"Never been better." Steve smiled kissing her forehead. They had bought gifts for everybody. The were almost at the end when they heard loud funky noise.

"MERHABA MY BROTHER AND SISTER COME HERE. Ooo Don't ignore ya abi" (ya abi means O brother). They turned and saw the turkish ice cream man. They chuckled knowing their famous games. 

"Fancy an ice cream Mrs rogers." Steve said natasha. 

"Always Mr Rogers." Natasha said making steve chuckle. 

They went to the ice cream shop. 

"Mmm Who first?" The ice cream man asked pointing his long ice cream scooper at steve and natasha making them laugh at his funky behaviour. 

Steve was about to say natasha but he interrupted. 

"Ya abi dur Ladies first." 

(O brother wait ladies first) 

Natasha was laughing hard at him. Steve chuckled taking his phone out to record natasha's laugh he knows he can listen forever.

"Come on sister what flavour?" The man asked. 

"Mm Chocolate" she said and smiled at steve who winked at her. 

"Ok ok strawberry." The man said and natasha laughed shaking her head. 

"No chocolate." She said again. 

"Yeah i listen that Pistachio right?" The man said teasing her again. She chuckled steve smiled recording her cuteness.

"Nooo Chocolate." Natasha said again laughing. 

"Listen sister you are not taking it seriously you laughing so i give you chocolate for a punishment even though you want vanilla." The man said seriously making her laugh again. 

"Oh noo." Natasha pretended to be sad. 

"That's what you get for not taking ice cream seriously." The man said grabbing a cone. 

The scooped two scoops first giving natasha the cone as she held it he quickly picked the ice cream up leaving just a empty cone in her hand. She laughed and he took the cone back. He kept playing with her teasing her with the cone pretending to drop it and all. Once natasha was suprised when she was holding the cone and he brought the whole ice cream on it making her yelp and laugh hard. She finally got her ice cream thanking him. 

She smiled at steve showing off her ice cream steve smiled and closed his phone to get his ice cream. 

"Oo brother your turn now." The man smirked at steve and steve smiled. Natasha picked up her phone and started to record it. Steve was being played just like natasha did. It was indeed really fun. At the last point steve turned the tables. Just as the man was about to take the cone from him. Steve turned it side ways making the man chuckle and natasha laugh. Steve smiled as he dodged the man from getting his cone the man laughed giving up and giving steve his ice cream. 

"For the first time in 5 years someone defeated me brother. You both Live long and happy." The man said amused by the couple. Steve paid for their ice creams and tipped the man 1000 liras for his amazing service. He denied but steve insisted telling him that he made them really happy. The man thanked steve by shaking his hand. 

They finally left the bazaar and were waiting for phil. Steve quickly took Natasha's ice cream and gave her his almost untouched one. 

"Hey." Natasha said. Steve gave a shit eating grin as he licked her ice cream. 

"Tastes even better after being eaten by you" steve said and natasha rolled her eyes. 

"Eww you are gross." Natasha pretended to be disgusting but couldn't help but blush. 

"Mhm i dont care." Steve said and kissed her cheek as they eat their ice creams. 

Phil came and they left for their reservation at the famous Nusret restaurant. In the car steve was glad the divider was up because as soon as their ice cream was finished he pulled natasha on his lap and kissed her with passion making her softly moan as he bit her bottom lip before sucking it in his mouth. He softly kissed her neck sniffing her scent which was like black orchids and natasha a combination to make him loose his senses. 

"Can you unhook this baby." Natasha asked pointing at the silver jewellery on her head. 

"No keep it tasha you look so beautiful." Steve said stroking her cheek kissing her softly. 

"But we are going to the restaurant so i dont want to look like a old princess who forgot that this isnt her century." She said and steve laughed agreeing to take it off. He took it off and kept it in its box. 

He looked at natasha and pushed her hair away from her face. 

"You're so beautiful." Steve said with a desire in his eyes natasha never saw. He pulled her in for a soft yet passionate kiss hugging her closer never wanting to let go. Natasha smiled and put her arms around his neck. 

"Sir we are here." Phil notified them and steve cleared his throat and natasha sat back on the seat. 

"Okay thanks phil. Did you eat dinner?" Steve asked Phil who nodded. 

"Yes sir i gotta say got hooked up on those döners" phil said chuckling making steve and nat smile. 

"Okay see you soon phil." Steve said as he got out and opened the door for natasha. Who looked gorgeous in her black dress with lace sleeves and thigh highs with black pumps.

They entered the restaurant of the guy known as salt bae. They entered the restaurant and were greeted by their waiter taking them to the private section booked by steve in the garden. Natasha gasped at the beautiful flowers and lights set up making the place look magical. 

Seeing natasha in the garden with flowers reminded steve of his dream and he smiled. "Well she is mine. We can have it all." Steve said in his mind. He had never left this relaxed knowing he doesn't care about sharon, he doesn't have to leave natasha or anything he is finally at peace within himself. 

They sat down and steve order the famous steak and told natasha for a little surprise. He ordered a merlot wine for them and the waiter came pouring their wine and soon bringing their appetizers which was some grape vine leaves filled rice and some hummus with pita bread. They enjoyed it talking and steve kept holding one of natasha's hand on the table. Now that he finally accepted his defeat for her he cannot keep his hands to himself. He just wants to keep her close or keep touching her as clingy as it sounds. 

Soon their stake came and the Nusret the salt bae himself was serving them. 

"I thought you stay in Dubai?" Natasha asked. He gave her a charming smile which made steve little protective clearing his throat and holding her hand tighter as if natasha noticed his discomfort she gave him a little hand squeeze making him smile. 

"I do but Mr Rogers especially called me to serve you both." He explains and natasha looked at steve shocked who winked at her. 

"So who is hungry." The salt bae asked as he started cooking and cutting the meat in style. Ending with his signature elbow move amusing his audience. Steve and natasha thanked him as he was leaving he just gave a little bow saying my pleasure before leaving. 

Steve and natasha peacefully enjoyed their delicious meal. Steve brought a piece of steak on the fork near natasha's mouth she smiled going to bite it he dodged. She tried again he dodged again and finally held his hand and quickly ate it making him chuckled. After dinner they just ordered some tea since they already had ice cream and just wanted some of this tea. 

"Man i gotta take this back home." Natasha said sipping the tea and steve agreed. 

"Oh yes lots of it." He said. 

Soon they called phil and went to their hotel. As soon as their door was closed natasha was pushed by steve into the wall kiss lips attacking her in a hungry kiss. He bit her lips sucking her tongue into his mouth groaning at her taste making her breathless. Soon he took his assaults down her jaw and neck. Natasha gripped his hair in a fist not hurting him. 

"No one to interrupt now huh." Steve said in a hoarse voice making her bite her lips. 

"Dont tease." Natasha whimpered as he was squeezing her breasts in his large hands. 

"I wont baby. Tell me what you want." Steve said coming back up kissing her lips again. 

"You" natasha whispered near his lips. 

"You got me." Steve whispered back referring that he is now her just like she is his. 

His hands travelled to the back of her dress. He gripped it ripped it open. 

"STEVE THAT WAS MY NEW DRESS." Natasha gasped but turned on. 

"I dont care. I will buy you a new one right now i want you so fucking much." He said throwing the dress away. Groaning at the sight of her bra and thong. He took her bra off and quickly latched on her nipple making her fist his hair harder and moan louder throwing her head back. He gave the same attention to the other nipple. Biting and sucking at the bud making her hiss in pain and pleasure moaning his name out. 

He took her thong off and immdiately went to licking her folds making natasha scream. She bit the back of her hand to not be so loud but hell steve was making it really hard with his tongue licking her sweet nectar and sucking at her clit. Her eyes were rolling back as she held on his shoulder to support from falling down. 

"Scream baby. Be as loud as you want. No one can hear us. The room is soundproof." Steve said and natasha was in relief cause she could hold her moans. 

"Ah baby stopp.. i need you steve. Stop teasing." Natasha groaned and steve immediately got up and kissed her lips entering her mouth. 

"You taste so fucking good." Steve said on her lips. Natasha's hands went to the bottom of his shirt and he lifted his arms up to help her. As they kissed hard her hands fumbled to the zipper of this pants and steve got out of them leaving him in his boxers. Natasha's hand slightly grazed his tent on the boxer making him groan in her mouth and bite her lips harder. She gripped the waistband of his boxer and pulled them down steve kicked them aside as they pooled at his feet. As soon as they both were naked kissing each other steve lifted natasha up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and put her hands on his shoulder kissing him with the same passion which he gave. 

They had sex before alot of times but this time natasha could feel that steve had an urge for her. A need for her she never saw before it only made her want him and love him more. Her thoughts were pushed to the side as steve landed them on the bed with him being on top of her. He broke the kiss and attacked his neck sucking her supple skin marking his territory. 

" _MINE. ONLY MINE"_ His brain screamed as he marked her smooth skin with hickeys. Natasha hissed as she felt his suction over her skin. He sucked her skin then kissed it before sucking again. He repeated this until she had some hickeys on her neck,chest and shoulder. He kissed all of them before going to her breasts cupping them and kneading them into his hands making her moan loudly and throwing her head back. 

"Steve.. ah i can't... stop." Natasha moaned loudly. 

"Can you cum like this baby? With just me playing with your breasts? Can you." Steve asked challenging her. Kneading her flesh tighter and pulling and tugging at her nipple. 

"STEVEEE AHHH STOP." Natasha moaned feeling herself close to the edge already. Steve smirked and quickly latched on a nipple and sucked hard making natasha cum on the spot and scream in pleasure. He kissed her again as she breathed heavily. 

"You are so perfect. I want you so much." Steve whispered his lips inches apart from her. 

"Take me i am already yours." Natasha whispered back her green emerald eyes looking at his ocean blue eyes through the moonlight. Steve cupped her cheek and kissed her again and natasha's hands went on his back. She screamed in pleasure as she felt Steve's hot throbbing member enter her wet heat. Steve grunted near her eyes and he felt her hot walls sucking him in deeper. 

"Oh you're so tight. Fuck natasha so good." Steve said near her ears making her moan as he was going further inside her. After a few seconds she moved her hips signaling him that its okay to move. Steve balanced himself with one hand cupping her cheek starting a passionate kiss the other hand balancing him he started to slowly move in and out of her. Natasha was moaning in the kiss as each thrust brought her to heaven. She threw her head back her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she moaned his name loudly. 

_" oh.._ _ne ostanavlivaysya steve." (Don't stop steve)_ Natasha moaned in Russian making steve loose his senses listening her sexy accent. He lifted her hips upwards and started to thrust even deeper making her loose her breathe as he hit her cervix each time. 

"Fuck steve" natasha said as she felt herself getting on the edge again. Steve himself was very close. He could feel her walls fluttering indicating that she is close. Her started to thrust faster and harder making her arch her back moaning his name. 

"Natasha cum with me. Let go with me." He said and rubbed her clit furiously making her cum with a scream her nails grazed down his back making him join her on the edge. He grunted as emptied himself inside her. Natasha softly moaned as she felt rope after rope on his orgasm deep inside her. Steve cupped her face again bringing her in a slow soft kiss as they were still deeply connected as they released into one and other. 

"Tasha you are mine." Steve whispered as he looked deep into her eyes. Natasha cupped his face before replying. 

"I am yours." Steve smiled as he kissed her again. 

"Are you okay?" Natasha asked as there breathing was back to normal. 

"Hmm never been better." Steve replied smiling at her making her smile too. He went down to kiss her neck again still hard inside her. He slowly pulled out making her groan. 

"Noo-..." natasha said almost inaudible but steve heard it making him smile that she wanted him more. 

"Want more baby." Steve said starting to rubbing himself over her dripping slit especially on her clit making her loose her senses. 

"Say it." Steve said rubbing even harder. She just moaned. 

"You want me to make love to you again and again till you can't move. You want that. You want to ride me?" Steve asked in a husky voice rubbing himself harder on her clit making her moan.

"Yes" natasha whimpered.

He quickly flipped them so that natasha will be on top of him. She balanced herself by supporting her hands on his chest. 

"Steve." She whimpered as she started to grind against his cock which he was rubbing furiously back and forth on her clit. 

"You want to feel me? All of me with every step you take? Tell me tasha." Steve said as he grabbed his cock rubbing all over her slit even harder. 

"Ahh yes.. YES I WANT TO FEEL YOU." Natasha screamed feeling that she will come by him just rubbing along her. 

"Cum for me. Cum so i can enter you do it baby." Steve said really turned on by seeing natasha naked figure on top on him slightly grinding on him. Her head thrown back eyes closed and whole body flushed. 

"I- i can't. Uh I can't." Natasha whimpered bite her lips. Steve groaned

"You can tasha and you will. You will cum and i will enter you with such force that you will feel me for days. Im gonna fuck you soo good that You will feel me with every step you take. You want my cock in your tight pussy baby?" Steve said in a hoarse voice and natasha screamed as she came on the spot she didn't even got time to recover from her orgasm as steve slide his cock head from her clit to her opening in one stroke penetrating her. 

"FUCK." She cursed as She lost her breathe. She dug her nails into his shoulders. She had never felt him so deep. His thick long cock pushed against her womb she could feel her every inch of him as her vagina stretched to accommodate his size. 

"Oh my god. So fucking tight" Steve cursed feeling her tightness. Every inch of him was squeezed inside her. 

"You have me tasha. Feel every inch of him." Steve moaned as natasha gasped. He put his hands on her hips and slightly lifted her and them pushed her down again. She moaned his name. 

"Do.. ah d-do that againn." Natasha chocked out and steve smiled high on pleasure as he lifted her and dropped her again. 

"Now you move your hips baby." Steve said guiding natasha to move against him. She whimpered as she felt her cock rubbing inside her and his hip bone rubbing against her clit. She slowly started to bounce herself up and down moaning his name all the while. Steve couldn't take it anymore he wanted hold her. He sat up making natasha cursed in russian as his cock thrusted against her g-spot. 

He hugged her waist and she clutched on his shoulders as she started to pick a pace to move up and down making both of them moan in pleasure. 

"You.. you're so Bigg. So deep" Natasha said as her nails grazed down his back making steve grunt. Steve joined their foreheads as natasha was bouncing on top on him. Steve saw her breasts bouncing with each thrust me purposely rubbed his chest against her swollen nipples making them groan at the contact.

"Look at me tasha.. ah- look into my eyes." Steve said as he cupped her face and natasha opened her eyes hazed with pleasure looking into his eyes. She fought the urge to scream i love you to him. 

"Steve I'm close" natasha mumbled and steve thrusted up into her as she thrusted down making her moan even more. He bent and took her nipples in his mouth sucking as they moved with one and other.

"Just a little bit more baby. Can you do it for me?" Steve asked moaning and natasha slightly nodded moving faster on top of him making him grunt.Steve grabbed her hair and kissed her hard natasha entered her tongue in his mouth tasting him. Biting his lips as they moved together losing themselves into one and other. 

Steve came first groaning her name and she squirted as she felt his seeds inside her. 

"Steve." Natasha whimpered during her orgasm

"Tasha.. my tasha." Steve said kissing her as he emptied himself deep in her. Natasha could feel his hot semen going inside her womb making her moan more. They hugged each other as they found their breathe again. Steve laid them down her on top of him still deep inside her. Her head on his chest. 

"You make me go crazy." Steve said and natasha was still breathing heavily from her intense orgasm. 

"Ditto" she said and steve chuckled. He pulled out of her making her groan as she felt empty. He pulled her closer and kissed her lips softly making her smile and stroke his hair. 

"Thank God for the soundproof walls." Steve mumbled in the kiss making natasha laugh hard as she rolled on her side making steve pout.

"I love your laugh." Steve said cupped her face smiling at her which swelled her heart

 _"And i love you"_ natasha said inside her heart kissing him again. 

"Come on let's sleep we gotta go to the island tomorrow tasha." Steve said and natasha nodded. 

"Couldn't imagine staying up after that." Natasha said yawning and steve laughed. 

"Now c'mere i need my cuddle." Steve said making natasha chuckled as she went into his open arms. His bare chest colliding with hers. 

"You're such a big baby." Natasha said stroking his beard. 

"I think i showed how grown up i am like 15 minutes ago. I wouldn't mind to show it again." Steve teasing her and she blushed. 

"Come one sleep baby goodnight." Steve said and kissed her forehead. 

"Goodnight." Natasha replied kissing his chest.

* * *

It was 4 in the morning and Steve suddenly woke up he glanced at the alarm clock sighing it was still way too early for them to wake up. He looked at natasha who was wrapped in his arms her face buried in her chest still naked like him. His heart was filled with affection as he was looking at her. He stroked natasha's cheekbone before leaning forward to kiss her cheek and forehead. 

Steve knew that his marriage started as a lie and just a pretend for him but now he thinks that it is not important how it started. His feelings have changed. He doesn't want any revenge or anything from sharon. He just wants natasha... forever 

* * *

So my exams are finished and next chapter going to be the last chapter for their honeymoon.

So steve finally changed his stupid mind do you think there will be consequences?


	17. The island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and natasha go to Steve's island before they go back to their normal lives. Last part of their honeymoon. 
> 
> ENJOY a longgg ass chapter that i wrote to redeem myself please read the notes at the end <3

* * *

Natasha woke up around 7:25 am and the first thing her eyes saw was her sleeping husband. She smiled enjoying her sight. She cupped her jaw and very lightly stroked Steve's cheek with her thumb and leaned in to very softly kiss his lips. He looked so much younger when sleeping not that he looked old God knows he is too handsome but when he sleeps he looks carefree which made steve look even younger. 

Natasha just kept looking at him with heart eyes and thought that how this man came into her life unexpectedly and turned her world upside down. He made her feel so many things that she never felt happiness, desire, LOVE. She smiled at Love. She loves him regardless knowing he might not but she couldn't help but frown a bit. 

" _Would he never love me? Never?"_ she asked herself. 

No natasha you cannot do that. He told you before and you accepted it you cannot force him. He has given you everything just like he promised it isn't fair to ask him for something he told from the start was off limits... 

Her thoughts screamed at her and she agreed. She looked at his peaceful face and she knew she cannot ruin his peace with that. Nobody has given her the things steve have and she should cherish that and live with it. 

She sighed agreeing. She nuzzled his neck loving the feeling of his bare chest. They had to be ready by 9 so they must wake up by 7:40. It was 7:35 already so natasha smiled as she was going to use Steve's own technique to wake him up. She leaned in and kissed his forehead, then his eyes which were showing off his ridiculously long lashes, she kissed his cheeks next, the tip of his nose which made him scrunch it making her giggle lastly she brought her mouth to his slightly opened lips and kissed him there softly and repeatedly. Steve soon opened his eyes and smiled looking at natasha. 

"Goodmorning sleepy head." Natasha smiled at him cupping his cheeks and kissing his tip of nose again. 

"Goodmorning tasha." Steve said in his thick sleepy voice but natasha had to admit was really sexy. 

"You look Hot." Steve mumbled and natasha now realized that they both were still naked under the sheets their chests pressed together. She blushed looking down and steve smiled making her lay on her back and tower her. 

"You're so beautiful" . He smiled cupping her face making natasha give a shy smile too and steve bent down to kiss her lips. 

"Now let's take a bath shower i can't resist you longer." Steve mumbled in the kiss and natasha hummed. Steve broke the kiss getting up and going to the bathroom. He started to fill the tub with water adding bubbles and bath oil. When the bathtub was almost full he went back to their bedroom natasha was sitting on the bed lost in her thoughts looking beautiful and so innocent. when steve snapped his fingers infront she startled steve smiled and removed the sheets from her and he grinned looking at the several hickeys on her neck breasts and shoulder. He lifted her up making her chuckle and went in the bathroom. 

As they settled into the bathtub the groaned at the hot water soothing their muscles last night was Hot. Steve make natasha lean back onto his chest. Steve grabbed a sponge and started to clean her shoulder giving soft kisses of her bruised skin before dragging the sponge over them. He went over her neck, arms, back and stomach. He slowly dragged the sponge over her breast making her moan softly. After he cleaned her natasha grabbed the sponge from him and turned on his lap. She smiled kissed him and started to drag her hand along his wide broad shoulders to his muscular chest his steel hard abs. 

"How much do you work out?" Natasha asked curious for his amazing physique. 

"I run and gym alot these day's it's kinda hard but once we go to the island I'm going back to the runs." Steve smiled and natasha nodded finishing cleaning him. After they shampooed their hair and came of the bathroom clean in their robes. They took their clothes a short sleeved yellow sundress below her knees and steve when for a comfortable shirt and pants. They had already packed their bags and they went down for a breakfast. After that phil got their bags in the car as they said goodbye to Emir and thanking him for an amazing stay. 

They sat in the car and steve asked phil about the situation of the island. Phil gave a positive response that the house is in perfect condition and fully stocked with all the supplies, the weather is great and that what steve has requested was followed. Steve smiled at phil and praised his work who thanked him. 

"What did you requested for?" Natasha asked and steve shook his head telling her it's a surprise making natasha roll her eyes. 

"Are you rolling your eyes at me Mrs rogers?" Steve asked and natasha smirked nodding. 

"Maybe what you gonna do about it." Natasha challenged 

"Hmm lets see." Steve said pretending to think until in one quick motion he pulled the divider and yanked natasha on his lap making her yelp. 

"Forgot i was the captain?" Steve smirked and natasha looked at him with shocked eyes breathing heavily from the sudden movement. Steve chuckled and kissing her cheek. "Now for rolling your eyes i think im gonna kiss you till you can barely breathe." Steve grinned and natasha blushed before her lips were smacked with her husband's lips. 

Steve loved the taste of her lips they were almost sweet and so smooth that he hated that whenever he broke their kiss. He cupped her jaw and took her bottom lip between his giving it slow suctions making natasha moan softly. Natasha brought her tongue near his lips and he smiled giving her entrance as their tongues massaged on and other. Natasha explored every nook and cranny of his mouth he always taste good and fresh which she love. Steve's hand squeezed her hips going to her ass. 

"No no we can't here." Natasha moaned softly in his ear and steve groaned nodding. 

"I know i just can't control myself around you baby. You drive me nuts." Steve said hugging her waist. Natasha smiled at him. 

* * *

They arrived at the island after a 7 hour drive it was almost evening. Once they entered the private property the forest and sea everything was visible in the windows and natasha was amazed. It was so beautiful. 

"You own this?" Natasha asked steve. 

"Babe we own this." Steve said holding her hand and she blushed. 

"Sir shall i drop you two on your house?" Phil asked steve who agreed. 

They soon reached the beach house which was very modern and beautifully built. The Windows were ceiling to floor glass the doors of wood the house was just perfect. 

"Wow" natasha could only say as she stepped out of the car taking a deep breathe of the fresh air. 

"Just wait for the view from the terrace." Steve hugging her from behind kissing her neck. He grabbed her hand and asked her. 

"Shall we Mrs Rogers?" Nodding towards the house. 

"By all means Mr Rogers." Natasha smiled and steve kissed her hand as they went towards the house. The house was fully stocked with everything from food to furniture everything was in tip top condition. Phil told them that the maid is just setting their room and after that everyone will leave and only come when told by steve and also that his ship is ready but he have to call the security first so they can control it radar wise. Natasha smiled looking at steve. 

"Told you it's just going to be us" steve said and natasha blushed. "Come on i got one more thing for you." Steve told her taking her towards the balcony with was leading towards the beach. He put his hands on her eyes covering them. 

"I better not fall." Natasha chuckled trying to walk straight on the sandy ground. 

"Don't worry baby i got you." Steve smiled at her as he lead her towards her surprise. 

"Okay look now." Steve said removing his hands from her eyes. Natasha opened her eyes and gasped. Between two plam trees there was a huge hammock perfect to fit both of them. It was placed perfectly to have the view of the ocean and also the sky. Natasha turned and jumped on steve hugging him tightly.

"Steve i love it thank you. I love hammocks" natasha yelped excited hugging him even tighter. Steve laughed holding her close sniffing her hair. 

"Anything to make you happy." He smiled and natasha looked at him dreamlike before leaning in to lock her lips with his both of them smiling in the kiss. 

"Come on let's go inside i will give you a tour of OUR place." Steve said specifically emphasising on "our" natasha smiled and nodded. 

Once inside Steve showed her the living room and the huge fire place much like one he has in his penthouse, the bedroom and the guestroom, he even had a little studio there where he had all his supplies for painting and sketching. The house was perfect. 

His housekeeper came and greeted him and congratulated him on the wedding which steve and natasha thanked him for. He told that the dinner was prepared they just have to heat it and if they wanted him to make breakfast in the morning just call him and he will do it. Steve thanked him saying that they will manage and they all can have a vacation and that they will only call when needed. 

Lastly it was just steve and nat side hugging each other standing on the door of the house saying goodbye to their crew, As soon as natasha got back inside the house steve came behind her grabbing her waist and pushing her onto the back of the door, natasha was startled at the sudden movement and looked at steve whose face was inches away from her, she could feel his hot breathe on her face and bit her lips as she felt his hands going back to her ass and squeezing it. 

"So it's just us hmm." Steve hummed as he traced her face with a finger and natasha nodded slightly and barely whispered a "Yes" steve smiled and kissed her lips in a soft kiss slowly turning more and more passionately, natasha brought her hands to his shoulders for support. Whenever Steve touched her it was like her legs were made of jelly, she never knew when her legs would give up. Steve's tongue got inside her mouth roaming around her tasting her. Steve groaned when he felt natasha softly suck his tongue. Eventually and unfortunately they both became breathless and had to let go of their lips with a wet sound. Steve rested his forehead against hers. 

"You'll be the death of me tasha." He whispered against her lips as they looked into each others eyes with dilated pupils.

"You want dinner?" Steve asked still breathing heavily. 

"I want you." Natasha said before grabbed his head and pulled him deeply for a kiss making him groan, Steve lifted her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist as steve leaded them towards the bedroom all the while kissing one and other desperately. 

Once inside the bedroom steve gently placed her on the bed and his hands immdiately went to her breasts cupping them squeezing her supple breasts Natasha's moans became breathless on his lips. She hurried to unbutton his shirt and throwing it off somewhere in room, Steve's hands went to get back and unzipped her dress peeling it off her showing her beautiful supple skin before making it join his shirt on the floor. Natasha unzipped his pants and used her feet to kick it off his boxers went next freeing his hard erection and she lightly stroked him spreading his precum along his long and thick shaft making steve moan and grunt against her lips. She stroked his cock and steve ripped her panties off making her gasp and her scooped her breasts out of her bra rubbing circles around the soft nipples with his fingers making them hard before ripping her bra off too. He bit her lips and kissed one last time before going down and taking one of nipples in his mouth sucking it hardly and flick and tug at the other with his fingers making her arch her back and stroke him harder. 

Natasha moaned as he switched onto the other nipple now pulling at the swollen one. Steve hummed at her nipple sending vibrations to her spine making her moan. His cock was rock hard leaking with precum and natasha stroking him wasn't helping him control. He left the nipple with a wet pop and kissed her lips again. 

"Babe...FUCK ME." Natasha moaned onto his lips he got even more turned on and natasha could tell since his cock jerked in his hands, his hand drifted to her clit rubbing it hard making her even wetter, steve groaned as he checked her entrance it was dripping with her arousal. He swatted her hand away from cock and rubbed himself along her clit to her vagina mixing their juices together, he lost his senses at the sight of natasha sucking two of her fingers with his precum inside her mouth and moan closing her eyes. He grunted and thrusted his cock inside her tight cunt making her scream in pleasure. Steve grunted feeling her tight heat around him, he leaned and kissed her again groaning at tasting himself on her tongue. He thrusted deep and hard inside her knocked on her cervix with each trust. Natasha's eyes were closed as his lips were on hers, his hand on her breast as they bounced with each thrust. 

Steve groaned loudly when she wrapped her legs around his waist and started to move her hips making him go deeper in her and met his every thrust. He rested his head on her neck and natasha kissed his ear moaning his name every second later. They both were high on pleasure that only they can provide to each other. Steve felt Natasha's walls flutter around him indicating she was close and so was he. He started to thrust faster making her gasp he groaned in pleasure as he felt natasha drag her nails down his back. He kissed her lips again thrusting hard and fast. 

"Steve I'm gonna cum." Natasha whispered near his lips and Steve nodded. 

"I'm close too baby.. cum with me okay. Look at me tasha." Steve told her and she opened her eyes burning with lust and stared into his now dark blue eyes. Steve cupped her face as he thrusted faster making them reach their high while keeping eye contact. Natasha moaned loudly as he thrusted onto her g-spot continuously and came on his cock. Steve groaned feeling her walls trying to milk him he thrusted one last time and settled with his cock pressed against her cervix and he came into natasha. Natasha arched her back feeling each powerful spurt of his orgasm inside her. 

"Fuck tasha you feel so good." Steve moaned in her ear kissing her lips, as they soon recovered from their orgasms still their lust for each other wasn't recovered. Natasha was still dripping wet and steve was still hard inside her. Steve bit her lips before pulling out of her making her groan, he turned her on her back making go on all fours. He kneeled behind her and natasha moaned his name as she felt him take her from behind. He was deeper in her and the position made him thrust her g-spot continuously. Steve moaned as he started to thrust inside her deep and hard, natasha started to return every thrust by pushing backwards and he thrusted forward. 

Steve could have died happily at the view of natasha's naked body, her red locks lightly rested on her smooth back, her perfect butt moving against him, he looked and moaned looking at his cock disappear into her tight pussy. Steve's hand drifted down and tugged at her nipples making her scream his name, He played with her breasts squeezing them kneading them in his hands as he thrusted in her. Natasha was high on pleasure, steve kissed natasha's spine before pulling her closer and on his lap, Natasha's back resting on his chest. They both hissed at the change of angle and groaned. Natasha looked at and kissed him hard steve kissed her back just as passionately while slowly thrusting in and out of her and playing with her breasts. Natasha moaned on his lips and she started to move up and down on him, steve hitting all of her right spots inside her she didn't knew existed. Steve grabbed her both hands directing one on her swollen breasts and the other on her clit.

"What are you doing." Natasha asked on his lips moaning. 

"Touch yourself baby." Steve said looking at her in a lustful gaze. 

"I ah-- .. i don't know how" natasha moaned as steve slowed his thrust. 

"You never touched yourself." Steve asked. 

"No.." natasha said blushing. Steve smiled at her answer and kissed her lips while he gave her slow and deep strokes he put his hands on top of hers and started to make her rub circles around her nipple and clit making her moan, He made her rub her clit harder, tugging and squeeze her nipples making her all the while thrusting in her making her throw her head back moaning. Steve grunted at the sight of natasha touching herself her head on his shoulder moaning his name and they slowly moved together towards their release. 

"Steve im close.. stop" natasha moaned as steve started to rub her clit harder and started to thrust faster making her bounce harder , he knew she was really close and so was he but he needed her to cum before him, so her started to thrust harder squeezing her other breasts and rubbing her clit harder. Their was too much pleasure and natasha couldn't control she squirted with a scream. Losing her balance she fell back on steve who held her close as he gave his last thrusts. Her walls were convulsing around him so much squeezing him to milk his seeds inside. He grunted loudly as he came hard inside her resting his face on her shoulder. natasha moaned feeling his hot cum inside her coating her walls leaking on her thighs, Her body became really sensitive as she came again as Steve gave just a touch to her clit.

Steve held her close as she came on him still inside her. They both groaned and their heavy breathes were only heard in the room. Steve hugged their sweaty bodies together, his arms wrapped around natasha whose head rested on his neck her arms over his arms. Steve kissed her forehead making her smile and kissed her lips softly. He slowly pulled out of her sealing every drop inside her making her moan. 

"You're like really hot." Steve said and natasha laughed making steve smile too. 

"You're really hot too." Natasha said cupping his cheek and steve gave her a goofy smile which made her chuckle and peck him. 

"Okay we are hot and also very messy. We are a hot mess." Steve said referring to the sheets on the bed which were a mess and natasha hummed in agreement and they laughed. 

"Wait here babe." Steve said kissing her forehead and giving her on the bed. He grabbed his boxers and went to the bathroom. Natasha pulled the sheet over her naked frame and saw as steve moved around showing off his perfect back and ass. A few minutes later he came back and picked natasha up bridal style taking her sheet off and going into the bathroom where steve had run a bath. 

He settled her down in the warm water and natasha sighed relaxing and moved a bit forward and looked at steve so he will come in too. Steve smiled and took off his boxer getting behind to join her. Once settled he pulled her closer to his chest nuzzling her neck. 

After their bath they both came out of the bath wearing bathrobes which were requested but steve saying that they looked cute in them and well nat couldn't deny him. 

"You go heat up dinner i'll manage uh- this." Natasha told steve and pointed towards their messy bed steve chuckled and nodded. He kissed her cheek before he left to go downstairs, natasha changed the messy sheets and blushed as she remembered their "Doings" she bit her thumb blushing hard.

"God i love him so much." Natasha groaned softly before picking the dirty sheets and throwing them into the washing machine and taking a new green silk sheet to make the bed, Just as she was done she yelped as someone picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. 

"God steve! You scared me." She said as she put her arms around him. 

"Oh wifey get used to it." He smirked and natasha lightly playfully slapped his back making him chuckle, he took them downstairs and natasha gasped in surprise when she saw that steve set up a place near the fireplace with a bunch of fur blankets and pillows making the whole place cozy, steve put her on the kitchen table. 

"Did You like that?" Steve asked giving her puppy eyes which made her fall in love with him all over again. She chuckled and nodded hugging him. 

"That's so beautiful i love it." Natasha cupped his face and kissed his lips. Steve gave her his signature goofy grin natasha smiled brightly at him. 

"Come let's it dinner. It's mac and cheese." Steve smiled as natasha clapped and kissed her forehead. They both sat at the chairs of the kitchen table and natasha put the mac and cheese in the plate while steve opened _Sancerre_ and poured into their glasses, they sat and and ate their dinner happily and just casually chatted. Steve told that he will teach her swimming tomorrow and natasha got excited. After dinner natasha was going to go change but steve insisted to be in their bathrobes natasha agreed looking at his puppy eyes. 

"Let's watch a movie". Steve proposed and natasha agreed. Steve turned on the huge smart tv and sat on the place he set near the fire place the tv was on the wall infront of the fire place.He scrolled down Netflix trying to find a good movie, Natasha chuckled when he choose crazy stupid love and he gave her a grin. They cuddled together as the watched the movie, natasha on top of him and steve hugging her waist, It wasn't the movie that had Steve's attention it was his beautiful angelic wife. She laughed at the comedy and steve smiled seeing her happy, her tied up fiery red hair contrasting the white robe the only dim light of the fire making her red hair even brighter she was wearing, her skin flushed naturally and also by laughing, her beautiful giggle was music to his ears. 

Natasha looked at steve and saw him looking at her lost in his thoughts smiling softly. "Didn't your mother told it is creepy to stare" natasha smirked snapping him out of the thoughts. 

"Can't help it my wife is too gorgeous." Steve cupped her face and natasha gave him soft smile and blushed, Steve pulled her up so they were face to face he turned the tv off, natasha's face on top of his, He reached natasha's back and took her hair clip off making her damp hair falling around them, It was just them and the light of crackling fire. Steve cupped her face and stroked her cheekbones. He pulled her down and natasha leaned willingly to kiss his lip. They kissed soft and tenderly. The sound of their lips smacking one and other was all over the room. Steve slowly turned them around so that natasha was below him as they kissed, Natasha's hands drifted to his shoulder to hug him closer kiss him deeper. 

Steve pushed her hair away and started to kiss her neck making natasha gasp softly and she lightly tugged at his blonde hair on the back of his neck as steve kissed and softly sucked at her pulse point, His beard lightly scratching her neck Natasha was sure it would leave some beard burns but didn't care one bit. Steve came up and kissed the apples of her cheeks, her nose, eyes, her forehead, her chin and lastly her lips making her smile. 

"You umm- want to." Steve asked her consent and natasha gave a shy smile nodding, Steve smiled back and kissed her lips again, His hands went to the belt of her robe and untied it, natasha moaned as she felt his hands on her waist. She reached downd untied Steve's robe and pushed it off his shoulders revealing his boared muscular chest, biceps and back, natasha caressed his back with her hands all over it as steve gave butterfly kisses all over her body. 

Natasha moaned loudly as steve palmed her breasts and softly sucked one of her nipples in his mouth, She arched her back putting more of her breast in his mouth, steve returned the favour to the other breast and one of his hands went down to her clit and flicked it with his thumb adding his index finger in her wet heat making natasha roll her head back in pleasure. 

"Baby don't tease.. ah.. i need you." Natasha moaned softly and steve smiled took his finger out and putting it inside his mouth in front of her and moaned at her taste. He leaned down and kissed her positioning the head of his hard member near her entrance. As they kissed passionately steve slowly entered her making natasha gasp and moan and he grunted feeling himself rest against her cervix. Steve cupped her cheek slowly moving in and out of her, Unlike before this wasn't primal fucking it was love making. 

Steve groaned looking at natasha, her eyes closed, brows furrowed, mouth slightly opened his pleasure moaning his name, whole body flushed and red hair splayed over the pillow making her look like an Angel. _His Angel,_ all visible throw the soft light of the fire.

Natasha moaned holding him close as he slowly moved in and out of her, Due to his slow movements she could feel the whole curve and veins of his cock rubbing inside her walls, She wrapped her legs around his waist wanting him deeper in her and started to move her hips with his which earned a grunt from her husband above her and he moaned feeling his member pressing tightly against her cervix. Steve cupped her face and kissed her addicting lips and they moved together in unison. 

They passionately kissed each other, tongues massaging each other, lips screaming to be collided together as small moans came into each other mouth. 

"God i can never resist you _mo bhanríon álainn"._ Steve whispered near her lips in irish making natasha moan softly at his beautiful accent. She arched her back as she felt closer to her orgasm and lightly dug her nails onto Steve's back not enough to hurt him. 

"Steve I'm close." Natasha moaned opening her emerald eyes steve nodded thrusting a bit faster making her moan louder. 

"Me too baby. Cum with me tasha. Look in my eyes" Steve said thrusting deeper, each thrust bringing them closer to their release as they barely managed to look into each others eyes pleasure consuming them. Natasha came first with a scream arching her back and steve came right after her locking his member against her cervix. He fell on top of her, Natasha hugged his back as he nuzzled her neck giving her soft kisses as they were going through their release, steve felt her walls milking all his seeds into her ans groaned at the sensation, natasha moaned feeling full as his hot semen poured inside of her. 

Soon they recovered from their release steve brought his head up and kissed her lips cupping her face. 

"You're Perfect" steve said and smiled at her and natasha smiled back. Cupping his face, "Thanks for being in my life." Natasha said looking at him lovingly steve gave a soft "Thanks for letting me in" He said and natasha gave him a soft kiss. 

Steve slowly pulled out from her sealing every drop in and natasha softly moaned. Steve kissed her forehead and grabbed the fur blanket and put it over them. Once covered steve opened his arms and natasha happily snuggled closer to him, Resting her head on his bicep as they cuddled. She leaned forwards and kissed his heart and steve smiled at her beautiful habit. Steve softly stroked her face as they talked. 

"I don't wanna go back." Steve groaned and natasha chuckled.

"I know but duty calls." Natasha said and steve grunted putting his face in her hair. 

"I just want you all to myself all the time." He mumbled in her hair. Natasha chuckled and cupped his face. 

"I do too but baby we can have each other after work. We'll manage we always do. We can take vacations whenever we have time" natasha said and steve nodded. 

"Yeah fine come on let's sleep i gotta teach my wife to swim tomorrow." Steve said and natasha agreed happily. Steve hugged her closer to his chest but natasha moved back and sat up confusing steve until she pushed her robe down completely revealing her soft supple and heavy breasts completely. She laid down closer to steve and pressed her soft breasts against his hard muscular chest making herself and steve moan softly. Steve smiled knowing that she wanted to sleep chest to chest. He kissed her goodnight and hugged her closer as she mumbled a good night too as they drifted to sleep holding each other. 

* * *

It was around 8:00 am when the sunlight shined brightly over the curtained windows, A little ray peeked from the window and stung Steve's eyes making him grunted, He shifted hiding his face behind natasha's hair. He inhaled her scent and hugged her closer earning a soft moan from her. He opened his eyes and then realized that he forgot that they slept with their chests collided, He smiled looking at the time,He noticed that the fire had died down and it was just them lost in each other. 

"Tasha." He tried to wake his sleeping wife. She didn't respond. He lightly shook her, "Baby wake up." She just groaned something in russian and turned to the other side pulling the quilt over her even more still sleeping on his arm. Steve chuckled at her sleepiness and kissed her bare shoulder softly whispering her to wake up. She didn't budge. 

"Okay you asked for it." Steve said before her grabbed her and started tickling her until her woke up screaming and laughing for him to leave her. This time he didn't budge and kept on tickling her until she had tears coming out of her and couldn't breathe. He finally let her go. 

"You IDIOT!" Natasha said smacking his bicep breathing hard. 

"Good morning to you to wifey." Steve laughed and kissed her forehead. 

"Lemme sleep." Natasha grumbled pulling the quilt over her head. 

"Hey since when are you the sleepy one. Am i such an bad influence." Steve asked. 

"Since you wear me out every night and yes you are a bad influence on me." Natasha said sleepily looking at him and blushed when she realized what she said. Steve gave her a shit eating grin. 

"Oh so i tire you Mrs Rogers well i don't feel bad one bit about that. Come on baby its the best time for swim" Steve said pulling her quilt which she held tightly. 

"Damn woman you have a really strong grip." Steve said chuckling and natasha chuckled inside the blanket. Suddenly Steve used his full strength and pulled the blanket off making natasha shocked. Steve quickly towered her smirking. 

"Well what happened now? Can't hide from me baby" He said smirking and natasha was blushing hard since they both were naked and his deep voice. 

"I umm- ah i.. I gotta go." Natasha said trying to push steve away and he let her. She quickly grabbed her robe and ran to take a shower in their room. Steve chuckled as he noticed her hair bouncing as she ran. She just takes his breathe away. He loved how she still became shy from him like She used to before. 

Natasha straight up went to their bedroom and sat on their bed trying to control her frantic breathing . She knew that she was under his spell and she loved every moment of it, she put her hands on her face and fall back onto the bed. She became alert as tge bedroom door opened she quickly sat up still blushing. She looked at a grinning steve. 

"Good you haven't gone to shower cause i mean we are going for swimming anyways and after that maybe WE can take a shower" Steve said specifically emphasising WE making her blush harder. 

"Well Mrs Rogers arent you adorable." Steve said walking towards her and sitting at the foot of the bed where her legs were. Natasha looked at him as he kissed her exposed knee and put his head on her lap. 

"You're so pretty." He smiled at her and natasha gave a small smile cupping and stroking his bearded face, steve closed his eyes smiling as she stroked his. He grabbed her wrist and kissed the inside of her palm. 

"Freshen up i'm making you my special pancakes" Steve said kissing her wrist and natasha nodded smiling. Steve got up and kissed het forehead. As he was about to go out the door he turned and smirked. 

"And tasha remember to wear a swimsuit." He said and winked making natasha blush again and he left. Natasha got up and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Dhe could only think of one person right now

Wanda. 

She quickly dialed her number. 

"Hey stranger, how are you." Wanda asked sarcastically and natasha chuckled rolling her eyes. 

"I'm in a crisis." Natasha said walking around the room. 

"What happened? Everything okay?" Wanda asked a bit worried. 

"Yeah yeah its fine. Umm- Today steve said he is gonna teach me how to swim.. so i you know. I never wore any umm bikini i feel awkward.. i dont even have anything like that." Natasha said groaning and wanda started laughing. 

"What is my misery amusing to you?" Natasha asked pissed and stressed. 

"Oh nat what would you ever do without me. See the zipper inside your suitcase." Wanda said. 

"I didn't packed anything there. It's empty" Natasha said. 

"Yeah you didn't i did." Wanda said as a matter of fact tone. 

Natasha opened the suitcase and found the zipper. She unzipped it and should 3 swimsuits. She laughed at the note wanda wrote saying "Slay him dead". 

"From your laugh i assume you found my note?" Wanda asked chuckling and natasha nodded laughing. "Yeah i did". 

"So? You like them?" Wanda asked referring to the three two piece swimsuits. 

"Yeah they are pretty but i feel i dont know awkward." Natasha said and wanda groaned. 

"Stop it woman. You guys have literally seen each other naked and you literally can't wear a swimsuit in front of him. Come on nat i thought you were better than that." Wanda scolded natasha. 

"Ok don't be angry now... I will wear them." Natasha said blushing at the thought. 

"That's my BITCH." Wanda said happily. 

"Oh wanda you kiss james with that mouth" natasha asked teasingly. 

"You bet your perfect ass do now go and slay him dead. I love you bye and come soon this work is killing me." Wanda said and natasha chuckled. 

"Love you too bye." Natasha smiled as dhe cancled the call. 

She looked down at the three swimsuits in front of her. A yellow with white polka dots, a plain sea green and a royal blue one. She decided to go with the yellow with polka dots one. She kept the rest back in the suitcase and bit her lips as she looked at the 2 piece she was holding in her hands. 

She looked at herself in the mirror wearing the swimsuit no matter what she had to admit it looked good. The color complementing her porcelain skin and red hair. She blushed at the thought of seeing steve like this and bit her lips. She put her robe on again as she smelt the aroma of pancakes and sent back down stairs. 

Steve watched as his angel descended down the stairs her natural soft curls bouncing with each step. She came in front of him still a little flushed and gave a smile which melted Steve's heart. 

"My pancake dear husband." Natasha smirked and steve didn't understand until nat pointed it with her eyes and steve quickly flipped the pancake thankfully it wasn't burnt. 

"Want help?" Natasha asked coming and standing beside him. Steve side hugged her and inhaled her scent. 

"Yes, want you start the bacon?" Steve asked and natasha nodding going towards the fridge and pulling the packet of turkey bacon out since steve was allergic to pork and started to cook them in the pan. 

They both finished cooking around the same time and steve lifted natasha off putting her on the kitchen table. He put her pancake plate in front of her and natasha chuckled seeing a smiley on her pancakes with blueberry eyes and a bacon smiley. 

"Here you go wife." Steve said leaning against the kitchen table smiling brightly at his gorgeous wife. 

"Thanks husband." Natasha looked at him returning just the same bright smile. 

"I think your forgetting something." Steve said and nat was confused. 

"What?" She asked curiously. 

"My morning kiss." Steve said giving her a childish grin and natasha looked down smiling putting her hair behind her ears. Until she looked at his eyes smirking. 

"Well you are forgetting something too." Natasha smirked and steve asked what curiously. 

"My morning tea." Natasha said and steve chuckled shaking his head going to get her tea. 

"Oh Mrs Rogers what am i gonna do with you." Steve said as he poured her tea going towards her. She was about take her cup from him when he dodged her hand. 

"A kiss for your tea Mrs Rogers." Steve smirked and natasha chuckled. Steve puckered his lips getting closer to her making her laugh as she cupped his face and pecked him once then twice until steve held her waist keeping her close and kissing her deeply. Natasha gave a soft moan just to distract him and grab the cup of tea quickly laughing in the kiss. 

Steve realized that she stole the cup from him and gasped. 

"You little minx." Steve said and natasha winked at him sipping her tea. 

"Only if the pancakes weren't getting cold i would have not left you till you couldn't breathe." Steve said grabbing his own plate and tea sitting down on the chair next to her. Natasha moaned as she took the first bite of the heavenly pancakes and steve smiled proudly. 

"Oh my God steve this is so good." Natasha said delighted and Steve thanked her and peck her lips. 

They ate their breakfast and nat did the dishes since she wanted to be fair that steve made breakfast. After that they went out the house the beach right in front of them. Natasha took a deep breathe of the fresh air. She turned to see steve who was in his swimming shorts coming towards her. Natasha looked at his perfect muscular body. Her husband was indeed a fine specimen. 

"So Mrs Rogers ready for your lessons.?" Steve asked and natasha nodded. 

"You applied sunscreen? You dont wanna get sunburned." Steve said and natasha rolled her eyes saying she knows and she did. 

"Okay so first of all you take swim in your robe." Steve said and chuckled and natasha blushed. 

" _Okay this is it. Ah here we go red you can do it."_ Natasha talked to herself and reached down to untie her robe revealing her two piece swimsuit and her luscious skin and curves as she discarded the robe. 

Steve lost his breathe as he saw her. He have seen her naked but the way she looked right now was a whole new thing. The only thing that came out his mouth was. 

"WOW" Steve said looking at nat. She blushed looking down feeling a bit confident from Steve's reaction. Steve kept his gaze on her until he snapped and cleared his throat making natasha chuckle. 

"So i mean you sure you wanna learn swimming.. i mean you don't have to. We are probably wasting time." Steve babbled looking at her body and natasha rolled her eyes. 

"I want to learn swimming. If You don't want to teach me fine. I will learn from a GUY instructor back in new york." Natasha said smirking and steve looked deep into her eyes and rubbed his hands together. 

"Okay so we are gonna learn how to swim today hmm." Steve said and natasha laughed. Steve smiled coming towards her and pulling her closer by her waist, removing her fiery red hair aside and kissing her neck making her bite her lips. 

"You just take my breathe away tasha." Steve said stroking her face and natasha blushed and tiptoed to kiss his lips. 

"Come on let's swim." Steve said and grabbed her hand walking towards the sea.

The water was glistening due to reflection from the sun. The waves crashing the land making a mesmerising and soothing sound. The sea shells lying on the bed of sand. As the couple ran towards the sea holding hands giggling like a pair of children. They entered splashing the water as they ran a forward still their torsos were covered with water. Steve smiled as he got a thought looking at natasha eyeing her surroundings. 

Steve started to throw water on her making her giggle and making her do the same with him. They both just kept laughing and throwing water on each other until Steve had to hold her hands and kiss her lips to stop her. Their lips tasted salty due to the sea water. 

"So ready baby?" Steve asked natasha as he broke the kiss and she slightly nodded. She yelped as suddenly steve did a backflip and started to swim away. 

"HEY! You show off" natasha screamed and steve chuckled returning to her. 

"Okay try to go on your knees." Steve said and natasha did as she was told. 

"Good i'll hold your waist up straight and you are going to balanace your legs and arms straight okay." Steve said and she nodded. Steve went next to her and put is hands on her waist so she wouldn't drown. Natasha balanced herself. 

"Great now try to move your feet like mmm oh like a mermaid and move your hands as if you are tearing the water. Keep your posture straight" Steve instructed and natasha started to move her feet and hands. She felt that she could move forwards. 

"Awesome now keep moving and I'm gonna let go so you can do okay."steve said and nat nervously nodded. Steve slowly moved moved forward swimming she chuckled but a few moments later drowned. Steve immediately sawn to her and brought her up. Natasha took a sharp breathe trying to get air in her lungs and coughed. Steve immediately cupped her face worried. 

Hey. Hey you okay." Steve said looking and her worried natasha nodded and laughed. 

"I accidentally lost the posture and couldn't balance. Come on let's try again" Natasha said chuckling. 

"No that's it. Natasha this is not a joke i was fucking scared. We are not swimming." Steve said looking her. Natasha cupped his face. 

"Hey I'm fine. I really want to learn steve please." Nat pleaded him with her emerald eyes which melts Steve's heart in seconds. He sighed. 

"Fine. But i will be next to you until you got it" steve said and natasha agreed happily. 

They tried again and again until natasha got it. They started to swim around. Natasha didn't need his help anymore she was swimming perfectly around. Steve smiled at how adorably happy she was at learning how to swim. 

"I wish i learned it sooner." Natasha said as she swam closer to steve. Steve shook his head saying it was good that he was the one who taught her. 

"I don't like men oogling you." Steve said possesively and natasha smirked. 

"Well you oogle me day and night Mr Rogers." Natasha said in a sassy tone. 

"Well Mrs Rogers i am your husband i earned that right." Steve said and natasha rolled her eyes. 

"Well i told you don't roll your eyes but i guess you left me no choice." Steve said and lunged forwards kissing her hard underwater before resurfacing holding a breatheless natasha. Suddenly both of them started to laugh. 

They swam till afternoon and finally steve had to drag natasha back to the house. She insisted on swimming more but steve said it was enough. He had lifted her over her shoulder to take her back in the house natasha groaned. He took them inside their bedroom and then put her down to take a shower together. Natasha smirked and quickly went inside the bathroom locking the door behind her, steve was shocked and he pounded the door. 

"Natasha open up." Steve said knocking the door. 

"No! You go shower in the other room. That's what you get for not letting me swim when i finally learnt." Natasha sassed behind the door bite her thumb to control her chuckles. 

"Tashaaa.. come on" steve whined and natasha just went and started the shower. 

"FINE... I'M GOING!" Steve said and went to the other room for his shower with his clothes. Natasha chuckled and started her shower. 

* * *

After her shower she got out and got dressed in a tank top and a pair of denim short. Her hair were in their natural soft waves. She opened the door and peeked around to see steve but she couldn't see him. She went downstairs trying to find him. She walked all around house trying to find him, She finally opened the door to the last place in the house. 

"Where have you been?" Natasha asked to steve who was just wearing a pair of shorts his bare back towards her. 

"Steve?" Natasha asked going towards him, she knew he could hear her. 

"Are you really not going to talk to me?" Natasha standing in front of him and he just looked down. 

"Steve I'm talking to you. Is it just because i said no to a shower? You're kidding me right?" Natasha told him a bit pissed. Steve just looked at her and then started to walk out. 

"Okay so you're gonna ignore me now? Fine by me." Natasha said as he just kept walking towards the door. 

"I swear if you are pretending cut it out right now..or i will actually not talk to you." Natasha said desperately as steve almost went out the door. 

"Steve- please don't go.." her voice broke which immediately alerted steve he quickly turned and saw natasha standing looking at him with her emerald eyes full of tears, he ran to her and hugged her tightly, she held him close sniffing softly. 

"Hey no no no don't cry.. i was just joking please tasha no." Steve said feeling really bad. He held her close to his chest softly kissing her hair, He hated himself when he felt his chest getting wet from her tears. He wiped her eyes and kissed them apologising as he did so. He setteled them on the bed all the while hugging her. 

"I'm so sorry baby, please don't cry. Fuck i feel like a jerk. Tasha please forgive me." Steve said stroking her back. Natasha stopped crying just holding him. Steve cupped her face kissed her forehead. 

"So sorry baby." Steve said resting his forehead against hers. 

"It's okay just don't do shit like this again." Natasha said lightly smacking his bicep and steve chuckled making her chuckle as well, he kissed her lips and hugged her again. He couldn't believe that if her tears affected him so much his dumb plan was to leave her how could he even bear that. He was thankful to finally be on the right way. 

"What you want for lunch?" Steve asked her. 

"No I'll cook you made breakfast." Natasha said and steve shook his head. 

"Today i do all the work especially after making you cry. Im so sorry for that baby." Steve said and natasha chuckled saying its fine. 

"We can cook together." Natasha said and steve agreed. 

"Oh and by the way the moment was ruined just wanted to say you are looking HOT." Steve said and natasha giggled pecking him. He loved her laugh it was so pure and innocent. 

"Can we make shashlik?" Steve asked natasha with his puppy eyes and she smiled agreeing with him. Steve got up and wore a button up shirt.

"Ah going for the beachy vibe." Natasha said and he nodded. 

"Yeah im BEACHIN." He joked and natasha laughed as he used it instead of bitchin.

They went down to the kitchen and started preparing stuff for their lunch. Phil called in to check if they needed anything they just thanked him saying everything is fine. They together made lunch and ate peacefully. After that they went for a walk holding hands enjoying the weather. It was pleasant not too hot just a soothing breeze. 

After their walk they laid together in the hammock with Natasha's back of his chest as they looked at the sun setting down over the sea. 

"You know i always wanted this." Natasha said and steve asked her what playing with her hair. 

"Just that if i ever would be married i would like you know see sunsets take stroll around beaches star gazing with my husband and all." Natasha said and steve chuckled. 

"You call me a hopeless romantic Mrs. Rogers you are a natural." Steve said and natasha chuckled. 

"It's all just too good to be true. Sometimes i still can't believe i have all of this. I have you." Natasha said looking at him, steve smiled and natasha leaned up to kiss him. 

"I'm so glad i have you." Steve said stroking her cheekbones with his thumb and natasha smiled. 

"I am glad too." She said looking at him. They kissed softly before hugging each other again and looking as the sun settled to its end. 

Steve and nat decided to make beef and quinoa stuffed peppers. They had this dish when they were in the main city side of Istanbul and loved it. After dinner they both started to play a game of jenga. They had a blast playing and steve almost every time was the one who knocked it over, it was his turn and he couldn't decide which block to pull out he got frustrated and knocked the whole tower down natasha was laughing at him and he just playfully rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah enough humiliation for me let's sleep." Steve said and suddenly picked natasha up making her yelp. 

"You've got to tell me when you are going to do this." Natasha said putting her arms around that. 

"Eh no.. like i said no fun in that." Steve said and natasha chuckled. 

"And it would be fun when i crack my head open?" Natasha chucked and steve shook his head. 

"Nah baby I'm strong and to be honest you weight like a piece of paper and i am concerned for that." Steve said kissing her cheek. 

"What? I eat properly" natasha said as they were going up the stairs. 

"You do when I'm around i know you skip meals." Steve said looking at her and could tell that she was caught. 

"But I'm busy at the time.. so sometimes." Natasha mumbled. 

"Yeah but you have to take care now okay baby." Steve said and natasha nodded. 

"Promise me." He said and natasha chuckled promising him that she will. Steve smiled at kissed her cheek. 

They changed into their pyjamas which nat stole the shirt steve was wearing,brushed their teeth and got into bed. They were laying side by side cuddled into each other as steve lightly stroked Natasha's cheekbone. 

"Can i ask something." Steve asked softly and natasha nodded. 

"Why did you cry today when you know.. im sorry for that." Steve said feeling guilty and he saw how natasha took a sharp breathe. 

"It's stupid.. it's just- uff i can't even say umm i just had a thought what if. What if you would actually leave me.. i know what you're thinking it's so stu-" natasha was interrupt by steve kissing her lips hard. 

"Shit I'm so sorry you even had to think like that.. Baby please forgive me for that i was being a jerk." Steve said and natasha chuckled cupping his bearded jaw. 

"Hey it's fine it was just my mind being stupid.. i know you are with me." Natasha smiled and steve smiled at her lovingly.

"I am with you." Steve whispered and natasha looked at him with love in her eyes. Steve smiled as leaned forward to kiss her soft full lips. Natasha smiled into the kiss grabbing the back of his neck and kissing back with the same passion. They made out hotly bearly giving each other time to breathe, Natasha moaned softly as she felt him undo the buttons of her exposing her skin, steve groaned at the sight of her bare body infront of him and natasha fumbled to take his sweat pants off steve just kicked them down, Both laying naked side ny side facing each other. 

Steve picked Natasha's leg and put it around his hip making himself natasha moan feeling her pussy right over his cock, Steve could feel how wet she was as her juices dripped over his member he himseld was fully erected. He looked at natasha and she nodded moaning kissing his lips again. 

As Steve got her consent he grabbed her hip and slowly slid himself inside her making both of them moan loudly at their contact, They felt in heaven whenever they were together. Steve slowly started to move his hips moving in and out if her tight passage, Natasha threw her head back biting her lip to control her moans. 

"I'm so sorry for today. Let me hear you baby." He said in his deep voice and natasha whined.

Steve bent his head down and latched his lips on one of her nipples and natasha moaned his name loudly, grabbing the back of his head and arching more of her breast into his mouth. 

"Ah fuck steve.. Yes" natasha moaned as steve continously thrusted on her g spot pleasure took her over the moon. 

"Fuck baby." Steve cursed as natasha started to move her hips following his rhythm. He moved his lips off her breast and squeeze them softly as he went to seal his lips with hers, Natasha moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and massaged hers. 

They kept making love to each other kissing and moaning each other's names and the moon was their to witness their passion for one and other. 

* * *

Natasha felt alone on the bed, So she rolled to the other side and she realized that steve wasn't there. She was confused until she heard the scribble of a pencil over a paper. She looked towards the window and saw steve sitting in his shorts lost in drawing something finally lifted his eyes and their eyes met. 

"Good morning bubba." Steve smiled and natasha whispered a good morning too. 

Natasha checked the time it was only 5:00 am. 

"Why are you up so early?" Natasha asked yawning rubbing her eyes. 

"My hands were aching to draw the perfection that is my wife." Steve said looking lovingly at nat. 

"You sure know how to flatter a lady." Natasha smiled sleepily.

"Only one lady Mrs. Rogers." Steve smiled getting up and going to her. She smiled as steve kissed her forehead rubbing their noses together making her chuckle. 

"Can i see?" Natasha asked steve nodded softly. 

Natasha got up clutching the sheet to her chest with one hand and took the paper from his hands with one hand, Natasha looked with wide eyes as she saw, The sketch was divine, The shading the features he made were a masterpiece. 

"That's how you see me? That's not me." Natasha said chuckling shaking her head in disbelief. 

"Well I'm offended Mrs.Rogers why would you say that?" Steve asked her. 

"This woman is too beautiful." Natasha chuckled looking at steve. 

"Well this drawing couldn't do justice to this woman in front of me." Steve said cupping Nat's jaw and stroking her cheekbone with thumb Natasha leaned her face in on his touch. 

"You're the muse I always wanted, The inspiration the passion, the motivation everything. You are it." Steve said leaning in and kissing her softly and tenderly. 

"Well I'm naked in this drawing though." Natasha mumbled on his lips and they laughed together. 

"Well i always wanted to draw a nude portrait but never found such perfection until now." Steve said and natasha rolled her eyes. 

"But i wasn't naked." Natasha said teasing him. 

"Well your chest was when you slept but i dont need that i can just close my eyes and your naked." Steve said and natasha gasped and punched him. 

"What you pervert." Natasha said pushing him away. 

"Hey i am your husband i have a legal right. UH OH THERE YOU ARE NAKED AGAIN." Steve said closing his eyes and teasing her. 

"Hey cut it out." Natasha said feeling shy clutching the sheet closer to herself steve laughed at her. 

"Okay okay i'll stop Oops THERE YOU ARE NAKED AGAIN WOAHHH." Steve said teasing her and natasha blushed closing her eyes when she opened her eyes to see Steve's face infront of her. 

"Ah you still blush because of me and that drives me crazy." Steve said and kissed her lips tenderly. He put the portrait aside and hugged her to his chest and kissed her shoulder blades. 

"Come let's sleep again." Steve said as he laid down hugging pulling natasha to his chest pressing their bare chests together. He kissed her forehead. 

"Don't go away again." Natasha mumbled. 

"I promise i won't." Steve replied kissing her hair as they drifted into a peaceful slumber. 

* * *

They both woke up got ready showered together and natasha made them a divine breakfast. 

"STEVE PLEASEEEEE." Natasha said desperately to Steve as she was hanging from his neck like a koala bear and Steve chuckled supporting her waist so she wouldn't fall down. 

"I told you no." Steve said chuckling holding her closer so she could wrap her legs around his waist as she had her arms around his neck. 

"Please i want to paint with you." Natasha whined as she threw her head on his chest and Steve chuckled teasing her by saying no to her. 

"Scared I'm gonna be better than you hmm?" Natasha smirked and steve just sighed shaking his head

"PLEASEEEEE.. I will do anything you want." Natasha said looking at him and he just smirked finally hitting the jackpot. 

"Anything?" Steve asked smirking at her and she nodded frantically. 

"Okay Mrs. Rogers you got yourself a deal." Steve said as he ran towards the studio in the beach house and natasha held onto him tightly. 

"Hey slow down." Natasha said clutching him for dear life. 

"That's not the spirit of an artist tasha come on." Steve said as he dropped her as they reached the studio and natasha roamed around checking out the things that were in tip top condition as Steve set up the painting stand and putting the large canvas of 40×60 inches on top of it. He set his acrylics and his brush and everything.

Natasha laughed as steve dragged her towards the area they will paint. 

"So are you ready to paint Mrs.Rogers?" Steve asked and natasha chuckled and Steve raised his eyebrow making natasha clear her throat. 

"Aye Aye captain" Natasha said saluting him and Steve laughed. 

"Some day I'm going to put that to good use." Steve smirked making natasha blush. 

He went and grabbed two overalls, He wore his and put Natasha's on by himself. He tied it on her waist marveling at how tiny it was. He smiled and tied her hair up in a messy bun using the pony on her hand. He kissed her neck turning her towards the canvas standing behind her. 

"Let's start baby." Steve said and guided her into starting a beautiful mesmerising abstract painting. They both had a great time painting together, Steve was behind her with his hand on her waist as they blended the paints together. Steve taught natasha how to use pallet knives and she picked up quickly. Steve was very excited to paint with natasha and just was teasing her by saying no. Natasha was a natural just a little bit of guidance and she would perfect in everything. 

"Oh i think i should be scared for my career." Steve said and natasha chuckled. 

"Well i always admired and loved art but i gave it up for ballet though i did took art classes in university" Natasha said and Steve listened as he cleaned a few brushes for more use. 

"Which university did you go to?" Steve asked her. 

"Stanford." Natasha said and steve nodded. 

"That's a good one." Steve said. 

"Yeah i always wanted to go to Harvard but Sharon didn't wanted me to go to the same university as her. Unlike her i had grades for the university instead of using my father's name. Dad insisted me to go to harvard but i didn't wanted Sharon to hate me more so i choose Stanford and I'm glad I did because i met Wanda there." Natasha said and Steve smiled. 

"Well I didn't enjoyed Harvard one bit." Steve said and natasha looked at him questionly 

"Why that's like everyone's dream university?" Natasha asked confused. 

"I wasted the years after the wrong person." Steve said and natasha understood that it was about that jerk girl. 

"Eh leave that let's finish this."natasha said to distract him steve smiled and leaned forward to her and her leaned towards him expecting him to kiss her what she didnt expect was him putting a smudge of white paint over her nose. Natasha gasped as steve chuckled. 

"Oh you just summoned Hell." Natasha said as she put her already paint covered hand over his cheeks making him gasp now. 

"Oh you're ON." Steve said as they both started to put paint splatters over each other laughing and screaming. It ended with both of their lips locked with one and other as they cupped each other's face both not caring one bit about the paint that was on them. 

"You are a perfect distraction." Steve smiled at her and natasha chuckled pecking his lips before they started to finish the painting. 

After completing it they both signed the back of the canvas. Steve smiled when he saw natasha signing her name as _Natasha Rogers_ instead of romanoff. After that they let the painting dry in the studio and went to their bathroom in need of an other shower after their paint throwing incident. That shower turned into a long one as they couldn't keep their hands off each other whenever they were together. 

* * *

Their two week went with an blink of an eyes. They had the best time of their lives as they swimmed together, Watched the sunsets together, Gazed at the star filled nightsky, walked around to explore the island, made love endlessly to each other. Until it was finally the time to go back to New York. 

They both were sad that they were going from their little safe heaven back to their work life but still happy they had each other. Their stuff was packed up and steve told his crew to really carefully pack the painting they made since he wanted to put it in his office as a remembrance of the best time of his life. 

They both went to his private plane and had their dinner. They were now in their bed on the jet as Natasha's head was resting on his chest as she looked down at the lights of Turkey as the plane took off she sighed. 

"I'm gonna miss this place." She said

"Me too." Steve said putting her hair behind her ear as he hugged her closer. 

"I just want you all to myself." Steve said looking at natasha. 

"I am all yours." Natasha replied and they kissed each other tenderly. 

They both knew everything will be alright as long as they were together side by side. 

* * *

**hids in a corner** 

So okay i know i said i will update sooner but after two days i was done with my monthly exams they announced that they will now take finals and well stress took over me. They are starting from 23rd so i won't promise when i will update but trust me as soon as i am done with exams i will update more. 

Until next time xoxo 

And also thank you so much for your support and patience <3


	18. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm only gonna say grab some tissues and I'm sorry.....

* * *

It's been a month since nat and steve came back from their honeymoon. It was the middle of june and also the monsoon season. Everything was like a fairy tale for natasha. She and steve where the happier every day. As soon as they came from their safe haven they were dumped into their pile work but no matter what they always had time for each other. 

They always had dinner together, if they were free steve would take natasha out to have lunch together, At night they would make love and always sleep cuddled with each other even though their honeymoon was over but for them all the magic was still there and going strong. Natasha fell more and more in love with him and Steve just adored Natasha.

* * *

Steve just entered their home as soon as the elevator dinged he got out and looked around. Mrs jessie was just leaving she bid her goodbye and steve smiled and nodded. She told him that natasha wasn't home yet and she had made dinner for them. And steve thanked her as she left. 

He sighed and kept the 12 rose bouquet on the kitchen table and went to their bedroom to shower and change. After that he called natasha but she wasn't picking up and steve got a bit worried and it was raining too now, He immdiately dialed Wanda. 

"Hey Steve." Wanda answered the call. 

"Hey Wanda.. Ah where is natasha she should be home by now." Steve said worried. 

"Oh she didn't took her car today so i dropped her and she wanted to stop at this little keychain store like a block away from your house and told me to go. Even though i told her that it's raining and i'll wait but she insisted that she had an umbrella.." wanda and Steve sighed. 

"My God." Steve said pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"She should be back soon don't worry nat is a very scary person." Wanda said and chuckled making steve chuckle too. 

"What?" He asked confused smiling. 

"Oh Steven you don't know her rage i mean that Russian blood is still there." Wanda said and Steve laughed. 

"Just relax okay she is gonna be there soon." Wanda said and Steve sighed nodding. 

"Yeah thanks wanda Bye." Steve said and wanda said bye before disconnecting the call. 

As soon as the call was disconnected the elevator dinged and Steve turned and ran towards it. He was shocked to see natasha wet and dripping from the rain. 

"Hey" Natasha smiled and Steve looked at her a bit angry. 

"Natasha what the hell.. I was worried sick you're phone was off and you're soaking." Steve said loudly and she flinched a bit. 

"Hey hey wait lemme explain." Natasha said and Steve stopped. 

"I wanted to go to this keychain store and wanted a little walk back do i know it was raining but when i got out of the store there was a homeless mother trying to shelter her daughter from rain so i thought my house is just a block away and they don't have one. So I went to a restaurant bought some food and gave that mother the food and umbrella so atleast they can be safe from the rain and then i had to walk a little in rain so what i enjoyed it." Natasha said and chuckled. 

Steve went towards and quickly locked her lips with his own and grabbed the back of her neck. 

"Mhmm" Natasha hummed in the kiss and went closer to him not enough to wet his clothes though. 

"You're such an Angel baby I'm just amaze-" Steve was saying but natasha locked her lips with his again. 

"Shh keep kissing me you're face is so warm." Natasha mumbled on his lips and steve chuckled. He rubbed her icy hands to warm them up and kissed her lips again. His hands went to under her hips and he lifted her. 

"Hey no leave me i'll make you wet too." Natasha said near his lips. 

"No i'll get you in a bath just pray you don't get sick." Steve said kissing her cheek making her smile. Once he too her into the bathroom he told her to get out of her clothes while he drew a warm bath for her. He settled her in the bath sitting beside her on the floor. 

"Wanna join?" Natasha smirked her him and steve shook his head chuckling. 

"As tempting as it sounds i already took a shower." Steve said and natasha pouted, steve smiled and leaned forward to kiss her lips. 

"I know what you did was amazing and very kind but tasha your health is my number one priority after you please don't be so selfless today it was okay but from now on your health first okay?" Steve said stroking her face and natasha nodded. 

"Promise?" He asked. 

"Promise." She smiled back. 

"Okay you wash your hair and wear your pyjamas okay i'll eat up the food and set the table." Steve said pecking her lips and natasha agreed, Steve got up and went downstairs. 

Natasha soon came down dressed in a purple silk pyjamas and steve looked up at her and smiled which melted her heart. He came to her and give her the bouquet of roses he brought for her.

 _God could i love this man more.._ Natasha thought and smiled, she kissed his cheek for a thank you.

"So what's for dinner chef?" Natasha asked sitting at the table and resting her chin on her hand. 

"Well Mrs Rogers today we have a Skillet cod with lemon and capers with some asparagus." Steve said in a posh accent making natasha chuckle. 

Steve served them their dinner and sat beside her as they ate their dinner with some white wine, After dinner Steve insisted that they play jenga, Natasha laughed as steve lost everytime and insisted that one time he will win until he got frustated and scattered the whole tower making natasha laugh. 

"So why were you at that store anyways?" Steve asked absent mindlessly as he played with her fingers. 

"Oh i almost forgot i got you something." Natasha said and got up to get it, She came back with a little box in her hands. 

"Open it." Natasha asked a bit excited and steve smiled as he opened it. It was a little keychain with a little something like a blue eye on the end steve remembered seeing it in Turkey alot and a date 25/3/2020 he smiled when he realized it was their wedding date. 

"What's this?" He asked smiling at her. 

"Well remember the shop where some girls dragged me into the shop to wear that head jewellery." Natasha told and steve nodded. 

"They showed me this little eye and i asked what this was and they told me that sometimes people give this to the other to protect them from evil and misfortune.. So since you are my husband and the most inportant thing in my life i want to keep you safe." Natasha said and Steve smiled at her and she smiled back. 

He cupped her face and kissed her softly and sweetly. 

"Thanks baby i love it." Steve said and Natasha smiled, Steve got up and put it on one of his car keys which he used most. 

"Oh and their is also our wedding date so you better not forget or i'll stab you." Natasha said giving a sweet smile and steve laughed. 

"Oh trust me i can't forget the best day of my life." Steve said and kissed her. 

"Now come on wifey we gotta sleep and i hope you don't catch fever because if you do you will meet a very crazy Rogers." Steve said and natasha chuckled. 

Steve lifted her up bridal style and took them towards their bedroom. They brushed their teeth did their nightly routine and then did their most favourite part of the day, Laying in other's embrace. 

"Good night steve." Natasha smiled looking into his eyes and kissed his chest where his heart is. 

"Goodnight tasha." Steve said kissing the tip of her nose. Steve wrapped his arm around her so he could lay comfortably on his bicep and she had her arm around his torso as they fell into a peaceful sleep. 

* * *

Steve woke up early in the morning for his usual run before sunrise. He looked beside him and saw natasha still on his arm, As much as he hated to do this he slowly removed his arm from underneath her and sat up. He smiled at her sleeping face. So innocent so beautiful, Her face was a bit more flushed than usual, Steve bent down to kiss her forehead, As soon as his lips touched her skin he knew what was the reason of her being more flushed. 

He immediately put the back of his hand on her forehead and it confirmed his suspicion. She have a fever. Steve panicked and got out the bed to get the first aid kit from the cabinet under the sink of the bathroom. He came back into the room with the electronic thermometer and placed it on Natasha's forehead making her frown in her sleep. When the thermometer beeped steve checked it and saw 100° fever on there . 

It was not too severe but still he didn't want her sick one bit. 

"Hmm Steve." Natasha said slowly. Steve thought she was still asleep but she slowly moved and opened her eyes. 

"Steve i don't feel good." Natasha groaned clutching her forehead. Steve kept the thermometer aside and took her in his arms. 

"Hey it's okay you have fever.. It's alright i'll make you breakfast okay." Steve said and natasha shook her head. 

"Not hungry." Natasha said with droopy eyes her head against his chest as steve hugged her waist. 

"No tasha you have you eat. You are a grown up so you should know that you have to eat to get better okay." Steve said kissing her forehead. 

"Okay." Natasha said closing her eyes again almost sleepy. 

"Hey hey no don't sleep come i'll make you some tea." Steve 

"With lemon?" Natasha mumbled and steve chuckled nodding. 

"Yes with lemon whatever you want." Steve said. 

"That's my husband." Natasha smiled and steve smiled leaning forward to kiss her but she stopped him. 

"No you'll catch the fever too infact you shouldn't be so close to me." Natasha said trying to get away but he held her closer. 

"I don't care i need my wife with me all the time and i need my morning kiss and a stupid fever can't steal my kiss. And also i don't get sick I'm a strong boy" Steve said and peck her lips alot and gave her alot of kisses all over her face making her chuckle. 

"Ok ok stop." Natasha laughed and sighed hugging steve. 

"ya lyublyu tebya" she said finally but in her mother tongue. She gave a big smile as if all the burden has been lifted from her shoulder

"What?" Steve smiled as he asked and she just shook her head saying it's nothing. 

"Man i gotta learn Russian." Steve said and Natasha chuckled. 

"Well good luck with that." She said and patted his shoulder. 

"Ah even the fever couldn't burn the sass from you huh." Steve said and natasha smirked nodding. 

"Never moya lyubov" She smiled and kissed his lips. He might not believe in love but she did and she just confessed it for her it didn't matter that he understood that but she said it and only that mattered for me. 

"You're too happy for a sick person hmm." Steve asked smiling at the big smile she had on her face. 

"Just happy i have you." Natasha smiled and steve kissed her. 

"Now please can we sleep we gotta get up for work too." Natasha said snuggling in his arms. 

"Well can you sleep while i go for a run?" Steve asked sniffing her hair. 

"No no please i need my cuddle you know i can't sleep without you.. i mean I'm sick you should be there for me." Natasha whined and steve shushed her hugging her. 

"Hey hey okay I'm not going anywhere. Come lets sleep." Steve chuckled and kissed her forehead. 

Steve layed down and brought natasha along with him making her lay on top of her. She chest right on top of his heart and rested her head their as she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. Steve slowly rubbed his hands over her back soothing her. He also fell asleep for a bit holding her close. 

* * *

Natasha groaned as she heard Steve's alarm and he quickly shut it rubbing her back again. 

"Don't i'll fall asleep again gotta go to work." Natasha mumbled and Steve cleared his throat. 

"What makes you think i'll let you go to work today huh... You're taking a leave understood. I just have to sign some papers so I'll go and sign them and come back by an hour." Steve said in his authorized tone. 

"No i have some importan'' Natasha was saying but she was interrupted by steve. 

"Sshh no work today call wanda and take. Leave for 2 or 3 days. Not another word about work now okay." Steve said and Natasha nodded. 

"Now i'll make you breakfast and you'll just freshen up." Steve said kissing her forehead and getting up from the bed, He went to the bathroom and got ready. Natasha just watched him though she didn't said anything to Steve but her head was killing her. 

Steve came out the closet dressed in a black long sleeved short with some black jeans. He crawled up the bed to be face to face with Natasha and kissed her softly.

"Come down i'll make you breakfast." He said and kissed her again and she nodded, He smiled and went down stairs to the kitchen. 

Natasha got up to face her wash and brush her teeth. She sighed in relief when she put some cold water on her face. She then stopped and put her hair in a messy bun with some loose strands to frame her face and went downstairs. 

She hummed in appreciation when she smelt the aroma of food, Steve smiled at her and she lazily smiled back. She went over to him and hugged him. 

"Thank you." She mumbled as her face was buried in his chest. 

"For what baby." Steve asked putting an arm around her pulling her closer. 

"For taking care of me, for being there with me hmm for everything." Natasha smiled and steve chuckled. 

"Tasha you are my wife, It's my duty baby and i love it." Steve said kissing her head. 

"Now I'm sorry but you have to eat your breakfast alone.. I called peggy and she needs me there now so i can quickly just sign the papers okay.. please forgive me baby." Steve said feeling guilty and natasha smiled shaking her head. 

"Hey it's okay.. I'm gonna wait for you okay. Just come back quick and be safe." Natasha smiled at him and Steve smiled back bending down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. 

"Thanks tasha i'll be back okay." Steve said and Natasha pushed him lightly shooing him away. 

"Okay now go go." Natasha said chuckling and steve went not before getting another peck from her. Natasha smiled as she waved her dorky husband bye... 

Steve went into his car and started to go towards the gallery. He was almost there when he got a call and his perfect morning was ruined. 

"Hello?" Steve asked answering the call not knowing the unknown number. 

" _Hey lover." Sharon IT WAS FUCKING SHARON CARTER._

_"What the hell do you want? I told you to never call me again." Steve said angrily._

_"Oh you know what i want Stevie. I want you and i will get you." Sharon chuckled on the other line._

_"Well i already told you that's never going to happen." Steve said._

_"So what you wanna spend your life with that orphan? Oh Stevie you make me laugh." Sharon chuckled venomously._

_"Hey watch your mouth when you're talking about my wife." Steve said as his blood boiled._

_"Oh let's see what your wife thinks of you when she will know every thing hmm shall we?" Sharon said and that's when Steve lost his mind._

_"YOU FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM HER I SWEAR SHARON I WILL KILL YOU." Steve roared in anger._

_"Oh no too late I'm already meeting her bye love i gotta go." Sharon and disconnected the call._

"Fuck fuck fuck." Steve screamed as he pound fist on the steering wheel. He quickly turned his car rushing towards home, it was atleast a 20 minute drive but the traffic was high on this time making him curse. 

Meanwhile... 

**20 minutes earlier...**

"Hello? Sharon?" Natasha was surprised when she got a call from her elder "Sister". 

"Hey Natasha how you doing? Are you home right now?" Sharon asked smirking. 

"Oh yeah i was sick so I'm home. Everything okay? I mean you called me." Natasha chuckled. 

"Oh yes yes perfect. I just needed to talk to my sister." Sharon rolled her eyes and Natasha smiled that for the first time Sharon called her "Sister". 

"Oh yeah sure you wanna meet up somewhere." Natasha asked excited that finally she will be having a real sister time with her. 

"Oh no you rest i'll come to you just text me the address." Sharon said and Natasha agreed texting her the address. 

"Okay Natasha see you in 5 minutes." Sharon said and cancelled the call before Natasha could even say bye. 

* * *

Steve horned the cars in front of him to move the traffic was really bad but he needed to go home right now due to this traffic it'll take him upto half an hour which would be too late. Everything will end. His perfect life will go down the drain. 

Sharon smiled as she entered the penthouse Natasha already told scott that her sister was coming so let her in. She went to the elevator without even greeting scott. She smirked as the elevator door opened. 

Natasha smiled as she saw Sharon enter her home. 

"Hey" natasha smiled going to hug her but sharon excused saying that she didn't wanted to be sick and natasha agreed thinking it was right. 

"You want breakfast?" Natasha asked Sharon and she shook her head. Just to do a formality Sharon asked if Natasha ate it and she shook her head saying that she will eat with Steve. 

Natasha lent them towards the sitting area in the hall and the sat side by side. Sharon was about to speak when natasha's phone rang and a picture of her and steve was on the screen which wanda took of when they all went to dinner and Steve was kissing her head and she was laughing. 

"Oh excuse me." Natasha said and picked the call up. 

"Hey Steve." Natasha answered. 

"Natasha please don't.." Steve was trying to say something but he wasn't audible because of the loud horn beside him. 

"Steve i can't hear you.. i'll talk later okay Sharon is here." Natasha said and disconnected the call and turned her attention back to sharon. 

"Yeah so what you wanted to talk about." Natasha asked her. 

"Well i don't know how to say this huh.. Well its about Steve." Sharon said with a low chuckled and natasha was confused. 

"About Steve?" Natasha asked again and Sharon nodded. 

"Well it's about Steve and me." Sharon said and Natasha was kind of shocked but confused. 

"Mm what about you and steve?" Natasha asked smiling confused.

"Well we You know we love each." Sharon said with a straight face and Natasha's smile dropped. 

"Sharon what the hell are you talking about.. Are you crazy? Is it any other Steve your talking about." Natasha said a bit angrily. 

"No natasha im talking about Steve Rogers. It's true we love each other" Sharon said and Natasha's heart sunk. 

"Please stop it you don't even know Steve because if you knew him you would've known that he doesn't even believe in love." Natasha said frowning at sharon. 

"This Steve doesn't but the steve who is my boyfriend does. I am his first and only love Natasha. We met in Harvard." Sharon said still trying to make natasha believe her. 

"You.. you were the girl who broke his heart? No he doesn't love you stop saying that. Sharon he married me." 

"Yeah I'm that girl. Natasha i was too naive to understand love at that time and of course we love each other and sorry to say but he married you just to get back at me ." Sharon said it and Natasha was now done. 

"No he didn't.. He didn't do that. Even if you are that girl he hates you he didn't marry me to get back at you he married me because he wanted to." Natasha said trying to convince herself more than convincing Sharon. 

"Natasha listen i--" Sharon started but Natasha interrupted her standing up

"No i don't want to listen just get--" Natasha was saying but she stopped in her tracks when she heard a recording played by sharon. 

_"It's my choice i will divorce her. I am the one who made a mistake and i swear i will do anything to change that stupid mistake. She is a mistake sharon. Natasha is just another warm body to hold..."_ Sharon stopped the recording that she had improvised from the call she did to steve knowing that recording has done it's job perfectly.

She smirked as she saw Natasha sit back down as a tear fall from her face and more joined the single tear as her heart shattered into pieces from the words that were said by the man she called her husband. The man she trusted and gave everything to, The man She _Loved_ with her whole heart and soul.

"I wanted to just say that back off from us. He loves me something he would NEVER give you.. You are what is standing between us so please let go." Sharon said to natasha who was numb just looking straight as her vision was distorted by the constant tears, His words ringing in her ears as her heart clenched under her chest. 

"NATASHA" Sharon said loudly startling her. 

"Yeah." She said looking at her in a broken voice. 

"Please understand and leave him. You are nothing to him he is mine from the start and you are keeping two lovers apart do you understand. You didn't mean anything to him just an occasional fuck in the name of marriage" Sharon said loudly to her and she nodded. 

"I am nothing." She said softly as tears fell down her face

"So i'll see you later and hopefully you would have taken my advise of leaving him. Bye now." Sharon said and got up leaving natasha in a misery. Just then the elevator dinged and steve ran inside and his blood boiled as he saw Sharon there. 

"You bitch I TOLD YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He screamed and Sharon smirked. 

"Oh Stevie stop playing now she Knows." She smirked and Steve's eyes drifted to Natasha who looked down with broke teary eyes. 

"Bye baby i'll see you soon." Sharon said and went to the elevator. Steve just kept looking at her not knowing what to do. He went towards her and she kept looking down at her hands and her eyes landed on her engagement ring, The thing which gave her joy was just giving her pain. 

Steve sat down on his knees infront of Natasha. 

"Tasha." Steve called her and she sobbed shaking her head unable to look into the eyes she loved. 

"Natasha please don't no i can explain look at me.. please say something." Steve begged her and she finally looked into his eyes with her red and puffy ones. They killed Steve with guilt knowing it was because of him. After alot of try she was only able to say one word to him. 

" _Why?"_

And this one word enough to sink Steve's heart. 

Natasha shook her head and chuckled as tears were flowing down her face. 

"I can't believe i actually thought you wanted me.. What was i thinking." Natasha chuckled and got up going towards the stairs. 

"Natasha please don't think like that it's not true and you know it." Steve tried to say following her and she turned back. 

"STOP ATLEAST NOW FUCKING STOP LYING TO ME ADMIT IT.. ADMIT IT YOU NEVER.. WANTED ME SAY IT." Natasha screamed between her sobs. 

"SAY IT THAT YOU REALLY NEVER WANTED ME... SAY IT THAT YOU WOULD LEAVE ME WHEN YOU WERE DONE." She couldn't believe where she found that voice but now that she did she couldn't stop. Steve was looking at her with pleading eyes and she lost herself again.

"How could you?" Natasha asked him crying. 

"The whole time i saw you as my world i- i saw you as my everything you just saw me as a bait." Natasha said on the edge of breaking down. 

"Natasha please no don't say that-" Steve tried to talk to her but she interrupted him. 

"You knew." She said and shook her head. 

"You knew i was scared to be lonely, you everything and still you.. HOW DARE YOU USE IT ALL AGAINST ME.." She sobbed shaking.

"What didn't i gave you? I gave you everything i had, i told you every damn thing and didn't even ask for anything in return so was i still not enough for you." 

"You are enough more than enough and you know that." Steve said looking at her begging her to believe him. 

"No Steve I'm not I- i umm I am just a mistake for you." She chuckled as her tears were unstoppable. Steve looked down in embarrasment. She took the opportunity to run upstairs into Their room and she knew Steve was after her so she quickly closed and locked the door. 

"Natasha please open up." Steve repeated as he pounded the door and on the other side Natasha sank down on her knees sobbing loudly as she broke down she grasped the top of her chest. Her eyes went towards the walls which had pictures of them making her cry even more his words from the recording still ringing in her ears she tried to cover her ears but they didn't stopped. She screamed in frustration when those words couldn't stop playing again and again in her mind. 

**_She is a mistake sharon. Natasha is just another warm body to hold..._ **

"Natasha please stop crying please explain hear me out once please open the door." Steve said as he pounded the door, He could hear her wails and it was killing him that he wasn't there to hold her or worst that he was the one who caused it. The karma came to him and ruined him, His plan THAT FUCKING PLAN, in which at one point he would leave her but this time it was her who would leave him and he couldn't bear that. Just hours ago they were happy and blessed but now everything was left in the ruins. 

Natasha ran into the bathroom as she felt sick, As soon as she ran inside she threw up in the toilet, After throwing up she flushed the toilet and wash her face in the sink, She looked at herself in mirror but she only saw a pair of lifeless eyes in there.. She left the bathroom and went into the closet.

Steve was still standing out and telling her to open the door. Standing on the other side of the door was a torture for him,

"Natasha please op-" Steve was cut short when Natasha came out fully dressed in a short sleeved olive green shirt dress which fitted her frame perfectly till her mid thighs and black stockings all over her long legs with her beautiful red hair opened in their natural wavy form yet her beauty didn't matter right now. She didn't look into Steve's eyes. 

"Move aside." She told him in a low breaking voice. 

"Natasha please look at me talk to me." She finally looked at him with red eyes starting to fill with tears again as they landed on his face which made Steve's heart clench. 

"What should i talk about? That you married me for revenge? About how You lied to me to make me trust you? How You used all of my weaknesses against me? Is that what i should talk about? Huh Steve you tell me what should i talk about." Natasha screamed at him. Steve was lost for words he was ashamed for doings. 

"Now get out of my way i wanna go." Natasha said as Steve was blocking the door. 

"Natasha please don't.. Please don't hate me." Steve said pleading and Natasha scoffed. 

"If only you knew.." Natasha said shaking her head wiping the tears as the fall from her eyes. 

"Natasha please let me explain please give me a chance Tasha plea-" Steve was interrupted by her. 

"Don't do don't call me that don't." Natasha whimpered. 

"Natasha please Sharon doesn't mean anything to me please understand." Steve said and Natasha looked at him. 

"Really? Swear on my life that you didn't marry me because you-- you wanted revenge from her... Do it! Say you didn't marry me because you wanted to get back at her." Natasha said looking into his eyes. 

Steve had no answer, he couldn't lie he looked down in shame and Natasha chuckled. 

"Yeah.. that's what i thought." She smiled a broken smile with a quivering lip. 

She pushed him aside and slipped out the door running downstairs and Steve ran after her. 

"Natasha please don't go your sick please no." Steve said as he touched her arm and she turned back furiously. 

"STOP ATLEAST NOW FUCKING STOP PRETENDING YOU CARE. YOU YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH TO RUIN ME STOP NOW!!" Natasha yelled at him sobbing in between and Steve's heart broke at her condition and he hated himself more because he was the one to put her there. 

"Natasha please.. please don't - Don't leave me.." Steve said and held her hand and she quickly flinched at his touch as if it burned. 

"Don't touch me again NEVER AGAIN.. And don't worry You'll find other warm bodies to hold." She said in disgust and that's what hit him hard.. She didn't trusted him anymore. 

Natasha took the moment and went into the elevator closing it before Steve could come in.. 

As she left Steve fell on his knees. Just 2 hours ago they were so happy and perfectly satisfied and now in a moment everything Gone everything Ruined... 

Natasha was driving to her foundation but she just couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes, everytime she tried to stop all the memories came rushing to her head the first time she saw him when he came to nick with his proposal, when he asked her to marry him, their first kiss, the first time they made love. 

_Made Love_

Natasha chuckled when she thought of the words " _MADE LOVE"_

"For him it was not making love to you it was just fucking you till he would leave you. You're so stupid and thought he actually wanted you.." Natasha said to herself and let out a weak sob.

She knew she couldn't drive like this so she parked her car infront of a bookshop which was near her foundation and just out her head on the steering wheel and cried her heart out. 

" _What did i do to deserve this? Why is it always me? I'm i that unloveable? Why does no one wants me.. I shouldn't even be alive..." Natasha kept thinking and sobbing._

Her phone rang and she saw that it was Wanda. She took a deep breathe and picked it up.

"Hey wanda." She tried to sound normal. 

"Hey nat where are you? We needed to discuss for opening the culinary activities you coming?" Wanda asked. 

"Hmm yeah im coming just need a moment.. i'll see you in like 10 minutes." Natasha said 

"Okay get your ass here red." Wanda and natasha forced out a chuckle. 

"Yeah I'm coming." She said and disconnected the call. When she disconnected the call she saw that she had 35 missed calls from steve she just ignored it but when her eyes landed on her wallpaper the picture of them smiling towards each other with the sunset of Turkey behind them from the island it stung her heart. How happy she was.. How easily he fooled and played with her. She wiped her tears and got out of her car, She hailed a cab since she wasn't in the right mind to drive properly and went to her foundation. 

Steve was panicking around the house. He tried calling Natasha but she didn't picked it up. He was so worried for her he saw that she didn't even eat her breakfast and she was sick which made him feel guilty that all of that happened because of him, If he could turn back time he would and do everything in a proper way to have her with a true and good intention but he couldn't. He called her office and Maria picked it up. He asked her if natasha was at work but she said that she hasn't arrived there and that made him panick hard. 

_What if something happened to her?_

_Has she left me? Where is she gone?_

He quickly called Phil and told him to search where Natasha is or track her car wherever it is and Phil got to work and later informed him it was parked in the parking of a bookshop but no sign for Her. Steve kept calling her but she didn't picked up. He was getting his keys when his phone rang he ran hoping it was Natasha but it was peggy. 

"Hey peggy." He sounded a bit disappointed. 

"Hey steve when are you coming we have to submit the papers today i need you signatures." Peggy said calmly sensing Steve's sad tone. 

"Ok I'm coming." He said lowly and cancelled the call. Everywhere he looked at the house he just saw flashbacks of them being here and happy until today when everything got ruined. 

He sighed and left for his gallery. He went inside quietly and just silently signed the papers. His heart clenched when he remembered that he promised Natasha that he will go and just sign the paper then come back to her and take care of her but everything changed with the blink of an eye. The natasha who trusted him with her life and soul couldn't even look into his eyes anymore. He deserved that he knew he deserved the pain and sorrow he is feeling but Natasha didn't she didn't deserved to be played or used like this. 

"You okay?" Peggy asked him and he just shrugged. 

"I don't think so." He said lowly. Peggy was worried she had never seen him so low. 

"Ok i'll get you some coffee you can go home if you want to. I can cancel the meetings." She said putting her hand on his shoulder as he was slumped in his chair. 

"No don't i don't wanna go home right now." Steve said. That place isn't home if his Tasha isn't there. 

"Okay." Peggy said and patted his shoulder and went out. 

He looked around the office and the memories came to haunt him. The first time she came to the office with him. They painting she loved and wanted to touch, His eyes drifted to the painting behind his desk and it pained him. 

It was the painting they made together in Turkey. He wished they never came back from there, They could've just stayed there and be happy since here nothing is right anymore. He just took a deep breathe and put his head on his shoulder as his heart pained with the thought of her crying and broken because of him. 

* * *

Natasha reached the Nicholas haven and thanks to a concealer in her bag she hid the redness under her eyes yet her eyes spoke her misery. She entered and tried to greet everyone with the same energy she always does but she just couldn't and she knew everyone noticed. 

She quickly went inside her office and quickly shut the door taking a deep breathe trying to control herself. She looked around the office and remembered when he came to propose her, Her eyes filled with tears as stood at the place he went on one knee to ask her to marry him, She kept looking as if they flashback was being projected infront of her eyes. 

Someone knocked on the door and she startled and quickly wiped her eyes and went towards her desk. 

"Come in." She said putting her purse down. 

"Hey girl." Wanda said entering with a bunch of papers. 

"Hey" Natasha smiled as wanda came inside wearing a black pencil skirt and white blouse with her brunette straight hair opened. She looked as beautiful as always. 

"So nat we got to-" wanda started as she sat down and looked in Natasha's eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Wanda asked frowning. 

"What?" Natasha asked pretending to be confused. 

"You what's wrong nat?" Wanda insisted again putting her hand on top of nat's giving it a little squeeze. 

"N-nothing it's just-" Natasha started but couldn't finish as she broke down putting her face in her hands as she sobbed softly. Wanda immediately went to her and hugged her head to her stomach and rubbed her back. 

"Natasha tell me." Wanda said softly looking down at her. 

"Am i unlovable? Am i really not worth happiness?" Natasha asked her with pleading eyes dripping with tears. 

"Hey shut up okay! Natasha you literally are the closest thing to an angel i've ever seen." Wanda said sitting to be face to face with her. She wiped her falling tears. 

"You literally deserve the world more than any one else, you are so pure and beautiful inside and such a hottie outside." Wanda said and Natasha chuckled making wanda smile too. 

"What I'm serious you literally are so hot if i were a guy would have wifed you up in a moment. Rogers that lucky bastard." Wanda said and Natasha lost her smile. 

"Hey everything okay between you two? Do i have to kill him?" Wanda asked Natasha and natasha just nodded not knowing what say.

What could she say So Wanda you remember my husband well he didn't wanted to marry me because of me but because since my sister broke his heart her university and he wanted to take revenge from her by using me. 

"Yeah everything is fine you don't have to kill him." Natasha said and forced a chuckle hoping wanda would believe it and she sighed when Wanda did.

After a few moments Natasha controlled herself and grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes and blow her nose softly. 

"God nat you're burning." Wanda said checking her forehead. 

Yeah got a little fever maybe that's why." Natasha said trying not to remember the pounding pain in her head. 

"So go home we can do this later." Wanda said and Natasha quickly shook her head. 

"No no i don't want to go home." Natasha sais with pleading eyes making Wanda frown. 

"NATALIA ALINOVANA ROMANOVA WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?" Wanda said to tell loudly and natasha juzt shook her head. 

"I just- don't feel good day. I just don't have good feeling bout it... That's it." Natasha said sighing and throwing her head back lightly. 

"Okay then why don't you wanna go home?" Wanda asked suspicious. 

"Bec - ah because Steve is at work.. so i don't umm wanna be alone you know." Natasha lied not knowing one thing but just to get rid of the topic. 

"Oh ok ok. So let's get your mind off it. Okay." Wanda and Natasha nodded. 

"So since we were discussing about putting culinary classes for children I needed to confirm it since you YOU DA BAWSE." Wanda said making natasha laugh genuinely making wanda smile. 

"So i was thinking we keep weekly classes for them and i was thinking we appoint a chef or should we do it yourselves?" Wanda asked. 

"Well you know they are kids and i think of we both do it ourselves it will make us bond with the kids more and it will be better for everyone i think what about you?" Natasha asked looking at wanda. 

"Yeah that's better so you just approve it and i will give it to confirm it." Wanda said and Natasha nodded. 

"So nat when should we start the-" Wanda started saying but Natasha quickly covered her mouth running in the bathroom. 

Natasha suddenly threw up in the sink and Wanda held her hair back. Natasha cleaned the sink and her mouth and Wanda looked at her worried. 

"You okay?" Wanda asked and Natasha nodded weakly. 

"Nat you're sick please go home." Wanda said and natasha shook her head. 

"No I'm fine.. let's just do the work." Natasha said walking out and sitting back on her desk. 

Natasha confirmed everything and signed the papers and went to meet some of the children since that always made her mood better. 

Natasha came back to her office and she heard her phone ringing she thought it was steve again but when she looked at her it was Nick. She smiled and picked it up. 

"Hey Dad." Natasha greeted smiling. 

"Hello are you Natasha Romanoff?" Someone answered his phone and Natasha got worried. 

"Umm Yeah i am how did you get this phone?" She asked that guy. 

"I am doctor Stephen strange and You're number was on his emergency contact." Stephensaid. 

"What? Where is he? Is he okay? Come on TELL ME." Natasha felt as the roof came down on her head. 

"He is.. He is in the hospital..The Shield hospital. I called the emergency contact on his list" Stephen said. 

"Wha noo how what happened to him." Natasha said crying. 

"He had blood cancer and it was the last stage please try to come here soon we will inform the rest of the family."

"Ok ok please take care i- I'm coming." Natasha said and cancelled the call. Wanda entered and she quickly ran to Natasha. 

"Hey what happened." She asked as Natasha was sobbing uncontrollably. 

"N- Nick is in the hospital.. Cancer. I gotta go." Natasha said crying and Wanda cupped her face. 

"Hey hey its okay we'll go don't worry everything will be fine just relax okay. It's Nick okay relax." Wanda said and Natasha nodded. 

"You grab my keys and go down i'll come with my jacket okay." 

Natasha nodded and went down for the car. 

Wanda was grabbing her coat when she heard Natasha's phone ring. She realized she left it in the office, She picked it up and it was steve. Since Natasha wasn't there she picked it up. 

"Hello Natasha thank God." Steve answered relieved. 

"No no Steve it's me Wanda. Listen we are going to the Shield hospital." Wanda said quickly rushing going to the car and Steve panicked. 

"What is Natasha okay?" Steve clutched his head. 

"Yes it's nick he is really sick please come there Natasha can't handle herself especially right now." Wanda said. 

"What ok ok I'm coming just take care of her please she's sick." Steve and Wanda nodded. 

"Yeah yeah i will come quick." 

Wanda said and disconnected the call. 

Steve quickly got up and told peggy that since he is done with the meetings he would go earlier since he had a family emergency and quickly left in his car.

Everything was going wrong but all Steve could do was pray that it'll all be fine soon. 

* * *

Hey I'm so sorry but next few chapters will be sad do you think nat will forgive him? Did Steve deserve this? Will nick make it?

I just wanted to post because i had a few vacations because of the independence day so here you go please share your thoughts <3


	19. Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again :(

* * *

Natasha sniffed softly as Wanda drove to the hospital. 

"Natasha please control yourself.. It's Nick he will be fine." Wanda said putting her hand over Natasha's. 

"He never told me.. He never told anyone. Wanda it's the last stage of BLOOD CANCER.. I can't- i i can't lose him i'll lose everything." Natasha said crying cluchting her forehead. 

"How much far is it?" She asked desperately. 

"About 20 more minutes please just calm down." Wanda said and Natasha tried to take a few deep breathes. 

She hated this everything about this day everything just keeps getting worse and worse. Her eyes drifted to a young couple walking together holding hands and it pained her heart as she remember steve. 

_"You are the only one i want and who dare say you are nothing. You are perfect. Kind,beautiful, generous and the list goes on. Don't doubt yourself ever again okay. I want you. Don't ever think like that again okay"_

She remembered the words he said to her when she called him to confirm their date... She hated how easily she believed him and how easily he made her fall in love with him and now he left her alone with nowhere to go. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes as fresh tears rolled down.

Steve was also driving towards the hospital it was almost an hour away from him. He was really panicked and worried for natasha. He knew she was going through alot and hated that most of it was because of him and his stupidity. His phone rang, He hoped it was natasha was it was bucky. He sighed and picked it up. 

" _Hey bucky." Steve said_

_"Punk where are you? I came to the gallery but peggy said you left in a emergency.. every thing alright steve?" Bucky asked steve who replied._

_"Yeah I'm just going to the Shield hospital."_

_"What why are you okay?"_

_"Yeah its Nick.. He is in the hospital kinda serious can you come there?" Steve asked his friend._

_"Of course i'll be there.. I hope he is okay Natasha would be devastated take care of her Steve." Bucky said._

_"She is not with me.. She is with Wanda they are also on their way just get there." Steve said and bucky replied saying that he'll be there as soon as possible._

* * *

Natasha ran to the hospital as soon as the car stopped in the parking. She ran inside to the reception. 

"I got a call from some Dr. Stephen for my F-father." Natasha said chocking on words. 

"Okay let me check mam can you tell me the patient's name?" The receptionist asked politely. 

"Nick i mean Nicholas Fury Carter." Natasha said and the nurse told her that she needed Natasha's ID card and her relation to him. 

"I'm his daughter and here." Natasha said fumbling her wallet to get her ID card. 

"Okay mam he is in the private section on floor 11." The receptionist said and Natasha thanked her as her and wanda left for the elevator. 

"Natasha please control yourself atleast for Nick you know he can't see you like this." Wanda said side hugging Natasha and she nodded taking a deep breathe trying to manage herself. 

"I'm trying trust me i am." Natasha said whimpering as she wiped her tears and took deep breathes and wanda rubbed her back. As soon as the elevator opened they had to show their ID cards to the security guard standing there and he let them enter. 

Natasha and wanda quickly went to the nurse station. 

"Where is Nick?" Wanda asked 

"Is he okay? Please tell me." Natasha pleaded them. 

"I'm sorry mam we cannot tell anything right now the Doctor attending him with come out shortly. He is in the ICU right now" The nurse said politely. 

"How? What happened atleast tell me that." Natasha said wiping the tear that fell down her cheek. 

"Well we got a call from his personal assistant Mr Fitz and the ambulance went to pick him up.. He has blood cancer since like 8 years and i think last year around june he hit the 4th stage or the last stage." The nurse explained and Natasha took a sharp breathe. 

"Is umm- is he gonna be okay?" Natasha asked with pleading eyes. 

"I'm sorry mam all we can do is hope. It's critical but it's in God's hands." The nurse said sympathetically and Natasha nodded numbly. Wanda held Natasha making her walk towards the chairs in the waiting room.

"Can i ask you something mam?" The nurse asked and Natasha turned back and nodded. 

"Are you Nat?" She asked and Natasha got curious. 

"Yes I'm Natasha but people call me nat why?" She asked. 

"Well whenever Nick came here he always talked about you. He adores you." The nurse smiled and Natasha naturally smiled softly. 

"Thanks umm?" Natasha questioned her asking her name. 

"Oh Gamora I'm Gamora." The nurse said and shook Natasha's hand and Natasha smiled. 

"Thank you." Natasha said softly and Gamora nodded. 

"Please just relax in the waiting room and pray for him. I'll update you as soon as i get something" Gamora said and Natasha nodded thanking her. 

"Of course." Gamora said and smiled and Natasha smiled too but it didn't reach her eyes. She and wanda went inside the waiting room. 

Soon Steve came to the hospital and as he was parking his car he saw bucky there too. They went inside and also showed their ID cards and Steve told that he was his Son-in-law. He asked if anyone is already here and the receptionist said that they called all the family members but only one member is here with her friend and she told him after checking that it's Natasha Romanoff and steve nodded. 

He was nervous as he and bucky went up the elevator he was constantly thinking what if Natasha reacts to him badly, What if he hates him and doesn't want to see him. He and bucky also went to the nurse station asking for Nick but they said no updates and that they could wait in the waiting room along with the 2 people already there and they knew it was Natasha and Wanda. 

Bucky nodded and he quickly went inside the waiting room and Steve was behind him his heart was pounding as he was about to enter the waiting room. He tried prepared himself for all her anger and hate she could give him. When went inside and he saw that Bucky was hugging Wanda and kissing her forehead as she was sniffing softly and behind them he saw her.

His heart was crushed when he saw her. Her emerald eyes red because of how much she had cried and she was looking at Bucky and Wanda quietly as they hugged and her eyes met his own and he swore he saw her almost stand up as if it was a reflex for her to come to him. She broke the eye contact and looked down as she wiped the tears that fell because of him. He was about to go towards her when Bucky sat down next to her and side hugged her. 

"How you doing tiger." Bucky asked and Natasha chuckled softly at the nickname bucky gave her after she whooped his ass in a challenge of who could do more vodka shots. 

"You okay" He asked softly kissing her hair and Natasha shook her head softly. Bucky found a little sister in Natasha he never had and Natasha saw him and respected him like a big brother and both Steve and Wanda knew it. 

"It's gonna be fine okay." Bucky and Natasha nodded. 

"Now give me a smile." Bucky said and Natasha forced out a fake smile. 

"Come on tiger a real one.. Do you need vodka to smile or you want to whooped my ass again to smile." Bucky asked her and Natasha genuinely chuckled making Bucky smile. 

"Yeah that's my tiger. I'm going to the cafeteria want anything?" He asked and Natasha shook her head. 

"Okay." He said and kissed her head again in a brotherly manner. 

"Steve wanda want anything?" He asked them, Steve shook his head and wanda said she will accompany him. They both left the room leaving Natasha and Steve alone. 

"Natasha." Steve asked softly and he saw how she tightened her grip on the seat of the chair and kept looking down. 

"Tasha please." He said as he sat down beside her and she started crying. He hugged her head to his chest and she tried to pull away pushing him back sobbing but he forcefully kept her to him and trapped her arms with his own hugging her tightly as she cried. 

"Tasha please stop crying.. please i can't see you like this." Steve said soothing her kissing her forehead as she tried to fidget, Natasha hated how her body naturally relaxed to his touch. She tried to push him away and release herself but he is too strong for her and she was really weak because of the fever.

"I- i can't." She whimpered.

"What?" He asked her. 

"I can't handle my- myself anymore i-i don't have strength anymore." She sobbed and Steve hugged her even closer if possible. 

"Let me go please" She whimpered softly and Steve shook his head. 

"No please don't do this." Steve pleaded. 

"You're h..hurting me." She cried and Steve loosened his grip yet not enough so she could pull away. 

"Why are you where?" She asked him. 

"For you of course for you and Nick." Steve and natasha shook her head. 

"Stop lying i- I know you're here for her." Natasha said taking a sharp breathe. 

"Natasha no please I'm not here for her.. I'm here for you trust me." Steve said cupping her face making her look into his eyes. 

"I can't I don't want to trust you again." Natasha looking away from his eyes and Steve's heart shattered. 

"Leave me." She fidgeted again. 

"No." Steve said cupped her face. 

"Don't touch m-mh" Natasha's voice was muffled as Steve kissed her lips pulling her closer. He kissed her with all his heart and he sighed when she kissed him back, As he kissed her he felt something wet on his cheek and that alarmed him. He quickly broke the kiss and saw that Natasha was crying again. 

"This is all you wanted from me didn't you?" She sobbed and Steve shook his head. 

"Natasha no stop thinking like that."

"Stop lying." She hissed and Steve winced. Their eyes quickly looked towards the door as Wanda and Bucky entered the room with a few snacks for everyone. Natasha controlled herself and stop fidgeting to free herself, Steve felt really bad as he realized that she only let him hold her to make everyone think they were okay. 

"So what you guys think about the new line we have coming up." Bucky said proudly sitting to the bench on the side of nat and steve with his arm around wanda. 

"Come on punk leave her she's not gonna go away." Bucky said chuckling and wanda laughed making natasha force a smile as Steve groaned lightly and broke the hug he had her in but still kept an arm around her. 

"Well i love to keep her close to me." Steve said looking towards Natasha who sat their emotionless hating every bit of this. 

"Hey nat i got you and Steve some sandwiches." Wanda said and grabbed the sandwich and natasha took it and steve took one too and had to remove his arm around her and it pained him as he saw her body relax after he released her. He looked down in embarrassment and slightly moved aside to give her move place with a broken heart. 

"Which sandwich is this?' Natasha asked opening the sandwich . 

"Your favourite lemon pepper tuna and i requested for extra pickles." Wanda smiled and Natasha thanked her. 

"You like pickles tiger." Bucky asked and Steve nodded. 

"She loves them." Steve said looking at Natasha as she looked at him briefly before looking straight again knowing she can't control her emotions well right now. 

"Of course james she is Russian for crying out loud." Wanda said and Natasha chuckled. 

She took the first bite and as she has chewing slowly as if something just triggered something inside her body and she quickly left the sandwich on the table and ran out the waiting room with a hand on her mouth. Wanda got worried and followed her Steve was about to follow her but bucky stopped him. 

"Wanda got her." Bucky said and Steve hesitantly nodded sitting back. 

Natasha quickly ran inside the women's bathroom and went inside the stall locked the door as she threw up. 

"Nat open up." Wanda said knocking and Natasha shook her head. 

"Just a minute." She said weakly and threw up again. Her stomach was already empty how can she be so nauseous without even eating anything. After she was done she flushed the toilet coming out the stall pale and weak. 

"Hey hey you okay." Wanda said and she weakly nodded washing her mouth and splashed her face. 

"Nat are you pregnant?" Wanda asked her as she rubbed her back and Natasha stiffened. 

"No.. no i can't be." Natasha said convincing herself more then convincing Wanda. 

"Hey, it's okay we are already in a hospital let's get you checked you know maybe." Wanda said and Natasha shook her head. 

"No it's umm it's just the fever. I'm fine not I'm not pregnant." Natasha said and Wanda held her. 

"Please for me atleast get checked and if it's just being sick we can get better help okay." Wanda said with pleading eyes and Natasha couldn't deny her. She agreed and they went to the gynecologist and took an oppointment luckily there was already one doctor available and they got it at the moment, They went inside and greeted the Doctor. 

"Hello i am doctor Helen Cho." The doctor greeted shaking Natasha's hand and Natasha shook her hand introducing herself too. 

"So how can i help you today." Cho asked and Wanda told that her friend wanted to do a pregnancy test. 

"Okay are you on any contraceptives Natasha?" Cho asked and Natasha nodded. 

"Yes I'm on the pills." She said little flushed. 

"Okay are you regular?" She asked and Natasha nodded. 

"Yes i am." 

"Okay pills are a strong contraceptive but you know none of the contraceptives are 100% effective. So i will get your test ready i think we can do a blood test if you are comfortable with it since it's the most accurate but it will take 2 to 3 hours to get the final 100% result and we will call you to get the report from the hospital in a couple of day and if you are not comfortable with the blood test we can have other options too." Helen suggested. 

"I- i'll take the blood test." Natasha asked and cho nodded and went back to get the test. She came back and took Natasha's blood in a small vial and labeled it. 

"Okay that will be all be shall be contacting to you shortly with the result Natasha." Cho smiled which Natasha didn't return but nodded. 

"Thank you." Natasha said getting up and shaking her hand as she and wanda left. 

"Oh my God i might actually become an aunt." Wanda said happily but her happiness went as she looked at Natasha who was scared and wiped the tear that fell. 

"Nat what?" She asked softly and she shook her head. 

"It's just it shouldn't happen right now.. Now is not a good time." Natasha sniffed softly looking down. 

"Nat." Wanda said. 

"I'm not ready. Please don't tell Steve anything about this right now" Natasha said and wanda nodded. 

"Okay." Wanda said and rubbed natasha's back. 

"I gotta use the restroom okay you go i'll come back." Natasha told Wanda who agreed. 

As soon as Natasha went inside the bathroom stall she just sat there and cried. She was in so much pressure that she felt as if her body could combust any moment. She can't have a child now, The man she loved and called her husband or if she is pregnant The father of the child would leave her soon how can she alone raise a child, how would she take all the responsibilities and everything all alone.. Was she meant to be alone? She kept thinking and clutched her hair as she sobbed. 

"God help me i can't.." She prayed in heart which was beating loudly and closed her eyes tightly. 

She got up and went out, She decided to get a cup of green tea with lemon from the cafeteria which will also help her make a excuse why she was so late. She sighed as she took the first sip it was still really hot but it soothed her a bit, As she walked back towards the elevator there were for sure a few guys who oogled her up and down nor did she care one of them even got up to her number but luckily the elevator closed before he could come in. She put her head on the back of the elevator and walked out when it opened. She asked Gamora for any updates but she said the doctor will be coming shortly and Natasha thanked her. 

She put a stone on her heart as she walked towards the waiting room. 

" _Why is he even here, Sharon isn't here so why did he came here first... Does he just wants to remind me of my stupidity and rub that in my face?.. How can he be so cruel and heartless."_ Natasha grunted softly as her heart pained with her thoughts. 

She took a deep breathe and opened the glass door and her eyes found his worried ones but she broke the contact in a second not wanting to look at him. She sat down on the chair near the door which was across the room from Steve. 

"You okay Natasha." Steve asked her worried and she just nodded not looking at him. 

"What happened tiger?" Bucky asked her. 

"I- i think something must have been wrong in the bread." Wanda said quickly and Natasha nodded. 

"Yeah i think that." She said softly and her eyes drifted to Steve's who was looking at her with little frown in his forehead. 

"So Nat you gonna come to the launch of our new fashion line?" Bucky asked Natasha and she smiled nodding. 

"Of course, When is it?" Natasha asked him drinking her tea slowly. 

"Next month as soon as the hall is ready i'll sent you and Steve the invitations and we can go have a VIP "PAR TAY" after the show." Bucky said making Natasha chuckle. 

"I told you many times don't call it that." Wanda groaned. 

"What?" Bucky asked her. 

"The PAR TAY." She mocked his voice. 

"Well babe that's a really bad impression of me." Bucky said straightening his blazer. 

"Pretty accurate i think right nat?" Wanda said looking at Nat who pouted nodding. 

"Spot on." She said and they chuckled expect bucky. 

"Hmm Punk defend me?" Bucky said to Steve and he shook his said. 

"Nah gonna go with my wife Spot on." Steve said smiling towards Natasha who didn't even look at him. 

"And those were Steve Rogers's last words before he was killed in his sleep." Bucky said and Steve chuckled. 

Soon someone knocked the door which got every bodies attention. 

A tall middle aged man with prominent cheekbones and sharp blue eyes entered the room wearing hospital scrubs. 

"Hello I'm doctor Stephen strange, Nicholas Carter's doctor." Natasha immediately stood up and everyone followed. 

"Is is he okay?" She asked him. And Strange nodded and she sighed in relief smiling. 

"He is stable and fine but for now." He said and Natasha's smile broke. 

"Wha- what do you mean?" She asked him. 

"He has severe cancerous cells in his blood and not only that it's the last stage but we tried to put antibodies to defeat them but they started attacking the antibodies. We tried everything we could and I'm so sorry i've been his doctor since 8 years and it really hurts to say that i don't see future ahead." Stephen said softly looking down and Natasha took a sharp breathe moving back. 

"No plea no he- he can't leave me alone.. he is my only family.. plea please save him you kept him save all these years, You s still can please don't say that. I can't lose him." Natasha sobbed with as her feet wobbled and Steve quickly held her supporting her to stand. Natasha just cried in clutching his shirt loudly not caring who was holding her. 

"Can't we atleast meet him?" Bucky asked Stephen and he nodded. 

"He is sedated right now. As soon as he wakes up we will shift him to the ward here privately and you all can meet him. Is this his whole family?" Stephen asked. 

"No his wife and other daughter aren't here yet." Wanda said and Stephen nodded. 

"Okay i will take my leave" He looked at Natasha and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Nat i tried everything i could.." He said and Natasha looked at him with her swollen eyes filled with tears. 

"I know.. Thank you." Natasha said softly sniffing. 

"He adores you." Stephen said Natasha chocked as sob crying again and Steve hugged her again as she weeped in his chest. 

"B-bruce." Natasha said in a quivering voice and that got everyone's attention. 

"What?" Bucky asked. 

"Bruce is a scientist. H-he can do something right?" She said looking up Steve. 

"He he can find something right.. He can save him. He he'll do that." She said looking at everyone and they shook her heads sympatically. Natasha just looked at everyone hopeless. 

"No- no he can do something. Right doctor he can help." Natasha pleaded looking at Stephen. 

"I'm so sorry Natasha we've tried everything from chemotherapy to inserting artificial white blood cells and nothing worked the cancer is really strong and has spread all over.. It's defeated us. Please forgive me" He said softly as he left and Natasha shook her head. 

"He can't leave me he can't..What am i gonna do without him." She sobbed, If it wasn't for Steve holding her she would've fallen down on her knees. 

"Natasha I'm so sorry." Bucky said as he was hugging Wanda who herself was crying.. After her parents death Nick has always been like a father to her and her brother Pietro. 

Steve dragged her towards the chair making her sit while holding her close, He that she was too numb to even care that it was him holding her. Natasha was just looking straight not crying not talking just sitting lifeless, her heart pounded inside her chest as if it would come out. 

Its was around midnight when Bucky came to them.

"Steve I'm taking Wanda home.. Take nat too." Bucky said and she immediately shook her head. 

"Nn- no i won't.. I don't want to go home.. I won't leave him. NO!" She said immediately shaking her head. 

"Ok okay relax no need okay." Bucky said holding Natasha shoulder and she nodded. Wanda came and sat on her knees to be levelled with Natasha. 

"Take care honey." She said softly hugging her and Natasha sniffed as she hugged her back. 

Both Bucky and Wanda left leaving Nat and Steve alone. They both were still sitting on the same bench but Natasha had moved away from him. 

"Natasha let's go home you're not well." Steve said softly looking at her and she turned to look back at him furious. 

"You wanna go just GO! She isn't here so why the fuck are you here? Here to remind me of the stupidity that i trusted you?" Natasha said angrily as she pushed him away standing up. 

"You know I'm here for you." Steve said trying to go closer to her and Natasha huffed. 

"Stop lying dammit FUCKING STOP LYING NOW ATLEAST." She said pushing him back. 

"Don't fucking come near me NEVER AGAIN." She hissed. 

"Natasha please hear me out once Please." Steve said again calmly. 

"What should listen to huh! what that you wanted to marry me because of a girl who broke your heart.. How could you do that and play with someone's life just for your satisfaction. You know i always knew the world was cruel but i didn't knew you were too.." She said and a tear fell from her right eye her words made Steve silent. 

"Do you even know how it feel.. How it feels to lose someone you love?" She asked him in a breaking voice and he looked down softly and shook his head. 

"Of course you don't you aren't capable of handling it.. Steve I'm so sorry for what she did to you but you're not a kid anymore You need to grow the fuck up.." She hissed looking at him with anger. Her heart clenched as she saw Steve wince at her words. 

"Natasha-" He tried to say lowly. 

"If you are here for me.. just go. I don't want you here anyways." Natasha said looking at him trying to control the tear that were threating to fall from her eyes. 

"Nata-" 

"GO!" She said loudly and Steve took a step back nodding as he looked down. 

"Okay." He said in a whisper and went out of the room. As soon as he went Natasha sat down putting her head in her hands as she sobbed. All she wanted was to be with him forever and never let go but she promised Sharon she wouldn't get in between two people who loved each her. She cried so much her whole hand was wet. She was getting tired really tired. 

The whole day was exhausting and she hated every bit of it, Her eyes heavy and droopy, She just took her boots off and put her feet up on the bench, resting her head on her wall behind her, She closed her eyes and didn't knew when she fell asleep praying that this all was a nightmare and she would wake up with everything perfect. 

Steve never left, he couldn't just go home knowing Natasha was alone in the hospital. He walked around the hospital to give her sometime. It was almost an hour since he left her alone and he couldn't take it anymore, She could beat him, yell at him whatever she wants to do but he just wants her to be close to him. 

He slowly went back inside the waiting room and saw that Natasha was asleep on one of the seats and he could tell that it was really uncomfortable and she could get a neck cramp sleeping like this , He slowly went and sat beside her, She was probably exhausted Steve thought saw that she was lightly shivering. Steve took off his jacket and carefully made her lean on him and sighed in relief when she did without waking up, He lightly put his arm around her so she could rest her head on his shoulder comfortably, He drapes his jacket over her tiny body and since she had her legs up it fully covered her. 

Steve froze when she moved but it was only to put both her arms around his hugging his arm nuzzling his shoulder with her cheek getting comfortable. He softly smile hating that he have hurt her so much. He softly kissed her forehead and it was more warm than when he checked first. She hadn't eaten anything the whole day and she had been crying ALOT, he knew she wouldn't listen to him right now but he had hope that she will forgive him.. He just sniffed her hair kissing her head, He had missed her so much. 

"Mm Steve... moya lyubov.." She mumbled in her sleep and Steve chuckled at her cuteness kissing her forehead. As he rested his head on top of hers pulling her closer to him as he slowly drifted to sleep with her closer to him. 

* * *

Natasha was startled awake when she heard loud noises from loud. It was almost noon. She saw that she was hugging Steve she let go of him which woke him up, She stood up and quickly wore her boots ignoring Steve's sleepy eyes looking at her because she knew she couldn't resist if she looked at him. Even Steve stood up at the loud noise outside and as Natasha was about to go outside Sharon and Amanda came busting into the room. 

"WHERE IS HE?" Amanda said loudly and Sharon followed her. 

"He- he is in the ICU they said they will shift him soon." Natasha said softly. Sharon looked at her angrily after seeing that Steve was with her. 

"YOU BITCH YOU CAME AND RUINED OUR LIVES." Sharon grabbed Natasha by her shoulders hardly and very harshly pushed her into the walls making her gasp in pain. 

"Hey!" Steve quickly came and pushed Sharon away grabbing Natasha shielding her who was crying. 

"Don't defend this worthless Steve. She doesn't deserve it." Amanda said harshly and Natasha winced at her words. Sharon was coming again to hurt her but Steve quickly gripped her hands. 

"Don't fucking touch her again." He said angrily and Sharon whined as Steve held her wrists tightly before releasing them away from Natasha. Everybody's eyes drifted to the door as someone knocked. 

Gamora entered the room. 

"Nick is awake you all can meet him but please don't stress him out." She announced especially looking and Sharon and Amanda. 

Natasha quickly ran outside following Gamora as she lead them to the ward. 

"Natasha please relax okay." Gamora said and she nodded. 

"Go spend time with him." Gamora softly smiled and Natasha gave a broken smile knowing that this might be the last time. 

She entered the room taking a deep breathe and she heard the soft beeps of the heart monitor, Her eyes quickly drifted to him as she gasped. 

He just laid there looking so small and weak, His finger in a pulse oximeter. He was wearing a blue hospital gown with a little white blanket all over his body. Natasha just slowly walked towards his bed as she took sharp breaths. She finally stood next to his bed grasping the side of the bed. 

"Hey natty bug." He smiled softly and Natasha chocked a sob smiling for him. 

"H-hey old man." She said smiling for him as she was breaking inside. 

"Ahh there she is" Nick said smiling and keeping a hand on hers. 

"How are yo-" Nick was about to say but Natasha interrupted him. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natasha asked him desperately and Nick was quite. 

"Natty i didn't wanted you to worry." Nick said softly. 

"But dad-" Natasha was saying but nick interrupted her. 

"Shh just get a chair and sit with me come on." Nick said and Natasha nodded going to get a chair for herself and placing it beside him as she sat down. 

"How you doing?" Nick asked her putting his hand on top of hers. 

"Fine." She said softly. 

"How's Steve?" Nick asked her. 

"G-good he's fine.. He's here actually." Natasha said putting Nick's hair away from his eyes. 

"You happy?" He asked her and Natasha inhaled sharply. 

"Yes.. I'm very happy." Natasha said as a tear fell from her eye. 

"Hey bug don't cry come here." Nick said cupping her face bringing her closer to kiss her forehead. 

"Just be well please." Natasha said softly. 

"Natty it's my time." Nick said and Natasha sobbed. 

"Please don't say that" Natasha shook her head as she cried. 

"Nat it's fine baby atleast i made you a strong independent woman.. I gave you a family." Nick said Natasha's heart clenched. 

"I just want you to be with me." Natasha said softly and Nick's eyes softened, before he could reply Sharon and Amanda came in and Steve followed behind. 

"Oh Nick what have you done?" Amanda cried grabbing his hand. 

"Honey it's okay." Nick consoles her. Steve quietly kept chairs for everybody putting his next to Natasha while putting the for Amanda and Sharon in front of them or on the right side of nick as they were on the left. 

"Steve how are you son." Nick called him softly. 

"Perfectly fine.. How are you." Steve asked and Nick raised his brow pointing to his heart monitor making everyone chuckle. Even in this hard condition Nick was just Nick.. The happy lively man who stole everyone's heart. 

"You taking care of my lil bug?" Nick asked him in a serious father tone and Steve nodded. 

"Trying my best." He said looking towards Natasha who didn't looked back at him. 

"Okay okay enough I'm hungry.. you all ate?" Nick asked everyone and they nodded. 

"She didn't." Steve said pointing at Natasha who looked at him angrily. 

"NATASHA ROMANOFF ROGERS CARTER. Wow that's a big name BUT YOUNG LADY I TOLD YOU MUST EAT PROPERLY WASN'T I CLEAR?" Nick asked her little angrily. 

"I- I umm." Natasha mumbled. 

"Bup bup bup.. You want to give me this memory of my obedient daughter not obeying me?" Nick asked her and Natasha frowned. 

"Stop saying that. You're not going anywhere" Natasha cried softly. 

"So Sharon daughter how are you." Nick asked her and she just sat there on her phone nodding. 

"Hmm good you?" She said not even lifting an eye on Nick. 

"What you want to eat i'll bring it." Natasha said giving his hand a squeeze. 

"Just ask Gamora what i can eat and bring me that." Nick said softly and she nodded getting up. As Natasha went outside Sharon and Amanda also got up saying that they will come at night again to meet him and Nick nodded. 

They both went too and Sharon saw Natasha talking to Gamora and she grabbed her arm making her turn around. 

"I think i told you to stay away from him" she hissed at Natasha tightly gripping Natasha's arm making her wince. 

"I didn't call him.. He came by himself." Natasha said softly. 

"Natasha I'm telling you last time back off." Sharon said releasing her arm harshly before she and amanda went with their heels clicking, Gamora looked at Natasha as her eyes filled with her tears. So she decided to quickly change the topic. 

"So he likes the Tomato and basil soup here you can get bread with it too okay." Gamora smiled at her and Natasha smiled back nodding. As she was walking towards the elevator Steve came behind her. 

"Please get something to eat for yourself too." Steve said to her and she turned looking at him. 

"I don't want to." She said turning back continuing walking but she grabbed her arms lightly pulling her closer. 

"You promised me that you will eat properly." Steve said to her looking in her eyes. 

"Well i guess then both of us can't keep our promises." She said acidly and released her arm going in and closing the elevator leaving Steve dumbfounded. 

Steve went inside the room and helping Nick to sit down. 

"You know Steve what were my best memories in my life." Nick said to him and Steve shook his head softly. 

"Well there was my wedding even though it was arranged i was still happy, then the birth of my daughter.. I don't know why sharon grew so distant from me but she is my blood after all and one of the best memory i have was adopting this little angel from Russia.. She is such a blessing to me Steve. Sharon wouldn't play with her and i know that she would stop others to but once did she complained. She would sit alone in her room and then i would come home from work and play with her. We would play hide and seek, Tag, monopoly and everything. I was her best friend. When i got her ballet classes she would try to make me do that too. She would never complain about anything." Nick chuckled at the memory and Steve smiled softly. 

"Can you pass me my wallet it's on the table." Nick said and Steve got him his wallet. Nick opened it and pulled a picture out of him and a baby Natasha in the photo booth with their tongues out smiling brightly. He showed it to Steve and he laughed softly. 

"We always had the best time. She never you know made a request to buy her that doll or that dress she always just wanted a person to be close to her. Once i came home late and i remember that when went to meet her she cried hugging me because she thought i left her.. I just- i hate that i have to leave her now.. It's not in my power to stay with her anymore.." Nick said as a tear fell from his eye and he quickly wiped it. Steve's heartbroke at his condition.

"I know Amanda and Sharon have each other but my natty, She will be alone that's my i need you to promise me Steve that you will never leave my baby alone. I've brought her up with alot of love and care and i want you to do the same son." Nick asked Steve with teary eyes and Steve nodded. 

"Of course.. I will always take care of her i promise. Don't worry" Steve said and smiled softly and Nick nodded softly and immediately wiped his eyes as he heard the door opening and smiled as Natasha entered the room holding the tray of soup and some bread along with it. Steve on cue stood up and grabbed the food tray and slid it near Nick and Natasha put the food on top. 

"Ah my favourite." Nick smiled at Natasha and she smiled back. Nick tried to eat it but his hands were too shaky Natasha sat down on his bed and shooed his hand away. 

"Come I'll help you." She said smiling softly and Nick nodded. He ate peacefully as his daughter feed him carefully. Steve just smiled at her as he witnessed the moment. 

"Steve can you do me a favour?" Nick asked Steve after swallowing the last sip of his soup.

"Sure whatever you need." Steve said politely. 

"Can you call joseph and sarah and ask them if they can come? I need my gang one last time." Nick smiled and Natasha quickly kept the plate on the table as she ran out. Nick was confused and Steve said he'll check on her and also call them. 

He quickly went out to see Natasha gasping for air as tears burnt from her eyes her whole body shivering. 

"Natasha?" Steve went close to her and she just shook her head. 

"I i can't i can't watch him like this.. i c- cant handle this. He is dying right in front of me and i can't do anything.. I can't pretend anymore.." Natasha cried clutching her hair, her whole face red. 

"Hey.. hey." Steve immediately pulled her closer as she shivered. 

"Natasha natasha look at me." Steve said cupping her face making her look at him. 

"Do you want his last memories of you crying and making him worried about you or do you want his last memories of you being with him happy?" Steve asked Natasha. 

"I-i don't want him to be worried." Natasha said softly shaking her head. 

"Then you have to be strong okay.. for him for Nick." Steve said to her softly and she nodded wiping her tears. 

"O- okay." She said taking a deep breathe calming herself down. 

"Go inside and give him some good memories okay?" Steve said to her and she nodded. 

"Thank you." She said in a small whisper not looking at him again before going in. Steve sighed and called his parents informing them and he even told Sarah to bring some clothes for him and nat. 

* * *

Natasha spent the whole morning with Nick making him laugh and smiling at the memories even though she was breaking inside every moment. Some time later Sarah and Joseph came and Nick was really happy. They all were talking and laughing. Sarah came and enveloped natasha in a mama hug, giving her some clothes and toiletries and Gamora gave her a bathroom where she could shower and change, Natasha thanked her and got ready. She knew Steve also changed and showered. 

When she came out she spent time with Sarah and Joseph, She thought what if they were also pretending like Steve but shook her thoughts away since she and Sarah knew each other long ago. 

"My god nat you look so weak baby." Sarah said cupping Natasha's cheek. 

"No it's umm-" She tried to say but Sarah shushed her. 

"Bup bup bup bup.. Steve get her a sandwich or something.. Did she eat anything?" Sarah asked Steve and he shook his head. 

"He didn't either." Natasha told Sarah softly. 

"Okay my God you both are like children.. Go get something for yourself and her too." Sarah said side hugging nat and Steve nodded going out. 

"Now i know where Dad learned this bup bup bup from." Natasha said and everyone laughed. 

"Where's Amanda partner?" Sarah asked Nick. 

"Well they came in the morning met me and said they will come at night maybe." Nick sighed and Joseph and Sarah looked at each other changing the topic. Natasha was just smiling and listening to their banters together they were like kids again laughing and talking about the world, Her phone rang and she saw it was Cho and she swallowed the bile that started to rise in her throat. 

"Excuse me." Natasha smiled and went outside. 

" _Hello?" Natasha picked the call up._

_"Yes hello Natasha were have you been been trying to call you since last night." Cho said._

_"I am so sorry i was really busy." Natasha said nervously._

_"So i got your results." Cho said and Natasha took a deep breathe as her heart pounded in her chest._

_"And?" She asked in a whisper._

_"I'm sorry but you're NOT pregnant." Cho said and Natasha sighed in relief. Not that if she was she would get an abortion she would have obviously kept it and raised it best as she could but with everything going on right now a baby was not the right thing for her._

_"Okay.. so what was it with all the nausea?" Natasha asked her._

_"Since you have fever and due to the viral season right now it is just stomach flu. It'll take just 2 3 days and you'll be back to normal okay. Now i have to go i have another appointment" Cho said and Natasha nodded._

_"Thank you so much." Nat said and cancelled the call._

She finally took a breathe of relief now that atleast when Steve would leave her another life wouldn't be destroyed, The thought that Steve would still leave her pained her heart, The man she loved will still leave her because he never wanted her. Natasha quickly wiped the tear that fell and went back inside to spent more time with her father before it was too late.. 

Steve came back with dinner for everyone since it was now evening and Bucky and Wanda also came and Wanda hugged nick tightly crying softly in his chest as he hugged her back kissing her head saying it's okay. 

"Natty come on eat first you haven't eaten one thing since yesterday." Nick said to her as she was feeding him his chicken soup with an amazing turkey sandwich which Sarah brought for him because it was his favourite and Gamora allowed him to eat it. 

"I'll eat... come on open up old man." Natasha said smiling giving him another spoon full of soup followed by a bite of his sandwich. Steve looked at how caring she was and suddenly his mind went to how amazing mother she would be to their children, As soon as he thought that his heart pained knowing that she won't want him after what he has done and it'll all just be a dream now. He sighed and Sarah looked at him making him continue eating. 

"Want anything else?" Natasha asked Nick as he was chewing last bit of his sandwich, He shook his head saying that he was full. Natasha smiled wiping his mouth with a napkin pulling the dish tray aside. 

"Nat can i talk to you?" Wanda said and Natasha nodded. They went to the side and Wanda asked her. 

"So you got the result?" Natasha nodded. 

"So what is it?" Wanda asked her. 

"Negative." Natasha said softly and Wanda nodded. 

"So what was wrong with you?" Wanda asked. 

"She said it was stomach flu and it'll be fine in 2 3 days." Natasha said and Wanda relaxed. 

"Okay come on eat something now you look paler than the walls" Wanda said and Natasha chuckled. Her eyes drifted to Steve who was looking at her like a lost puppy, As soon as their eyes met Steve quickly looked down as he was caught red handed. 

Natasha and Wanda came to sit with everyone and Wanda said. 

"Oh by the way Clint's coming." Wanda said and Natasha smiled. 

An hour later everyone was their from Natasha to Sarah and Joseph to Clint to Amanda and Sharon. Everyone who Nick considered family were there and he was really happy. They all chatted except Sharon who was too busy on her phone or eyeing Steve which was literally creepy. Sarah tried to talk to Amanda but she never really cared, it felt like she was doing a formality being here, Natasha and Wanda were talking with Nick and Joseph. Steve was with Bucky and clint not really listening as his gaze was fixed on Natasha, he just nodded everynow and then. They all were stopped by the knock on the door. They all turned to see gamora standing there. 

"Okay I'm sorry but times up so only like 4 can stay at a time if you want you can stay at the waiting room and you know take shifts." Gamora smiled and everyone nodded. 

They got up expect Natasha, Amanda, Sharon and Sarah insisted that Steve should be there too nor that he was planning to leave.

It was moments later everyone went out and Natasha felt like the roof had been brought down to her head. 

She looked at how sharply Nick took gasps of breathe looking pale, he held her hand tightly, The heartbeat monitor becoming shallow by the moment. Natasha chocked a sob as she pressed the button the nurse button again and again. Gamora came in running and paged Stephen as she checked his vitals.

"Goodbye natty bug i love you." Were his last words as a tear fell from the corner of his eye as he was looking at her. 

"No no no NO!" She screamed as the heart monitor beep a continuous sound and it showed a long flatline. 

Stephen came in quickly did several things to make the heart react but in was all a lost cause. He softly shook his head and Natasha took a step back. 

That's it he was gone yet his eyes were opened looking at the top. Natasha could hear the soft crying of Sharon and Amanda and they hugged each other. Natasha came forward to Nick's body and lifted her hands and gentle swiped it across his face to close his eyes as she cried. She bent down and put a kiss on his forehead and started to sob. 

"Please everyone clear out." Gamora said softly as she herself shed a tear. Amanda and Sharon left sniffing softly but Natasha was just stuck their holding his face as she sobbed, Steve tried to grab her. 

"NO! NO! I WON'T LEAVE HIM!" Natasha screamed shaking his hand off. 

"Wake up YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS.. YOU PROMISED!" Natasha sobbed loudly looking at Nick. 

Steve quickly grabbed her and took her outside as she tried to free herself begging him to let her stay there. 

He brought her to the waiting room as she was limp in his arms crying her heart out. 

"Natasha my dear stop please." Joseph said hugging her. She sobbed in his chest. 

"My daughter you have to be strong now for your mother for you sister.... for Nick? Do you think he would like you like this?" Joseph asked her and she shook her head softly trying to control her tears as they fell out like a waterfall. 

"H-he's gg.. gone." Natasha whimpered and Joseph hugged her. 

"He is gone to a better place now.. He is finally free from the struggle and pain he was in.." Joseph said wiping his own tears. He himself couldn't believe he was gone. 

"Nat?" She heard Wanda's voice and she quickly looked at her as her eyes too were red. Joseph enveloped her in a hug too. 

"I lost a father again." Wanda said crying softly. 

"Hey hey who said you don't have a father. I'm here for the both of you.. Don't ever think like that." He said hugging both Wanda and Nat kissing their heads. 

After a long time of consoling them Bucky took Wanda home and he insisted to take Clint with them. Natasha was numbly sitting as Sarah hugged her putting Nat's head on her shoulder as tears kept falling from her eyes. 

Joseph went and hugged Sharon too as she cried a little too. 

"Anything you guys want i'll be there to help.. and don't worry i'll arrange everything for the funeral" Joseph said to Amanda and Sharon. Amanda thanked him as she and Sharon left for home. Leaving only Steve's family and Natasha.

"Natasha?" Steve sat on his knees in front of her as she just stared straight as tears just fell from her eyes. 

"Tasha." Steve said putting a hand on her knee but she wasn't moving. 

"Do you want to go home?" Steve asked her softly as she shook her head lightly. 

"We can't stay here long." Steve said and she cried again and Sarah shushed her softly kissing her forehead rubbing her back. 

"I w-want to.. s- see him again." Natasha whispered softly. 

"I'm sorry baby but it's not allowed now." Sarah said putting her hair behind her ear, natasha nodded softly taking a deep breathe. 

"I want to go home." She said softly and Sarah looked at Steve. 

"Okay come on." Steve called her and she shook her head. 

"M-my home." She said and Steve frowned but nodded. 

"Okay" He said softly. 

"Come we'll go too.." Sarah said to Joseph who nodded as he was on a call. 

"So i arranged it all.. tomorrow at 4 PM at Calvary cemetery.." Joseph said softly and Natasha nodded.

"Thank you." She said in a whisper and he hugged her again. 

"It's gonna be okay." He said and she nodded as she inhaled a sharp breathe. 

"Come on" Steve said softly and Natasha went with him. They quietly went in his car as Steve started it and they hit the road. Natasha just looked out the window as she now and then wiped her tears. She felt empty. 

"Natasha-" Steve tried to say and hold her hand. 

"Don't" She interrupted him shaking her head and moved her hand far away Steve stopped and withdrew his hand. 

After a long drive they finally reached the Nicholas residency and Natasha whimpered remembering when Nick brought her home the first time. Steve parked the car and Natasha immediately got off it and mumbled a Thank you.

"Want me to stay?" He asked hopefully looking at her but she shook her head and ran inside to the door. Steve sighed as he started the car again keeping his eyes locked with hers as they looked at each other before the door opened and she went in. Steve reversed the car going to the place he used to call home. 

"Natasha dear.. So good to see you." Nancy greeted her with her own eyes drenched with tears and Natasha hugged her as both women wept together. 

"The house is going to feel weird now.." Nancy said as she gave Natasha a glass of water who nodded sitting on the kitchen chair. 

"Where's everybody?" Natasha asked her sipping the cool water quenching her thirst. 

"Well Sharon and Miss Amanda went to their rooms after dinner. You want anything to eat dear?" Nancy asked her and Natasha shook her head. 

"I can't imagine what mama must be going through." Natasha said looking down. 

"Well i was thinking so too but.." Nancy trailed off. 

"But what?" Nat asked her.

"She didn't seem so sad." Nancy mumbled. 

"She just be hiding from everyone." Natasha said and Nancy nodded. 

"Probably dear.. If you don't want anything can i take my leave it's been a long day." The older woman said and Natasha nodded. 

"Of course Goodnight." Natasha gave her a soft smile. 

"I'm so sorry for your loss dear." Nancy said hugging Nat again. 

"Me too." She mumbled. 

* * *

After Nancy left Natasha justed walked around, The whole place was filled with memories. She walked out on the garden and bent down to the row of white tulips Nick himself planted for her. She cried looking at the flowers as they danced with the breeze. She sighed and got up going back inside. The walked on the stairs looking at his pictures crying softly as she touched his face from the picture frame. There were a few pictures of him and her when she was little, one from when she became the prima ballerina, she smiled remembering that he always came to all her shows. In another picture She saw the proud happy look he had as he was cutting the ribbon on the opening of Nicholas's Haven. 

She went inside her room and her heart clenched seeing flashbacks of him reading her stories, him playing monoply with her younger self. Her eyes went to the couch area where they often watched movies until she would drift to sleep and he would tuck her in bed, peck her forehead and would always say. 

_**"** Goodnight natty bug.. sleep tight" _before he went out and closed her door. 

She stood their staring at her wall which had little pictures of him and her, One of her younger self crying and Nick hugging her because she got scared of the clown which Nick brought to suprise her thinking she would like it. She chuckled at the memory as she cried softly. One of their Halloween costume where she was Ariel and Nick was King Triton, she cried at those memories. 

She went and sat on her bed, she knew she won't be able to sleep without Steve nor will her nightmares leave her now. She sobbed as she lost everything in on day. From the man she loved to her father, She lost everything in just a day. She just layed down and cried her heart out whatever she had been holding she just cried it all out. Her pillow muffled the little screams that came out of her as she cried laying all **ALONE...**

* * *

Okay this was really sad and I'm so sorry for it.. Trust me happier things are coming :) 

Reviews are appreciated 

Till next time <3


	20. Please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we go.. as compared to the others i would say sorry but not so sorry.. hehe  
> Enjoy<3

Natasha's was just sitting numb on her bed, it was around 12:00 pm in the afternoon, her throat was dry and her eyes stung because of how much she had cried and screamed, All she wanted right now was Nick to enter her room and make everything just a bad dream but as time went by she realized it wasn't a bad dream and she had to face the reality, she knew in a few hours she'll have to go and watch people bury him away from her forever. 

She was startled as she got a call and she picked it up without seeing who it was.

" _Nat?"_ Wanda asked her as she didn't greeted first as she usually did. 

"Yes" She said in a hoarse voice. 

_"I'm thinking you should take a few weeks off." Wanda said_ _worried._

_"Why?" Natasha asked blankly._

_"You're not in a proper condition right now and you're sick too so i think you should even i am taking a few days off." Wanda said._

_"I don't want pity." She said coldly._

_"Natasha what happened to you.. I'm thinking about you." Wanda said._

_"I know I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Wanda." Her voice softened as she felt guilty._

_"It's okay babe.. i'll see you at 4?" Wanda asked and Natasha nodded._

_"Yeah bye." She said and cancelled the call._

* * *

Steve was up the whole night too, it was impossible for him to sleep without Natasha in his arms, She was like a drug and Steve was happily addicted to her. When he went inside the bedroom all he could see was them together and his heart clenched in his chest. He stayed the whole night in the living room, there were memories their too but not as passionate as the bedroom. His eyes drifted as the elevator dinged and he hoped it was her but it was just Mrs. Jane. 

"Mr Rogers. You okay here?" She asked suprised to see him here because he was either at work or if it was off he would be with Natasha. 

"Yeah and please mam call me Steve i've told you so many times." Steve insisted and she smiled. 

"Okay dear.. I heard about Natasha's father.. I'm so sorry." She said and Steve nodded. 

"You want me to cook Mac and cheese for you both?" She said softly smiling as it was their favourite and Steve shook his head. 

"She is at her home.. I don't know if she'll come here." Steve said and Mrs. Jane nodded. 

"Okay dear whatever you want.. i'll just clean up okay." She said excusing herself. 

"Okay." Steve said softly pinching the bridge of his nose sighing deeply. 

* * *

It was around 3:00 pm when Natasha reluctantly got up from her bed and went to take a shower as she had to get ready for the funeral. She showered and got into her closet. She picked out a black dress she had but it had thin straps so she put a black coat on top, She wore her black opaque pantyhose and slipped on her dress and coat. She sat down as she wore a pair of boots. She looked at herself in the mirror and didn't recognize herself her skin really pale her lips just as pale as her skin and dark circles surrounding her red swollen eyes. She sighed as she looked at the time with was 3:30 so she opened the door of her room and going downstairs. 

She saw that Amanda and Sharon were sitting giggling with a least 50 year old man who was sitting close to Amanda. Amanda's smile went as she saw Natasha. 

"Natasha.. When did you come here?" She asked her. 

"Umm- last night." She answered and Amanda nodded. 

Unlike Natasha, Sharon and Amanda were fully dressed with makeup on.. Sharon was dramatic enough to put a small black net veil on her as she laughed talking to someone on her phone. 

"Can i please umm- come with you.. i don't have my car and Miss Nancy said the driver has taken off." Natasha asked hopefully Amanda who shook her head without even looking at her. 

"No we are going with Zemo. So i don't know take a cab or something." Amanda gestured her hands towards Natasha who nodded. 

"Okay..." She said putting her head low. Her eyes went to Zemo who was looking at her up and down before smirking at her and she felt disgusted knowing it was better if she went in the cab. 

"Okay i'll see you there" Natasha said and Amanda rolled her eyes saying okay. 

* * *

Natasha quickly walked towards the main street so she could get a cab, once their she hailed one and got into it. 

"Where do you want to go." The old man asked politely. 

"Umm is there a flower shop nearby?" Natasha asked him and the man nodded. 

"Yeah there is one down by 8 blocks want to go there?" He asked and Natasha nodded, the man took her to her wanted destiny. 

When she reached the flower shop ,she asked the cab driver if he could wait and he smiled saying okay. Natasha went inside the shop and decided to buy a dozen of white lilies. She payed for them and went out in the cab again. 

"Where to now?" The man asked wisely. 

"The Calvary cemetery." Natasha said and her voice broke. 

"I'm sorry for your loss." The man said and Natasha nodded softly. 

"Me too." 

"Can i ask who is it?" The man asked her. 

"M-my Father." She said and wiped the tear that fell. 

"Oh dear I'm sorry." The old man said sympatically and Natasha gave a broken smile saying it's okay. 

"Here we go." The man announced as they reached the destination. Natasha thanked him getting out she was about to pay him but he stopped her. 

"I'm sorry dear i can't take it from you.. Not today." He said and Natasha insisted but he smiled saying no and Natasha smiled at his kindness. 

"Thank you sir." She smiled and the old man smiled too before he left, Natasha inhaled sharply as she entered the cemetery. 

She went inside and saw Sarah and Joseph standing a bit further, She slowly went towards them. 

"Hey" She greeted softly. 

"Hey baby how are you." Sarah pulling her to hug Nat closer. 

"I've been better." She mumbled softly and Sarah broke the hug kissing her head. 

"Natasha." Joseph said and Natasha smiled at him and he came to hug her. 

"You okay?" He asked her softly and she shook her head as a tear fell. 

"I- i still can't believe it." She said softly with a quivering lip. 

"I know dear.. Me too." Joseph take rubbing her arm. 

"Nat where's Steve?" Sarah asked her. 

"I umm- he-" Natasha was trying to come up with something but thankfully he came. 

"Here here." He said coming in wearing a black suit and his eyes immdiately went deep as they landed on Natasha. 

"Where were you she came before you." Sarah asked him. 

"He- he was parking and i umm- came ahead." Natasha said and Steve nodded making Sarah believe them. 

"Okay let's wait for everyone before we start okay." 

"What will we do?" Natasha asked as she had never been to a funeral before. 

"Well we will first go to the church there-" Sarah explained pointing towards the church connected to the cemetry .

"- we will pray there and then come back here for the burial." Sarah explained softly and Natasha nodded. 

"W-where's the bb- body?" Natasha cried shaking and Sarah side hugged her. 

"Outside the chruch.. the boys will pick it up and bring it in after we all are settled." Sarah said and Natasha nodded sniffing. 

"Okay." 

* * *

Everyone came including tony pepper, Sam and Maria, Clint and laura , Thor and Jane and Bruce and Betty. They went towards the chruch and settled down. Steve, Clint, Bucky, Thor, Pietro and Sam lifted the casket bringing it in and Natasha's tears fell softly looking at the casket. All the boys kept it on the huge table inside as they took seats. Steve sat next to Natasha who was looking down crying softly, He put his hand out of her and she shakingly took it holding it tightly as she sniffed. 

"Dearly beloved Today is a sad day.. As we all are gathered here for the funeral of Nicholas Fury Carter.. He was loved and for sure will be missed dearly. He is in a better place with no worries and no pain.. only happiness. So i would request everyone to join their hands and pray for Nicholas." The priest said and everyone followed, Natasha took her hand back and prayed for Nick. 

"Does anyone want to say a few words?" The priest asked and Natasha looked at Amanda because she thought she would do but she saw that she was too busy with that Zemo guy and Natasha couldn't believe it. 

She stood up and went on the altar to say something. 

"N-Nick was my father. I'm not his blood daughter he adopted me but he never made me feel like an outsider.. He was an Angel and now I think he is my guardian Angel" Natasha smiled softly.. 

"He was the person who taught me what family is.. He always did what was best not for him but for others. He wasn't just a father to me but to everyone who needed one. He was my family and my b-best friend and now that he is gone i-i don't know what I'll do but i hope he'll guide me. He may not be alive physically but he will always be alive in our hearts" Natasha said softly wiping her tears and everyone in the chruch held heavy hearts.

After the prayer they went back to the Cemetery and they all were standing while the casket was being buried. 

"Goodbye old man i love you too." Natasha whispered softly answering to the last words Nick said to her. 

After it was burial everyone who brought flowers kept it on the grave and prayed before leaving. Sharon and Amanda left as soon as it was done. Everyone was slowly going and Natasha was only left, She took slow steps towards it and crouched down next to it. She put the lilies she brought him and kept it on the grave. She lifted her hand and grazed his name on the gravestone. 

"Why did you left me so soon?" She asked softly. 

"What w-will i do now without you.. Come on you said a dad always comes when a daughter calls I'm calling you so why aren't you coming now." Natasha sobbed falling on her knees as the rain started pouring down. 

"Steve take her home now please." Sarah said to Steve as she hugged Joseph crying softly. 

"She was really close to him." Joseph said and they all nodded. 

"Steve please i can't see her like this take her home." Sarah said as she saw Natasha crying. 

"Ok you both should go too." Steve said and Joseph nodded. 

Steve went towards her and bent down next to her. 

"Natasha come let's go." He said softly and she shook her head. 

"No how can i leave him alone.. He will have no one here. I-i have to stay." She said sobbing and Steve quickly hugged her as she sobbed. 

"Nata-" 

" I SAID NO!" She said loudly but Steve ignored her and lifted her up. 

"LEAVE ME! I don't want to goo." She said as Steve took her out. 

"Please don't do this." She sobbed but Steve kept a heavy heart and just took her out, She shouldn't be left there for long. 

He brought her to the car and put her in buckling her in the seatbelt and she was limp now, moments ago she was fighting him to let go but now she was still only tears kept falling down. Steve went to the other side and sat in the driver's seat. He started the car and kept looking at Natasha who was just looking out still in shock. 

Steve purposely took the road towards their penthouse to see if she would protest but she just stayed still. He drove them home and when they reached, Steve parked the car and was going to the other side to open the door and lift her up but she got down and walked inside towards the elevator and he followed her, They were silent in the elevator and when the door opened Natasha walked out first and followed slowly followed. 

Natasha's heart started pounding hard and her chest felt heavy, She walked towards the kitchen table and clutched it hard as she couldn't breathe, her vision turning blur. Steve was looking at his feet not knowing what to say to her but he quickly looked up when he heard Natasha moan in pain, He ran towards her as she fell on her knees clutching the top of her chest gasping for air. 

"NATASHA" He screamed worried taking her in his lap as her tears fell from her eyes and she had her mouth open to get air in her somehow. Steve quickly called bruce. 

"Steve?" He answered. 

"BRUCE COME HERE QUICK. NATA- NATASHA CAN'T BREATHE." He said panicking as he held her body so was laying in his lap. 

"Oh shit okay okay I'm close i have my medical bag don't worry.. If she is wearing a coat or something heavy take it off it'll over heat her body. I'm coming don't worry." Bruce said quickly cancelling the call. 

"Tasha please stay with me please baby." Steve begged her as her face was turning crimson red as her body shivered heavily in his lap. Steve quickly started to off her coat trying to cool her down slowly. 

"I-it -hurts.." Natasha chocked crying clutching Steve's blazer tightly. 

"Please a wait Bruce is coming please." Steve begged and thankfully Bruce and Tony rushed from the elevator to them with Bruce's big dufflebag. 

"HELP HER PLEASE." Steve said and bruce quickly sat down next to them and checked Natasha's heart rate and quickly took out an injection. 

"Tony hold her hand and make it still" Bruce said and tony followed. Natasha kept looking at Steve as his moist piercing blue eyes looked at hers. 

"Okay okay try to stay still Natasha." Bruce said as he injected the injection into her body and a few seconds later she stopped shivering and eyes left droopy. Her heart rate slowly returned normal and she started taking small breathes. Steve saw as her eyes rolled back and she closed them and he got scared. 

"W- what did you do to her!" He exclaimed scared. 

"Hey hey relax. I gave her a sedative. She's sick and she went through alot recently and her nervous system couldn't take it so she broke down and that's why she couldn't breathe. The sedative calmed her body but if she still has breathing problem when she's up here." Bruce took out a portable oxygen concentrator and showed Steve a button. 

"Just turn this on and give her the oxygen mask, and her body is really weak right now take care of her Steve." Bruce said rubbing Steve shoulders how nodded hugging Natasha's limp body to his chest holding her tight. 

"T-thank you." Steve said to Bruce and Tony and they nodded. 

"Steve put her on the bed don-" Tony was suggesting. 

"NO SHE'LL STAY WITH ME!" Steve growled pulling her closer like a wolf protecting his mate. 

"Of course buddy she'll stay with you. Just make her rest properly in a comfortable place okay." Tony said calming Steve down and Steve nodded. 

"I'm sorry." Steve said and Tony patted his shoulder. 

"It's okay cap." Tony smiled as he often called him cap because of his army position. 

"Okay you two rest we'll leave. Pepper and betty are still down in the car." Tony said and Steve nodded. 

"Okay thank you." He said again and they nodded leaving. As they left Steve just thanked God holding Natasha close to him resting her head on his neck stroking her back lightly. 

"It's okay. It's okay.. I got you tasha." He said slightly moving back and forth keeping her close and kissing her head every now and then as he sighed in relief calming himself down.

He later moved picking her up bridal style as she peacefully slept due to the drug after so many days, he took them to their room and laid her on the bed, he then removed her boots and softly massaged her foot and ankle bone the way he knew she liked. He put her under the covers before going down to bring the oxygen machine just in case. He was about to get in bed too but he thought she would hate to have him next to her and he didn't wanted her to stress out so he just sat next to her bedside on the floor holding her hand. 

He saw how her chest softly moved up and down indicating that she was breathing, he kissed her hand and held it close to his face as sleep slowly took over him as he hadn't slept the whole night too. 

* * *

Natasha woke up and slowly looked around, She saw that she was in Steve's house and looked on his side seeing that he wasn't there it kind if disappointed her but when she was about to lift her hand she noticed someone was holding it, she looked down and saw Steve holding her hand while he slept sitting on floor but resting his head on the bed near her hand. She softly smiled but she remembered everything making her lose her smile. 

She remembered how he was worried yesterday when she couldn't breathe. 

" _Whatever Nat he doesn't love you he loves Sharon you have to let go.."_ Her mind said and she agreed keeping a stone on her aching heart, She reluctantly removed her hand from his and he mumbled something in his sleep but she shushed him stroking his hair and he drifted to sleep again. 

She loved him so damn much, but he wasn't hers to love. She was just lost in her thoughts which clenched her heart but she was distracted by her phone ringing she quickly picked it up not wanting Steve to wake up. She went inside the bathroom to answer. 

"Hello?" She answered the unknown number. 

" _Hello is this Miss Natasha Romanoff?" A man asked._

_"Yes and you are?" She asked._

_"Quill Peter quill mam. I'm your father's lawyer.. Sorry for you loss." He said and Natasha nodded._

_"Me too." She replied._

_"How can i help you Mr. Quill?" She asked._

_"Well before his death Nick has already divided his property to his family and he had some belongings to give everyone so i just called the whole family to come to the court by an hour so we can distribute the shares." He said._

_"I'm sorry i don't want property." Natasha said feeling guilty._

_"Mam he left you some personal belongings too so please you must come it's important." He said and Natasha nodded._

_"Okay" She agreed._

_"Okay good your mother and sister are on their way i suggest you come too." Peter said._

_"Okay I'm coming." Natasha said disconnecting the call after taking the address._

She looked at the time in her phone it was almost late afternoon. That sedative was really strong.She washed her face and came out of the bathroom, she was burning with fever but she had to go she didn't had time to shower nor did she felt like changing, She looked at Steve one last time before heading out the room going downstairs taking her coat which Steve took off yesterday and wore it, She knew her car was still at the bookshop and she knew Steve wouldn't mind her taking one of his but she didn't wanted to so she just went down and greeted Scott and hailed a cab going towards the court. 

When she reached there she saw that Sharon and Amanda were already there she greeted them but they didn't even look up at her but somebody touched her shoulder she looked back and saw Zemo smirking as he kept his hand there trying to caress her shoulder but she quickly moved away standing next to Amanda disgusted. 

A young man around 30 came and greeted them, he looked processional. 

"Hello i am peter quill and let's get in the courtroom." He smiled and everyone nodded. 

"Ah he's here" Sharon said happily running towards someone and Natasha's heart broke when she saw it was Steve. She looked at him dumbfounded as he came to the court and her heart panicked. 

"Oh look he's here.. Is he here to file for divorce hmm." Amanda said to Natasha who looked at her with tears in her eyes. 

"Why are you s-saying this?" Natasha asked her crying. 

"Oh look at them such a beautiful couple." Amanda said forcing Natasha to look as Sharon went close to Steve. Steve's eyes met Natasha's as she looked at him and Sharon. He was about to come to her but Sharon grabbed his hand pulling him closer to her. 

"Oh Natasha i think it's over for you." Amanda said to her and chuckled and Natasha quickly ran inside the bathroom. 

She quickly locked herself in the stall sitting down crying clutching her chest. 

"It's over.. it's over.. he is going to divorce me." Her mind said to her as she dragged her face down with her hands. 

"How can he be so cruel, he knows what i am going through he could've waited a bit, but of course why would he want to live with me, he was stuck and now he finally wants who he loves and that's not me." Her thoughts screamed at her. 

"But why do i still love him so much." She said to herself as she chocked a sob. She checked the time and the court was in session. She washed her face and tried to control herself. 

"Come on Natasha you can do it.. just a bit more" she said to herself going out entering the courtroom. She saw that Steve was sitting in too. 

"Oh Mam please quick take a seat." Peter said and Steve turned to look at worriedly, Natasha nodded and sat leaving a seat between him and Steve , just like he left one between him and Sharon who came to sit next to him but he moved. 

"So let's start then. Excuse me sir who are you?" Peter asked Zemo. 

"He's my boyfriend." Amanda said and Natasha and Steve were shocked looking at her and Natasha felt disgusted that how she cheated on Nick and Steve couldn't believe she even had the audacity to bring him here. 

"I'm sorry sir but you aren't the family so I'm going to request you to go out." Peter said Amanda tried to argue but after all he had to go out, As he was passing towards the seat he again smirked to Natasha and she quickly looked down and Steve saw it and he clenched his jaw trying to stop himself from killing that disgusting pervert with his bare hands. 

"So now that everyone is here let's start." 

"First of all Miss Amanda Carter, Nicholas Fury Carter's wife. He left you the property of the house in new york, all his means of transportation including the private jet and his personal bank assets worth 98 million dollars." Peter read the file and Amanda chuckled as she and Sharon smirked towards each other. 

"Next is Miss Sharon Carter daughter of Nicholas Fury Carter, he has given his company's property to you worth 2 billion dollars and the property in Hawaii." Peter said as Sharon chuckled as she and Amanda smiled greedily. 

"Now Miss Natasha Romanoff the adopted daughter of Nicholas Fury Carter, He has given you the full authority of your foundation Nicholas's Haven meaning no one has any right in it expect you." He was saying but Sharon interrupted him. 

"But it was started with MY father's money so we have the right on it." She said and Natasha looked down.

"Mam you are not allowed to interrupt but Mr Carter has stated here that since Natasha has build the Foundation where it is now so it's all her right to have that." Peter explained and Sharon huffed. 

"Okay as i was saying you have the fully right of Nicholas's Haven, and a property of a house for you in Aspen, Colorado called bla- blagos I'm sorry i can't pronounce it." Peter chuckled. 

"Blagosloveniye." Natasha said as a tear fell from her eyes. 

"Yes yes, He named it that and left it for you." 

"THAT'S CRAP NICK DIDN'T HAVE ANY PROPERTY THERE." Amanda said angrily standing up. 

"Mam he had it recently completed." Peter explained. 

"WE HAVE THE RIGHT ON IT." She said again. 

"Mam according to Nick will it's hers." Peter rolled his eyes. 

"It's okay you can give it to them.. i don't want it." Natasha said wiping her tear. 

"YES WE WANT IT." Sharon said. 

"QUIET EVERYONE." The judge said looking at Sharon and Amanda and they huffed sitting down.

"Miss Natasha the property is non transferable meaning it only belongs to you and no one else is allowed to have it excepts its owner which is you." Peter said softly and Natasha sniffed. 

"Okay." 

"So you have your foundation, the Aspen property and some documents belonging to you along with some letters from Mr Carter to you." Peter said and Natasha nodded thanking him. 

"And lastly Mr Steven Rogers the Son-in-law of Mr Nicholas Fury Carter. He has left you some documents and a letter." Peter read and Steve nodded. 

"Okay now I want everyone to sign these papers to confirm you claims." Peter said and everyone signed. 

"Okay you are free to go." Peter smiled and Natasha got up going first carrying the documents before everyone. Peter excused himself and went after her. 

She was outside the court waiting for a taxi when Peter came. 

"Hey Natasha." Peter said and Natasha turned greeting him, Steve was coming down when he saw them, he stood behind the pillar to listen to what they were saying. 

"Can i help you?" Natasha asked politely. 

"Umm yeah sort of. I don't know if it's appropriate right now but i umm- just wanted if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee with me." Peter said nervously scratching the back of his neck. 

Natasha was suprised at the question and Steve was fuming about to go but he heard Natasha answer. 

"Umm Thank you so much but i- umm I'm Married." Natasha smiled apologetically and Steve smiled. 

"Oh I'm so sorry. I thought you were single, So so sorry." Peter said awkwardly chuckling. 

"I'm sorry." Natasha said. 

"Oh no problem it's my fault." Peter said and Natasha chuckled. 

"It's okay. If you'll excuse me i'll go home." Natasha smiled and peter nodded shaking her hand. 

"Sure sure.. In a cab?" He asked. 

"Yeah i forgot my car." Natasha chuckled. 

"Oh i can drop you if you want." Peter asked her and Steve fumed.

"Oh no thank you i'll go." Natasha smiled hailing a cab. 

"Okay so bye." Peter said and Natasha nodded saying bye as peter went back and Steve glared at him. 

"Natasha i'll drop you." Steve said but Natasha quickly sat in the cab and left. 

Steve sighed deciding to follow her and settle everything, he can't live without her.

He got in the car and went to the Carter's residency. 

" _After what you've done to her she could have easily accepted that lawyer's offer but she didn't meaning she still cares about you so go get her Rogers."_ Steve's heart said and he nodded he'll get his wife back. 

* * *

Natasha reached her home and thanked and paid the driver, She got out and saw that Amanda and Sharon were already home so she went in. She greeted Miss Nancy who opened the door and saw Amanda and Sharon sitting in the living room and Zemo was also there. 

"Mama." Natasha called Amanda and she said Sharon marched towards her angrily. 

"You BITCH. YOU CAME AND TOOK EVERYTHING FROM US." Amanda screamed at her shaking her by grabbing her from her shoulders. 

"I swear i didn't knew. Sharon please believe me." She pleaded and She looked at her with blood eyes. 

"YOU STOLE MY LOVE AND OUR PROPERTIES TOO HOW DARE YOU FILTHY ORPHAN." Sharon said to her angrily. 

"Sharon please-" Natasha tried to say but Sharon slapped her hard and she fell from the impact, She got up looking at her with tears in her eyes. 

"Mama-" Natasha tried to say again with a breaking voice. 

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR MOTHER YOU ORPHAN. THE ONE WHO BROUGHT YOU HERE IS DEAD.. THIS IS MY HOUSE NOW I WANT YOU OUT BY MORNING." Amanda said to her angrily and Natasha looked at her. 

"I-i grew up here. How can you-" Natasha cried but Amanda ignored her and pushed her. 

"Go pack your shit and get out! I don't want to see your face again. I want you out by the morning." She said and Natasha sniffed rubbing her cheek as she walked towards the stairs with her head low. 

"Oh Steve glad you came." Amanda said in a cheery, Natasha stopped in her tracks and looked back at him as he was standing near the door who looked at her. 

"Oh Nancy make something good for the four of us." Amanda said smiling. 

"But Nata-" Nancy tried to say. 

"I don't give a fuck about her. No need to waste things for her." Amanda said and Steve looked at Amanda in disgust. 

Natasha just continued walking up leave the house which she had the best memories in forever. 

"So Stevie you here for me." Sharon smiled and he scoffed. 

"I'm here for my wife." He said and Sharon and Amanda chuckled. 

"Listen Steve sharon told me everything.. Lovers make mistake. It's fine you don't have to care about that orphan anymore be with Sharon you love her." Amanda smiled. 

"I don't love Sharon. I'm here for Natasha and only here." Steve said angrily going towards the stairs but not before grabbing Natasha's documents which Zemo was going through. 

"I believe these don't belong to you." He said angrily taking Nat's documents from him. 

"Stevie don't go to her. I know you want me" Sharon huffed.

"Well i am going to the one i want." Steve said going towards the stairs.

"What did she do spread her legs for you huh?" Zemo said and chuckled and Steve lost his shit, He looked back with the rage nobody ever saw and Zemo immdiately regretted what he said as Steve came towards him and grabbing his neck pushing him to the wall chocking him and Zemo tried to push him away but Steve pulled him up so his feet couldn't touch the ground just a little pressure and he could break his neck. 

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH. NO SHE DIDN'T AND YOU KNOW WHY FUCKER, BECAUSE SHE ISN'T A WHORE LIKE YOUR MOTHER." Steve cursed this harshly for the first time in his life. 

"IF I EVER LISTEN TO YOU TALK ANOTHER WORD ABOUT HER OR LOOK AT HER THE WAY YOU DID AGAIN GOD KNOWS I WILL RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS." He roared in angry and released him throwing him to the ground as he coughed repeatedly and Amanda went to him. 

"STEVE COME HERE STEVEE." Sharon screamed to him but he ignored her going to Natasha's room.

Steve inhaled a deep breathe he tried to get the courage open the door to her room. He knocked it before entering and he saw the only light in the room was from the window and a suitcase was on the bed with some of her things in it and Natasha was sitting beside her bed on the floor sobbing with her face buried in her hands. 

As Steve walked in slowly with each step he remembered his each vow. 

_**"I vow to never leave your side or make you feel alone."** _

_**"I vow to never let myself or anyone hurt you."** _

_**"I vow to protect you and take care of you."** _

He had vowed all this to her but he didn't followed one and his heart broke remembering each one of them.

"Tasha." He called her and she stilled at his voice looking up. He showed her the documents and he saw panic in her face as she brought her hand to her mouth controlling her sobs, Steve was confused. 

"You could've w-waited a bit.... but it's okay i'll sign. She said crying. 

"I-it's all t-too much i just can't." She said clutching her hair hardly crying and shivering. 

"Natasha" Steve quickly threw the documents on the bed and quickly held her sitting down in front of her. 

"Please go eat something. I know you haven't." 

"How do y-" he tried to say. 

"I just know." Natasha gave a broken smile. 

"It's okay.. It's okay.. obviously why would you want me... it was my stupidity.. it's okay." Natasha said shaking her head.

"Natasha what are you talking about." Steve asked looking at her. 

"It's fine..I'll come tomorrow and pick my things from there too d-don't worry. I'll live with Wanda till i find my p-place. I'll be out of your hair." She said with a quivering lip. 

"Tasha please li-" Steve tried to say again but she chuckled. 

"We had a good run." She said interrupting him. 

"I'm here for-" Steve was saying something but he stopped as his eyes went on her hand and Natasha nodded. 

"Oh of course why else." She chuckled and sobbed as she tried to take off the ring he gave her but Steve immdiately stopped her. 

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! YOU TAKE THIS OFF OVER MY DEAD BODY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND." Steve said loudly making her flinch. 

"You're bleeding." He said lifting her hand and quickly getting up to get the first aid from her bathroom. He bandaged her up carefully and she kept looking at him. 

"Why are you here?" She asked him and Steve looked at her. 

"For you of course only you." He asked softly kissing her finger. 

"Please don't lie." She said. 

"I know you are here for divorce." She said in a broken voice. 

"What?! Natasha no NEVER." Steve said . 

"Then what are these papers." She asked him. 

"You forgot them down and that son of a bitch was looking at them so before he did something i brought them here." Steve said and Natasha smiled. 

"Thanks." She said softly. 

"Natasha please come back to me." Steve pleaded her. 

"Why? You love her go to her.. you don't want me.. Go" She said crying softly and Steve shook his head. 

"I don't i don't love her.. It was just a stupid mistake. I just don't believe in it natasha love doesn't have a meaning for me. PLEASE.. PLEASE believe me." Steve said and Natasha looked at him softly. 

"But the words you said. How can i believe you." Natasha sharply inhaled as more tears fell remembering his words. 

"What words?" Steve asked confused and she looked at him. 

"That I'm just a stupid mistake, I'm a-a warm body to hold.. That you will divorce me." Natasha said wiping her tears and Steve was shocked. 

"I didn't- i- never said that." Steve said shocked at the revelation. 

"STOP LYING." She said sobbing

"i heard it all when you called her you and said those things.. how could you think so low of me." She asked him crying. 

"Natasha please believe me.. i never called her.. it was her who called me with unknown numbers. Believe me check my call list.. she said those stuff like "Leave her and all that you are a mistake" but i..I always said that she was one not you. I didn't even knew she was recording my calls Natasha if you are saying i said that stuff trust me i didn't.. must've been some modification or something.." Steve explained to her. 

"Stop it.. just please leave me.. i know you are here for pity." Natasha said to him.

"I'm not pitying, I'm here because Natasha i can't live without you.. I want you with me all the time. You're the first thing i want to see when i wake up and last thing before i go to sleep. Natasha please I'm so sorry that our relation started by a lie but please don't end it." Steve said and Natasha took in a sharp breathe. 

"Natasha believe me I'm so sorry... believe me _Please..."_ Steve said to her begging her.

"I love you." She said to him as a tear fell from her eye and Steve was shocked. 

"Wha- what?" He asked not believing and Natasha closed her eyes crying softly and Steve hugged her as she sobbed clutching him tightly. 

"I love you so much." She sobbed and Steve rubbed her back not believing that how can she still love him. 

He broke the hug kissing her forehead. 

"I won't lie and say it when if i don't mean it I'm sorry... but Natasha you are the only person i want with my heart and soul. Life doesn't make sense without you. These days have been hell without you. Please forgive me, give me another chance, Tasha i beg you." Steve joined his hands in front of her and Natasha quickly shook her head opening his hands and kissing them. 

"Don't apologise please." She said cupping his face. 

"I don't deserve you one bit but I'm selfish, i need you more than anything in my life." Steve said joining their foreheads together and Natasha chuckled softly. 

"I love you so much." She whispered again and Steve nodded. 

"I know darling." He said kissing her forehead. 

"Please don't ever leave me. I'll die Steve." She cried clutching his collar and Steve shook his head holding her close. 

"Hey hey shh- never would dream of it." Steve said kissing her forehead again not knowing if she'll let him kiss her lips now but Natasha ended his confusion grabbing his face and kissing his lips. Steve smiled softly in the kiss making Natasha smile too. They broke it when they were breathless. Steve kissed her eyes. 

"No more tears okay. I can't see you like this." Steve said cupping her cheeks and Natasha hissed in pain alarming him. He quickly switch on the lamp next to the bed and the softness in his eyes turned into ice cold rage as he saw the red hand print on his wife's delicate skin. 

"I will fucking kill her." Steve growled getting up but Natasha quickly held his hand. 

"Please no. Steve stop!" Natasha said but he didn't stop. 

"Steve stop FOR ME." She said and he stopped, She hugged him and he hugged her waist lifting her up as if she was a piece of paper and inhaled her scent which was cooling the burn in his heart. 

"Why tasha? Why do you protect them? Why do you care about them?" Steve asked her holding her close to him. 

"They may not consider me family but i do." She said softly and Steve kissed her red cheek. 

"Can you help me pack." She asked and he nodded putting her down. 

"How did you cut your hand?" Steve asked her. 

"A picture frame broke and i was picking it up when i threw it in the trash it slit my finger." She said and steve kissed her finger making her smile. 

Steve slowly helped her packed there alot of things that made Natasha cry because it reminded her of Nick and Steve held her comforting here. After packing it was almost midnight but Natasha brought out a huge box and Steve chuckled seeing it was the protective box in which he sells the paintings and had his initials on it too. 

"Can you please take off the painting." Natasha said pointing towards the painting and Steve nodded taking it off and packing it up. 

"You gonna put it home?" Steve asked her and she shook her head. 

"In my office." She smiled and Steve smiled back. 

Natasha looked around the room and sighed. "I still remember when he brought me here." She said and Steve hugged her and she cried. 

"I still can't believe it. He's gone." Natasha said. 

"I know.. me too." He said kissing her head. The knock on the door interrupted them, Steve said come in putting Natasha behind him shielding her in case Sharon or Amanda do something but when the door opened they both saw as Miss Nancy came in with food for them. 

"You shouldn't have." Natasba said smiling softly. 

"I don't care what they say..can't let Nick's gem stay hungry. I will leave this home too." Nancy said and Natasha looked at her in shook. 

"Why?" She asked the older woman. 

"This doesn't feel like a home. Not anymore..First when you went it was Nick who kept it alive but with you two gone it's hell for me." Nancy said sadly and Natasha held her hands. 

"Do you have a home outside here?" Natasha asked her and she shook her head. 

"I'll manage baby don't you worry. I'll find some work" She smiled and Steve shook his head. 

"Mam if you want my mother's butler just retired so if you want you can come there." Steve said. 

"Son thanks but i don't know-". 

"It's Sarah and Joseph Roger Miss Nancy." Natasha said and Miss Nancy smiled. 

"Oh.. oh they are just like Nick..plus it'll mean I'll still see you. Steve son please check if she can." Miss Nancy asked and Steve nodded

"Obviously mam." Steve said and Miss Nancy hugged Natasha. 

"Take care you too and eat it before it gets cold." Miss Nancy said leaving and they smiled. 

"Come on Tasha you haven't eaten anything since so long." Steve said making her sit down on the couch area and he fed her mac and cheese with his own hands while he ate too. 

"You want to take a shower?" Steve asked her and she shook her head..

"I'll take one at home." Natasha said and Steve nodded. 

"Come on let's sleep." Steve said and Natasha softly nodded. 

Natasha took off her coat and Steve took off his blazer, opening the cuffs and a few buttons of his white dress shirt. 

They laid in bed together but when Steve tried to hold Natasha he hated that she stiffened. 

"Tasha?" He asked her frowning. 

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. i just need a little time to adjust everything." She cried softly and Steve hugged her. 

"Hey it's okay.. that's the least you can ask for after what i've done.. I'm sorry." Steve said looking down in shame but she cupped his face. 

"Hey.. don't be I've forgiven you i just need some time." She said and Steve nodded. 

"Anything for you." He smiled and Natasha smiled remembering that he said after they got engaged. 

"Goodnight." Steve said softly. 

"Goodnight." Natasha replied. 

She took a sharp breathe and laid on her side. Her back to Steve's and he sighed turning on his back too. 

" _She deserves time Rogers give her that"_ He brain and to him and he agreed trying to sleep. 

* * *

It had almost been 2 hours since they last said Goodnight but Natasha still layed with her eyes wide open staring at the wall infront of her. It was impossible for her to sleep without Steve holding her. She sighed and sat up looking at Steve whose back was also in front of her. 

She took a deep breathe and softly pulled his shoulder making him lay down on his back and Steve woke up. 

"Come here bubba." He mumbled smiling opening his arms and Natasha happily went in his embrace hugging him deeply, kissing the top of his chest and snuggling resting her head on his neck.Steve kissed her forehead resting his arm around her waist. 

"Sleep now.. I Got You." Steve said stroking her hair, sniffing her scent. Natasha slowly drifted to peaceful sleep in his embrace. 

Steve was awake too when she was sitting up but he quickly closed his eyes when she touched his shoulder, He smiled as she was now in his embrace sleeping peacefully. 

It was around 3:00 am in the morning and Steve woke up because he wanted to use the restroom, he slightly and carefully moved Natasha and she frowned in her sleep and Steve kissed her forehead repeatedly whispering he'll be back. 

When he came back he heard Natasha whimper in her sleep and he quickly ran to her knowing she was having a nightmare, He hugged her to his chest speaking affectionate things to her and she calmed down still sleeping, Steve hugged her and rolled them so she'd be above him. He realized as he hugged her body that her fever is really high, even higher than before. 

He decided when they would go home he will take a few days off and take proper care of her till she gets better again. He smiled when he looked when as her head on rested near his face and her cheek smushed against his neck slightly parting her lip, he touched the tip of her nose lightly and she scrunched her face for a moment making him chuckle at her cuteness. He looked on the side and picked his phone up. 

He opened the camera and nuzzled her hair closing his eyes and clicked a selfie of them. He had to admit they were an adorable couple as Bucky and Wanda would call them Romanogers, he smiled and took a picture of their intertwined left hands with their rings locked together. 

"Mine forever." He whispered kissing her forehead. 

"Steve..mh" She said softly in her sleep and Steve quickly closed his phone rubbing her back. 

"Steve my head hurts." She said weakly clutching her head and Steve kissed her head. 

"You must eat breakfast then i will give you medicine okay.. i have it home." Steve said and she nodded sleepily. 

"You..um good..sleep food." Natasha mumbled something and Steve laughed. 

"What?" He asked laughing and looked at Natasha who was in deep sleep. Be chuckled hugging her. 

He just thought if he had actually lost her what would he do.. just the thought pained him and he hated how much he had hurt her. 

* * *

It was 8:30 in the morning when both Steve and Natasha were ready to go. Natasha's heart fell heavy as she looked around the house she grew up in, she remembered playing here, laughing here, crying here everything but what miss Nancy was indeed true it's not home without Nick. 

Everyone was still asleep only Miss Nancy was there who cried hugging Natasha and so did Nat. 

"Nick was right.. You grew up so soon." Miss Nancy said sniffing. 

"Don't worry mam.. we'll see you soon with better people." Steve said referring to how bad Sharon and Amanda were and Miss Nancy chuckled. 

"Thank you dear." Nancy thanked them as they left after loading everything in the car. Steve was just about to stary the car when Natasha stopped. 

"Wait wait one second." She said quickly getting off the car and running towards the garden and Steve followed her, he saw how Natasha went towards a row of tulips and plucked a few then coming towards him. 

"Nick planted them for me.. i need this as a souvenir." Natasha said and Steve nodded

He side hugged her as they went towards their car, going home together with their hands intertwined all the while.. 

* * *

Please share your thoughts<3 

So do you think Sharon will stop? 

Will Natasha and Steve live happily forever now? 

Till next time 

See you in a minute ;)


	21. Let me take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been really hard on you all so taking some mercy ;)  
> Steve takes care of a sick Nat.. also some group goals moments. <3

* * *

Enjoy <3 

* * *

Steve softly grazed the back of her hand with his thumb as he drove towards the penthouse. Natasha was sitting quietly obviously sad as she looked out the window. 

"Tasha there is a diner here want breakfast?" He asked looking towards her, kissing her hand as they stopped at the red light. Natasha just softly shook her head and barely whispering a 'No'. 

"You've got to eat Please." He said softly and she nodded. 

"I'll when we go home." She said looking at him and Steve smiled. 

"Like my culinary skills huh?" He asked giving a goofy grin and Natasha chuckled shaking her head. 

"I love the tea you make." She said softly smiling. 

"I'll make you all the tea you want." He said leaning forward pecking her cheek making her blush. 

"Go." She said and Steve was confused. 

"Huh" 

"GO the light is green." Natasha chuckled and Steve cursed and raced the car making Natasha laugh. 

"Put something on.. only offering this to you, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity baby." Steve said referring to the radio and Natasha chuckled. She leaned forward and must turned the radio on and Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran filled the silence of the car, Natasha softly smiled and leaned back. 

"I just love his voice." Natasha said closing her eyes. 

"Hey no no.. you love my voice." Steve grumbled and Natasha chuckled shaking her head. 

"Nope i love his voice the most." She chuckled and if Steve was a puppy (which he is) he would probably had his ears down by now. 

"No you love my voice the most." He said again and Natasha looked at him smiling. 

"I love you the most." She said and Steve smiled kissing her knuckles. 

"I adore you the most." He smiled. 

"See say anything and you believe it." She said rolling her eyes and chuckled. 

"HEYYY!" Steve whined. 

"What?" Natasha shrugged smirking. 

"I see you Mrs. Rogers." Steve smirked. 

"Keep looking then Mr. Rogers." She smirked back. 

"Oh if i wasn't on the road i would." Steve smiled. 

When they reached the house and Steve parked the car, he immediately ran towards her door to open it before she can, Natasha smiled when he opened it and he smiled back before quickly picking her up bridal style. 

"I can walk." She said cupping his face as he was walking inside with her in his arms. 

"No.. you will do absolutely nothing till you get next. You are about to meet freaky Rogers young lady." Steve said authorized and Natasha rolled her eyes and groaned and Steve smirked. 

"Hey scotty." Steve said and Natasha blushed in embarrassment hiding her face in his chest. 

"Hey Steve and Nat." Scott said chuckling at the adorable couple. 

"Hey scott." Natasha mumbled in Steve's chest. 

"Scott i have some stuff in the car, help me get it when i come back after delivering this package." Steve said talking about Natasha and she pinched his arm hard making him scream. 

"Dammit tasha." He said she and Natasha chuckled. 

"Kay Scott?" Steve asked and he nodded smiling. 

"You know you are very brutal for your size." Steve said as walking towards the elevator. 

"Oh really?" She asked. 

"Mhmm" Steve said. 

Scott witnessed this moment and prayed that they stay like this forever. 

Steve brought Natasha up all the way to their room and kissed her forehead before laying her down. 

"I don't wanna sleep." She grumbled. 

"So don't but stay here till i get back." Steve said pointing his finger at her and she raised her eyebrow. 

"Try me." She challenged and Steve chuckled.

"Baby please.. for me." Steve said giving her puppy eyes cupping her face and Natasha gave up saying okay. 

"Thank you or do you want take a shower?" He asked her kissing her forehead and Natasha nodded.

"I'll be back and get everything settled you go shower okay" Steve said putting her forehead against his own and Natasha nodded. 

He left to get her stuff from the car and Natasha sighed looking around the room. She remembered the last time she was in here and it pained her. She ignored her thoughts and got up to the bathroom for a shower. 

During her shower she was confused by thinking if she did the right thing by forgiving Steve. 

" _Of course Nat, He's your husband. He isn't lying trust him." Her heart said._

_"But he did lied to you before. He could be doing it again." Her brain argued._

_"What am i gonna do?" Natasha asked herself putting her hands on her face._

She finished her shower lost in her thoughts, When she came out wearing a robe he gave her a bright smile as he saw her, a smile so bright that it'll put sun to shame. Natasha looked into his smiling eyes. 

_"Fuck it.. I love him he have my heart and soul."_ Natasha's thoughts screamed and she smiled back. 

"I got all your stuff settled and i showered myself too." He said smiling proudly

Natasha took a deep breathe and rushed towards Steve.Natasha pushed him to force him to lay down on they bed, with the sudden movement Steve landed with an "OOF". As he tried to sit up but Natasha quickly straddled his lap grabbing his face and kissing him deeply, Steve was shocked at first but he responded soon hugging her back closer with one arm and cupping her neck locking their lips more deeply. Her damp red hair surrounding their joined faces.

"God i missed you so much." Steve said breaking it but Natasha grabbed him again. 

"Shut up and kiss me." She said fisting his hair making Steve moan in her mouth, she tried to loosen her robe down to her shoulders but Steve broke it off again and Natasha groaned. 

"WHAT?!" She asked him angrily. 

"I don't want is doing anything like that right now." Steve said breathing heavily. 

"What? Why.. did I do something wrong?" Natasha asked in a soft tune and Steve immdiately cupped her face resting his forehead againist hers. 

"No baby. You're sick right now.. i need to take care of you." He said pecking her lips making her smile softly. 

"Okay?" Steve asked her and she nodded. 

"Okay." 

Steve picked her up making her yelp in suprise holding him closer. 

"What are you doing?" She asked him. 

"Getting you changed." He said kissing her forehead. 

He went inside their closet and put natasha on the bench as he choose some clothes for her. He ended up coming to her with a set of warm black pair of cotton pyjamas with polka dots on them, Natasha smirked and pointed her head towards the place where she keeps her undergarments and Steve blushed HARD. She chuckled going towards their herself and picking out a dark blue bra with matching underwear, She quickly wore that and then Steve came behind her kissing her bare shoulder blades. 

"Lift you arms." He said softly and she followed lifting them as Steve put on the shirt on her. She balanced herself on Steve as he helped her with the trouser too and kissing the scar of her hip making her smile. 

"Now you're all ready to be better." Steve said hugging her like a teddy bear making her laugh. 

"Now come breakfast." Steve said and Natasha pouted. 

"Hey no drama now WE NEED BREAKFAST." Steve said picking her up bridal style making her laugh as he started to walk downstairs. He looked at her as she was smiling at him softly and Steve couldn't help but ask her. 

"Tasha have you forgiven me?" He asked her seriously and Natasha looked at him and cupped her face. 

"Trust me my love i have...with all my heart and soul." She said stroking his cheekbone. 

"You are my heart and soul." She smiled arching herself and kissing his cheek. 

"Thank you so much baby." He smiled at her gratefully nuzzling her cheek making her chuckle. 

"Ok ok now FOOD." Steve said running fastly making Natasha scream giggling as she clutched him hardly. 

Steve reached downstairs and kept Natasha on top of the kitchen table, kissing the tip of her nose and then her lips. 

"What you want to eat Mrs. Rogers?" 

"Hmm..." Natasha pretended to think. 

"How bout tea with lemon and blue berry pancakes for my beautiful wife." Steve said grabbing and kissing the back of her hands. 

"YES!" Natasha exclaimed with joy and Steve chuckled nodding, He pecking her lips getting to work. Natasha was looking at Steve as he walked around the kitchen making their breakfast, She insisted to help but he gave her a straight NO. Natasha put her hand under her chin looking at him. 

"I like the view." Natasha smirked and Steve chuckled. 

"You do?" He repiled. 

"Yes." She said smiling and Steve leaned on the kitchen table putting his face in his hands. 

"You're my best view." He gave her a goody grin. 

"EH." She said rolling her eyes and they both laughed. 

"Ah my wife and her memes." Steve said and Natasha smiled. 

Steve made breakfast and fed Natasha with his own hands pampering her as much as he can. Natasha sighed relaxing as she sipped her tea, it soothed her aching throat and headache. 

"Just in 3 days you've gotten so weak." Steve said looking at her as she looked down and Steve lifted her chin with his finger and stroked her cheekbone. 

"Hey it's okay.. I'm sorry for what happened." He said softly and Natasha smiled nodding. 

"I'll go to restroom one second okay." Natasha said and Steve nodded as Natasha went as she excused herself. As she went upstairs her phone started to ring from an unknown number. Steve looked at him not knowing if he should pick it up he went to give it to Natasha but since it was about to cancel he quickly picked it up. 

"Hello Miss Natasha?" A woman asked. 

"Umm- Hey Miss Natasha is busy can i take a message?" He asked her. 

"Oh yeah we wanted to call to inform that she can come and pick her report. We've been trying to call her but she wasn't picking up." The woman said. 

"Which report? is Natasha okay?" Steve asked worriedly. 

"Oh it's the pregnancy report-" She said and Steve's eyes widened.

"-The test was taken two days ago and it was negative so today she can come and pick up the report." She said and Steve ran his hand through his hair. 

"Y-yeah she will pick it up.. i umm- i'll tell her that." Steve said and cancelled the call. 

Just when Steve cancelled the call Natasha came downstairs. 

"So Steve i-" She was about to say but Steve interrupted her. 

"When were you gonna tell me." He said looking up. 

"What?" She asked confused. 

"ABOUT THE DAMN PREGNANCY TEST NATASHA!" He said loudly and Natasha flinched. 

"How do you know?" She asked horrified. 

"They called you were in the restroom so i picked it up... why didn't you tell me? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!" He asked disappointed. 

"And what should i have said especially at that time huh? That hey i know you don't want me because you wanted my sister so anyways i'm pregnant with your child isn't that great when you didn't EVEN WANTED KIDS!." She asked him crying. 

"IS THAT WHAT I SHOULD'VE SAID HUH?!" She screamed. 

"I'm sorry" Steve said shamefully looking down and Natasha took a sharp breathe breathing heavily. 

"Please i'm sorry.. please calm down." Steve said walking towards her and hugged her, she hugged him back sobbing softly as Steve rubbed her back and kissed her forehead repeatedly. 

"I-i know you don't believe in love but i do.. I do love you and so much that it hurts." She sobbed in his chest and Steve's heart clenched. 

"I do.. baby i do believe you.. i'm so sorry." He said cupping her face. 

"It's my fault.. I'm wrecked for love but i do believe you." He said hugging her again as she calmed down slowly. He picked her up and took them over the couch he laid down making her lay on him with her head on his chest. He put a throw on covering both of them, he tucked her hair behind constantly rubbing her back. 

"Would you have done something if you were pregnant?" He asked her curiously and she shook her head. 

"Never! of course i would take care of it even if i was alone." She said and Steve hugged her. 

"Hey you are never gonna be alone and even of you were pregnant i would've been so happy." Steve said smiling softly and Natasha looked up at him. 

"Really?" She asked. 

"Of course, a little baby tasha running around it would've been SO CUTEE." Steve chuckled and Natasha smiled. 

"But i don't think it's the right time.." she said softly and Steve cupped her face. 

"Of course of course baby that is totally up on you. Whenever you are comfortable okay baby." Steve said softly stroking her face and Natasha softly nodded. 

"Ok." She said before putting her face in Steve's neck inhaling his scent deeply. 

"Bubba you wait here i'll get you your medicine okay." Steve said and Natasha whined holding him tighter. 

"No no. Don't go." She pouted. 

"Just a minute baby.. lemme get your medicine." He said and she relunctantly let him go. 

He came back with a few medicines and a glass of water, he made Natasha take them all as bruce prescribed and kissed her forehead returning her in his embrace hugging her. They talked for a bit as Steve told her that phil will the report, all the while he kept stroking her back and soon she fell asleep on his neck, Steve kept hugging her rubbing her back as he felt her soft breaths on his neck as they had their right hands interlaced with the other. 

* * *

Natasha was sleeping peacefully in his warm embrace feeling warm and cozy but she was slightly woken up by Steve. 

"No..No no please let me sleep." She mumbled hugging him closer. 

"Baby it's late noon eat some lunch." He said softly. 

"We ate breakfast late please..." she pleaded with her soft sleepy emerald eyes which Steve could hardly resist. 

"Baby no you have to eat to get be-" 

"Please." She mumbled sleepily and he sighed. 

"Ok but you'll eat double dinner." He said pointing his finger and she nodded nuzzling his neck again and hugging his arms as Steve hugged her back, they both drifted to sleep for some time. 

It was Mrs. Jane who came inside for her work and saw the peaceful sleepy couple sleeping on the couch in each others embrace, She smiled and softly woke Steve up and he sleepily greeted her. 

"Hey Mrs. Jane." He said softly. 

'Hey dear i'll clean up you both relax, what do you want for dinner?" She asked softly. 

"Ok sure. Something like soup for us both tasha is sick." He said and Mrs. Jane nodded. 

"I'll make you both chicken noddle soup with some fried rice too okay." She asked and Steve smiled. 

"That's great." He said and Mrs. Jane patted his head. 

"Sleep peacefully. I'll wake you both up before i'll leave okay so eat the dinner whilst it's hot okay?" She said and Steve nodded snuggling a Natasha in deep sleep, he kissed her hair and inhaled her scent before closing his eyes again. Mrs. Jane smiled at the couple praying for them to be like this forever. 

* * *

After a few hours Mrs. Jane softly woke them both up telling them to eat dinner, they woke up rubbing their eyes making Mrs. Jane chuckle as they looked like a pair of children. 

"Kids come on eat okay." She said and they nodded softly. She smiled and left while they both got up. 

"Mmmh that smells great." Natasha said softly and Steve nodded. 

"You'll eat soup first." Steve said and Natasha nodded sitting down as Steve poured her a bowl of soup. 

"Eat." He said placing it in front of her and kissing her hot forehead making him concern. 

"Just a minute." He said running upstairs and coming down with the thermometer in his hand, he checked her again and it was 104° which made him panic. 

"Okay that's it eat this we're going to the hospital." He said checking her forehead again and again. 

"No it's fine i have the medicines.. it's okay." She said sipping her soup and Steve frowned. 

"I'm gonna call bruce." He said making Natasha roll her eyes. 

"Oh come on." She groans as Steve calls him. 

" _Hey Steve everything alright?"_ Bruce picked up the phone. 

"Hey Bruce yeah everything great, Tasha has a really high fever of 104°.. what should i do?" Steve asked walking around Natasha back and forth. 

"Oh that's high but i would say keep calm and just give the medication i gave you and give her alot of rest, her diet should be very good like soups and all give her some soothing tea, well Natasha drinks alot of tea so that's good but just make her take off work and she'll be as good as new." Bruce said and chuckled. 

"Okay okay. Thank you Brucey." Steve said and chuckled, they both bid their goodbyes and cancelled the call and Steve went back to Natasha who was staring at him lost in thoughts. Steve smiled as she looked adorable and he snapped his fingers in front of her making her snap out of her thoughts and blink. He hugged her arms kissing her head making her smile. 

"Come on tasha let's eat." He said sitting down next to her. 

"I'm full." She said and Steve raised his eyebrows. 

"Two sips of soup you kidding me. NO you're gonna finish this bowl and eat a plate of rice- SHH you will." Steve ordered as Natasha tried to interrupt. 

She whined as she sipped more soup making Steve smile. 

Steve made her eat everything and then he was in the kitchen making her tea which they both drank. He gave Natasha her medicines and then she wanted to watch some friends and they both happily watched it snuggling on the couch savouring each other's warmth during the chilly evening.

Soon Steve felt Natasha's body a little heavy and her breathing slow, he smiled knowing that she had fallen asleep in his chest. He kissed her cheek slowly picking her up bridal style and she mumbled something before relaxing again. He took her to their room and placed her on her side and tucking her in before kissing her forehead, after that he got beside her laying on his side and before he could pull her closer she woke up and looked around still half asleep. 

"Here bubba" Steve got her attention with his arms opened for her. She softly crawled to him and Steve hugged her kissing her forehead and she nuzzled his neck kissing his jaw. Steve bent down and kissed her plump lips and Natasha softly kissed him back before he hugged her closer again.

"Goodnight." Steve said and Natasha hummed as she fell asleep in her husband's arms. Steve kept rubbing her back softly as she went deeper into her dreams, he kept looking at her peaceful and calm face as she slept with her head on his neck. He softly stroked her cheekbones. He was mesmerized by her beauty which was not only on the outside but inside too. He fell asleep with his wife embraced in his arms. 

* * *

Natasha softly moved in her sleep, She turned to the side and realized that Steve wasn't there and suddenly moaned sleepily. She looked up and saw that Steve was by her feet softly massaging her feet. He smiled at her and continued massaging her ankle bone making her moan softly. 

He smiled at her and kissed the sole of her foot making Natasha looked at him weirdly. 

"Yucky." She said making a face and Steve chuckled. 

"Good morning to you too." He said making Natasha chuckle sleepily opening her arms. 

"Stop and come here." She said and Steve quickly came on top of her and buried his face in her neck, Natasha kissed his ear and he snuggled her neck. 

"You went for your run?" Natasha asked softly and Steve nodded, She quickly pushed him away. 

"Ewwwww." She said and Steve wouldn't go away. 

"Hey i showered." He groaned and Natasha relaxed. 

"Ok ok" she said laughing and Steve laughed too. 

"I'm really worried for you." He looked at her and her eyes softened, She cupped his face. 

"I'm fine my love.. don't worry." She said looking at him and Steve smiled. 

"I know but i can't see you like this it jus-" He was saying but and kissed his lips making him quiet. She pulled the comforter to the side pulling Steve in and covering them both again in the warmth of the blanket all the while kissing him. Natasha hugged him arms making his body lean on hers, Steve cupped her neck deeping their kiss making Natasha moan softly, he started to kiss her neck and sucking at her pulse point making her dig her nails into his forearms. 

"Steve.." she whispered his name as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

"Shit." Steve said softly making her look down. 

"What?" She asked breathing heavily. 

"We shouldn't..not now." He said breathing heavily himself. 

"It's fine please." She said and Steve shook his head. 

"Please please sorry baby..." he asked apologising to her and she shook her head It's fine. She said laying back down and putting Steve's head next to hers again. 

"You still sleepy?" She asked softly and Steve shook his head. 

"Well i am and you have to sleep with me." She said and Steve raised his eyebrows before chuckling. 

"Whatever you say." He said rolling her over so she would be on top of him. She kissed the top of his heart resting her head there and grabbed Steve's hand interlacing it with her own. He kissed her head and let rubbed her back until she slept, with her in his arms he himself fell asleep too. 

Steve woke up as he got a call and he quickly picked it up. 

"Hey peg" 

"Are you not gonna come today?" She asked him. 

"Yeah sorry forgot to tell you but i'll take a leave for a few days. Tasha is sick and i can't focus if she isn't well." Steve said looking down at her sleeping form cuddled into his body. 

"Oh okay okay.. yeah sure take a leave there is nothing urgent. Take care of her okay i'll call later bye." She said. 

"K bye peg thanks." He said and canceled the call. 

He looked at Natasha sleeping her hot breathe on his neck. He silently thanked his stars that he has her back. He kissed her forehead and slowly shook her. 

"Tasha." He called out very softly trying to wake her up, She moved softly making a face. 

"No." She mumbled with her eyes closed hiding her face in his neck, Steve smiled but he had to wake her up so she could eat and take her medicines. 

"Tasha wake up my darling." He said sweetly waking her up. 

"I need sleep." She groaned looking up at him rubbing her sleepy eyes. 

"Eat breakfast and take your medicine then sleep again okay." He said convincing her. 

"Promise?" She asked still half asleep and Steve chuckled. 

"Yes sweetheart i promise i'll let you sleep but you have to eat you breakfast properly." He said putting her hair behind her ear and Natasha nodded. 

"Ok I'm up." She said sitting on the bed and just staring down on the floor. 

"Tasha?" He asked as she just looked forward. 

"I'm up." She said yawning and Steve's heart melted. 

"Okay how about i make you breakfast in bed and then you take your medicine, you can directly go to sleep then hm?" He asked her and she smiled laying back down. 

"Perfect.." She mumbled hugging him again as she fell alseep with the blink of the eye. 

"Damn Tasha." Steve chuckled kissing her forehead struggling to get out of her hold, after he successfully released himself he went downstairs to cook her breakfast. After thinking he decided on some french toast with some scrambled eggs and some fresh fruits and berries with her favourite tea. Before he started cooking and he got another idea and quickly grabbed his keys and ran out. 

He soon came back with some roses he got down the block. He quickly made their breakfast and beautiful presented it with the roses in a little vase along with her medicine on the tray. He went upstairs and kept the tray on the table as he softly woke her up. He bent down and kissed her forehead, he used his technique to wake her up with drowning her with his kisses all over her face. She woke up and Steve sat her up and lightly patted her cheek. 

"I really am a bad influence on you." He said chuckling and Natasha gave him a sleepy smile. 

"Come on wake up i made you my special breakfast." Steve said and Natasha nodded getting up and going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She came back and Steve told her to get back in bed, she did and he presented the tray in front of her and Natasha smiled looking at the roses. Steve picked one up and gave it to her. 

"For you my darling wife." He gave her a bright smile and Natasha chuckled taking it and sniffing the scent of the freshly cut red rose. 

"Thank you these are beautiful." She smiled and Steve shook his head. 

"They are nothing compared to you." He said and Natasha blushed, even though her skin was slightly flushed due to the fever but still that couldn't hide her blush. Steve smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"Come on let's eat now." He said and Natasha nodded. 

Steve put some maple syrup on her french toast which he knew she loved and poured her favourite tea for her. Natasha thanked him sipping the soothing tea and Steve smiled drinking his coffee. 

"I need everything finished not one thing left." Steve said looking towards the food and Natasha's eyes widened. 

"Too much." She said and Steve frowned. 

"Not too much. It's couple of french toast with some eggs and fruits and i only put kiwi, raspberries, strawberries and mango because i know that you love them in the morning." He said looking at her. 

"I'm not saying that it's bad it's delicious but it's alot." She said softly. 

"No no please eat it all." Steve said giving his puppy eyes and Natasha sighed. 

"Stop with those blue eyes." She said and Steve chuckled. 

"Oo you like blue eyes?" Steve asked her and she rolled her eyes but nodded. 

"Well i don't know bout you but I'm a sucker for green eyes especially the ones belongs to a redheaded Russian who i call my wife." Steve smiled and Natasha scoffed. 

"That's how you impress ladies? Well I'm sure your wife isn't." She said laughing and Steve pouted. 

"Hey i only impressed one woman in my life and i married that woman." He said pointing his finger at her. 

"Yeah sure as if you actually wanted her." Natasha said without thinking and immediately regretted saying as she saw how Steve's smile vanished and his eyes showed pain as his heart clenched in his chest. 

"I'm sorry i- i didn't mean it Steve I'm so-" she was saying but he interrupted her. 

"It's okay just please finish your food." He said looking down quitely ate his food and guilt killed Natasha. 

"Steve." She said softly pleading him putting her hand on top of his and he sighed. 

"Please finish your breakfast." He said softly as he couldn't get himself to look into her eyes shamed to do so. 

"Okay." She sighed continuing to finish her food as they sat in unsetlling silence which felt really odd and in a bad way. 

Natasha sipped the last sip of her tea and Steve gave her the medicines and she took them with water. 

"I'll take these down.. you can sleep." He said softly picking up the tray and going out of the room. Natasha obviously couldn't sleep now especially after what she had done. 

"FUCKING STUPID." She scowled herself getting up and going downstairs. As she sneakily went down she saw that Steve was cleaning the dishes and he looked sad and hurt and Natasha's heart filled with guilt. She walked on her toes to not make any noise. She reached behind him and hugged him from the back and Steve stiffened before relaxing. 

"I thought you'd sleep." He asked and Natasha just buried her face in his back and shook her head. 

"Not without my pillow." She mumbled and kissed his spine. She turned him around and held his wet hands. 

"Please forgive me.. i didn't mean that." She said and Steve hugged her. 

"It's me who should apologise to you. You have no idea how much i regret what i did and how i would give anything to make it all right from the start" He said as his face was buried in her hair. 

"No. Please don't try.. it's okay my love everyone makes mistake" She said cupping his face and he smiled softly. 

"Thank you for being in my life." He said to her and Natasha smiled. 

"Thank you for being there for me." She said hugging him again and he hugged her back tightly. 

"Still sleepy?" He asked her and she shook her head. 

"Okay then come on we'll do something." He said to her before grabbing her hand and leading them towards the game room. He entered the room and made her sit on the couch there and set up the X-BOX and brought two controllers with himself and handed one to her smiling. 

"You play?" He asked her smirking and she shrugged. 

"Eh we'll see." She said and Steve chuckled starting the mario kart. 

"Oo i want what's his name -ahh YOSHI." Natasha said excitedly smiling. 

"I think you should go for toad..you know he tiny like you." Steve was laughing and Natasha pinched him. 

"You should be toad because you're brain is the same size as his body." She said laughing, and Steve groaned. 

"I WANT YOSHI." He said and Natasha huffed. 

"No i said first." She argued. 

"So what you didn't call dibs I CALL DIBS ON YOSHI." Steve said laughing and Natasha snatched his controller. 

"NO MINEEEE!" She screamed. 

"MINE MINE MINE MINEEEEE." Steve argues. 

"HE IS MINEEEEEEEE...mmhp" Natasha was yelling but Steve kissed her hard to shut her up and she kissed him back with the same force, Steve pulled her up on his lap and she put her legs around his waist fisting his hair. Steve entered his tongue inside her mouth and Natasha moaned as their tongues battled each other and soon gave up and massaged each other. Natasha bit his lips making Steve hiss and deepen their kiss. Soon they had to broke the kiss unwillingly to catch their breathes. Natasha joined their foreheads as they were breathing heavily. 

"Mine." She whispered 

"Yours." He breathed 

"You better not be talking about yoshi." He said and Natasha laughed shaking her head making Steve smile. 

"Screw him." She said grabbing him and softly kissing him again. They were kissing when Steve's phone started to ring and Natasha groaned on his lips. 

"Ignore it." She said before kissing him again and Steve hummed in agreement. The sound of lips smacking together and soft little moans were echoing in the room as they made out on the couch. Natasha pulled his shirt up and took it off caressing his bare chest and muscles. 

"You know we can't." He mumbled on her lips and she nodded. 

"I know i just wanna feel you." She said in a whisper resuming to kiss him. Natasha moved her hands on his back and roamed around his muscles and Steve's phone rang again making her angry. 

"PICK IT UP WHO IS IT?" She said and Steve himself pissed picked it up and it was bucky. 

"BUCK!" Steve said loudly. 

"You dead punk? we all are coming to your place." He said joyfully. 

"What? Why?" He asked. 

"MOVIE NIGHTT." Everyone screamed from the car and Steve swore he went deaf even Natasha flinched due to the loud noise. 

"Ok whatever sure i'll order pizza." He said closing the call before tony would start singing. 

"So they coming?" Natasha asked still on his lap and Steve nodded and Natasha put her head on his chest. 

"Okay wear the damn shirt." She said looking at his bare chest making Steve chuckle. 

"Okay mam." 

* * *

Natasha took a shower quickly and got ready wearing Steve's white dress shirt and some black skinny jeans. She folded the cuffs up and tucked the shirt in her jeans, as she was getting ready her eyes went to Steve who was looking at her standing on the door of the closet. 

"You know it's not good to stare." She smirked and Steve chuckled walking towards her. 

"Can't help it especially when you wear my things." He smiled and hugged her from the back resting his chin on her shoulder, softly kissing her neck.

A loud noise came from outside and a crash followed with a OOPS and the couple knew their friends are there. 

"And that's progress last time there were two crashes." Steve said and Natasha laughed making him laugh too. 

"STEVENNNN..NATASHAA...ROMANOGERSS." Tony yelled from downstairs and they chuckled. 

"Ok that's our que." Steve said and Natasha laughed nodding before Steve kissed her lips one last time as they went downstairs. 

"THERE IT IS.. AMERICA'S FAVOURITE COUPLEE." Thor boomed and everyone cheered. 

"Did you guys had some brownies?" Steve asked and with his arms around Natasha who laughed hard. 

"What? Noo we excited FOR THEM MOVIES." Wanda yelled and everyone cheered. 

"Okay but it's not even lunch time yet." Natasha said and Steve nodded. 

"Yeah we decided we all would get lunch from outside and then Steve will order pizza for dinner and we'll watch movies all night." Pepper said and Natasha nodded. 

"Hey why me?" Steve whined. 

"Come on cheap shot loosen up." Tony said and they laughed. 

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. 

"What were you too doing." Maria asked raising an eyebrow towards Natasha. 

"Well Steve was umm- doing dishes while i was taking a shower." Natasha said and Maria hummed not impressed with the answer. 

"C-cool cool cool.. no doubt no doubt no doubt." Maria said repeatedly. 

"Well we have some news to tell everyone." Sam said and Maria blushed. 

"What?" Everyone asked. 

"Well.. WE ARE PREGNANT!" Sam and Maria said excitedly and everyone jumped group hugging them happily screaming. 

"Hey this can't be good for the baby." Maria said as she was squished between everyone and everyone nodded and moved her out before hugging each other again. 

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA BE AUNTS AHHH." Wanda yelled and she and Natasha jumped happily. 

"My god." Natasha happily jumped with wanda laughing. 

"Ok ok head rush." She said losing her balance and Steve quickly held her wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"Woah easy there tiger." Bucky laughed

"Ok my wife got too excited." Steve said and everyone laughed. 

"Let's sit before going to lunch." Natasha offered and everyone nodded, Steve picked her up running towards the couch. 

"So when did you find out." Natasha asked excitedly when they all sat down. 

"This weekend we wanted to tell everyone but you know..Nick." Sam said softly and Natasha lost her smile and nodded. 

"Yeah.." She said softly trying to control the urge to cry as Steve kissed her head hugging her closer to his chest.

"So where we going.. I'm telling you we gotta celebrate." Wanda said trying to change the topic. They all agreed to go to a italian restaurant for some food and Natasha excused herself going upstairs and Steve followed. 

"Tasha." He called out softly and she sniffed wiping her tears and Steve hugged her. 

"Hey hey it's okay baby." He said and Natasha cried softly in his chest. 

"I feel so guilty." She said wiping her tears and cupped her face. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because I'm happy." She said softly and Steve wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb. 

"You feel guilty for being happy?" He asked her and she nodded. 

"Well if God forbid anything happened to you instead of Nick he should've grieved all his life and ever be happy right?" He said and Natasha shook her head. 

"No he should've moved on.. i would've wanted him to move on." She said softly. 

"So wouldn't Nick want the same for you." He said tenderly and Natasha was silent blinking softly. She hugged him and he hugged her back kissing her head. 

"You're sneaky." She said and Steve chuckled. 

"You okay now." Steve asked and she nodded. 

"Yes thanks." She said and Steve cupped her face kissing her forehead. 

"Come on let's go.. they're waiting." Steve said and she nodded. 

"Just a minute let me do some makeup." She said and Steve rolled his eyes. 

"You don't need itt." He whined and she shooed him away. 

* * *

Natasha came down and they all went out to the diner. Tony and pepper ,sam and maria, Thor and Jane and Bruce and betty went in one car and Steve, Natasha, Bucky, wanda went in Steve's audi. 

Steve and Nat were in the front seats and Bucky and Wanda were on the back.Bucky fought Steve to put his songs but Steve wouldn't budge, Natasha gave bucky the aux to shut his whining and he was really happy. 

"Dammit tasha." Steve groaned and Natasha chuckled. 

"Come on how bad can it be." She laughed. 

Bucky started his songs and sang out loud along with them. 

"HUNGRY EYESS." He yelled and grabbed and shaked Wanda before continuing. 

"ONE LOOK AT YOU AND I CAN'T DISGUISE." He sang along before kissing Wanda who chuckled. 

"Yeah just keep your clothes on I don't need a new set of nightmares." Natasha said and Steve laughed his heart out. 

"HA HA HA." Bucky chuckled sarcastically. 

"Punk shut it and drive." He said to Steve who rolled his eyes and Natasha grabbed his hand interlacing their finger. He looked at her as she gave him a beautiful smile with a soft blush and he couldn't resist leaning forward kissing her forehead softly making her blush even more. 

"Jesus Ok here we go." Bucky huffed and Steve clenched his jaw. 

"Buck i swear to God I'm a second away to beat the shit out of you." He said and Natasha bit her lip trying to control her laugh. 

"Whaa.." He whined and Wanda shushed him. 

"James just listen to your songs okay babe." Wanda said and he nodded. 

After some time they reached the restaurant and everybody got out and they all got together again. 

"We did it tasha we survived buck's torture." Steve said lifting his hands up in victory and Natasha laughed at his cuteness and Bucky's frown. 

"Hey come on he was good." Natasha said side hugging bucky. 

"Awh thanks tiger." Bucky smiled and Natasha smiled back. 

"Okay enough sympathy i am hungry." Maria said and everyone nodded getting inside the restaurant. 

The boys sat in front of the girls on the huge table they got. Natasha was between pepper and Maria and Steve in between Tony and Bucky.

"Oo mama's gettin cranky." Tony said when Maria was angry because she couldn't decide what she wanted. 

"Stark i'll rip your face off." She growled and everyone knew it was thin ice so they kept quite. 

"I CAN'T DECIDE." She said angrily and Natasha rubbed her back. 

"Hey it's okay.. how about some spaghetti hmm... you love it." She said calmly and Maria smiled with teary eyes. 

"Yes i want spaghetti." She said hugging Natasha who hugged her back trying to control her laugh. 

Steve ordered a lasagna and so did Thor, tony and pepper got cicchetti, Bucky and Sam ordered a Focaccia, Jane and Wanda ordered pasta carbonara and Natasha and Maria got spaghetti bolognese, while Bruce and Betty ordered rigatoni alla norma.They also ordered some garlic bread, bruschetta etc. 

As they all were eating Natasha's eyes went on Steve's who winked at her making her blush. 

"Nat pass me some sparkling water." Maria said and Natasha nodded leaning as it was in front of Steve, he gave it to making sure to brush his fingers purposely with hers making her clear her throat. He smirked continuing to eat. 

"So Nat how are you what about the fever." Bruce asked and Natasha smiled. 

"Fine." She smiled and Steve grumbled. 

"No she is still sick but won't listen to me at all." He said and Natasha looked at him. 

"He's lying." She said. 

"Okay okay can i have some garlic bread." Maria said and Natasha chuckled giving her what she asked for. 

"I'm loving this shade on you" Natasha said to Maria who ate happily. 

"Good bye body goals." She said and everyone chuckled. 

Natasha suddenly hitched her breathe as she felt someone ran his foot up her ankle to her legs. Her eyes immediately drifted to Steve who just looked at her and she gave him shocked eyes. 

He mouthed a "What" and Natasha mouthed a "stop it" and Steve was confused. Natasha herself got confused and looked under the table and sat back up shocked. Steve looked down to and gasped as it was Tony's legs on his wife who was looking at pepper, He kicked it away making tony groan and lose balance. 

"What the Hell are you doing." Steve asked him angrily. 

"Wha what?" He asked confused. 

"That's my wife." He said and Tony and Pepper looked at each other as if they looked at a ghost. 

"Oh shit i thought it was pep- sorry oh shit sorry Natasha fuck." Tony groaned face palming himself and Natasha laughed and everyone joined. 

"Why are my friends such perverts." Steve asked looking around and Bucky hid his face making everyone laugh. 

"Nat im so sorry." Tony said embarrassed and Natasha chuckled saying it's okay. They all ate their lunch and then went to the park nearby for a walk. Natasha, Betty, Jane and Wanda where with Maria talking excitedly. Steve was just looking at her as she was laughing with her friends looking beautiful as ever. 

"You there mate." Thor snapped in front of him and he nodded looking at him. 

"Yeah.. yeah I'm here." He said chuckling. 

"You know you two would have beautiful children." Thor said to Steve who got a bit shy looking at Natasha. 

"Awh mate it's good to see you like this..Happy." Thor said and Steve nodded. 

"I am." Steve smiled looking at Natasha who glanced at him and looked away shyly with a blush. 

"Yo punk stop oogling your wife it's creepy." Bucky said patting his back and he rolled his eyes. 

"I think it's cute." Sam said and Steve put his arm around his shoulder. 

"He gets it." Steve smiled at Sam. 

On the other side Maria was talking to everyone. 

"So what about your morning sickness do you get it?" Betty asked her. 

"No thankfully i don't get sick one bit." She smiled. 

"Oh great when me and thor conceived lucy it was like i conceived lucifer. I had bad morning sickness." Jane chuckled at the memory. 

"Guys come on let's go home." Tony shouted and everyone nodded. 

"Kudos to your patience pep." Maria said and pepper chuckled. 

"I say that to myself everyday." Pepper replied and they all laughed. 

"So jane where's lucy?" Natasha asked her. 

"So she's at my sister's home.. You remember darcy." Jane asked and Natasha nodded. 

"Ah yeah she was in the wedding right?" Natasha asked and jane nodded. 

"Yup." She smiled. 

"So Natasha what bout you hmm?" Maria smirked and she blushed hard looking down. 

"I umm. Ah.. i don't think anytime soon." She said lowly and the girls chuckled at her shyness. 

"Can i just say you too would have the most beautiful children legit Gods." Jane said and everyone hummed in agreement making Natasha even more shy. Her eyes found Steve's who were looking at her squinting because of the sun. 

"Tasha come on." He said and she nodded. 

They all walked towards them and as soon as Natasha reached Steve her checked her forehead frowning. 

"It's still high." He said and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

"I'm fine it's just hot." She said and he shook his head but before he could say anything Natasha dragged him towards the car. They all went back to Steve's penthouse and settled in. After a few hours Steve excused himself and called his mother telling her about Miss Nancy and sarah immediately agreed knowing how great and kind she is. 

"Oh Steve you just lifted the weight off my shoulders.. It was so hard finding a good worker. Ask her if she can join by this week and if she agrees you and Nat bring her here okay." Sarah said and Steve nodded. 

"Sure Ma i'll do it." Steve said. 

"How's Nat?" Sarah asked softly and Steve looked at her sitting with the girls listening to them like a fascinated child who was listening to his favourite story. 

"She's trying to get better everyday..." He repiled. 

"Okay take care of her and i'll see you both soon hopefully bye son." Sarah said and Steve nodded. 

"You got it Ma.. Bye." Steve said and disconnected the call. 

"Ok listen up which movies you got?" Steve asked his friends. 

"We got your favourite AVENGERS." Tony said and Steve chuckled. 

"You like avengers?" Nat asked him smiling teasingly. 

"Yes he does and his favourite is Captain American." Bucky said and Natasha chuckled walking towards Steve. She stood on her toes and whispered in her ears. 

"You like this word too much.. Captain" She smirked seeing Steve's sharp intake of breathe. 

"Okay..so the movie room or should we project it here." Steve said clearing his throat. 

"Let's project it here and get everyone like pillows and blankets, get some pizza and popcorn and Boom we got a sleepover." Sam said and everyone agreed. 

"Sure let's do that." Natasha said excitedly clapped. 

"Okay wanda, betty and jane come with me we'll get the pillows and blankets and boys please be dears and get the mattresses." Natasha said and they all got up. 

"And mama will relax." Maria smiled sipping at her lemonade and they chuckled. 

"Tasha i think we got like 6 mattresses." Steve. 

"Yeah so we can share with our partners." She smiled and he nodded. 

The boys and girls went to get the stuff and later as the guys settled the mattresses the girls made some popcorns and drinks. They all went for non- alcoholic drinks so Maria won't feel left out. 

"Punk order the pizzas." Bucky said and Steve nodded. 

"Are 8 pizzas okay?" Steve asked dialing the number. 

"Make it 12." Thor snapped and Steve nodded. 

* * *

Steve ordered the pizzas and they brought out the projector settling in. 

"Maria you want something more comfortable." Natasha asked her as she gave Maria and Sam their bowls of popcorn and some m&ms. 

"No I'm fine thank you." She patted Nats cheek. 

She gave everyone their bowls until she it was only Steve left, he had set their mattress behind everyone. Natasha gave him the bowls and before she could walk away he grabbed her wrist and pointed towards his lips with his finger, Natasha blushed bending down to peck him before going away again. Soon the pizzas came and Steve gave everyone two boxes before sitting down next to Natasha who was munching on some popcorns. 

"Eat the pizza baby." Steve kissed her forehead. 

"Try this." She said putting some m&ms and popcorn mixing them together in her palm. Steve tilted his head back as Natasha put the mixture in his mouth, Steve kissed her palm as he closed his mouth making her smile. 

"Mmhmm.. Damn that's good." He groaned looking his eyes. 

"I know right." Natasha said and Steve nodding. 

"That's probably one of the best thing i've ever eaten." Steve said smirking before leaning forward towards her ear. 

"You're still the best thing I've ever eaten." Steve whispered and Natasha blushed hard making him laugh and She punched him. 

"I'M STARTING THE MOVIE." Tony shouted. 

Steve quickly got up and brought Natasha's medicines and a glass of water before sitting and opening the pizza. They all watched the movie while eating the pizza. After that Steve gave her the medicines which she took and continued watching. 

* * *

By now they all were laying down with their partners watching the movie. Steve had Natasha rest her head on his bicep. 

The movie was almost ended and all of them were already asleep expect Thor and Steve. Thor got up closed the projector carefully before returning back and laying beside jane. 

Steve sighed hugging Natasha closer and she turned smiling sleepily. They were now laying face to face. 

"I wanna keep my leg on you." She mumbled sleepily and Steve smiled grabbing her leg putting it around his waist. 

"Don't ever ask again.. just do it." Steve stroked her cheekbones with the pad of him thumb making her smile. 

"I love you." She said softly. 

"I know." He repiled kissing her softly and she kissed back, they lazily kissed each other until they were too tired. 

He put an arm around her waist pulling her closer until their chests were touching. Natasha wanted his chest bare, She tugged at his t-shirt. 

"Take it off." She mumbled grumpily. 

"I can't everyone is here." He said shocked looking around. 

"TAKE IT OFF." She whispered. 

"I can't." He said and Natasha groaned taking her leg back and was turning to her side but Steve pulled her back keeping her leg on him again, he held her hand and put it inside his shirt and Natasha blushed realising what she asked for. Steve left her hand letting her do what she wanted. Natasha looked down at his torso as she moved her hand from his abs to his back feeling his smooth yet muscular back. 

"Now you take it off." Steve teased her and She raised her brows. 

"No." She said clearly as she caressed his back. 

"Not fair." He pouted and she smirked. 

"IT IS WHAT IT IS." She laughed. 

"SHUT UP NAT." Wanda shouted and Natasha and Steve muffled their laugh. Steve took her hand out from his back kissed her wrist, interlacing their fingers making her smile. 

"Goodnight tasha" he said cupping her face kissing her forehead. 

"Goodnight baby." She repiled softly rubbing their noses together making him chuckle. 

"I'm so glad you don't snore like Tony." Natasha said and Steve laughed as they could hear Tony's not too loud but yet audible snores. 

Steve kissed her again before the slept with their faces near each other and they could feel each other's breathe, their bodies collided providing the comforting warmth. 

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it <3 

Gonna be honest had a bit of writer's block here but here we go.. 

I just wanted to thank you all so much for the amazing comments you all leave for me, they make my day. 

Till next time <3


	22. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is in stress and Natasha helps him..

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR LOVES<3 

I hope this year brings everyone happiness

Enjoy 

* * *

_"My God they are adorable."_

_"Bucky quietly take another picture."_

_"This one would make a good aniversary gift for Romanogers."_

_"Ok but do they literally still sleep cuddled into each other.. that only lasted a week for almost of us."_

_Smack_

_Chuckles_

_"Shut it."_

These were the noises which made Natasha move slowly, she slightly opened her eyes and saw that Steve was still asleep holding her so who was speaking. She sleepily looked up and saw all their friend's heads staring down and them and she screamed as she got scared which quickly woke Steve up panicked. 

"What? What!" He said looking to his sides and hugged Natasha and looked at his friends who were now a bit away from their faces. 

"What the hell guys?" Natasha asked confused. 

"What's going on." Steve asked confused. 

"We umm- it's that ah.... Who's hungry.. I'll make breakfast." Wanda said and everyone cheered and followed her expect Nat and Steve. 

"YES YES.. LET'S GO MY FRIENDS." Thor boomed and Nat and Steve sat their confused looking at each other before shrugging. 

"Goodmorning wife." Steve said putting his arm around her shoulder. 

"Goodmorning husband." Natasha smiled as Steve leaned in to kiss her, but before he could they heard a loud AWWW which made them stop in their tracks as they looked at Wanda, Jane, Betty and Maria who cleared their throats continuing their work. Steve chuckled and Natasha smiled, he quickly pecked her lips making her smile before he got up and Natasha followed. 

"We'll go brush our teeth." They said and everyone whistled followed with a MHMM which made them roll their eyes. They left to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces, as soon as they were done Natasha was about to walk out but she turned to see that Steve was still looking at her smiling. 

"Come, let's go." She nudged towards the door but Steve walked towards her pushing her towards the wall kissing her senselessly making her gasp softly. Steve broke it for a second to quickly remove his shirt kissing and Natasha moaned at the fine sight before Steve grabbed her hands putting it on his chest

"Now touch me all you want." He said before kissing her again, she rubbed her hands all over his bare chest to his back caressing the smooth muscular body, Steve groaned bitting her lip making her moan, he entered her mouth tasting the minty fresh flavour. Natasha groaned as she felt Steve unbutton the first few of his dress shirt that she was wearing. 

"You look so hot in my things." Steve moaned on her lips. Natasha groaned hearing his husky voice. Steve pushed the shirt off her shoulders, he moaned at the sight of her heaving chest, Steve kissed down her jaw, Natasha fisted his hair keeping him to her neck. 

"Kiss me." She said with droopy eyes and Steve locked their lips again as his hands caressed the soft smooth skin of her flat stomach. He was just roaming his hands to her sides making a shiver run up her spine as their tongues battled together. Natasha suddenly remembered what sharon said and quickly backed off, confusing Steve. 

"What happened?" He asked confused. 

"N-nothing I'm sorry." She said looking at the ground. 

"You thought of something didn't you?" He asked softly and Natasha sighed nodding ashamed. 

"Hey it's okay you need time. I'm sorry it's my fault." He said and Natasha shook her head. 

"It's just I thought about..." she trailed off. 

"About?" He asked. 

"Did- did you and umm-... did you and s-Sharon ever??" She asked embarrassed and Steve understood. 

"No- no never.. ew never ever. I think i barely kissed her once." He said disgusted and Natasha chuckled at his disgusted face. 

"Really? Never?" She asked putting her arms around his neck pulling him closer. 

"Yup one of the reasons she cheated." He said almost proudly and Natasha chuckled pecking him. 

"I'm so happy that she cheated. It almost makes me thank her." Steve said laughing and Natasha looked at him raising an eyebrow. 

"Jerk." She said taking her arms back and buttoning her shirt back up before bending down to pick his shirt up and throwing it in his face. Steve chuckled quickly wearing it and holding Natasha's arms. 

"Hey I'm sorry." He said nuzzling her neck like a wolf making Natasha smile. 

"You're mine." She said in a authorized tone and Steve smiled. 

"I'm yours." He said back, pecking her lips. 

"Now let's go before they have full on scenarios in their minds." Natasha said and Steve nodded. 

"Let's go." He said grabbing her hand going now. 

* * *

When they went down the stairs and Tony and Bucky got up and started to clap. 

"FINALLY!" Thor and Bruce hugged each other. 

"What were you two doing up there? For last i remember brush teeth only takes 2 minute or in Tony's case 4 seconds." Bucky said and Tony smacked his shoulder. 

"What? Shut up. I'm hungry." Steve said changing the topic and Natasha joined the girls helping them with the Nutella crepes. 

"Tasha come here." Steve said and she looked up going to the kitchen table were the guys were squeezing the orange juice. When she went in front of him he put the back of his hand on her forehead making her roll her eyes. 

"That's getting better." Steve smiled and pecked her forehead making her smile. She pushed him back before he got all cuddly. 

"You two are actually adorable." Betty said and Natasha blushed. 

"So what about you and Bruce still just engaged?" Natasha asked her and she nodded. 

"We were thinking maybe next year." Betty said shyly and Natasha smiled. 

"Oh my God yes please.. ah it's not even confirmed and I'm already excited." Natasha smiled brightly making betty happy. 

"Okay these are done Maria are you done with the strawberries?" Natasha asked her and Maria looked at her quietly. 

"What?" She asked confused. 

"She ate instead of cutting them.. here i've chopped the others." Wanda said and Natasha smiled. 

"Awh Ria that's so cute." She chuckled and Maria smiled. 

Natasha assemble the crepes with Nutella and strawberries and Wanda took them to the table. 

"Boys come on sit." She said and the boys took the jug of juice with them setting the table. After everyone sat down Natasha brought some whipped cream and squeezed in everyones plate. Bucky looked at her opening her mouth and Natasha laughed squeezing some in his mouth. 

"Thank you." He muffled. 

After that they all ate breakfast peacefully and chatted with laughs and joy. After breakfast Steve gave Natasha her medicines as their friends started to leave. When they were going in the elevator, Steve and Nat waved them a goodbye and soon as the elevator closed Steve kissed her neck. 

"I'm going to the bedroom" Natasha said and Steve nodded picking her up making making her yelp in suprise as he took her to the bedroom. Once inside Natasha went and opened the papers Nick left her with a heavy heart. She didn't look at them once but she needed to know what they were about. She ignored the one with the Aspen property and going through some other documents. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a birth certificate. 

"Noo." She said shocked and Steve looked at her confused. 

"Everything alright?" He asked sitting beside her. 

"M-my Parents.." She said as she finally knew who were them 

_**Father: Ivan Romanov** _

_**Mother: Natalie Romanov** _

she read softly as a tear fell from her eyes which Steve wiped with his thumb kissing her head putting an arm around her. Natasha couldn't believe it she finally knew what were the names of her real parents, she read where they were buried. 

"I-i have to go to Russia." She said looking at Steve. 

"Sure we'll go soon." He said and she shook her head. 

"No i want to go within this week." She said and Steve sighed. 

"But i have some meetings tasha i can't miss them, they are really important." He said putting her hair behind her ear. 

"So i'll go myself." She said and Steve looked at her in horror. 

"No.. you're not leaving me! You can't." He said and Natasha cupped his face pecking his lips. 

"My love I'm not leaving you.. i finally know my family. I want to see them, even if it is their graves i have to. Just like three days." She said softly with pleading eyes. 

"Tasha..i- okay." He said giving up and Natasha smiled kissing him softly. 

"Better be back before friday, that's the day with Thor and Bucky's launch." Steve said and Natasha nodded. 

"Of course and something really important is coming too." Natasha said stroking his chin with her thumb. 

"What?" He asked confused making Natasha roll her eyes. 

"You'll see." She said and Steve scoffed. 

"When are you thinking of going?" He asked heavy heartedly. 

"Today is sunday so I think maybe i'll take tomorrow's flight and be on Thursday night." She said and Steve looked at her with wide eyes. 

"TOMORROW?!" He asked and Natasha nodded. 

"I don't want you to go." He said hugging her. 

"I know.. but i have to, maybe i'll find a family." She said hopefully and Steve's heart pained. 

"We are your family baby." Steve said to her and she smiled. 

"I know and you are my everything." She said softly and Steve leaned in to slowly kiss her. They softly kissed each other no rush like before. Natasha put a hand behind his neck tenderly stroking the small hair there making him groan softly. Steve drew small circles in her back and Natasha introduced her tongue into his mouth and Steve gladly welcomed it as they massaged their tongue together. Later when they broke the kiss to catch their breathes they looked at each other breathing heavily. 

"I have to pack." She said softly and Steve unwillingly nodded. He helped her pack with warm clothes knowing that her motherland is known to be too cold, she told him that right now it's fine but Steve wouldn't listen, he packed her medicines too and told her to take them on time and send her picture of her eating them and Natasha rolled her eyes. After packing Steve booked a flight for tomorrow morning to Moscow and didn't let go of her Natasha. He hugged her as they laid in bed together. 

"You still thinking to go?" He asked her giving her puppy eyes and she nodded. 

"I have to baby. Don't worry i'll be back before you know it." She said drawin circles on his chest. 

"It's not good without you." He grumbled and Natasha nodded. 

"I know. I can't even sleep without you but i gotta go my love atleast once." 

"Ok baby." He kissed her forehead hugging her closer. 

The whole day Steve didn't let go of her holding her close and kept pampering her as much as he could. But unfortunately for him tomorrow came and with a heavy heart he dropped her to the airport. They both were right now standing with their foreheads joined as Natasha sniffed, Steve kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips one last time and wiped her tears. The airport announced that her plane had it's final call and Natasha hugged Steve. 

"Stay safe and come back to me quick." He said nuzzling her neck and she nodded. 

"I love you." She said and he nodded. 

"I know... Goodbye tasha." He said taking a deep breathe. 

"Goodbye Steve.. see you in a minute." She smiled as she went and Steve waited till her plane took off. His heart felt heavy even though he knew she'll be back in 3 days yet he didn't liked being alone now. Meanwhile, As Natasha was in the plane she immdiately hated this lonely feeling, she just wanted to get out and go back to her husband's warm embrace but she knew that now that she is here she must continue. 

* * *

When Natasha landed she on the spot called Steve. 

"Hey Tasha..you're okay baby?" Steve answered relieved. 

"I'm fine. I miss you so much already." She said as she took a cab going to the hotel Steve booked for her. 

"I miss you too baby." Steve sighed. 

"Did you eat properly?" She asked him and he nodded. 

"Yeah i ate some leftover pizza." He chuckled and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

"Steve if I'm not there doesn't mean you'll not eat properly. You must!" She said and Steve chuckled. 

"I know but i didn't wanted to waste it and did you take your medicines?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah took them after eating." Steve sighed in relief. 

"How many hours left?" Steve said in desperation. 

"Bubba i just landed." Natasha chuckled. 

"Ok Steve I've reached the hotel i'll video call you once settled okay?" She said and Steve nodded. 

"Okay baby bye." He said and Natasha canceled the call. She sighed looking around her motherland, she didn't have any fond memories here but no matter what this is where she belongs. After she reached the hotel she thanked the driver in her mother tongue as he repiled in the same language too making Natasha smile that for the first time in many years someone used the language as she did. She thanked him as he helped her take her bags inside the hotel. 

_"Dobro pozhalovat', mam"_ The receptionist greeted and Natasha nodded replying to her. 

"ya zabroniroval nomer zdes" (i have booked a room here.) Natasha said to her and the receptionist nodded. 

"Vashe imya?" (Your Name?) The receptionist asked her. 

"Uh- Natasha Romanov." She said and the Receptionist shook her head after checking. 

" _izvini mam, yest' takaya Natasha Romanov" (_ Sorry mam there is no Natasha Romanov) she said and Natasha was confused. 

"What?" She said, she was about to call Steve when the receptionist spoke. 

"But there is a Natasha Rogers booked in the Queen suite." The receptionist said in english with a heavy russain accent and Natasha chuckled. 

"Oh okay that's me. Rogers is my husband's name." She said mentally face palming at Steve's possessive. 

"Okay mam." The receptionist chuckled. Before giving her the keys and telling the bell boy to take her stuff to her room. Natasha was about follow the bell boy when the receptionist said. 

"Big fan of yours." She smiled and Natasha chuckled. 

"Thank you so much." She shook her hand and the receptionist asked for a picture which Natasha agreed to. 

Soon when she was in her room the first thing she did was take a shower and change into Steve's white shirt she brought without telling him with a pair of his boxer shorts. 

"He would go crazy if he saw this." She said to herself and laughed. After that she was feeling a bit hungry so she ordered room service and ordered her favourite pelmeni and a slice of honey cake (if you haven't tried it you are seriously missing out) which only tasted the best in Russia or made by a Russian company. After ordering her food she decided to open her laptop and call her husband. Steve insisted her to take her laptop so he could see her in the bigger screen, after two rings Steve picked up but the screen only showed their closet. 

"Wow i left for a few hours and you turned into a closet?" Natasha joked but she heard his voice. 

"Tasha i can't find the white shirt i sleep in sometimes, do you kn-" he said and stopped when he saw his wife wearing it. 

"I might know." She said shyly as Steve was looking at her with wide eyes and Natasha swore she that his pupils dilated. 

"It's umm- yeah uh uh." He cleared his throat making Natasha blush heavily. 

"Have y-you have you eaten anything?" He asked her and she shook her head. 

"But i have ordered." She said before she would hear his lecture. 

"What about you?" 

"Mrs. Jane made some swedish meatballs but i'll eat later. It's only 4:00 pm right now." 

"Oo nice, well its 7:00 pm here." She said looking at the clock in her room.

"Hey i miss you." Steve said and Natasha smiled lovingly. 

"I miss you too." She said resting her face in her palm. 

Knock. Knock. 

"Who's that tasha?" He asked her and she smirked. 

"My boyfriendS." She teasingly put the "S" and Steve frowned as Natasha went to open the door. She quickly wore a robe because she didn't wanted to show her legs to the waiter. He left her food and Natasha thanked and tipped him very generously. 

"Ah so were was i.. OH COME ON ROGERS." She said sitting back in bed looking at Steve's face frowning with a pout. 

"What i don't like these jokes." He grumbled like a baby. 

"My God. It was my food." She said grabbing her plate and putting some sour cream on top of the broth boiled meat dumplings. 

"What's that?" Steve asked her curiously. 

"Pelmeni" She smiled taking the first bite, she closed her eyes tilting her head back moaning at the taste. 

"My God it's so good." She moaned happily. 

"Stop!" Steve said and she looked at him. 

"What?" She said looking at a red Steve. 

"You're such a tease." He grumbled sitting on their bed too. 

"What did i do? Oh shit.. Did this turned you on?" She asked him lowly and his crimson face confirmed her doubt making her laugh whole- heartedly. 

"You're so easy" she said taking another bite. 

"Oh really?" Steve smirked taking off his shirt making Natasha chocked on her bite. She quickly drank some water and finally sighed in relief. 

"Damn you." She said looking at his shit eating grin. 

"What can i say you're too easy." He said and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"So you're gonna go tomorrow?" Steve asked her and Natasha nodded slowly chewing her food. 

"Yeah i guess so.." she said lowly. 

"You know you don't have to." He said not wanting to see her broken. 

"I want to." She said and Steve nodded. 

They talked as Natasha ate her food and dessert took her medicines. They talked it was never needing a topic for them they could just talk to each other for hours. After a few hours Nat saw Steve as he ate his dinner and both soon were laying in their beds talking when Natasha yawned. 

"Getting sleepy?" He asked her and she nodded sleepily. 

"Okay goodnight bubba." He smiled and she smiled back. 

"Goodnight my love." She said and cancelled the call. 

* * *

" _Natasha?"_

_"Natty?"_

_"Come on..." A soft male voice said and a little redhead girl followed it. She followed the voice which led her to her adoptive father standing with open arms._

_"Come here natty bug." He smiled and Natasha rang with teary eyes towards him, but just as she reached there he disappeared._

_"Dad?"_

_"DAD!"_

_"NOO!" She screamed falling on her knees._

"NO!" Natasha woke up sitting up straight panting. She breathed heavily as her heart beated hard in her chest making it harder to breathe but she controlled herself take long deep breathes. She looked as her nightmare danced in the dark. She quickly turned on the lamp beside her hugging her knees softly crying, No matter how far she has come, she always saw herself as the same scared child she was in Red room.

"Steve.." She whispered crying softly. 

* * *

Steve was sitting in their room going through his emails answering some important ones, writing some drafts and preparing for tomorrow's meeting. He suddenly felt a ache in his heart and his first thought was Natasha. He looked at the time it was 9:00 pm in New York meaning it would be 12:00 am in Moscow, she must be asleep he thought but the feeling couldn't stop him from reaching to his phone and calling her. After six rings she picked up her phone.

"Hello Tasha." He said but he only heard laboured breathing. 

"Tasha? Everything alright.. talk to me." He said concerned. 

"Steve.." she chocked on her words. 

"Baby hey it's okay.. it's just a dream okay. It's gonna be alright." He said knowing she had a nightmare. 

"I'm calling you on your laptop pick up there okay baby." He said and she nodded. 

"Ok" She said picking up the call from the laptop and canceling her phone. 

"Bubba." Steve said on the video call and Natasha just looked at him with red eyes. 

"You still sleepy?" He asked her and she quitely nodded. 

"Okay lay down im watching you.. I Got You." He said and Natasha laid down putting the laptop in front of her. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Steve said and she shook her head. 

"Okay it's okay." He smiled and Natasha smiled too. 

"I love you." She said softly and he nodded. 

"I know." He said smiling at her. 

They talked softly and Steve was telling her about the meetings he had tomorrow. After sometime he saw Natasha asleep peacefully. He touched her cheek through the screen. 

"Goodnight my life." He smiled laying down himself, he kept looking at her as they both fell asleep without cancelling the call. 

* * *

Steve woke up next morning around 5:00 am and saw that Natasha was still asleep in their call he smiled looking at her. 

"Good morning Tasha." He whispered and getting up. He brushed his teeth going to the gym in his own house. After an hour and half of working out he took a shower there and came back to his room wearing a towel and saw Natasha waking up. 

"WOAH." She said looking at Steve making him chuckle. 

"Good morning indeed." She said and they both laughed. As Natasha went to brush her teeth, Steve quickly got dressed and was brushing his hair and everything was perfect except his tie which Natasha always used to tie for him. 

"Aww my poor baby." Natasha said to Steve who looked like a lost puppy trying to tie his tie. She tried to guide him to do it but he couldn't get it. 

"Eh i'll ask peggy." He said and Natasha chuckled. 

"What you getting for breakfast?" Steve asked as Natasha looked through the menu. 

"Hmm thinking about Sharlotka with some tea." She said and Steve raised his eyebrows. 

"Ah what?" He asked and Natasha chuckled. 

"Like a apple cake." She said and Steve smiled. 

"You know how to make all these things?" He asked and Natasha nodded. 

"Yup" she said proudly. 

"THEN MAKE IT FOR ME WHEN YOU COME BACK." He said and Natasha laughed nodding. 

"Ok i will. What are you eating?" Natasha asked him. 

"I'm thinking of some eggs and toast with juice." Steve said and Natasha smiled. 

They both ate breakfast and Natasha got dressed in a black dress with a jacket as she was going to the graveyard. 

"You really gonna go?" He asked and Natasha sighed. 

"I have to." She said. 

"Best of luck okay." Steve said and she smiled. 

"Thanks now run you don't wanna be late." She said and he nodded. 

"Bye baby." Steve said

"Bye love." Natasha replied. 

* * *

Natasha took a cab and went to her destination with a heavy heart, She first took dozens of flowers and went towards the graveyard. 

Steve was having his meeting and they were a huge sucess, he went back into his office for some ideas everything was perfect until peggy came running in. 

"Steve!" She said breathing heavily. 

"Everything okay?" He asked sitting up straight and she shook her head. 

* * *

Natasha went to the graveyard and found the graves of her parents she sat on her knees crying softly as she wiped the mud from their headstones, she pulled out the weeds which grew there naturally and left some flowers. 

" _Don't worry i had a good life._ " She cried softly in Russian talking to her parents. 

" _Though i always needed your love._ " She said looking at her mother's grave. 

" _I love you both so much even though i never saw you_." She sniffed and sat their for some time talked to them about her life wishing somehow they would answer to her but when it was getting late she got up saying them goodbye and that she will return too. She told the keeper of the graveyard to put flowers on their graves and payed him. 

She went back to her hotel and felt really lonely, she needed Steve, so called the airport and asked when was their next flight to New York available there was one in 2 hours, she booked it. 

She quickly showered and wore a burgundy shirt with black jeans and black boots, she packed her bag which didn't take long and she didn't tell Steve wanting to suprise him.

She took a snowglobe she found at the local giftshop for wanda and she got excited when she saw little baby boots and quickly bought them for Maria they were unisex so it wouldn't matter if it was for a boy or girl. She bought Palekh and Fedoskino Lacquer Boxes for Sarah and little gifts for everyone. 

She looked at the time and left for the airport, after the 10 hour flight she'll reach to New York at 2:pm. She just messaged Steve that she is tired and she'll sleep. She was excited to see her husband even though it had been only 2 days she had missed him so much and couldn't wait to be in his arms again. She boarded on the plane and took off for New York.

* * *

After the long flight she went and breathed the New York air, she hailed a back and went towards her home. She was suprised that she didn't had any message or call from Steve but she relaxed knowing she will see him in a few minutes. She called phil to ask him if Steve was home and he told her that he is still in the gallery. 

"Are you back?" He asked her. 

"Yes i came back early." She replied. 

"Great he would really needs you right now." Phil said and Natasha frowned. 

"Is everything okay?" She asked worried. 

"I don't know much but he is quite stressed." He said. 

"Okay I'm about to reach home i'll see." She said looking out the window. 

"Okay mam." Phil said. 

"Please call me nat or Natasha don't be so formal." She said. 

"Okay Nat goodbye." He said and Natasha smiled. 

"Okay bye." She said cancelling the call. 

* * *

She reached home around 2:30 pm and thanked the driver and tipped him generously, she took her suitcase and went to her home. She greeted Scott who was shocked but happy to see her. Natasha gave him a gift she got for him and he thanked her. Natasha then went up the elevator smiling looking at their home, she just kept her bag upstairs and took her car which phil brought back home and started to drive to Steve's gallery. 

There were a few paparazzi there who took her pictures but she didn't care, she was here for her husband who was apparently stressed. Once inside the private office in the gallery she smiled greeting everyone and everyone happily greeted back. 

The whole staff loved Natasha knowing how gentle and kind she is with a heart made of gold. She entered the area of Steve's office but saw that Peggy wasn't at her desk and she flinched when she heard Steve yelling inside the office. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT MEAN THAT HE JUST TOOK IT.. IT WAS MY PAINTING, MY IDEA AND EVERYONE FUCKING KNOWS IT." He yelled and Natasha heard it. 

"I know Steve the lawyers are trying calm down ple-" 

"WHAT LAWYERS! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO TO COURT EVERYONE KNOWS IT IS MINE!" Steve yelled angrily again. 

"He made fake documents claiming that it was his and you stole it." Peggy said.

"WHAT! I WILL FUCKING SUE THAT SHIT." Steve said and Natasha opened the door. Both Peggy and Steve stopped in their tracks looking at the door and Steve's raging eyes softened when he saw his wife and he took a deep breathe. 

"We'll talk later." Steve mumbled and Peggy walked out greeting Natash who smiled. 

"Don't worry he'll be nicer or i'll kick his ass." Natasha said and Peggy chuckled closing the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed Steve rushed towards Natasha grabbing her face and sealing his lips with hers making her gasp softly, He lifted her up making her hands go around his shoulders as he slowly walked towards his chair sitting down along with Natasha all the while kissing her deeply. 

"I missed you so much baby." He whispers breaking the kiss and Natasha nodded. 

"Me too." She kissed him again. Steve fumbled his hand to a button on his desk which locks his office from the inside so nobody can open it except him. He put Natasha on his desk and started to kiss down her jaw. 

"You look so beautiful." He said sucking at her pulse point making her moan softly as she arched her back. 

"Steve.." She whispered and Steve kissed her lips again standing between her legs which her wrapped around his hips making him come closer to her. 

"Don't ever go again." Steve said on her lips and she nodded kissing him with all the passion. Steve cupped her face joining their foreheads together and Natasha kissed his chest making him sit down again as she sat across his lap. She grabbed his right hand interlacing their fingers and kissing his wrist. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming. I would've picked you up." Steve said stroking her face lovingly. 

"Well i wanted to surprise you." She smiled making Steve smile too. 

"Well I'm surprised." Steve said nuzzling her neck.

"What happened tell me." She said softly and Steve nodded. 

"Remember that painting i sold to a man when we were on our honeymoon?" He asked and Natasha nodded.

"Hydration something?" She asked and he chuckled. 

"Alexander pierce from hydra." Steve corrected her and she chuckled. 

"So what happened?" She asked. 

"The painting i sold him, he stole everything from it and made a collection from it." He sighed and Natasha looked at him shocked. 

"That's fraud." She said and he nodded. 

"But he won't admit. I have to take it to the court." He said playing with her hair. 

"So what you have the whole selling receipt, the date and everything." She said and Steve nodded. 

"But he is a shit won't admit, he made fake dates and everything." Steve sighed in stress and Natasha cupped his face. 

"Hey it's gonna be okay. Relax my love." Natasha hugged her and he hugged her back. Natasha held his hand massaging his palms. 

"Come here." She said putting his head in her neck softly stroking his hair making him hug his waist and bury his face further in her neck sighing, Natasha kissed his forehead saying soothings words to him relaxing him in her embrace. 

"I wanna go home." Steve mumbled and Natasha nodded hugging his back. 

"Ok" She said kissing his head. She got up and straightening her shirt. Her eyes drifted to Steve who was looking at her smiling softly. 

"Did i told you that you look beautiful." Steve said and Natasha chuckled nodding. 

"Yeah you did." She smiled and Steve hugged her waist. 

"Well listen again..You Natasha Rogers are the most beautiful woman in this universe and i adore you." Steve said nuzzling her hair making her smile. 

"Now you have to apologise to peggy too." Natasha said and Steve softly nodded. 

"Yeah I was rude." He said and Natasha rubbed his shoulder. Steve wore his blazer again and set his messed up his hair. He grabbed Nat's hand kissing it making her smile as they slowly walked out the door. Natasha tried to open the door but it didn't opened up. 

"OH" Steve realized he locked it and ran back to his table and pressed the button to open the door again and he quickly grabbed Natasha's hand again. They saw peggy sitting on her desk a little stressed out. 

"Sorry peg." Steve said softly and she looked up and softly smiled. 

"It's okay." She smiled and Natasha pinched Steve and he went to hug peggy who hugged back. 

"I'm really sorry crackhead." He said and peggy chuckled. 

"I know it's okay boomer." She said and Steve scoffed as he broke the hug and they laughed softly and Natasha smiled. 

"Peggy i got you this not much but i didn't have time I'm sorry." Natasha said giving peggy a Matryoshka and Peggy's eyes lit up. 

"OH MY GOD I ALWAYS WANTED THESE." Peggy said opening the doll finding and one inside and opening that one too as she got really excited. 

"Thank you so much Natasha and thanks for handling this mess." Peggy said pointing towards Steve who rolled his eyes. 

"My favourite mess to deal with." She chuckled and Peggy laughed as Steve blushed taking Natasha's hand again as they left for home. 

"Bye peggy." She said turning waving her hand and peggy waved back happily looking back at her dolls. 

"I'll tell phil to drive back your car and We'll go in mine." Steve said and Natasha agreed. She greeted and met Phil before they got in their cars and went back home. Natasha also give him the gift she got for him and also his daughter daisy.

Getting home Steve was still quite stressed in the way he sometimes drove to fast or wasn't focusing properly. Natasha was really worried so as soon as they got back at home she took his hand and led him straight to their room, Once inside she made him stand infront of their bed and took off his blazer putting it on the bed. She tiptoed to kiss his cheek then his lips very gently and Steve closed his eyes kissing back. She slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt kissing each part of skin exposed. After taking it off she made him sit on the bed. She went inside the bathroom and grabbed some relaxing body oil. She came back and sat behind him. 

"I got you." She said kissing his shoulder. These three words had alot of meaning in their relationship. 

She put some oil in her palm heating it in her hands before rubbing it all over his back making him moan softly. She rubbed at the tensed knots in his shoulders, she kept comforting him and kissing him. 

"Just relax my love." She said massaging his shoulders and he nodded putting his head down. 

"I'm so grateful for you baby." He said softly and Natasha smiled. She massaged his spine and kissing his skin repeatedly. Steve turned his head back and cupped her jaw pulling her closer to join their lips together making Natasha sigh gently.

"Lay down." She whispered softly, he got up and layed on his bed side laying on his stomach. Natasha straddled his hips making Steve chuckled as she smacked his ass. 

"Tony is right..this is America's ass." She laughed making Steve groan. 

"You too." He said muffled in the pillow and Natasha hummed. She slowly massaged his back again kneading the tensed muscles and Steve moaned softly shifting his head in the pillow as her hands worked magic on his body.

"Lay on your front." She said and Steve slowly turned making sure she didn't fell. She sat on his lap and poured some oil in her hands again, she rubbed them before putting them over his pecs rubbing them, taking her hands down to his stomach, rock hard abs making her softly bite the inside of her cheek. Her husband was a fine sight. She massaged his neck lightly making Steve a puddle in her arms. After sometime Steve got up closing the bottle of oil and putting it aside. He pulled her to his side hugging her. 

"Thank you so much." He kissed her head softly. 

"Anything for you." She said making Steve smile and kiss her softly. 

"Thank God you're here. I missed you so freaking much." He said looking into her eyes. 

"I missed you so freaking much too." She smiled and Steve softly kissed her lips and she kissed back, Steve inhaled her scent and hummed in appreciation. 

"You hungry?" Natasha asked Steve and he shook his head. 

"I haven't slept the whole night.. too stressed." Steve told her and Natasha frowned. 

"Oh come here." Natasha said laying down straight on her back and she called Steve with open arms and he smiled, coming to her and she kissed his forehead before putting his head on her chest, kissing his hair, she slowly discarded her hand through his hair making him sigh in pleasure. 

"Sleep for sometime." She said and Steve nodded. With Natasha scratching his scalp and neck softly and his head on her chest he slept in minutes. 

* * *

"Steve.. wake up." Natasha whispered softly, it's been three hours since he slept on her chest. 

"Hmm. Tasha 5 more minutes." He said sleepily nuzzling her neck making Natasha chuckle as his beard tickled her. 

"Come on I'm kinda hungry." She said softly and Steve softly woke up. 

"You hungry?" He asked with half closed eyes and she cupped his face nodding. 

"Me too let's go." He said making her smile. 

Steve didn't bother wearing his shirt back knowing it's just gonna be him and Nat at home. 

Steve insisted her to make shashlik and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

"You know i can cook more than that right?" She asked and he gave a goofy grin. 

"Yeah but i love that." He said smiling and Natasha patted his cheek before wearing the apron and starting to cook. 

After dinner Natasha and Steve shared a icecream and She took him to the bathroom and drew him a bath. She added only bath salts, bubbles and everything and made him sit in it. He groaned feeling the soothing warm water relax him further. 

"Not gonna join me." He asked with his eyes closed resting his head back. 

"No i took one in before coming. Its for you." She said kissing his cheek. 

Natasha took a little chair and sat behind him and massaged his shoulders again making in more relax then he has ever been. 

"Tasha." He moaned her named as she took care of him. 

"I hate you being stressed." She said kissing his ear. 

"Hmm." He hummed. Natasha looked at his hairs and ran her fingers through them. 

"You're hair are getting longer you need a trim." She said and Steve nodded. 

"Yeah i will when i have time." Steve said.

"I can do it." She said and Steve looked at her. 

"What i used to cut Nick's hair." She shrugged. 

"Tasha with all due respect i don't wanna look like your father. I'll get them trimmed you're not doing it." He said and Natasha arched an eyebrow. 

* * *

Right now Steve was sitting on the chair with a towel around his waist beside the tub and Natasha had scissors in her hands. She tilted his head back into the tub and took the shower head to wet his hair. After that she squeezed a generous amount of his shampoo in her palm and lathered in into his hair and massaged his scalp making him groan. He kept looking at her. 

"Now i like the view." Steve said as her breasts were right above his face and Natasha blushed fisting his hair making him look up. 

"Eyes up mister." She smirked and Steve chuckled. 

"No can do, I have the legal right." He said and Natasha chuckled washing his hair up. Steve grabbed her waist and rubbed his dripping hair on her breasts making her yelp and giggle. 

"Ah you little shit." She said as she was now soaked and Steve smirked. Natasha ran a comb and started to trim his hair and Steve kept looking at her focused face, He smirked as he got and idea and started by putting his hand on waist making Natasha look down and smile at him. As she was trimming he started to rub small circles on her back making her squirm a little bit. 

"Steve." She said softly and he just shrugged. After a few moments we put his hand on her waist again and slowly went a bit up and flicked her nipple making her moan. She tightened her hold on his shoulder. 

"S-stop." She said and Steve looked at her innocently. 

"What?" He said giving puppy eyes. After sometime Natasha was done and she was just checking his hair, she rinsed them again and dried with with another towel running her fingers through them. 

"And you're done" She said smiling and Steve pulled her to sit on his lap. He pulled her forward kissing her softly and Natasha kissed back. His hand went back to her breast softly tugging at her nipple which peeked out from her shirt and bra making Natasha moan in his mouth. 

"Mmph." She moaned and Steve bit her lips. They made out for a while before breaking to breathe but Steve latched on her neck sucking at her sweet spot. 

"I hate you." Natasha groaned and Steve smirked at her. 

"No you don't." He smiled kissing her jaw. 

"I do." She said with her eyes closed. 

"No you love me." Steve said and Natasha nodded. 

"Hmm i do." She hummed and Steve smiled kissing her lips again. 

* * *

"Wow that's actually good." Steve said looking at his hair as he was changed into his sweatpants and Natasha took out the clean shirt and boxers she took with her to Russia. 

"Told ya." She smirked wearing them. When she turned she saw Steve almost drooling at her. 

"What?" She asked curiously and he just looked at her body up and down. He quickly cleared his throat and shook his head trying to control himself. 

"You are like.. really hot." Steve said and Natasha laughed. 

"You're like really hot too." She said drawing circles on his chest making him smile. He picked her up slowly and gently laid her on their bed before joining her and pulling her into his chest. Natasha kissed the top of his chest making him smile. 

"So what did you do?" Steve asked. 

"Oh i forgot to give you your gift." Natasha said trying to get up but Steve pulled her back into his arms. 

"Later right now i want cuddles with my beautiful wife." He said snuggling her nuzzling her nose. 

"Okay." She chuckled as he wouldn't stop. 

"Well i went to their graves sat there pulled out some weeds and left some flowers talked to them a bit." She said looking down and Steve's heart clenched. He cannot imagine being as strong as she is. 

"Just after coming from their i booked the next flight they had.. couldn't stay away from you." She said and Steve smiled kissing her forehead. 

"Thanks for coming back as peggy said i really was a mess." He said and Nat chuckled. 

"You know Daniel Maria's cousin?" She asked and Steve nodded. 

"Thor and Buck's head accountant right?" He said and Natasha nodded. 

"What's with him?" Steve asked and Natasha smiled. 

"He have a crush on peggy." Natasha said and Steve's eyes widened. 

"What? Why?" Steve said a bit possessively as he always saw peggy as his little sister. 

"What do you mean why. She is intelligent, he is intelligent, She is beautiful, he is handsome." Natasha said and Steve frowned. 

"Do you find him handsome?" Steve asked with jealousy. 

"Oh my God.. he is handsome but you know I'm a sucker for a specific blonde with blue eyes." Natasha said pointing towards him and he blushed softly smiling making Natasha smile too. 

"I'm just saying if peggy feels the same way they would make an adorable couple." Natasha said and Steve nodded. 

"I guess so... Yeah they would be nice together." Steve said. 

"So I'm thinking we invite peggy on their fashion launch and we see if they hit it off." Natasha suggested and Steve gasped. 

"OO MISSION DEGGY!." He said proudly and Natasha looked at him with disappointment. 

"Go away don't talk to me." She said turning on her side pulling the quilt closer. 

"Oh come one hey.. Tashaaaa." Steve whined and she turned back looking at him, she sat up and Steve followed. 

"Deggy? SERIOUSLY DEGGY?!" She said pissed and Steve looked down like a puppy. She lifted his face up with her finger. 

"I mean i love you but honey you shouldn't be allowed to keep names especially ship names." She said and Steve frowned. 

"So what should it be? WHAT WOULD BE BETTER THEN DEGGY" Steve said folding his arms. 

"Well i can find it!" Natasha scoffed thinking. 

"Heh can't even thinking about it haha- OW." Steve groaned as Natasha picked up her pillow smacking his head down and Steve smirked picking up the pillow too as they started a pillow fight. 

"YOU FREAK!" Natasha said as she dodged his blows and Steve smirked. 

"HAHA YOU SUCK." He said and Natasha groaned pushing him down and straddled his hips as she beat him with the pillow continuously. 

"Ahh TASHAAA." Steve screamed as Natasha smacked her pillow. She suddenly stilled. 

"PEGGYSOUS!" She yelled and Steve got confused. 

"Eh?" He said getting up. 

"Their ship name PEGGYSOUS." She screamed throwing her hands up. 

"Neh deggy is better." He smirked and Natasha growled picking her pillow again and Steve surrendered. 

"Ok ok stop you win, you're right." Steve said and Natasha smirked. She said gripping his arm. 

"Which name is better?" She said. 

"Deggy OUCH AHHH PEGGYSOUS IS BETTER." Steve yelled as Natasha slowly twisted his arms. 

"Hmm i know." She smiled releasing his arm kissing his cheek. 

"And another thing i took martial arts for 4 years" she smirked getting up from his waist. 

"Damn you woman." He said and Natasha chuckled. 

"So weak." She said and yelped as Steve towered her pining her hands up his face right on top of hers. 

"who's weak?" He asked slowly dragging his lips from her cheek to her lips. 

"You." She said in a whisper with her eyes closed due to the heavenly sensation. 

"Really?" He asked softly sucking at her sweet spot making her moan. 

"Mmph Steve." She said arching her back. 

"Babe." He said putting butterfly kisses over all over her jaw reaching her lips. 

"Kiss me." She said softly. 

"Wasn't thinking of anything else." Steve said and just shen there lips almost touched they both were startled as his ringtone rang in the room, they both sat up straight as if they were caught red handed. He quickly picked his phone up as Natasha put her hair behind her ears. 

"Hello Bucky?" 

"Punk. You and tiger come tomorrow at the office we will pick out the dresses and tux for you both." Bucky said excited and Steve rolled his eyes. 

"Seriously at this time you called me for this." He said. 

"Eh so what. Just be there by 3 ok BYE." Bucky said and cancelled the call before Steve could even say anything. He sighed at the typical Bucky and turned to look at Natasha who was drinking a glass of water with she always kept on her side table. 

"Bucky?" She asked as she gulped down the last sips and Steve nodded laying down again and Natasha followed putting the glass back. 

"What he said." She asked stroking his hair. 

"That we have to go tomorrow at the office to decide what to wear." Steve said and Natasha nodded. 

"Okay but when i need to go for work tomorrow." She asked. 

"By 3 that's your break right? I'll pick you up" Steve said and Natasha nodded. 

"Okay." She said and pecked his lips but before she could break it he pulled her closer and put his hand behind her head kissing her deeper and Natasha happily kissed back. They kissed for sometime until they got tired. 

"Goodnight." Natasha said yawning and Steve smiled. 

"Goodnight tasha." He said kissing her softly again and cuddling her. Natasha calmly fell asleep in his warm soothing embrace listening to his heartbeat. 

* * *

Ok i know this isn't much but i wanted to post something for new years. 

Feel free to comment💕


	23. Part of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what to write tbh....

* * *

Enjoy

* * *

The next morning Natasha woke up around 4:00 am with Steve's hand inside her shirt holding her waist loosely, She looked up at him and saw that he was still in deep sleep breathing softly. Natasha tried to slowly grab her phone and shut her alarm before it could ring. After that she checked some messages seeing one from Miss Nancy just a few moments ago. 

**"Hello Natasha dear sorry to bother you but i have to ask if i could live with you for sometime i told them I'm leaving and they said to be out by noon. So dear i was thinking you might help me."** She read Miss Nancy's message and her heart ached at their cruelty to the old woman. She quickly texted her back. 

**"Ofcourse mam i will come and pick you up in a few moments don't worry. I'll call you and you can come out."** Natasha wrote closing her phone and sighing. She looked at Steve they still had an hour and half before they actually wake up but now she couldn't sleep as she was worrying for the woman who took care of her and someone who was the closest thing she had to a mother. She tried to softly get out of his embrace but he pouted mumbling something and Natasha patted his head shushing him softly.

Once successfully out she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She was wearing Steve's shirt and decided to wear some blue jeans down to go pick her up, she tied her hair in a messy bun and grabbed her keys leaving but not before softly kissing Steve's lips. 

She drove towards her old home. Once she reached there she sighed with a heavy heart looking at the name of "Carter's residency" and it ached her heart. She quickly called Miss Nancy. As she waited for her a tear fell from her eyes remembering seeing Nick enter the house and she used to run to hug him as a kid. 

"Why did you leave so soon." She whispered with a breaking voice. Natasha quickly wiped her tears as she saw Miss Nancy coming out of the gate. She got out of the car hugging the old woman who had a few tears in her eyes. 

"It really isn't a home with Nick or you." She cried and Natasha calmed her down. Nat helped her keep her bags in the trunk and drove back to her new home. 

"Dear I'm sorry for bothering you at this time." Miss Nancy said embarrassed looking down and Natasha shook her head while driving. 

"Please don't make me guilty. You're the closest thing i had to a mother and does a child ever looks at the time for it's mother. No so it's my pleasure." Natasha said smiling making Miss Nancy smile too. 

"You would make an amazing mother one day." She smiled and Natasha blushed heavily clearing her throat making Miss Nancy chuckle. 

"So dear did Steve talked to his mother?" She asked and Nat nodded. 

"Yes he did and Sarah was so happy. She can't wait for you to join her. I'm saying this honestly not because she is my Mother-in-law that she will give you the best treatment and will keep you like a family just like dad used to." Natasha said and Miss Nancy smiled. 

"Okay. Where are we going now?" She asked. 

"My home me and Steve will drop you at his parents house by ourselves and I'll help you get settled too." Natasha smiled at her and Miss Nancy smiled back. 

"Thanks dear." 

"Please don't embarrass me." 

Natasha reached home used her card to get in and she saw Scott's little daughter with Scott. 

"Hey Cassie how are you baby?" Natasha smiled going down on her knees as the 5 year old toddler ran towards her. 

"AUNTIE NAT." She smiled hugging her and Natasha hugged back. 

"How is the most beautiful girl in the world doing?" Natasha asked her smiling kissing her chubby cheeks. 

"I'm good." She replied smiling brightly. 

"Auntie last night my tooth came out and i slept and in the morning look." She was telling nat excitedly and showed her a lollipop and 20 dollar bill she fumbled out of her jeans. 

"Oh Wow. The toothfairy came?!" Natasha asked with wide eyes and Cassie excited nodded. 

"SHE DID!!" She said jumping in Natasha's arms making her giggle. 

"Cassie go meet Miss Nancy. She is my very great friend." She said and Cassie ran towards her so Natasha took the opportunity to go to Scott. 

"Hey Scott how you doing?" She asked knowing he was stressed because of his divorce because his wife cheated on him and demanded divorce. 

"Eh i don't really know. I mean I'm really worried, She could've atleast thought about her." Scott sighed looking towards cassie. 

"She doesn't need her, She got you and you are way more than enough for her." Natasha said and Scott smiled. 

"Thanks Nat." 

"Do you have to go to court today?" Natasha asked and Scott nodded. 

"Umm- Yeah. I thought to take her too i mean who can i leave her with." Scott nudged towards Cassie who was telling Miss Nancy about her tooth. 

"Hey don't worry i'll take her to the foundation. She can play with the kids and today we got cooking classes too so she wouldn't be bored at all." Natasha suggested and Scott's eyes lit up. 

"Seriously can you do that? Oh that'll be great." Scott said relaxing and Natasha smiled. 

"Of course and Scott please don't stress out you are not alone. You've got us." She said patting his shoulder and Scott smiled. 

"Thanks Nat." He said again and Natasha nodded. 

"You both had breakfast?" Nat asked them and Scott nodded. 

"No i rushed but i fed her." Scott said and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

"Nuh huh come on up I'm making breakfast for everybody and no excuses." She said and Scott nodded. 

"Okay." He smiled looking the door making it only work through the access card. 

"Come on Cassie." Natasha lifted her up listening to her endless tales and Scott helped Miss Nancy with her bags as they all went inside the elevator. 

* * *

Once inside Natasha guided them to the guest room where she told Miss Nancy she could rest and unpack if until she makes breakfast. Miss Nancy insisted that she will make it but Natasha said she got a little helper with her looking towards Cassie who was in her arms and nodded excitedly. 

"Who what you want for breakfast baby." She asked touching her nose. 

"I ate." She said and Natasha shook her head. 

"Count this as a second breakfast." She said and Cassie smiled. 

"Okay.. can i have some hashbrowns?" Dbe asked and Natasha nodded. 

"Anything for my favourite person." She smiled starting to cook. 

"What about uncle Steve?" She asked curiously. 

"Eh he can be my second favourite." Natasha said and Cassie giggled.

She chatted with scott who was sitting on the kitchen table, she looked at the time and it was 5:30 meaning Steve's alarm will ring any moment. She was making fresh orange juice, brewed fresh coffee and made tea, along with turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns and pancakes with some mini chocolate chips and fresh strawberries along with some toast and bagels with cream cheese and jams for everyone so they can have whatever they wanted. 

"Tasha?" Steve's voice rang in her ears and she looked at the stairs as she flipped the pancakes and hashbrowns and saw a sleepy Steve descending down the stairs rubbing his eyes. Natasha's eye's widened as she saw that he was still without a shirt. 

"STEVE WEAR A DAMN SHIRT!" She said and Steve looked at everyone sitting and at Cassie who had her tiny hands on her eyes. 

"Shit" he muttered before running upstairs to grab a shirt making scott laugh and Natasha chuckled too. 

Soon Miss Nancy also came down and tried to help Natasha but she shooed her telling her to sit, she smiled sitting beside scott. Steve came down with a shirt on a little embarrassed and said good morning to every one who happily replied back. He also sat with everyone and talked with Scott about his problem helping him to not feel alone. 

'Ding' 

Mrs Jane entered and was shocked to see everyone, She smiled and greeted everyone and Natasha smiled. 

"Sit down breakfast is almost ready." She said smiling. 

"Oh dear you shouldn't have." Mrs Jane said and Natasha shook her head. 

"It's fine come on every one to the dining table. Steve can you please set it and baby can you help uncle Steve." Natasha asked to Steve and Cassie who was standing beside her and nodded. Steve got behind Cassie. 

"HERE COMES THE CASSIE PLANE." Steve shouted picking her up in a swift motion twirling her quickly making her giggle loud as he mimicked a plane running around making her feel like she was flying. 

"Uncle Steve STOPPPP!" She giggled and after sometime Steve just took her in his lap kissing her cheek and stood behind Natasha who softly pulled Cassie's cheek. 

"They would make amazing parents." Mrs Jane said and Scott and Miss Nancy nodded agreeing. Steve and Cassie set the table and then Steve helped Natasha put the food on the table too, As Natasha gave him the tray of pancakes Steve smiled at her making a pucker face. 

"My morning kiss." He said and Natasha blushed and gave a shy smile. She quickly pecked his lips making him smile as he happily took the tray to the table. They all sat and had a very pleasant breakfast and everyone praised Natasha who shyly thanked them. 

* * *

After breakfast Natasha went to take a shower and wore a black full sleeve shirt with a white check pencil skirt looking professional and wore minimal jewelry which was a necklace and her diamond stud earrings with only her engagement ring, she wore her black heels and just finished her makeup when someone knocked her door. 

"Come in." Said and looked at tiny Cassie giving her a toothless smile.

"Can you do my makeup too?" She asked and Natasha chuckled nodding. 

"C'mere". She said and lifted Cassie up putting her on her vanity. She just grabbed a clear lip gloss putting it on her lips and pretended to put blush on her face knowing she is still a kid.

"All done." She smiled and Cassie turned to look in the mirror. 

"Wow now I'm pretty." She made a pout in the mirror and Natasha chuckled. 

"Baby you so pretty without makeup." She kissed her cheek. 

"You gonna come with me today?" Nat asked putting her hair behind her ear and started to make a french braid. 

"Really can i?" She asked hopefully and Natasha nodded doing her hair. 

"Of course you can whenever you want." She smiled tying her hair and Cassie smiled. Natasha picked Cassie up walking downstairs. Sitting down with her on the couch along with other. 

"Tasha can you help me?" She looked on the stairs to see Steve standing with his tie in his hands, She smiled excusing herself to help her man baby. She went back to their room and into the closet where Steve was standing, she took the tie from his hands smiling as she started to tie it up for him. Steve kept smiling at her while she was doing her work. 

"You know it's rude to stare." Natasha said while still tying it and not looking at him. 

"Can't help it when the sight in front is so beautiful." Steve said and Natasha looked up finally being done with his tie. 

"Flattered i guess." She grined and Steve smiled bending down to catch her lips with his own. 

"Didn't get a proper morning kiss." He mumbled kissing her again and Natasha closed her eyes smiling in the kiss. 

"Come on we gotta go. I'll see you in my break?" Nat asked Steve and he nodded. 

"We have to go to your parent's house to for Miss Nancy." Natasha said straightening Steve's blazer and he nodded. 

"Tasha i know come on let's go." Steve said grabbing her hand as they walked out. 

"And please don't stress out too much. It's gonna be alright." She said giving his hand a squeeze and Steve smiled. 

"Why should i be stressed when i got you by my side." Steve said and Natasha looked down shyly. 

* * *

They both bid goodbye to everyone and Natasha had cassie in her lap. 

"I see you soon baby." Scott said to Cassie kissing her nose and she smiled. 

"Okay daddy." She smiled as she waved bye to Scott. 

"Don't worry Scott I'm there and Lila Barton will be there too." Natasha said and Cassie screamed overjoyed. 

"SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND." She yelled happily and Natasha chuckled. 

"See you soon." Nat said to everyone and so did Steve. 

"And good luck." Steve said to Scott hugging him and patting his back and Scott nodded. 

"Thanks Steve." He smiled as the couple went to their cars. 

* * *

Natasha reached the foundation with Cassie in her arms, She entered and greeted everyone with Cassie giving her toothless smile. She dropped her at the daycare where the classes were starting and since luckily today was full activities day and the first was a bubble painting which Cassie was really excited for and She jumped from Natasha's arm when she saw Lila there too. Natasha waved her a goodbye before going towards her office. 

"Hey Maria" She hugged her friend. Even though she was her assistant but she saw her as a big sister. 

"I think you should take more rest Ria. You can work from home." Natasha said sitting on Maria's table putting Maria's hair behind her ear. 

"Not now, I asked the doctor and she said that it's fine but by the 7th month i have to take the maternity leave but for now i can just you know relax down on the work." Maria said sipping her orange juice. 

"Okay but if you were feel stressed just tell me okay please i want my niece or nephew healthy because GUESS WHAT I GOT FOR HIM." Natasha squeaked taking out the boots she bought for Maria's baby and Maria laughed. 

"These are so cuteeee. It makes me wanna give birth right now." Maria said and Natasha looked at her in horror. 

"No the baby must come on it's time. Just spend the time you can with it right now cause once it's out i ain't giving it back to you." Natasha chuckled and Maria laughed. 

"How about you have your own." Maria smirked and Natasha blushed clearing her throat getting down from the table. 

"I'll go look at the files." Natasha excused herself while still blushing and Maria laughed. 

* * *

Steve reached his office and greeted everyone. He brought coffee for peggy still as a little apology. 

"Hey peg." Steve smiled giving her coffee and she looked at him raising an eyebrow. 

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" She asked and Steve chuckled shaking his head. 

"Nothing come on let's discuss inside." Steve said and peggy nodded following him. 

They both discussed the court date. 

"Here's something to make you a bit calm." Peggy said as Steve had his head down, he looked up at her telling her to continue. 

"I called some of your artist fellows and guess what Alexander has done these type of frauds before too. They said they will support you as witnesses. ALEXANDER WILL BE ARRESTED FOR FRUAD." Peggy said and Steve have a bright smile. 

"Really!." He asked excitedly and Peggy nodded. 

"So just relax. We got this." She smiled and Steve hugged her happily. 

"YESS..Ah thanks peg you coming with us okay. To buck's party." Steve said and Peggy looked at him curiously. 

"Who's gonna be there?" She asked him 

"You me us wanda, tony DANIEL Eh everyone." Steve said and didn't miss how Peggy blushed at Daniel's name. 

"O you like someone?" He teased her and she blushed even harder. 

"Shut up." She said running out making Steve laugh. 

* * *

It was time for Natasha's break so Steve told peggy to come so she could also pick out a dress and she nodded. They reached the foundation and called Natasha. 

Soon Natasha came out with Wanda. 

"Where's cassie?" Steve asked as he pecked Nat's lips. 

"I told if she wanted to come but she wanted to stay with lila. They are having lunch right now." Natasha said and Steve chuckled. 

"Okay come on." Steve said and Peggy was getting out from the front seat but Natasha stopped her telling her that she'll sit in the back with Wanda. 

They reached the J&T and all went in. Peggy and Wanda went ahead because Steve grabbed Natasha's hand pulling her to her chest and kissing her deeply smiling. 

"I've missed you." Natasha mumbled kissing him. 

"I've missed you more tasha." Steve said kissing her forehead. 

"Come on let's go." Natasha said and Steve nodded walking again putting an arm around her shoulder. 

They met Bucky and Thor and everyone was there too. Bruce and betty, Sam and Maria, Tony and Pepper, Clint and Laura, Jane and also Daniel who was looking lovingly at Peggy who was looking down shyly. 

"So boys i think you should get out so we can surprise you so please GET OUT." Wanda said and all the girls smirked. 

"Yes yes go." They all said and Steve gave Natasha his puppy eyes. 

"You'll look really beautiful in blue." Daniel said to Peggy who blushed really hard smiling. 

"I wanna see your dress." Steve pouted and Natasha smiled. 

"I wanna surprise you but you can choose a color." Natasha smiled. 

"Hmm something pink or oo rose gold." Steve said and Natasha nodded kissing him. 

"Hey! You two lovey dovey. Get separate." Maria said and Steve pouted leaving. 

"My God he is heads over heels." Jane said and Natasha blushed. 

"Get a baby already." Maria chipped in and everyone chuckled except Natasha who was crimson red. 

"Stop it." She said softly going towards the dress they had to choose from. She picked one that she thought will look good and also KILL Steve, She bit her lip imagining his reaction. 

"Go nat try it." Peggy said and she nodded. 

She wore the dress coming out of the changing room. 

"So?" She asked. 

"GOD DAMN!" Peggy said and Wanda whistled. 

"Damn girl you hot." Betty said and Natasha chuckled. 

"Really i think its a little too short." Natasha said looking at the mirror. 

"NAT STOPP.. It's till your mid thigh come on woman." Wanda said and everyone agreed. 

"And we also gotta show the world that Rogers's wife is a hot piece of ass." Jane said and Natasha chuckled. 

"And i don't know if it's appropriate for me to say but damn that bubble butt is popping." Maria chimed in and everyone laughed. 

"Ok ok stop. I should wear this. Right?" She asked them and they all nodded quickly in sync. 

"Okay." Natasha smiled going back in the changing room. 

"Nat mind giving us a show?" Wanda teased her winking at everyone. 

"Wanda please choke on air." Natasha said calmly and everyone laughed. 

They helped peggy pick blue dress as she said. 

"So peggy you like Daniel?" Wanda asked her and she blushed hard. 

"N-no..i umm- don't" she awkwardly chuckled. 

"Oh seriously? Uh too bad Well he has a crush on you." Wanda said trying to brush off the talk. 

"REALLY?! HE DOES." Peggy smiled and everyone smirked. 

"Yup and we all know so do you." Maria said and Peggy blushed. 

"I mean he's cute." She said shyly putting her hair behind her ear blushing. 

"PEGGYSOUS BABY!" Natasha said coming out and everyone approved the ship name. 

After picking out their dress they all went back to work and later Steve and Natasha went back home with Cassie. 

"So you have your dress?" Steve asked and Natasha nodded. 

"You got your tux?" Natasha asked and Steve nodded too. 

"I ATE 2 POPSICLES." Cassie said and both Steve and Natasha laughed driving home. 

They entered home and saw Miss Nancy and Mrs Jane chatting and they all greeted them. They had lunch and Scott came soon and Cassie ran towards him hugging her tight lifting her up in his arms. 

"DADDYY!" She giggled.

"Hey pumpkin" He smiled kissing her hair. 

"Daddy are you sad? Is mommy gonna take me?" She asked scared and Scott shook her head smiling. 

"No I'm happy and no she can never take you away from me. We won baby." Scott said and Cassie smiled with joy. 

"Congrats Scott." Steve said hugging him and everyone joined. Cassie went to Miss Nancy and Mrs Jane. 

"So how was it?" Steve asked with Natasha by his side. 

"Well she tried to take custody of her but thankfully because of her carelessness and selfishness the judge favoured me." He sighed. 

"I thought she would steal her away from me and i would've killed myself if she would've." Scott said looking towards his adorable daughter showing the older women the dance she learned. 

"Of course she couldn't have won Scott. It was always you who took care of her." Steve smiled and Scott nodded looking at Cassie. 

"I feel so guilty for wrecking her childhood. Last night she asked me that is the reason her mother away from her because she isn't a good kid or does she hates her and my heart just broke. She shouldn't think like that. I just hate that woman for ruining her." Scott said and a tear fell down from his eyes which he quickly wiped. 

"Hey Scott, she didn't deserve her or you. Which human can hate it's own child. Cassie is an angel and if she doesn't realize that well then she doesn't deserve anything so why beat yourself for someone so worthless." Natasha rubbed his shoulder and Scott nodded with his head low. 

"You'll find someone who is actually meant to be for you and her." Natasha said and Scott chuckled. 

"What you're kidding me right? Me with someone. Not gonna happen." Scott smiled at her. 

"Hey why not your young, setteled, handsome-" 

"And you are married." Steve interrupted and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

"Shush, as i was saying you will find someone Scott trust me." Natasha smiled and Scott nodded. 

"Sure maybe one day and thanks nat for taking care of her." Scott said gratefully. 

"Oh don't mention it. I enjoyed alot." She smiled going up to change for going to Steve's parents and After a few moments Steve followed. He saw Natasha standing in their closet staring blankly at the wall. 

"Tasha." He said hugging her from behind kissing her neck. 

"Promise me we will never be like that." She whispered and Steve looked at her confused. 

"Like what baby?" 

"Like Scott and his wife" she sighed. 

"Hey i promise. You're the one and only for me Tasha. I can't imagine a day without you baby." He cupped her face. 

"I love you." She said with teary eyes. 

"I know darling." He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. 

"We'll always be together..forever." he said kissing her neck holding her close and Natasha wrapped her arms around his torso nuzzling his neck. 

"You are a part of me and without you i am nothing. You complete me Tasha" Steve said joining their foreheads together making Natasha gave a quivering smile, he kissed her lips very gently and she kissed back with the same passion. 

Steve lifted her up putting her on the table in their closet, standing between her legs. Natasha wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him closer as they kissed all the while. 

"You're so gorgeous." Steve said while kissing along her jaw making her bite her lip.

* * *

Natasha wore a maroon mini dress with black tights underneath and boots. She was wearing a necklace when her eyes went to Steve who was wearing his Dark blue dress shirt which she loves and was staring at her. 

"I love your style." He winked and Natasha chuckled. 

"Why?" She asked. 

"Well it make me the only one who saw most of your skin." He smirked and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

"Oh I'm sorry in advance." She said and went to the door leaving Steve standing there. 

"Hey what do you mean." He followed her. 

* * *

Natasha took the gifts she bought for Sarah and Joseph and Steve bought some flowers for his mother. They drove to their mansion. Miss Nancy smiled as her eyes laid upon her new home. 

Sarah ran to hug Natasha who chuckled hugging her back just as eagerly. 

"I missed you Nat." Sarah smiled at Natasha. 

"How are you doing baby?" She asked patting her cheek and Natasha gave a small heavy hearted smile. 

"Trying to be better." She said and sniffed as she changed the topic. 

"So how's the boutique." She asked as they started to walk inside the house. 

Sarah and Joseph met Miss Nancy and loved her already, her grace and charm worked on them and they already knew how hard working and great she is. Natasha and and Sarah showed Miss Nancy her room which was inside the house and not inside the servant quarter like Sharon and Amanda sent her to after Nick's death. Miss Nancy cried softly thanking them and Natasha and Sarah hugged her telling it's okay and that she deserves the happiness. 

The dinner was made by Sarah and that was some delicious salt- encrusted rib roast with mash potatoes and ended with her delicious signature chocolate cake. After dinner they all were chatting with a glass of wine Miss Nancy and Sarah were busy in their talks and Joseph was talking to Natasha about her work and Steve was busy looking at her in awe. 

"Yes i wanna like you know expand it." She said motioning with her hands. 

"Like i want the children to have everything, from like ballet classes to Art to fashion designing to culinary.. everything so when they leave it's like they already know how to do you know almost everything and it'll be good for their future." Natasha and Joseph nodded. 

"That's great Nat. Good thinking." Joseph smiled proudly and Natasha smiled too. 

"I can maybe do like monthly art classes." Steve suggested and she looked at him. 

"Really?" She asked and he smiled nodding. 

"Yup anything for my wifey." He grinned and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

Sarah and Natasha gave Miss Nancy a tour of the house and by now they were sitting in Sarah's gorgeous garden. 

"So Nat how are you two doing?" Sarah asked smiling at her daughter-in-law. 

"Who? Me and Steve? Oh we are good- great." She smiled genuinely. 

"Are you really happy?" Sarah asked hopefully. 

"Yes thankfully really happy." She said happily, her Steve went towards Steve who was walking along with Joseph discussing something serious. 

"Really happy." Said Nat looking towards the love of her life, Sarah and Miss Nancy smiled looking at her. 

They talked for a while before the men came to tell them it's late. Sarah and Joseph were talking to Miss Nancy who happily talked too and Steve and Natasha followed behind. 

"Wait." He suddenly stopped and Natasha looked at him confused. 

"What?" She asked and he replied by cupping her face and kissing her lips. 

"Well i haven't kissed my wife in 2 hours." Steve said and Natasha rolled her eyes but still blushed as he kissed her again. 

"Stop they'll see." Natasha whispered as he started to kiss her jaw. 

"I don't care." Steve mumbled nuzzling his nose on her sweet spot making shivers run up her spin and her eyes roll back slightly, but this has to stop before the get caught so she pushed him away giggling as she ran from him and the adults saw their grown-up kids running in front of them. 

"YOU MINX" Steve said chasing her and she yelped running faster but he caught her and tossed her over his shoulder. 

"YOU FREAK!" She said pinching his back making him groan but giggle. 

"Too slow." He said and turned to see all the adults looking at them. 

"So actually happy." Sarah said and Natasha blushed shyly as she hung from his shoulder upside down. They continued walking towards their room and Steve still had Natasha over his shoulder and didn't listen to her when she said to let her go. He entered their room. 

"Let me Gooooo." Natasha said slapping his back lightly. 

"Or?" He smirked. 

"Or I'll throw up on you." She smirked back and blushed when she saw that he didn't even flinch. 

"You want me to drop you?" Steve asked and Natasha nodded. 

"Okay." He said and tossed her straight on the bed and she landed with a "Oof". 

"Ouch! I landed hard on my neck." Natasha groaned in pain clutching the back of her neck and closing her eyes tightly making a pained expression. 

"Oh shit Tasha I'm so sorry." Steve rushed towards her helping her to massage her neck. 

"It's okay baby just give me a moment." Natasha said trying to relief the pulled muscle. 

"I feel so bad." Steve said ashamed and Natasha held his hand. 

"Bubba it's fine it happened to me alot of time. It's okay." She smiled and Steve's eyes widened in horror as he heard a crack. 

"Now that's more like it." Natasha said as she forcefully moved her neck to pop the gas out of her joint and looked towards a shocked Steve. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT." He asked scared looking at her making sure she was okay. 

"What what just popped the gas out of the joint." Natasha said and Steve finally sighed in relief hugging her head to his chest. 

"You scared me idiot." He said kissing her forehead. 

"You idiot." She huffed and Steve mumbled a whatever. 

"They taught us how to pop the air out of joints properly in ballet classes, didn't they teach you this in army?" She asked him sitting up again and he shook his head. 

"No." 

"Come on let's get ready for bed I'm sleepy." Natasha said yawning stretching her arms up and her back out. 

"Yeah okay." Steve said getting up and going to the washroom and Natasha went to his closet. 

She wore on of his t shirts which were way too oversized for her but comfy as hell, she just wore her panties down and soon Steve came out the bathroom all brushed and everything to change and Natasha went inside the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she came out Steve was already sitting on the bed waiting for her, she smiled going to her side getting inside the covers. Steve opened his arms for her and she happily went in his embrace and he kissed her hands hugging her as they laid down. 

Natasha had her head on Steve's bicep looking at him and he looked at her with wonder as the dazzling moonlight shined on her face making her more radiant and almost unreal. Steve stroked her cheekbone with his thumb, then leading his thumb to her soft full lips tracing it gently. 

"You're so beautiful." He said in a soft tender voice as he looked lost in her emerald green eyes. She blushed shyly under his gaze. He leaned down to kiss her lips making her close her eyes. 

"So beautiful." He whispered on her lips making a shiver run up her spine as he connected their lips again. Later they broke the kiss but Steve started to move lips over her cheeks leaving small kisses all over her face, he kissed her jaw going towards her neck making her chuckle as his beard lightly scratched her skin adding sensations. 

"I am addicted to this smile." Steve said after looking at Natasha smiling at him. She blushed heavily. 

"Romantic aren't you?" She said hugging him closer. 

"Only for the woman who is in front of me." Steve said and Natasha cupped his face smiling softly. 

"I love you so much." Natasha said looking into his eyes loving and Steve gave a small smile. 

"I know my darling and I'm grateful for it." He said joining their foreheads together. 

"Come on I'm sleepy you can continue this romance tomorrow." Natasha chuckled yawning and Steve smiled too. 

"Ok." He said pecking her lips. 

Natasha put her leg over his hip and kissed the top of his heart. 

"Goodnight." 

"Goodnight tasha." Steve said hugging her closer to his body. 

After half an hour Natasha was in deep sleep but her lover was still up looking at her lovingly, he was enchanted by her. Sleep was long forgotten for him as his eyes stayed still over the face of his wife. 

"I'm so glad you're mine." He said in a mere whisper kissing her forehead. 

He didn't knew when his eyes gave up and he fell asleep but his even in his sleep he dreamed of his one and only. 

* * *

Okay a quick chapter <3 

I'll try post the next one on my birthday. 

Feel free to comment:) 

Till next time...


	24. Party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i should've posted this for New Years instead of my birthday but as usually i have proved myself to be the biggest disappointment ;)

* * *

Enjoy

* * *

Natasha and Steve woke up around the same time and Natasha pecked his lips making him give her his breathe taking sleepy smile. 

"Good morning Tasha." Steve said nuzzling her like a puppy and Natasha smiled. 

"Good morning baby." And kissed his forehead. 

"Why so prettyyyyy." Steve said towering her, looking at her seriously and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

"Still on that?" She asked teasing and he frantically nodded making Natasha cupped his face and stroke his cheekbone lightly. 

"Kiss me." She said looking into his eyes and Steve smiled. 

"Gladly Mrs Rogers." He said before leaning down to peck her lips once, then twice he looked into her eyes and then went for a real kiss full of passion making them close their eyes. Natasha put her arms around his neck pulling him even closer and Steve put a hand on her waist and the other supporting his weight. Natasha moaned in his mouth when he bit her lips softly and Steve took the opportunity to enter his tongue into her mouth and groaned at her taste. 

He sucked her tongue in his mouth making her dug her nails in his shoulders making crescent moon marks on his bare skin making him hiss in pleasure as their tongues fought of dominance before giving up to collide with one and other. Steve put his hands in Natasha's t-shirt caressing her flat toned stomach making her moan, She tugged at shirt lifting her arms giving him permission and Steve broke the kiss to take of his shirt off her body and resume kissing her deeply again. 

Their hands roamed over each other's body as they ravished one and other but suddenly the door knocked. 

"Steve? Nat" It was Joseph. 

"Shit shit WHY DID THREW MY SHIRT AWAY." Natasha said looking at him angrily and he looked confused. 

"Cover me quick!" She said 

"HOW?" 

"Lay over me you're huge he cannot see me under you." 

"But-" he was about to say but the door opened and natasha quickly threw his entire body on top of her, there was no way she was gonna see her Father-in-law only in her bra and panties. Steve chest was over her face and his whole body covered hers. 

"Hey dad." Steve said yawning pretending to wake up. 

"I knocked and no one answered so i just came in." Joseph and Steve nodded pulling the blanket over him even more trying to conceal his body more knowing that it'll also hide Natasha more. 

"Where's Nat?" He asked. 

"Umm- She's in the bathroom." He said and Natasha huffed a laugh making Steve clear his throat. 

"And you're still-" Joseph said pointing at him lazily laying all over the bed and Steve embarrassingly nodded. 

"Really sleepy." Steve said yawning again and Joseph shook his head, he went towards the bathroom knocking the door. 

"Nat? Come on daughter breakfast will be ready soon." He said and frowned when she didn't answered. Natasha pinched him light so he would say anything. 

"AH.. She umm doesn't answer when she's in the bathroom." Steve covered up and Natasha rolled her eyes under him fighting the urge face palm. 

"What?" Joseph asked confused. 

"Yeah she says that umm- it's we do you know "Stuff" so she kinda grosses out.. I Don't Know she's weird." Steve brushed it off and Natasha poked his rib making him groan. 

"You two are weird. You made the poor girl weird like you. Okay whatever just be down by 20." Joseph said walking out. 

"Heh you got it." Steve said and as soon as Joseph closed the door Natasha pushed him away taking a deep breathe. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" She asked looking at him in anger. 

"Wha- i got nervously." He defended. 

"Couldn't you think you anything else you IDIOT!" Natasha smacked his arm and he pouted. 

"Hey hey you wanted the damn kiss not my fault." Steve said folding his arms turning away. 

"Awh so what you're pissed now?" Natasha smirked and Steve turned to put his back to her front and Natasha got the perfect idea. 

"Talk to me." She poked at his shoulder but he didn't budge. 

"Okay well your choice.. ugh this bra is really irritating me should probably take it off." She smirked as she saw that Steve stiffened. After a few moments she sighed. 

"Much better." She said and Steve quickly turned but saw that she was still in her bra looking at him smirking. 

"You gutter." She said getting up from the bed but he pulled her face kissing her hard. 

"You tease." He said before kissing her again making her giggle on his lips and he smiled. 

"Come on we gotta go." She pushed him aside and got off the bed and bent down to grab her shirt wearing it before going inside the bathroom and Steve flopped back down on the bed smiling putting his hands on his face. 

"What have you done to me?" He whispered softly before getting up and taking a shirt from the closet. 

* * *

They both went downstairs talking and smiling. Sarah and Joseph looked towards the happy couple and smiled. 

"Good morning kids." Sarah said looking at them who were ready for their work too looking professional. 

"Good morning." They said and sat next to each other. 

"Good morning Miss Nancy." Natasha said as she saw the old woman working happily. 

"Morning dear." 

They all sat together and ate their breakfast in peace. 

"So seriously you two tell me, When am i gonna get a grandchild." Sarah said and Natasha coughed hard as her food went in the wrong pipe and a crimson red Steve rubbed her back until she calmed down. 

"MAA!" He groaned and Sarah smirked. 

"What? Don't we deserve to be grandparents." Sarah and Joseph nodded. 

"We do love we do." Joseph held Sarah's hand. 

"Oh come on." Steve said and continued to eat his breakfast. 

"I mean imagine a little redheaded or strawberry blonde or even blonde boy running around the house." Sarah dreamed and Natasha softly smiled. 

"Or a little redheaded girl." Steve chimed in and Natasha pinched his side making him rub his skin. 

"I NEED TWINSS." Joseph said and Natasha looked at him in shock. 

"What i need both of them can't decide." He shrugged. 

"I-I'm gonna be late if i don't leave now." Natasha cleared her throat and Steve nodded. 

"Yeah she's right." Steve smiled getting up. 

"Awh do you both have to leave?" Sarah said sadly. 

"Yeah we got buck's party tonight too." Steve said putting his blazer on and Natasha on instinct straightened it. 

"Okay okay have fun." Sarah and Joesph got up to hug them and they gladly hugged back bidding their goodbye and Natasha also tightly hugged Miss Nancy and she smiled happily. 

"Goodbye dear come back soon." She said patting her face and Natasha nodded. 

"So Nat it's on?" Sarah asked and Natasha gave her a thumbs up with a wink. 

"What's on?" Steve said. 

"None of your business Rogers." Sarah said putting her hands on her hips and Steve put his hands up in defeat saying 'Okay'. 

After bidding their goodbye they both went in Steve's car to go to work for. Steve had their fingers laced together during the whole while drive and time after time he would kiss the back of her hand making Natasha smile. Je dropped her at the foundation saying he will pick her up in 5 hours so they could go home together and get ready for the party and Natasha nodded. She was about to open the door but Steve pulled her closer, he cupped her face and locked his lips with hers which made them both smile in the kiss. After that he pecked her repeatedly until Natasha pushed him away giggling. 

"Enough I'll see you soon." She stroked his cheekbone before giving him another peck before leaving and Steve watched as she went in safely before left. 

He got an inspiration for a painting and started it as he reached the studio and Natasha watched as Wanda gave the children their first toddler friendly cooking class and worked on some files. 

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Natasha's office phone rang and she picked it up. 

"Natasha Romanov speaking." She picked up. 

"Excuse me it's Natasha Rogers." Her husband scoffed and she smiled. 

"Habitual i guess." Natasha said winding up her files. 

"You free to go?" Steve asked her. 

"Yeah just 10 minutes i have to submit some files to Maria." Natasha said picking up the files. 

"Okay I'm coming up." Steve and disconnected the call before she could even say anything. 

A few moments later her door knocked and she gave the permission to come in and she saw her husband standing on the door with a beautiful bouquet of red roses in his hands and Natasha smiled getting up as Steve walked towards her. He picked up a rose up and gave the bouquet to her making her blush. 

"Thank you so much." She happily said sniffing the aroma of roses. Steve nodded and lifted his hand to trace the rose along her face softly and holding Natasha close as he traced her lips. 

"They remind me of you." Steve mumbled tracing the rose along her sweet spot making her close her eyes for a moment. He leaned down suck her sweet spot making her clutch his bicep and moan softly. He kissed her lips next and Natasha kissed back putting her arms around his neck and Steve's went towards her waist pulling her closer. 

"Oh God." They both quickly turned to see Maria standing there and Natasha blushed hard and Steve embarrassedly cleared his throat and gave Natasha that one rose too and She smiled looking down. 

"Umm- Hey Maria." Steve waved his hand and she laughed. 

"My God you two are so embarrassed." She giggled and they both smiled. 

"So what you doing here?" Natasha said scratching the back of her neck. 

"Came to take the files." Maria said and Natasha shook her head. 

"I'll pick them you ain't picking them." Natasha said but Steve picked them up before her. 

"And I'm picking them you aint." Steve smirked and Natasha smiled. They gave the files to Maria and left the office with their hands interlaced and Natasha happily held her bouquet of red roses. Steve was driving them a fancy restaurant for lunch. 

"What?" Natasha asked as Steve kept looking at her time after time. 

"Nothing" he just shook his head smiling at her and Natasha blushed shyly. 

"Awh look at my wife all shy." Steve lifted her face with his finger and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

"Jerk." 

"Whatever Mrs. Rogers." Steve said getting out the car and opening the door for her as they reached the restaurant and Steve quickly came out the car to open the door for her and he offered his hand to Natasha who gladly took it. They both went together in the restaurant and took table. 

The waiter came and gave them their menus and as Natasha was busy looking at it the waiter was busy looking at Natasha and Steve cleared his throat loudly which startled the waiter. 

"You can come later and we will tell the order." Steve gave a poisonous smile and the waiter gulped before leaving. 

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked looking at Steve's furrowed eyebrows. 

"Son of a bitch was oogling you." Steve said and Natasha just sighed putting her thumb between his brows straightening them. 

"I don't care when they know that i belong to you." Natasha said showing him her engagement ring and Steve smiled softly kissing her hand which was on his face. 

"Still i don't like this disrespectful behaviour." Steve said and Natasha shrugged. 

"Well what can i do? It's just in them i guess so." She said and Steve rolled his eyes. 

"And it's wrong. No one should look at a woman like this." He said and Natasha smiled. 

"If only every one was like you." She smiled and Steve shook his head. 

"I hope not." He chuckled embarrassed. 

"Hey what?" She asked squeezing his hand. 

"Nobody should be like me. I've done so wrong especially with you" He said looking down. 

"Hey stop it- look at me. Steve look at me." Natasha said cupping his face. 

"Screw the past. What's done is done but don't ever think of yourself so low and how dare you mister talk shit about the love of my life." Natasha said raising an eyesbrow and Steve chuckled and Natasha smiled. 

"I love you always remember that." Natasha said and Steve nodded kissing her wrist. 

"Ok now let's actually decide what to get." Natasha said and he nodded. 

"I'm thinking of the gnocchi skillet with chicken sausage and tomatoes." Steve said and Natasha nodded. 

"Yeah i was thinking the same." She chuckled giving him the menu. The annoying waiter came again and Steve told him their order with white wine. 

"What about you mam." The waiter looked at Natasha who smiled. 

"I think my HUSBAND already told you." She said and he nodded embarrassed and left. 

"Damn Mrs. Rogers." Steve said and Natasha smirked. They ate their lunch in peace talking about the work and chilling. After lunch Steve paid for their food and tipped generously even though he hated the waiter, They left hand in hand and went to their home. Buck's launch was almost in 2 hours so they went home. Natasha kicked him out of their room and told him to shower or whatever in the guestroom. 

"Oh come on tasha!" Steve groaned. 

"What bubba i wanna surprise you come on get out." She shooed him and Steve unwillingly left.

He just went inside the room and sat bored while Natasha quickly ran to wash her body and put on a sheet mask, she painted her nails in a nude color and smiled looking at them. After her skin prep she started her hair which she curled loosely and then started her make up. She went for a mauve colour glam for her eye makeup with a simple eyeliner wing and a natural lip color which enhanced her already very pink lips and she topped it with a lip gloss which made her lips pop. She looked at her and had to admit that she looked pretty, she smiled. Her eyes were standing out just like she wanted yet looking elegant. 

She went to their closet and brought her dress out which he hid from Steve. She smiled, wearing her peach colored lace bra and thong and then slipped on her dress and after some struggle zipped up from the back, not because it was tight but it was the angle which made it difficult. She went towards were she kept her shoes and picked out her Steve Madden rose gold ankle strap heels. She wore them and looked at the time and it was almost time. She quickly wore some jewellery which was a necklace and some diamond studs. She smiled as Steve on the exact moment knocked the door. 

"Tashaaaa now come on before i break the door." He whined and Natasha chuckled going towards the door and opened it. 

As soon as Steve's eyes landed on her he froze. His eye wide open, jaw dropped and breathe hitched as he gulped down hard and Natasha smirked. 

"W-wWOAHHH!" He said. Seeing Natasha in a tassel slit sleeve dress dress till her mid thigh. The dress was a rose gold sequin dress with a wide neck displaying her beautiful neck,beauty bones and just the hint of her breasts. The shapely legs shining in their glory and her oh so beautiful face made him loss for words. 

"So?" She said blushing and Steve blinked clearing his throat. He didn't answer her but marched towards her grabbing her waist with one hand and cupping her neck locking his lips with her in a needy kiss making her moan and reach out to hold his shoulders to support herself. Steve broke the kiss panting joining his forehead with hers. 

"Do you really want to go?" He asked dragging his hands down from her waist to her butt and Natasha gasped closing her eyes softly nodding. 

"Mhm" She hummed and Steve nipped at her lips again. 

"You look soo-" he said before connecting his lips with hers again. 

"You look so handsome." She said on his lips making him bite hers. 

"Ok we gotta go." Natasha said ignoring her burning desires. Steve nodded softly. 

"Yeah but not before something." He said holding her hand taking her inside the room into their closet where was the huge mirror. 

"What?" She chuckled confused but Steve ended her confusion standing behind her taking her phone out. 

"Need a picture with my lovely wife." Steve said and Natasha blushed as he put a hand on her waist pulling her to her chest, he rested his head slightly tilting on hers before taking a picture of their breathtaking reflection in the mirror. Then he turned his phone into selfie mode and they both smiled looking towards the camera with their heads connected to one and other, Next Steve slowly grabbed her neck and Natasha looked back kissing him softly and they both closed their eyes relishing the feeling of their lips collided and Steve clicked another picture before closing his phone and pulling her closer and Natasha moaned on his lips. 

"Mmph- we have to go before you start something." Natasha said ignoring her burning desires and Steve nodded kissing her again until they were breathless nodding. He held his arm out. 

"Shall we go My lady?" 

"By all means My Lord." 

* * *

Natasha insisted they drive there themselves and not disturb Phil and Steve agreed. They took his Audi r8 and drifted to the launch. As soon as they reached the valet took their car for the parking as they stepped out and were hit by the flashes in the exact moment. 

Steve held Natasha's waist possessively as the magazine photographers took their picture. What Natasha didn't saw Steve doing was kiss her while they were posing for the pictures. 

"You guys are the America's most favourite couple. What would you advise for a successful marriage Mr Rogers?" A reporter asked Steve. 

"I guess happy wife happy life." He said and Everyone chuckled as Natasha pinched his side smiling herself. 

"WE LOVE YOU BOTH!" 

"NATASHA YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" 

"STEVE YOU LOOK VERY DASHING!"

"ROMANOGERS FOR LIFE!" 

They heard the noises and smiled as they entered the hall. The hall was beautifully decorated with chandeliers, flowers and everything was just perfect. Every head turned to see the golden couple. Some bachelors saw them enviously, some saw them with adoration whilst their group soon joined them seeing them as their little children since they both were the youngest of all the guys and the girl. 

"My my aren't you too just a sight for the sore eyes." Jane hugged them who looked beautiful herself in a red lavish gown and they thanked them. 

"Woah mate gotta say you look hot and Natasha well you look gorgeous." Thor boomed kissing Natasha's hand like a gentleman. 

"STEVEOO NATASHA! DAMNN" Tony came with pepper on his side and smiled at the newly arrived couple. He was wearing his signature black suit as Pepper wore an elegant white one complimenting him. 

"I think husband you've lost your bet." Natasha whispered in his ear about the bet they did on their wedding about Tony and Pepper. 

"Ugh i was hoping you wouldn't remember." Steve faked a frown and Natasha chuckled pecking him. 

"Woah woah watch the tongue people we got a baby in here." Wanda said pointing towards Maria who wearing a silver satin dress and Wanda wore a maroon dress matching with bucky. 

"I mean it's still in you know." Steve shrugged making everyone laugh and Sam and Bucky came wear grey and maroon pant suits. 

"Damn Nat which corset are you wearing? Is it the new one?" Bucky asked and Wanda chuckled. 

"I- I'm not wearing one." She said shaking her head and everyone looked at her in shock. 

"WHAT?!" Maria and Wanda asked in unison. 

"What?" She asked confused and Steve smiled holding her closer. 

"So you wait- so it's just WHAT THE FUCK!" Maria groaned making a tiny waist shape with her hands and Natasha chuckled shyly. 

"I'm telling you Rogers good one." Wanda patted Steve shoulders making Natasha blush way harder. 

"I know right." Steve smirked and Natasha slapped his shoulder. 

"Okay who is embarrassing my friend." Betty said side hugging Natasha wearing a small slit black gown and bruce also wore black and he and Tony matched a little. 

"Hey would you look at the science bros. Bravo Bravo." Bucky clapped and Tony and Bruce looked at each other. 

"I'm keep telling him we are soulmates." Tony said raising his glass towards Bruce who rolled his eyes making everyone chuckle. 

"Okay okay we gotta get seated the show is about to start." Bucky said and Thor nodded and lead everyone to their seats which were in the front row. Steve sat next to Natasha holding her hand making her smile. 

They show started and the models came out wearing the designed clothes made by their friends. The whole collection was beautiful and so unique, after the models it was Thor and Bucky walking down waving at everyone and everyone cheered. 

"THAT'S MA MAN!" Wanda yelled and Bucky smirked and winked towards her making her swoon. 

After the show they were drinking champagne congratulating the boys's hardwork and they thanked hugging each other. 

"You the best partner buddy." Bucky said patting Thor's back and Thor smiled. 

"Right back at ya mate." They smiled at each other. 

"Now that's perfect for my bisexual novel." Tony said and pepper slapped his arm and everyone laughed. 

The dinner was served and after that Bucky and Thor thanked everyone for coming the main private people went on the other reserved hall for the party. The whole gang and some other people went into the VIP party. The whole place was dark with the disco lights shining everywhere, the music booming loudly. Steve moved his neck to the beat unintentionally and Natasha smiled at his instinct. 

"DANCE AND DRINK YOUR ASSES OFF!" Bucky yelled and everyone cheered. 

"Woah where is peggy?" Natasha asked bucky and he smirked pointing towards a corner where peggy and Daniel were dancing towards smiling and Natasha chuckled at the cute couple. 

"Very well" Natasha clicked her tongue impressed. 

"I know right." Wanda said and she nodded. They all went towards the dance floor and did as bucky said danced their asses off. 

Natasha was letting her body loose slowly moving her body to the music. She and wanda danced in front of each other laughing enjoying the moment. After a few songs the music turned slow. Everyone was dancing with their partners. Natasha had her arms around his neck as Steve had his at her waist smiling down at her and Natasha smiled back. 

"My gorgeous wife." Steve said in her ear and she put her head on his chest as they slowly moved to the rhythm stealing the spotlight as everyone saw the golden couple lost into each other. 

* * *

By now they all were in the bar drinking chatting but Steve wasn't there. 

"Hey where's Steve?" Natasha asked them. 

"I think he got a call he went towards the bathroom." Bruce said and Natasha nodded going towards there. 

**7 minutes earlier...**

Steve was ordering a beer when he got a call from an unknown number, he was confused and went towards the bathroom were there was some silence to receive it. 

"Hello?" He asked confused. 

" _STEVIE!"_ Fuck it it was Sharon. 

"What the fuck do you want?!" He said angrily. 

" _I want you and you belong to me not that orphan." Sharon groaned._

* * *

Natasha heard as Steve loudly and angrily yelled at his phone so she quickly hid behind the wall listening to him. 

"If you ever call MY WIFE such degrading names again i swear sharon OH I SWEAR TO GOD you won't see another day. SHE IS MINE AND I AM HERS!" He yelled and Natasha was shocked it was Sharon but her heart filled with happiness seeing how he defended and cared for her. She quietly went back to the bar smiling with a happy heart. 

Soon Steve came trying fo calm himself down and Natasha saw right through him. She tenderly hugged him and watched him sigh in relief as he hugged her back. 

"Want a dance?" She asked and Steve smiled nodding, Natasha lead them towards the dance and they moved to the beats. Steve held Natasha's tiny waist his arms as they danced their troubles away. Natasha lightly tiptoed to capture his lips with hers in a desperate kiss and Steve groaned kissing back with the same passion. 

"Take me home." Natasha said looking into his dilated pupils. 

"NOW!" She said commanding and Steve gulped down nodding. They quickly went to their friends excusing that they were tired and once again congratulated Thor and Bucky before rushing down the Elevator. They hardly could wait. It's been almost 3 weeks since they hadn't have sex and right now they both were about to burst. Steve quickly rushed to their car and and soon as Steve opened it, Natasha looked around and saw no sign of anyone. Natasha grabbed Steve's collar dragging him to the backseats and pushing him in before getting in beside him closing the doors. 

Just as the doors closed their lips locked together. Natasha pushed Steve down to lay down and she laid on top on him fisting his hair as she kissed him roughly as both moaned together. The silence of the car enhancing their gasps and moans. 

"The windows?" Natasha asked. 

"100% black." Steve said and She smiled kissing him again pushing his blazer off as she started unbuttoning his shirt all while as they kissed passionately. Once his shirt was off Natasha pushed it back starting to kiss bearded jaw going down on her neck and she knew that his sweet spot was just beside his Adam's apple. She sucked his sweet spot making him tighten his hold on her. 

"Don't you dare rip this dress." Natasha said looking at him and he groaned but nodded starting to kiss her chest and the top of her breasts making her throw her head back. 

"So fucking beautiful." He moaned bitting her skin making her scream in pain and pleasure. 

"I need you" she groaned and Steve looked at her. 

"Here" he asked and she frantically nodded. 

Steve's hands went back to her zipper unzipping her dress and peeling it from the front exposing her. He groaned at the sight of her milky skin and the light coloured lingerie, he dragged the cups of her bra down exposing her breasts moaning at the perfection. He flicked his tongue on the nipple making her shudder fisting his hair. He put the right nipple in his mouth sucking it making her moan loudly. 

"Ah Steve" she arched her back pushing more of her breast in his mouth and he toyed the twin with his hand making her shiver. The car wasn't even turned on it was just their breaths the place started to get a little humid but neither cared as they were lost in each other. 

"I need you love." Natasha groaned and Steve nodded, Natasha's hand went to his pants and unzipped them, she pushed the waistband of his boxers down taking his already hard member out and started stroking him, spreading the leaking precum all over. Steve moaned kissing her lips deeply as she stroked him. Natasha straddled his waist, Steve bunched up her dress to her waist and She pulled her panties to the side lowering herself on his thick long member. Natasha moaned loudly throwing her head back as her back arched and Steve grunted hard on her neck. They locked their lips as Natasha started moving and down on his cock. 

Steve tightened his grip on her waist feeling her wet,tight heat surrounding him. Dur to the angle Steve's cock was continuously hitting her g- spot making her loose her senses. Natasha dragged her nails down his back making him moan. 

"Ah Tasha baby!" Steve groaned and Natasha kissed him again moving up and down faster making herself scream in pleasure. 

"STEVE!" She yelled as she came unexpectedly when Steve latched on her nipple. Her eyes rolled back as her body shivered due to the intense orgasm and her walls convulsed around his member milking him. He grunted hard spilling his seeds inside her. He hugged her close to his chest slowly moving inside her prolonging their orgasm and Natasha shivered lightly. After calming down they looked into each others sweaty face kissing each other again. Steve entered his tongue in her mouth and their tongues joyously played and massaged each other, Steve ran his hand on her back making her sigh. 

"My Life." He said joining their foreheads together and Natasha smiled brightly kissing him again. 

"I swear if out friends see us like this we will ruin our reputation." Natasha said and Steve laughed nodding pecking her lips. 

"You make me insatiable." Steve said and Natasha raised her eyebrows smirking. 

"Oh really." She said tracing his chest and he sighed as she started to kiss his collarbones. 

"Well i would say I'm glad Mr Rogers." Natasha said looking into his eyes. 

"You vixen." He said grabbing her head kissing her hard. 

* * *

They unwillingly got dressed and drove back home after fulfilling their desires. When they reached the penthouse Steve went inside the bathroom and drew them a bath. Natasha smiled unzipping her dress taking it off. 

"Woahh." Steve whistled and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

"You legit did me like an hour ago." She said. 

"So it was dark didn't get the chance to appreciate the art." Steve said nibbling at her jaw line making her hum giving up. Steve moved away taking off his clothes and Natasha winked at him as she tied her hair in a bun. Steve came behind her kissing her shoulder blades then her neck. 

"Your skin is so..fresh and beautiful." Steve said tracing her neck with his fingers making her tilt her head back slightly. He undid her bra taking it off, he pulled her back to his chest as he played with her breasts making her bite her lips. He rolled and tugged her nipple and massaged the whole breast through out making her moan loudly.

"Steve i need you." She gasped and groaned in displeasure when Steve took his hands off. 

"Wait baby." He said bending down to take her already soaked underwear off. 

"So wet for me." He smirked kissing her ass before turning her to stand in front of him. 

"Part your legs." He said and Natasha groaned doing what she was told. Steve gripped her inner thighs as he blew hot air from his mouth onto her dripping cunt making her squirm. 

"Steve please." She gasped. Steve smirked parting her folds with his finger and giving a tentative lick on her clit making her moan and he groaned at her taste, he put his mouth on her vagina thrusting his tongue and Natasha screamed gripping the marble sink hard. 

"STEVE!" She yelped but he kept eating her out moaning as he tasted himself along with her inside her tight heat. He brought his hand pinching her clit and rubbing the bundle of nerves roughly making her thrash in her place. Just before she could cum Steve got up leaving her panting. 

"What? Do something." She groaned but he didn't answer just turned her around making her upper body lay on the counter, he parted her legs with his foot and entered her making in scream in pleasure as he clutched her waist driving himself deep inside her again and again. 

"Ah NATASHA!" Steve groaned fastening his pace and Natasha constantly moaned feeling him deep inside her filling her up perfectly. He lifted one of her legs making her lose balance for a second before gaining it again and wrapped it around his waist. Natasha moaned feeling him deeper than before. Steve grunted as he felt himself hitting her cervix a few times making Natasha wail. He continued his fast and hard pace until his balls tightened and he suddenly came inside her moaning her name out. He reached down and rubbed her clit making her cum on his cock and they moaned feeling each other's release. Steve softly let go of her legs and pulled himself out slowly sealing every drop inside her holding Natasha turning her towards him and She kissed him and he kissed her back needy. 

“So much for the damn bath” Natasha said panting heavily. Steve chuckled kissing her again picking her up. He walked towards the bath and lowered Natasha in and she sighed in the fragrant water and Steve joined her in, He put an arm around her waist pulling her closer by her waist. He rested his head on her neck. 

"You're pretty." He nuzzled her neck and Natasha smiled. Steve grabbed a loofah softly started to clean her skin, he squeezed the foam over her breasts softly scrubbing her body all over. After Steve was done Natasha took it from him, kissing him. She cleaned him slowly. 

* * *

Just like their honeymoon Steve requested they wear robes, Natasha chuckled at his requested. Natasha was putting a cream on her leg when Steve came in his robe and sat beside her. 

"I wanna go somewhere." He mumbled putting his head on her lap and Natasha closed the cream putting it on the side table. She bent down to kiss his forehead making him smile, She cupped his cheeks stroking the cheekbone. 

"Where do you wanna go?" She asked and Steve made a face of thinking. 

"I don't know- somewhere FUN!" Steve said like a child. 

"Steve can i ask you something." Natasha asked and Steve nodded. 

"Did you- umm like went to festivals or ever you know with a- umm.. a partner." She asked nervously and Steve understood she was talking about Sharon. 

"With her?" He mumbled and Natasha nodded softly. 

"I'm sorry it's not my place to ask." Natasha said shaking her head and Steve grabbed her hands. 

"Hey hey hey! Tasha you are my Wife. You have every right to ask me whatever you want.” He said kissing her hands and Natasha smiled softly. 

“I didn’t went with such places ever. I wanted to guess my conscious always knew that i don’t have the right partner yet. Seriously you should’ve seen me i was boring.” Steve chuckled and Natasha smiled shaking her head. 

“I’m sure you have always been this amazing my love.” Steve smiled at her statement and Natasha smiled back as she got some ideas too. 

“C’mere” she said and Steve got up as Natasha laid down with open arms and Steve happily snuggled in her embrace. Steve kissed her softly and Natasha gladly kissed back. 

“Are you a wizard?” Steve said and Natasha looked at him confused raising an eyebrow.   
  
“What?” She chuckled 

“you must be a wizard.” Steve said 

“why?” 

“Because i’m under your spell.” He smiled and Natasha laughed happily.

”well husband i guess you stole my memes.” Natasha said stroking his face and Steve chuckled nodding.   
  


“Well the tables have turned Mrs. Rogers” He smirked and Natasha pecked his lips.   
  
“Tasha i need to tell you something.” Steve said sitting up breaking the kiss and Natasha sat up too. 

“What is it?” She asked looking at him a bit worried. 

“She umm- She called me.” Steve said sighing and Natasha smiled at his honesty. 

“Sharon?” She asked in a low voice and Steve nodded. 

“What was she saying?” Natasha asked curiously. 

“Shit as usual.” Steve said and Natasha chuckled. 

“Well i couldn’t bear to hear the things she said so i called it and blocked the number.” Steve said and Natasha nodded. 

“Are you angry with me?” Steve said looking at her scared and Natasha shook her head cupping his face. 

“No no my love i’m not angry not at all, I’m glad you were honest with me so thanks.” She smiled when she saw Steve smiling too. 

“Thanks Bubba” Steve said and Natasha smiled leaning in to kiss his cheek but Steve stole the kiss and brought it to his lips. Natasha chuckled kissing him deeply and Steve smiled making her lay down towering her while kissing her. He undid his robe throwing it away and Natasha glued her hands to his back exploring his skin, Steve untied the belt of her robe exposing her bare skin as well and they both only wore their panties and boxers. Steve kissed her neck making her moan at the feel of her husband’s body over her and Steve sucked at her sweet spot making her run her nails down his back. 

“S-Stevee!” Natasha moaned as his lips grazed her skin going towards her breasts. Steve kissed her nipple making her shudder before he softly sucking one in his warm, wet mouth making Natasha arch her back, he kissed her breast before sucking the twin and later leveling their faces. 

“Feeling good Mrs. Rogers?” Steve smirked as Natasha had her eyes closed and mouth slightly open, she opened her eyes at his noise and her whole body was flushed. She grabbed his face kissing him. Steve laid down pulling her on his arm as they kissed softly. 

“I’m sleepy.” Steve said and Natasha nodded. 

“Me too” Natasha said and Steve smiled adjusting the covers to cover them and pulling Natasha even closer so they were chest to chest, their legs tangled and his arms hugging each other. 

“Do you think we will ever stop sleeping like this? I mean all our friends were like ‘This is a phase’ so what do you think? Natasha asked. 

“well everyone need a good sleep and i don’t get one until you are in my arms soo i guess forever. You are stuck with me my dear wife” Steve smiled putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“Oh i’m glad husband” Natasha smiled kissing the top of his heart making Steve smile even more. 

“Good night bubba” 

“Good night baby” 

They said before losing themselves into deep sleep, holding each other close to themselves. 

* * *

So i updated and well my birthday was yesterday and i got a new phone so i had been a little busy to set it.. 

So i gave a gift of smut y’ll hehe 

till next time xoxo 

p.s i didn’t beta read it because my class is about to start so i apologize for any mistake :)


	25. Celebrating you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Natasha surprises Steve for the best birthday he ever had.

* * *

Enjoy

* * *

Natasha woke up softly as the sunlight stung her eyes, she groaned trying to adjust to the bright light, Her eyes drifted towards a sleepy body in whose embrace she was in. She smiled at her husband who was in deep sleep with his mouth slightly open looking the most adorable thing ever, She nuzzled his nose softly. She turned to see the clock and it was almost time for them to get up anyways so Natasha decided to wake her love up herself. 

She kissed his cheeks first, then his forehead, When she kissed his nose he scrunched his face for a moment making Natasha giggle softly, and finally she pecked his lips once then twice before kissing him for a longer minute, as if his body reacted to her kisses Steve kissed back softly and Natasha looked up at him and he was still asleep. Natasha smiled knowing he will turn 29 tomorrow as it was the Fourth of July and she had just the surprise planned for him, she had thought of something else but after taking to him last night she changed some of her plans. 

Seeing he was still asleep Natasha again kissed his lips and he kissed her back and tightened his hold on her in his sleep, Natasha moaned softly as their chest were pressed together and her nipples pressed tightly against his. 

“Steve” She called out trying to wake him up and he didn’t responded, Natasha smirked and his neck and sucked his sweet spot making him grunt and then she joined her lips with his slightly making him smile before he started to open his eyes. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Natasha softly smiling at him and his heart fluttered knowing this was the best sight he could ever had. 

“Good morning” He kissed her head. 

“Good morning sleepy sleeperson” 

Steve chuckled kissing her lips and Natasha kissed back making Steve smile in the kiss. 

“I don’t wanna go to work today” He mumbled hugging Natasha and putting his head on her breasts. “I wanna stay with my pillow” He grumbled nuzzling her breasts making her bite back a moan as his beard scratch his sensitive skin. 

“Hey come on it’s the last weekday we got weekend tomorrow” Natasha started stroking his dark blonde hair and he shook his head.   
  
“Please baby just one more day” Steve finally lifted his head up nodding.   
  


“Ok” he mumbled and Natasha smiled kissing his lips. 

“Well aren’t you adorable.” She pinched his cheeks and Steve smiled showing his dimples. 

“Ah these dimples” Natasha groaned pulling him up kissing him smiling. She cannot believe how such a grown huge man can be such an adorable thing. She loved him more by every passing second. 

“Come on gotta get ready” Steve said and sat up, His eyes landed on Natasha’s bare body except for her panties. 

“Damn” He said before pulling her closer kissing her with all his passion, biting her lip making her moan softly. 

“So beautiful baby” He started kissing her neck making her moan softly but she had to unwillingly stop him. 

“Steve..” She brought his face up and he nodded knowing there wasn’t enough time. 

“I know but you’re so irresistible” He said and Natasha chuckled pecking him several times.

* * *

They both got dressed Natasha picked out a half sleeved burgundy dress with a V-neck which zipped up all the way from the back and black heels, when her eyes went towards Steve he was practically drooling over her making Natasha blush. Steve wore a white dress shirt with dark blue blazer and slacks, he was wearing his watch which Natasha brought for him from Russia as Natasha finished her makeup wearing a little berry dark lipstick. 

“you look hot” She turned as she heard her husband and smiled seeing him holding a tie.

“well thank you Mr. Rogers.” She smiled taking the tie from him and tying it for him. “Here you go” she smiled and Steve thanked her by kissing her.

They went down and greeted Mrs. jane who was there making tea and coffee for them.

”So my dears what you two want for breakfast?” She smiled at the gorgeous young couple. 

“I’ll just have some oatmeal with berries” Natasha said wearing her heels. 

“Okay and Steve what about you dear?” 

“Just an omelet for me” He said and Mrs. Jane nodded starting their breakfast. He sat next to Natasha while their breakfast was cooking.

“You soft.” Steve nuzzled her cheek making Natasha chuckled. 

“come on children eat your breakfast” Mrs Jane said and they got up to have their breakfast. 

* * *

“Tasha come on.” Steve said walking in the elevator and Natasha nodded following him, Natasha started her car and before Steve kissed her goodbye. She excused that she had to make a call and he nodded going into his car and leaving, She waited as his car went out the garage and she smiled shutting her car down and locking it as she got out, Scott raised his eyebrows and her and she smiled giving a thumbs up. 

“Don’t let him come in even if he comes back, I’ve told Phil to somehow bring him back by exactly midnight and peggy will stall him with enough work” Natasha chuckled and Scott smiled. 

“Well aren’t you a devil in disguise” Scott said and Natasha chuckled. 

“Cassie gonna come?” Natasha asked Scott. 

“No she is having a sleepover with her friend Annie, She’s really excited about that.” Scott smiled and Natasha smiled too. 

“That’s great, When will Sarah come?” Natasha asked Scott and he said by an hour. Natasha smiled going up. 

“So dear did he bought it?” Mrs.Jane asked Natasha who smiled nodding. 

“Yup” She smiled taking off her heels. 

“So Scott said he will bring the balloon machine, the cake will arrive in the evening, we need to cook food and decorate.” Natasha said counting things on her finger and Mrs. Jane chuckled. 

“Calm down dear it’ll be okay. How about we start by deciding the menu.” She suggested and Natasha nodded following her in the couch area.

”Dear Tony said he’ll bring the drinks.” Mrs. Jane said and Natasha scoffed. 

“Well what else can you expect from stark” She chuckled and Mrs. Jane laughed. 

They were discussing when Wanda and Sarah came from the elevator. 

“We’re here we’re here.” They said sitting beside them Natasha hugged Sarah who kissed her cheek. 

“I’m so excited Steve stopped Celebrating his birthday a few years ago and only would have dinner with us but my daughter-in-law is bringing the idiot back to life.” Sarah said excitedly and Natasha smiled softly. 

“So what you got so far.” Wanda asked. 

“Scott went to bring the balloon machine so we were discussing the snacks like you know before dinner so far we’ve got Brie and sundried tomato mushroom caps, turkey mini meatballs, his favorite shashlik and nacho stuffed potato skin.” Natasha read the list and Sarah nodded amused. 

“what about dinner?” She asked 

“Well i can make his favorite stew” Sarah said and Natasha nodded. 

“what else” Natasha stroked her chin thinking. 

“oh oh I know. Spicy Cajun slow cooked ribs, lemon pepper wings, chili cheese sweet potato casserole and umm oh his favorite Parmesan Garlic butter potato wedges.” Natasha said and everyone looked at her. 

“Damn she knows my son more than I do” Sarah said to Wanda who pouted nodding. 

“For dessert?” Wanda asked. 

“well we got the cake and I’m thinking triple chocolate mousse?” Natasha asked and everyone clapped and Natasha got embarrassed but Sarah hugged her. 

“It’s so great to see someone there for my Steve. You must love him so much.” Sarah smiled and Natasha blushed. 

“I do” she mumbled and Wanda smiled.

”Shall we get started?” They all looked towards Scott who was holding the machine and everyone smiled. 

* * *

Natasha wore a random shirt and pant to get everything done because she would wear the dress she was wearing for the party, It was the dress Steve gifted her before they were married. Right now she was marinating the chicken for shashlik while Mrs.Jane was marinating the ribs. Wanda Sarah and Scott were getting the balloons done. 

“So Nat Steve turning 29 or 92?” Wanda asked holding up the balloons shaped like numbers. 

“Wanda just shush” Natasha said washing her hands and coming to take the balloons from her. They started to decorate with balloons and lights. Sarah started to cook her son’s favorite stew.

”When is everybody gonna be here.” Natasha asked getting down from the stool after sticking the 29 balloon.

”Almost an hour before Steve arrives.” Wanda said and Natasha nodded in approval.

* * *

“Peggy I thought we had our schedule cleared? How did so much work came all of a sudden.” Steve asked his assistant who shrugged. 

“I told ya you take too many offs now.” Peggy chuckled and Steve rolled his eyes. 

“I think I’m gonna do like three paintings right now. I’ve got some ideas.” Steve said and Peggy gave him a thumbs up. 

“And you ain’t going anywhere until the work is done. I don’t care if it’s till midnight.” Peggy said and Steve unwilling nodded.

”Yeah okay. I gotta call Tasha first you know warn her.” Steve sighed and Peggy nodded smiling leaving the office.

”Shit he’s calling” Natasha said and she was making the meatballs. She took off the gloves and picked up the call running upstairs to have no sound nearby. 

“Hey bubba” Steve said and Natasha smiled.

”Hey why you sound so sad?”

”Got so much work here, I don’t know if I’ll be done by midnight or no.” Steve sighed. 

“Don’t worry baby it’s okay take your time.” Natasha smiled.

”Really you’re not angry?”

”Steve why would i be angry, it’s you’re work you’ve gotta do it. It’s fine.” 

“Okay thanks baby gotta go bye” 

“Bye love” She cancelled the call and typed a thanks to Peggy who gave a winking emoji making Natasha chuckle and return downstairs. 

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Natasha was getting ready in her bedroom she slipped the dress back on and finished her natural makeup only with a little dark lipstick. Everyone was downstairs from his parents to their friends to his close workers like Scott, Mrs. Jane, Peggy who excused herself from Steve saying she had a “headache” and also Miss Nancy. 

She went downstairs and saw that everyone was enjoying the party. 

“Where’s Bucky?” She asked tony who had his mouth full of shashlik and Natasha groaned looking at Pepper who said he went to take the cake, Natasha smiled patting Tony’s face who smiled proudly making her chuckle. 

“Natasha dear when is the birthday boy coming?” Joseph asked side hugging his daughter-in-law. 

“I just texted Phil so he will pick him up.” She said.

”But dear we still have an hour before midnight.” Joseph said and Natasha nodded. 

“Yeah Phil is gonna have a car “Emergency” so don’t worry got this all planned. I’m just sad poor guy didn’t even eat dinner” Natasha said worrying for her husband. 

“Don’t worry dear he will be drooling over the dinner and everything made for him.” Sarah joined and Natasha smiled nodding. 

* * *

By now Steve was in the car with Phil who was driving but he took another road.

”Phil thats the long way take the shortcut.” 

“Yes Steve but there is a gift-shop and I wanted to buy something for daisy I’m sorry I can come again later I’ll turn the car.” Phil said but Steve stopped him. 

“Hey no no it’s fine take your time.” Steve said and Phil smiled. 

The went inside the shop to actually buy a gift for Steve. After like 20 minutes he got it and got it wrapped before joining Steve in the car who looked tired. 

“You okay?” Phil asked and Steve nodded. 

“Yeah kinda hungry and exhausted” Steve said and Phil nodded. There were still 40 minutes left so at the highway Phil suddenly stopped the car. 

“What’s wrong” 

“I’m sorry I think something with the engine, stay in I’ll check it out.” Phil said getting out and Steve huffed. 

* * *

“So James you know Steve the longest how was he as a child?” Natasha asked putting the candles on his birthday cake. 

“Punk well even though I’m older he used to beat the shit out of me, Well not like anger issues we used to practice wrestling you I was John cena and he was Undertaker.” Bucky said and Natasha laughed. 

“Was he a whining kid?” Natasha asked sitting beside him.

”Steve no no I don’t think I’ve ever seen him cry never.” Bucky shook his head and Natasha got curious. 

“Not even after his breakup?” Natasha asked and Bucky looked at her in shock. 

“You know?” He asked and Natasha nodded softly. 

“No he didn’t even then, he was just quiet but he never cried but I gotta say Natasha ever since that day I kinda lost the punk you know he was different but ever since you came he- I don’t know it’s like he is alive again” Bucky told her and Natasha smiled softly and they were distracted by Phil’s call. 

“Hey Phil” Natasha picked up. 

“Hello Nat only 15 minutes are left so I’m gonna bring him back okay.” Phil said and Natasha agreed. 

“Sir got the car fixed up” Phil said sitting down again and Steve smiled knowing he is going home to his wife. 

“Great now pleasee take me home before i combust” Steve said and Phil chuckled nodding. 

“Here we go” he said before he started the car.

* * *

Once they reached the penthouse Steve texted Natasha and Natasha told him she was on the terrace and everyone ran to the terrace to hide because Steve was coming and Tony quickly turned off the lights and ran to join everyone. 

Steve was exhausted he had his blazer in his hands as he and Phil went up the elevator because Steve insisted that he should have dinner with him. He thought that Natasha would've been waiting for him and since it was the Fourth of July she must want to see the fireworks, he knew it was his birthday but didn’t knew that Natasha remembered.  
  
When the elevator dinged he entered the hall, it was weird that all the lights were off but didn’t care to switch them on going straight to his wife dying for her warm loving embrace. 

He went up and saw no one there and 

“SURPRISE!!” Everyone screamed 

“Woah!” He flinched as he saw everybody dressed happy and smiling at him, at the exact moment the fireworks started. Steve chuckled happily as everyone sang happy birthday. He smiled as his eyes met Natasha’s who was smiling back at him. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY” Everyone cheered clapping and some whistled. 

“Thanks guys.” Steve smiled brightly and Sarah and Joseph went to hug him. 

“Happy birthday son” Joseph hugged his son and patted his back and Steve hugged back. 

“Happy Birthday baby” Sarah hugged him and Steve groaned.

”Ma! Not a baby” he huffed and everyone chuckled. 

“You’ll always be a baby to me” She patted his face and he smiled. 

“Happy birthday buddy” All his friends enveloped him in a big group hug and he thanked them happily and finally Natasha was left and Steve walked towards her smiling and she blushed. 

“You little firecracker” He hugged her and she chuckled hugging him back. 

“Happy birthday my love.” Natasha kissed his cheek smiling and Steve smiled. 

“Thank you Mrs Rogers” He kissed her lips and they both smiled in the kiss. As the fireworks were sparkling in all their glory. He broke the kiss and kissed her forehead making her blush. 

“Thank you so much everyone.” Steve said smiling truly happy and everyone smiled. Tony came up to him and put a birthday hat on him making everyone chuckle. 

“Smile buddy boy.” Tony said taking a Selfie of him and Steve. 

Thor and Sam brought his birthday cake and everyone sang Steve smiled like a excited child, He held Natasha beside him he was standing in front of the cake. 

“Make a wish son.” Joseph said and Steve smiled at Natasha before blowing the candles and everyone cheered. He cut the cake and fed it to his mother first, then his father and then he brought a piece near his loving wife’s lips who happily took a bite of the chocolate fudge cake, Steve kissed her after lips after feeding her. Later after eating some cake everyone went downstairs and Natasha turned on the lights and Steve gasped. 

“Wow I’m really an idiot.” He said and Sarah chuckled.   
  
They all were enjoying the party the women sat on the couch chatting, the guys embarrassing Steve the best they could. 

“Tasha I’m hungry.” Steve whispered in Natasha’s ear as she was talking with the women there and she looked at him and her heart melted, She excused herself and held his hand leading him towards the appetizers. Steve eyes lit up as he saw his favorite shashlik there along with all of his favorite foods. 

“Did you plan all of this? You did it by yourself?” Steve asked her eating the delicious grilled piece of chicken. 

“I planned it almost a month ago but changed a few thing and well I can say I had some help.” Natasha said and Steve smiled eating the mushroom cap next. 

“I loved it thank you so much baby.” Steve kissed Natasha’s hand making her shyly smile. 

After that the guys took Steve towards the bar and they made Steve drink some asgardian mead which Thor brought from his ancestral land, the thing was really hard and since Steve drank a lot of it made him full on drunk.

All the guys were chatting some incoherent drunk and the women were having their own chats. 

“Food!” Thor boomed and the guys cheered. Miss Nancy and Mrs Jane set up the dinner table. Natasha was sitting on the couch talking to Betty and Maria when suddenly Steve came up to her put his feet up on the couch and rested his head on her lap facing towards her stomach still wearing the cone birthday hat. Natasha was shocked but looked down at him and he was almost passed out. 

“Okay this is adorable.” Betty smiled and Natasha blushed. She stroked his cheek and he looked up at her with puppy eyes making her smile lovingly. 

“What happened?” She asked him cupping his face. 

“Damn you so pretty! Your eyes are so beautiful like- umm what is that? AH YES! Your eyes reminded me of emeralds. You have eyes like emeralds. Did i say that already?” He babbled looking at her green eyes making Natasha blush.   
  
“Are you single?” Steve asked getting up and everyone laughed at his level of drunkenness and Natasha shook her head and frowned. 

“I’m married to you.” Natasha said and Steve looked at her in shock.

”WHATTT! I married you?! DAMN I AM LUCKY!” Steve babbled. 

“Steve it’s me Natasha” she chuckled cupping his face.

”Natasha OH TASHA” He laughed at his stupidity.

“Hey Bucky! Tasha is so prettyyyy. SHE IS GORGEOUSS AND BEAUTIFUL and um- ” Steve was shouting and Natasha covered his mouth with her hand to make him quiet and he snickered like a child and kissed the inside of her hand making her body red.

”Come on everyone let’s have a very late dinner.” Mrs Jane said and everyone chuckled getting up. Natasha walking with Steve hugging her waist tight and she was holding him because he would stumble otherwise. She made him sit on the dinner table.

”Tasha Tasha with me.” He patted the seat next to him and Natasha nodded. 

“I’m coming but sit here okay.” Natasha said going towards the kitchen. 

“So buddy you turn 29 huh-“ Tony said and Steve smirked nodding.

”Yeah I’m gonna join you all in 30’s” Steve said as all his friends were either 30 or early 30’s. 

“Gotta say Steve I’m loving this shade on you.” Peggy sipping her drink and Steve nodded and smirked. 

“TASHA TASHA IS BACK!” He yelled as Natasha came to sit next to him. 

“Calm down you don’t wanna make everyone deaf.” Natasha chuckled and Steve smiled putting his head on her shoulder. Joseph smiled at his son. 

“So Steve i cooked your stew.” Sarah said and he lifted his hands up in victory yelling a “YESS” making everyone laugh. The food was served and everyone sat down on the table to enjoy their meal. Steve got confused on what to eat because everything in front of him was like favorite. Natasha helped him make a plate with everything on it along with some dinner rolls and he smiled.

”Thanks.” He smiled and Natasha smiled back. They all enjoyed the amazing food and almost everyone went for seconds and Steve even went for thirds for the stew. Thor was looking at him and Steve shrugged. 

“What? I didn’t even had lunch.” He muttered taking a bite and Thor smiled grabbing the stew himself. 

“Gotta say Sarah this thing AMAZING” Maria said eating happily and Jane nodded. Sarah smiled thanking them. 

“Did you know that she is my wife?” Steve asked Joseph and he laughed nodding. 

“Yes son I do.” Joseph said and Steve nodded amused putting his head on Natasha’s shoulder again.

”Hi” He flirted and Natasha controlled her laugh.

”Hey” She smiled and Steve chuckled kissing her cheek and chuckled.

”My God I need to film this.” Tony said and Peggy encouraged him.

”My God it’s like a stupid baby.” Sarah said and Everyone laughed and Steve smiled. They all were enjoying the delicious dinner chatting and laughing like a big happy family that they were.

“You done?” Natasha asked as Steve ate the last bit of his potato wedge nodding. Natasha got up and Steve pouted making Natasha pat his cheek telling him she’ll be back. 

She soon came back and served the dessert which she made herself to everyone with the help of Betty and Steve’s eyes lit up looking at the chocolate heaven. 

“WOW” He happily smiled and Sarah smiled seeing her son happy just like he used to be. 

They all enjoyed the dessert and then they made Steve open his presents. 

Joseph and Sarah got him an amazing watch,Bucky got him a customized suit which was stunning and Tony was screaming. 

“Open mine OPEN MINE!” He yelled so Steve opened his and it was a book. 

“How to take your sex life from blah to Ah” Steve said and Steve Nat looked down in embarrassment while Tony and Bucky were wheezing laughing this lungs out. 

“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!” Sarah scolded him and he lifted his hands. 

“Kidding kidding here I got you this.” He said giving a huge round thing, Steve opened it and chuckled. 

“That’s the shield.” Steve laughed as it was Captain America’s shield, his favorite childhood hero. He smiled holding it up showing to Natasha who smiled and Bucky sneakily took the book that Tony gave. 

After the gifts everyone was chatting and soon Steve passed out with his head on Natasha’s lap and everyone was tired too. They all bid their goodbyes and Sarah came to Natasha. 

“I can’t thank you enough for giving me my real Steve back.” Sarah chuckled and Natasha smiled blushing. Sarah bent down and kissed Natasha’s forehead before kissing her son’s. 

“Happy Birthday my child.” She smiled stroking his hair and Steve mumbled something incoherent hugging Natasha’s waist closer to his face. 

“Great party Nat, it was amazing.” Joseph patted her cheek and she thanked him. 

“Nick would’ve really enjoyed it.” Joseph sighed and Natasha nodded softly. Joseph hugged her and patted his sleeping son’s back. 

“Goodnight Children, see you two soon.” Joseph and Sarah said leaving along with Mrs Jane and Miss Nancy. 

Natasha sighed leaning her head back trying to relax. She stroked Steve’s hair making him smile in his sleep but Natasha had to get up and take him to the room so they could sleep properly. 

“Steve... Steve.” She lightly shook him and he woke up looking at her with droopy eyes and flirted with her yet again. 

“Hey sexy.” He said and Natasha huffed a laugh.

“Come on baby let’s sleep on the bed.” Natasha cupped his face and he nodded slowly getting up and Natasha quickly held him as he stumbled. She supported him taking into their room. She knew he was too sleepy to change to she laid him down and unbuttoned his shirt taking his off and they taking off his belt and then his pants leaving him in his boxer briefs. Natasha kissed his forehead going to change herself.   
She came back wearing a lilac silk sleeping gown till her knees, She sat on the bed putting the covers on Steve’s body properly as the air conditioner was on low. 

When she laid down Steve immediately opened his eyes looking at her with puppy eyes and Natasha opened her arms and he happily rested his head on her chest hugging her face.

”You’re beautiful.” He kissed her cheek and Natasha chuckled. 

“And you’re drunk.” 

“Yes I’m drunk but tomorrow morning I’ll be sober and you’ll still be beautiful” He nuzzled her neck making Natasha smile as her heart was full of happiness.

She looked down on him and saw he was already asleep again, she chuckled kissing his head and softly scratching his scalp and neck the way he liked. 

* * *

It was the sun that made him grunt as it stung his eyes, he tossed and turned but didn’t find the warmth of his wife, he sat up quickly and immediately regretted as his head pounded HARD. He clutched his head groaning in pain, it felt like somebody was hammering a nail into his head. 

“I see you’re up.” He heard the melodious voice and slowly looked up slowly to see his red headed angel holding a breakfast tray for him wearing a lilac colored robe over her nightie, she walked towards him putting the tray on the bed. She sat in front of him as he had his eyes squinting holding his head, Natasha lightly grabbed his head and softly started to massage it making Steve sigh in relief. 

“I thought you’d throw up so I kept the bin on your side.” Natasha motioned her head and Steve looked at the bin near his footstep. She stopped and grabbed the two Tylenol pills and a glass of water. 

“Here” She softly kissed his cheeks and Steve took the pills and drank the whole glass of water as suddenly his mouth was dry. Natasha asked him if he wanted more and he shook his head hugging her waist, putting his head on her shoulder kissing her neck. 

“Good morning.” She kissed his hair inhaling his scent and Steve mumbled something. Natasha opened the covered dish revealing waffles with Nutella and strawberries on top and Steve smiled happily and Natasha pecked his lips. 

“I’ll help you eat.” Natasha said and Steve nodded as Natasha was cutting it and brought it near his mouth and Steve moaned at the taste softly making Natasha smile. 

“Well you hit a new level of drunkenness yesterday.” Natasha laughed remembering and Steve was trying hard to remember. 

“How drunk?” He finally spoke up after having something to eat. 

“Well you forgot I was your wife and well was pretty shocked to know.” Natasha laughed and Steve looked at her with wide eyes. 

“WHAT! Ouch.” He said and groaned as his own voice hurt his head even more and Natasha gave him a cup of coffee which he drank, feeling a bit better. 

“Yup, well you first flirted with me then asked if I was single and when I told ya I’m married you were disappointed and when I told you I’m married you literally jumped happily.” Natasha chuckled and Steve gave an embarrassed smile and Natasha smiled pinching his cheeks.

”SO FREAKING CUTE.” She said and Steve gave a goofy smile. 

“I’m starting to remember everything..Did I put my head on you’re shoulder during dinner?” He asked and Natasha nodded and Steve face palmed himself.

“Come on eat then rest and when you’re sober I have some plans.” Natasha smiled feeding him more waffles and he stopped her and cut a piece himself putting it on her lips, Natasha smiled taking a bite. 

“You looked beautiful. Did i tell you that?” He asked feeding her more and she nodded chewing slowly.

”Yes.” She blushed remembering his words last night. 

“Hopeless romantic aren’t ya?” She asked wiping the whipped cream from his upper lips. 

“A proud one for my wife mam.” Steve smiled and Natasha chuckled nodding. 

“Well your wife loves you for that.” Natasha said and Steve pulled her in a swift moment kissing her lips, Natasha gasped but happily kissed back grabbing the back of his neck deepening their kiss. Steve entered his tongue in her mouth moaning at her taste along with the sweetness of the chocolate, Natasha softly massaged her tongue with his and Steve followed at action. 

“Tasha.” He gasped breaking the kiss when they were breathless and Natasha kissed his cheek. 

“Eat” She said and Steve nodded now sober and able to eat by himself, Natasha also ate a waffle which he made for herself along with the Turkish tea they brought from Turkey. 

“So where we gonna go Mrs Rogers?” Steve asked sipping coffee and Natasha shook her head. “I’m not gonna tell you.” She ignored his protests. 

* * *

After breakfast Steve insisted Natasha to sleep with him for sometime and Natasha agreed and only went downstairs to keep the dishes in the dishwasher, She came up to see Steve laying on the bed looking up. 

“What’s wrong?” Natasha sat beside him and he shook his head.   
“Nothing i was waiting for you baby.” Steve brought her down and kissed her lips making Natasha smile, Steve pulled her body above himself making her lay on top of her, his fingers caressed the exposed soft, milky, supple skin making shivers run up her spine. Natasha sighed and kissed the top of his heart making Steve smile. 

“Sleep then we’ll wake up and shower.” Natasha stroked his chin and he smirked. 

“Is it an invitation Mrs Rogers?” Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah you lost it.” 

“Oh come on! It’s my birthday.” He groaned and Natasha chuckled kissing him before resting her head on his shoulder, Steve tightened his hold on her tiny waist as he slowly started to drift to dreamland.

* * *

Natasha woke up first and saw that the time was 11:00pm she wanted him to get up now so she started to kiss his chest, going up on his neck leaving little butterfly kisses all over his skin, Steve moved a little bit but didn’t woke up, Natasha started to kiss his jaw, then his cheeks, softly nuzzling his nose with her smiling softly. When she reached his lips Steve pulled her down kissing her lips smiling as he woke up. Natasha chuckled putting her arms around his neck kissing him back. 

“Good morning baby.” Steve mumbled on her lips. 

“Good afternoon.” She chuckled and Steve smiled kissing her cheek. 

“Come on get up.” She stroked his arm and Steve nodding getting and making Natasha sit up with him too. Natasha looked up and down at him. 

“So birthday boy we gonna have some fun today.” She said and lightly tugged the hair of the back of his neck and Steve smirked looking at the bed then at her making her turn a crimson color. She lightly slapped his chest making Steve laugh. 

“Pervert.” She mumbled and Steve chuckled kissing her neck. 

“No you love me.” He rubbed his beard on her neck making her bite her lip biting back a moan. 

“Say you love me.” He said and Natasha looked at him blushing softly. Steve pushed her hair behind her ear, stroking her chin with his thumb. 

“Say it baby.” Steve said looking deep into her green eyes. 

“I love you.” Natasha said softly and Steve gave a smile brighter than the sun.   
Natasha smiled back though her heart clenched knowing she’ll never hear it back but Steve saw right through her. He cupped her face. 

“I’m sorry.” He sighed 

“it’s okay it’s not your fault.” She smiled kissing his cheek and Steve smiled back. 

“Come on big boy get up.” She smiled knowing she can’t ruin his birthday pulling Steve up with her. 

She lead him towards the bathroom and Steve lifted her up and she put her legs around his waist smiling as they were now their faces were leveled. Natasha pecked his lips repeatedly making Steve chuckled. 

“Come on gotta take a shower and ONLY A SHOWER.” Natasha pointed a finger at his face and Steve pouted and Natasha shook her head. 

“Not these puppy eyes mister.” She said putting her hands on her eyes looking adorable. 

“But it’s my birthday.” He grumbled kissing her chest. 

“So we need some principles here.” She said lifted his face from her chest and he was giving her his puppy eyes. 

“Gosh darn it.” She said kissing his lips and Steve kissed her back smiling in victory. 

“You’re a jerk.” She mumbled moaning as he started to kiss her neck and arched her back as he sucked her sweet spot. 

“Steve” she gasped as he untied her robe with one hand while holding her up with the other, Natasha helped him discard the robe and almost screamed as he bit her nipple through the silk night dress, he put his tongue flat over the now hardened nipple, Natasha bit the skin of his shoulder making his groan. Steve looked at Natasha with his eyes clouded with lust. Steve put her on the bathroom counter and dropped the straps off her night gown and it fell down till her toned stomach exposing her upper body to Steve who looked at her as if she were his prey. He lunged forward kissing her as his hands removed the remaining nightie and dropping it on the floor along the robe and Natasha moaned loudly as his hands stroked her soaking slit through her lacy lilac underwear. Steve rubbed the fabric over her clit making her roll her eyes and put her head back resting it on the mirror. 

Steve moved down to her breasts and he sucked one nipple into his mouth her her arch her back as he pleasures her with his hands and mouth. Steve went on the other nipple all the whole rubbing her and Natasha pushed his hand aside breathing heavily. Steve kissed her lips and Natasha kissed back, her hands went to his boxers’s waistband slowly pushing them down and Steve stepped out of them, Natasha pushed him aside before pushing him against the counter tiptoeing to kiss his lips harshly before kissing down his neck and Steve groaned knowing what she’ll do, she kissed his chest, bitting his nipple making him hiss and She chuckled. 

“So weak” and started to kiss his abs, Natasha lightly licked his abs making him moan and the veins in his neck prominent, Natasha kissed his V-line before reaching down to his hard erected cock, dripping with precum. Natasha stroked him two three times before softly licking the head of the penis making Steve throw his head back groaning, She took him in her mouth softly sucking at head before intensifying the sucking, Steve fisted her head and Natasha moaned around his sending vibrations up his spine. 

“Tasha!” He moaned as Natasha softly started to take more of him in and set a pace with sucking his head at the end, She moaned at his taste and Steve whimpered as his wife was pleasuring him, he could feel the heat bubbling in the pit of his stomach and his balls started to tighten, just at that moment Natasha brought a hand to stroke his balls making Steve clutch hard on the counter. 

“TASHA! Ahh go-GONNA CUM!” He yelled and Natasha started bobbing her head faster dying to taste him. Steve unexpectedly came in the moment screaming and Natasha relaxed her throat and moaned as she swallowed his hot seed, Steve panted and Natasha took in every bit of his orgasm, after it subdued Natasha got up and kissed him and Steve moaned panting tasting himself on her. He picked her up putting her on the counter again and pulled her panties down and immediately thrusted himself inside her making her moan and drag her nails down his back and Steve groaned around his tight wet heat sucking him deeper inside her. 

“FUCK!” She moaned out loud as he started to thrust in and out of her hard and fast, Steve kissed her neck and Natasha fisted his hair moaning his name repeatedly, Steve reached down to play with her clit and collided their chests so their nipples could brush against each other and at the same moment sucked her sweet spot. Natasha screamed as all the stimulation caused her to cum unexpectedly and She gripped Steve who still thrusted in and out of her to help her ride her orgasm. Natasha’s walls squeezed and milk his member to release his seeds but Steve groaned trying to control himself. He pulled himself out making Natasha huff in disappointment but it changed into a moan as he started to rub himself in circles on her clit, Natasha threw her head back. 

“D-Don’t tease Ah.” She whimpered her he repeated rubbed his red thick cock head over her swollen bundle of nerves before gathering her juices and rubbing her again, Just when Natasha tried to breathe he penetrated her in one stroke making her loose her breathe as she screamed as another orgasm gushed out but stayed in because of his member tightly locked inside her. 

“Fucking love you so much.” She moaned clutching his biceps and Steve kissed her lips starting to thrust in a very slow pace making Natasha wail as she could feel every vein of his cock rubbing her inner walls and Steve moaned as her walls constantly milked him, he came inside her triggering another from Natasha. They tightened their hold on each other, panting with their foreheads joined. 

“Don’t you dare give me those puppy eyes again.” Natasha said and Steve chuckled kissing her lips, slowly pulling himself out, he smiled as he saw their mixed juices dripping out of her pink slit, He was gonna bend down to eat her out but Natasha shakily closed her legs. 

“I- I can’t.” She said and Steve picked her up to the shower and they showered which ended up with another round against the wall before actually cleaning themselves. 

Natasha went in their closet and picked out a red top with blue mom jeans with sneakers and she also took out a white and green striped button up shirt with blue jeans for Steve. “Wear some comfy shoes or sneakers.” Natasha said tying her shoelaces. 

Natasha put her natural red soft curls in a high pony with a few strands out to frame her face. She grabbed her sling bag and looked at Steve who was finding his wallet. 

“Leave it come onn..” she pulled his hand dragging him and Steve went with her down to the garage. Natasha opened her car and told Steve that she’ll drive.   
  
“Where are we even going?” 

“Shhh.” She said driving the car. Steve didn’t ask again and played his playlist on the radio vibing on the songs making Natasha chuckle. 

* * *

“You’re kidding me right?” Steve asked as Natasha parked in the parking of an amusement park and Natasha smirked. 

“Come on birthday boy get up.” Natasha smiled unbuckling her belt. Steve groaned but got out of the car. 

“Tasha aren’t we too old for this?” He asked and Natasha rolled her eyes.   
“Bullshit, come on let’s go.” She said grabbing his arm pulling him. 

“Okay okay let’s go.” He said putting his arms around her shoulder and Natasha smiled walking along with him. 

“Tickets.” The security checked and Natasha picked out the vip tickets out meaning every ride inside was free. “You’ve been planning this quite some long huh?” “Yes mister I have” Natasha smirked getting the paper bands on their wrists they had to wear to go on rides. 

“In you go.” The security allowed them and they thanked. 

“WOW.” Natasha gasped looking at the amazing,fast rides, the food stalls and games. “Okay this kinda looks fun.” Steve smiled and Natasha nodded. 

“Let’s go there.” Natasha dragged him to the huge drop tower and Steve gulped down following her. 

“Shouldn’t we start with something small?” 

“Wuss, IT’S GO BIG OR GO HOME ROGERS.” Natasha excitedly went there. 

“You came here a lot?” 

“Not this one but Nick would take me to amusement parks for my birthdays, Sharon wouldn’t let anyone celebrate it. So Nick always bring me to such places and we would enjoy and then he would surprise me with a cake and some friends even Sarah used to be there.” Natasha told him and Steve looked at her sorry for her childhood. 

“Yeah mom and Nick were collage mates.” Steve said and Natasha smiled nodding. 

“Okay don’t try to change the top LET’S GO!” She went and the people who had the vip went straight to the ride without waiting in the line. Natasha sat in her seat which was on the end and a guy was about to sit next to her so Steve quickly came and sat beside her. “Bubba you gotta slow down.” Steve chuckled.   
“Guess who decided to join.” Natasha smirked and Steve sighed. 

“I’m gonna regret this.” Steve said as the ride automatically closed and tightened their belts, the controller came and double check everyone's belt to see if it was steady enough and then when to this little stall. The ride started to go up and. 

“No no NO! Natasha Romanoff I knew you would be the death of me!” Steve yelled as they were so up high that the cars looked like little ants walking on grey ground. 

“COME ON YOLOO.” Natasha yelled and everyone screamed as the ride dropped out. Steve rather yelled a very girlish scream and Natasha laughed screaming, Steve held her hand very tightly and 

BAM 

They hit the ground Steve breathed in relief but gasped as it started to go up again. 

“WHAT NO ISN’T IT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT ONCE! WHY IS IT GOING EVEN HIGHER!” Steve yelled and Natasha laughed.

”IT’S JUST THE START LOVE!” Natasha yelled back as they dropped again 

After a few more drops the ride ended, Natasha got off as the belts loosened up and she saw her husband sitting their traumatized. She pulled his belt up and Steve got down walking back on the ground quietly, his hair a bit messy, Natasha controlled her laugh running after him. 

“You alive?” Natasha asked touching his shoulder. 

“WOWWW THAT WAS AWESOMEE! We gotta take that again.” Steve said super excited and Natasha knew he could feel the adrenaline in his veins just like she could.

”Yes go to the roller coaster IT’S HUGE.” Natasha said and Steve excited nodded feeling like he used to before all the shit with Sharon. They giggled taking their seat at the start of the roller coaster, they both sat in it and the controller checked their belts again before going down ones everyone was settled. The ride started slowly going up the rails higher and higher. 

“Hold my hand.” Natasha said and Steve happily held it and the roller coaster went to its fastest speed going down and everyone screamed in excitement, they spin upside down before the ride before. 

“WHOO HOOO.” Steve yelled excitedly and Natasha laughed as everyone looked at him weird. They got out and basically rid every ride, They went went to bumping car just purposely bumping into each other laughing their hearts out even teacups in which Steve spinned so fast they thought they might throw up. Right now they were walking around and Steve halted and Natasha gasped loudly. “I NEED THAT BEARR!” She said pointing towards a golden stuffed bear with blue eyes, somehow it reminded her of Steve. 

“How much for the bear?” Steve asked taking out some spare cash out of his pocket. “Sorry sir not for sale, you gotta win the game to win it.” The shopkeeper replied pointing towards the punch force where you have to punch hard enough to win prices. 

“Go you where the freaking captain of the strike team GET ME THAT BEAR!” Natasha said pushing Steve and he chuckled paying himself for the chance.   
“Anytime your ready.” The shopkeepers said and Steve nodded focusing on the punching bag, his brows furrowed eyes a little squinting, lips slightly parted. Natasha gulped down as he was relaxing his arm before making a fist which flexed his bicep and 

POW!   
  
Steve hardly punched the bag and the shopkeeper was shocked as the impact shook the machine and the number started to go up and up and it was a high score. Natasha jumped happily and hugged Steve. 

“YOU DID ITTT!” She said excited like a toddler. 

“So can we have the bear now.” Steve smiled and the shopkeeper nodded still shocked handing him the bear which Steve gave to Natasha and she kissed his cheek. 

“This is so cutee.” Natasha hugged it and Steve chuckled as they started to walk around again. 

“Let’s eat something.” Steve said and Natasha nodded. There was a variety of food stalls, they both were searching around until Steve saw the Mexican taco stall and took Nat there. 

“Hey nuh uh. Your birthday my treat.” Natasha said as Steve was going to pay but he ignored trying to pay but Natasha quickly swiped her card on the machine.   
  
“Too slow, Captain.” Natasha whispered in his ear in an sensual voice making Steve clear his throat controlling himself. They both got 4 tacos since they were small and they were starving. They sat down on the tables they had set up and started to eat them. 

“Damn these are so good.” Natasha moaned and Steve agreed. They ate their lunch then took slushies to cool down due to the hot weather. They next went to a arcade and played a lot of games laughing, they got a lot of tickets and Steve begged to exchange them for a pac man pillow and Natasha chuckled agreeing. 

“Someday we can put in our son’s room.” Steve smiled and Natasha looking down clearing her throat smiling back. They roamed around more playing more games and having best birthday Steve could have. 

“Tasha look a photo booth.” Steve pointed and they rushed their swiping their arcade card and getting inside. For the both joined their heads smiling, for the second Steve kissing Natasha’s lips and they both smiled in as the kiss and the camera captured the moment, for the next they crossed her eyes taking their tongues out which were blue due to the slushy making silly faces. In one of the photos Steve licked Natasha’s cheek and she made a disgusted face and Steve laughed hard and it was captured in the camera. 

“COME OUT GIVE SOMEONE ELSE A CHANCE TOO.” Someone yelled from outside and they realized they have been taking pictures of so long. They quickly got out apologizing and Steve collected their pictures. 

“It’s almost time for sunset.” Steve said and Natasha got another idea. 

“Let’s go on the Ferris wheel we could enjoy it from the top.” Natasha suggested and Steve agreed as they ran towards the Ferris wheel like a pair of children. They quickly got the tickets and Sat in one of them. The wheel started to slowly go up. Steve looked at his wife as the golden light shined on her face making her look like a unreal beautiful Goddess she is. He cupped her face and Natasha looked at him. Steve smiled only seeing innocence and love in her eyes. He lean in to kiss her and they closed their eyes as their lips joined, Natasha clutched his collar pulling him closer and Steve pushed his finger inside the back of her shirt caressing her smooth skin with his thumb making her shiver as she felt electricity flowing through her veins. 

Natasha moaned as he bit her lips and slowly inserted his tongue in her mouth and his wet muscle massaged hers. Natasha gasped as Steve bit her tongue and she broke the kiss as she lost her breathe, she was breathing heavily and Steve hugged her closer kissing her head. 

“I adore you.” He said and Natasha smiled brightly. Steve nudged his head towards the glass roof of the Ferris wheel as the God had painted the sky with the beautiful sunset, they sat their mesmerized at the nature’s beauty hugging each other. 

* * *

After the rides they were walking around with a corn dog in their hands as they were exploring. There were little cultural stalls with antiques. As Natasha was seeing some antique lamps, Steve saw something and quickly ran to buy it and before Natasha could see he got it wrapped saying it’s a secret and he would tell her when it’s time. Natasha didn’t ask again and nodded.   
  
They started to get tired and now we’re walking towards their car, Natasha still shooed him when he volunteered to drive. She drove them both home. Since Natasha gave everyone off today nobody was their except them. Steve took the advantage and as Natasha got out the car and held her stuff Steve quickly lifted her up bridal style making her Yelp. He entered the elevator smiling looking down at her and she slightly blushed smiling back. 

He took her to their bedroom softly laying her on the bed. He unlaced her shoes taking them off and softly massaged her ankle bone making her moan softly in relief, but she quickly stopped him getting up cupping his face. 

“Stop.” She smiled pecking him and Steve nuzzled her cheek. “Thank you for the best birthday every.” Steve smiled kissing the back of her hand making her smile. “Thank you for being born.” Natasha shyly said and Steve put his cheek on Nat’s hand which he was holding. 

“Well practically you and America are twins, you basically are your favorite hero Oh damn YOU’RE CAPTAIN AMERICA.” Natasha laughed and Steve laughed too. 

“I’m sleepy.” Steve mumbled and Natasha nodded. “But I’ll make you dinner first, can’t let my birthday boy go to bed without dinner.” Natasha nuzzled his nose and Steve scrunched his nose smiling. 

“Okay.” He said and Natasha kissed his forehead getting up, Steve was getting up but Natasha stopped him telling she’ll call him when it’s done, he pouted but nodded sitting on the bed. Natasha turned on the tv and air conditioner for him to relax as she went in the kitchen.   
  
Since Steve almost ate all his favorite food on the part she was quite confused but it soon clicked her mind. Rib-eye steak with spicy baked potatoes and for desert she still had a couple of the triple chocolate mousses she had made. She smiled happy at the idea and started to cook. 

Steve was sitting upstairs bored, he got up and since he promised he wouldn’t go downstairs so he went outside the room and walked towards the room right next to Natasha’s ballet studio, which was two doors from their room. Steve went inside the empty room and smiled as he got a little idea. He brought the gift he had bought from the carnival and kept it in the closet of this room. He smiled going out and closing the door. 

“Can i come?” Natasha halted as she heard Steve’s voice from upstairs.   
“Eh sure.” She said as she was putting everything inside the oven to finish cooking. Steve came down smiling at his wife and she smiled back seeing the tenderness in his eyes. 

He came behind her hugging her waist sniffing her scent kissing her head making Natasha blush at his affection. Who knew the man who suddenly came into her life would change everything with a blink of an eyes. It was almost the 3rd month of since they vowed to be with each other. A lot has been happen since then but nothing changed the affection they had for one and other. 

“Smells good.” His voice made her come back to reality. “The food smells really good.” He said and Natasha chuckled, “Thanks.”   
“Well don’t worry you still smell the best.” He sniffed her neck and rubbed his beard on her skin making her chuckle and Steve laughed. 

“How much time left?” Steve asked kissing her neck and Natasha showed her hands indicating the number 10.   
“Hmm what to do in 10 minutes.” Steve made a thinking face turning her around.   
“Oh let’s make out on the couch.” Steve chuckled picking her up without listening to her and running towards the couch making her giggle. He plopped her on the couch towering her. Natasha pulled him down by his neck locking her lips with his. Steve moaned as she put her legs around his hips pulling his body in completely on her. 

“You comfortable.” Steve asked panting breaking the kiss and Natasha hummed nodding pulling him closer again and kissing her lips. Steve sighed putting his tongue in her mouth and Natasha moaned. Steve was drunk in the kiss exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth. Natasha lightly tugged at his hair and Steve bite her lips. 

“Oh Baby.” Steve moaned breaking the kiss as they were both breathe less now. Natasha was panting but Steve started kissing her neck making her bit her swollen red lips. 

“Ah slow down.” Natasha hissed as Steve sucked her sweet spot every harshly, Steve got alerted and apologized kissing at crimson skin, The exact moment the oven dinged. 

“The food's done.” Natasha pressed on his nose and Steve smiled. 

“You set the table I’ll get everything.” Steve nodded getting up to set the table which was already decorated with candles with dim lights. 

“Romantic today aren’t we.” Steve smirked and Natasha blushed as she brought the steaks. “sit down.” She said and he did. Natasha put his steak on the plate kissing the back of his neck, putting the baked potatoes too and Steve smiled as his stomach grumbled at the mouthwatering food.   
She brought Cabernet and popped cork pouring it into the glasses before sitting down next to Steve who smiled bringing his chair closer to her. They started to eat their delicious dinner and happily enjoyed their meal. 

Steve was about to get up after wiping his mouth with the napkin but Natasha stopped him and went to get the dessert and she sticked a candle in his mousse and Steve chuckled as Natasha came singing happy birthday for him and he smiled hugging her closer. 

“Make a wish.” Natasha smiled looking into his eyes and Steve shook his head. 

“Already got everything I ever wanted right in front of my eyes.” Steve stroked her cheekbone and Natasha blushed, Steve looked at her once more time before blowing the candle and Natasha slightly clapped. 

He smiled giving her a bite first and Natasha also fed him the first time and Steve moaned at the taste. 

“Mmmh... thank God you kept extra I didn’t remembered the taste much.” Steve said and Natasha chuckled pecking his lips and Steve smiled putting an arm around her shoulders as they enjoyed the dessert. 

“I need like a real dessert.” Steve said looked at her and Natasha looked at him confused. Natasha lost her breathe as Steve smudged a bit of cold mousse on her collarbone and slightly tilted her head back before licking it softly making her bite her lips, he ripped her blouse open making her gasp and moan as he turned her chair for her to be face to face with him. He spread the rest of the chocolate dessert over the start of her breast before pulling her bra down exposing her soft, firm breasts and putting the cold sweet on her nipples making them hard in a second. Steve looked at her lustful before bending down to suck the treat from her chest giving little kitten licks and Natasha almost screamed as he put her nipple in his mouth rolling his tongue on it to clean the chocolate covered skin. He looked into her eyes as she pantingly looked down at him before licking her breast clean moving to the other next.   
Natasha moaned clutching his head closer biting her lips hard. 

“B-bedroom.” She moaned out and Steve obeyed pulling her in his lap and getting up, he kissed her lips all the while walking towards the bedroom without even looking. Once inside the bedroom he kept her on the bed. Natasha discarded her now torn blouse and unhooked the bra throwing it on the floor along with her blouse. Steve towered her kissing her passionately. Natasha’s hands went to the ends of his shirt pulling it over his head and Steve lifted his hand helping her throw it away, As soon as his shirt was out of the way Natasha pulled him down and they moaned as their chests rubbed together. Natasha bit his lips as their nipples rubbed together. Steve started to kiss her neck as his hands went to unbutton her jeans pulling her underwear along with her, Natasha moaned as the cool air touched her throbbing organ. Natasha undid his belt throwing it on the floor and Steve helped her by taking off his jeans and boxer. 

Natasha threw her head back as Steve started to draw circles around her pulsating clit. He sucked the nipple of her right breast and entered two fingers inside her tight wet heat and grinded his palm on her clit. Natasha moaned hard trying to stop him but Steve only intensified his sucking on her breasts and rubbing his palm harder making her loose her breathe. Steve’s fingers explored her folds, rubbing the sensitive hot flesh, dragging his fingers around to find her g-spot and when he did, he started to finger it continuously making her scream digging her nails in his shoulder leaving crescent moon marks and Steve pinched her g-spot making her squirt hard. She panted trying to catch her breathe but Steve didn’t let her as he only left her breast but continued rubbing her clit and fucking her with his long fingers. His calloused thick fingers went knuckles deep in and out of her and she came once again. 

“Please...” Natasha cried and he slowly stopped, pulling out his dripping fingers of her and putting them in his mouth sucked her sweet nectar and Natasha was turned on at the sight. She pulled him mouth kissing him and his erection slightly rubbed against her inner thigh and Natasha groaned. She turned with a force, making Steve on lay on his back as she straddle his lap. She saw as Steve’s eyes darkened in a moment. Natasha leaned down to kiss his lips, Steve opened her hair from the ponytail and Natasha started to slowly rub her dripping folds over his hard thick member. Steve groaned and Natasha moaned as his cock veins massaged her clit perfectly. Natasha threw her head back, arching her back making her breast stand out more and put her hands back on his knees as she glided herself over his thick cock. 

Steve put his hand on her breast softly squeezing her flesh making her moan, She slowly picked herself up lining her opening over his hard leaking remember. She starters taking inch by inch of him inside her. Natasha moaned loudly feeling herself stretch to accommodate his huge length and Steve panted hard feeling her tight walls squeezing him. Once taking all of him deep inside her Natasha interlaced her hands with his before lifting herself slight and dropping back on him and they both moaned. Natasha started to slowly bounce up and down on him and Steve moaned loudly clutching her waist with one hand and her thigh with the other. 

Natasha picked a good pace bouncing on his cock moaning gasping all the while. Steve’s mind was hazed with pleasure, he started to thrust back into her. Steve thrusted up into her and Natasha thrusted down, They both moved together moaning out each other’s name. Steve groaned seeing her pussy taking his length perfectly inside. Their juices dripping down from where they were connected making webs out of their juices as their skin rubbed together. He left her thigh and started to rub her clit making her walls milk his member hardly. 

“I love you so fucking much.” Natasha cried out thrusting on his penis and Steve sat up as he couldn’t stand not holding her. Steve hugged her and Natasha gasped her the angle thrusted start into her g-spot continuously making her walls convulse hard making Steve bite her neck. 

“Kiss me my darling heart.” Steve said and Natasha cupped his jaw kissing him hardly entering her tongue into his mouth massaging their tongues together. Steve tugged at her nipple making her whimper in his mouth. Natasha clutched his shoulders tightly as she started to move up and down faster and harder moaning and Steve tried to control himself but

”TASHA!” Steve screamed hard as he suddenly started to cum inside her and his orgasm triggered Natasha’s who put her head in his shoulder as they came together. Steve hugged her hard moaning softly and Natasha gasped for breathe as she felt his hot semen coat her walls from the inside as he was snugged deep side her resting right against her cervix, she opened her mouth to get air inside her lungs.

“You’re so deep inside me.” Natasha cried and she didn’t realize her had a couple of tears coming out of her eyes until Steve wiped them with the pad of his thumb kissing her eyes. Natasha softly sucked her stomach in a little and they moaned in unison as they could see the outline of Steve’s member against her navel, Natasha put her hand their pressing lightly and Steve moaned as his cock jerked. Steve slowly moved seeing himself slightly moved inside her and feeling another orgasm tightened inside his balls. Natasha knew he was about to cum.

“Cum in me. I wanna feel you cum so deep inside of me that I’ll remember it for days.” She whispered in his ear and Steve grunted releasing himself again and Natasha moaned almost feeling him cunning in her womb.He kissed her lips and Natasha kissed him back.

”Happy birthday my love.” She joined their foreheads together and Steve smiled pecking her lips again. 

“Thanks you for the best birthday my darling heart.” Steve nuzzled her cheek and Natasha smiled as her heart fluttered at “My darling heart”. She knew this was the closest she would ever listen to “I love you” it pained her a little but none it mattered until she had the warm embrace of her lover with her. She kissed his neck hugging him again. 

“We gotta take a shower.” Steve said slowly calming down and Natasha reluctantly nodded.   
“How about a bath instead?” Steve asked and Natasha now happily nodded knowing she doesn’t have enough strength to stand up. 

Steve slowly unwillingly pulled out of her and Natasha softly gasped “You stay here I’ll get the bath started” He cupped her cheek and she smiled nodding. He covered Natasha softly with the covers and went in to prep the bath. Natasha looked at the disheveled bedsheet and groaned. They were indeed messy. She got up wincing as her legs were sore and wrapped the sheet around herself getting new sheets. She picked out royal blue satin sheets and covers and changed the bedding. Steve came out around the same time Natasha was done changing the bedsheets. 

“I thought I told you to lay.” Steve said hugging her from the back and Natasha sighed. “The sheets were a mess, we had to change them before or after the bath. We indeed are a hot mess.” Natasha said and Steve laughed. He unwrapped the sheet Nat was wearing making it drop to the floor baring herself before him. Natasha sighed softly closing her eyes as Steve kissed from her neck down to her spine before picking her up and taking her towards the bathroom. Natasha rested her head on his shoulder. Steve made her stand in front of the sink tying her hair up in a little bun. Before making her sit in the warm bath. Natasha sighed in relief as her aching muscles were staring to relax at the hot water soothed them. Steve joined her getting behind her pulling her closer putting his arm over her waist as Natasha rested her head on his chest.

”I’m sore.” Natasha mumbled and Steve smirked.

”Should i be proud or ashamed?” He smirked and Natasha looked at him pouting. “Jerk.” She pinched his side and Steve chuckled kissing her head.

”Relax baby. I got you.” He said grabbing the sponge and started to clean her body. Natasha sighed melting into his embrace, humming in delight as he gently cleaned her up. After that Natasha cleaned him up even though he said he’ll do it, Natasha ignored him doing it.

Later they got out and changed into pajamas. Natasha stole one of Steve’s shirt and wore only panties underneath and Steve wore his sweatpants. They both cuddled into bed. 

“Oh shit I forgot to give you your gift.” Natasha remembered as they were spooning each other.

”meh later, I don’t want a gift i want you.” He snuggled her neck and Natasha scoffed. 

“Give me a moment come onn.” She released herself out of his embrace and Steve pouted, Natasha pecked his lips before going outside their room. Natasha went into her studio and grabbed a box she hid in her ballet shoes closet. She came back in the room and saw that Steve was now sitting up. She joined him on the bed giving him the neatly covered box. 

“Open it.” She said excitedly and Steve smiled tearing the gift wrapping and found a box. “To the love of my life.” Steve read the note smiling opening the box and seeing a lot of different things. He opened a smaller box and found out custom made cuff links of his initials SR on them. Steve loved and thanked her. Next he got a customized branded watch which was describing his unique style. Everyone knew Steve Rogers loved watches to the core and he could never have enough. Steve smiled excitedly like a child in Christmas morning which warmed Natasha’s heart, he next opened a candle jar named “I GOT YOU” he chuckled and smelled it and immediately recognized the scent. It was the scent of Natasha’s perfume which she wore everyday, Steve gave a warm smiled pulling her closer and kissing her lips. 

“Thank you so much baby. I love it all so much.” He said excitedly.   
“But I don’t need this candle when I got something even better.” He said and sniffed her neck taking her own scent and Natasha blushed.

”There is something else too” Natasha said and Steve looked at her before seeing a little box. He opened it and found a ring.   
  
“Wow this is so antique type. I think it’s familiar..” Steve tried to remember but Natasha helped him. 

“It’s nick’s ring, he told in the letter that he wanted you to have it and that I should give this to you on your birthday as a present from him.” Natasha smiled softly and Steve’s eyes softened and he smiled. 

“Tasha this all is so - Wow.” He hugged shoulder. He kissed her cheek repeatedly.   
  


“Thank you *kiss* thank you *kiss*” he continued and Natasha chuckled pushing him away. 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Natasha smiled softly and Steve got up to keep everything in their closet and wore the ring of his right index finger. He joined Natasha back on the bed. 

“Thanks Tasha.” Steve said and Natasha smiled.   
  
“Once again a very happy birthday my love. I’m so blessed to have you in my life, I can’t imagine a day without you, I still can’t believe what I did that God gave me you as a gift. I love you so so much that words can never describe.” Natasha said looking into his eyes and Steve smiled kissing her lips and Natasha kissed back. 

They laid down kissing each other and slowly fell asleep with Natasha’s leg over his hip and Steve’s head on her chest. 

* * *

How how was it?   
I hope you guys give review because I kinda feel sad that I try my best to update as much as I can and literally have no response :(

Till next time.


	26. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a very fluffy chapter:)  
> The words in italic are Russian

* * *

Enjoy

* * *

A few days later...

  
Natasha softly moved in her sleep. The flashbacks were haunting her sleep. 

“ _DEMON!”  
  
_

_“She tried to get us in trouble PUNCH HER?!”  
_

_“Where is the scissor? I think she needs another haircut!”  
_

_“I’M GONNA STAB THIS BITCH SO SHE WON’T DARE TALK AGAINST US.”  
_

_She screamed but no one heard. They only held her down as the blade pierced her skin, she cried, screaming on top of her lungs as the blood seeped out of her skin. She felt weak as they put their hands on her mouth to stop her screams. She went limp, almost 10 minutes later which felt like an entity to her somebody came and took her almost lifeless body to the hospital.  
_

_“No!”_ Natasha jolted up awake, breathing heavily as her eyes were filled with tears and she tried to control her breathing. She looked down and saw Steve sleeping peacefully, they both had shifted in their sleep so she thought she had a nightmare because she wasn’t in his arms. She looked at his peace and prayed may God give her this type of peace too. She felt pain in her stomach. She groaned softly and suddenly checked her phone confirming her doubt. She quickly got out of the bed and ran into the bathroom on her toes to not make any sound. 

Once inside she sat on the toilet and well she was right. She got her period, she groaned in pain, she usually had cramps but this was the first time it hurt her so bad. She put a hand on her stomach as it felt that the veins would pop out or her spine will break on how much it hurt. She grabbed a tampon seeing they were only a few left, she changed her underwear and threw it to get clean and she got out to see Steve now sitting up looking at her worried. She thanked God seeing that the sheets weren’t dirty

“You okay?” He asked her and She nodded biting her lips to control the pain. Steve checked his phone and looked up at her. “Did you get your period?” Natasha blushed but softly nodded. Steve knew very little about them only that they bleed and hurt but he didn’t knew how much or what they felt. 

“Come lay down.” Steve said and Natasha walked and softly groaned laying down. “Does it hurt?” He asked her and she softly nodded. “I am confused it never hurt so bad.” She winced softly clutching her end of her back and Steve quickly swatted her hand and started to softly rub her spine making her sigh in relief. 

“I’m sorry you have to go through this.” Steve kissed her nose and Natasha smiled. “How bad does it hurt?” Steve asked laying down facing her as he rubbed her spine softly yet firmly giving her some relief. 

“Well usually I have like some pain in my spine and a little in my stomach but right now I feel like my stomach is getting pierced with needles and my spine is gonna break.” Natasha chuckled but Steve looked at her worried. 

“Tasha that’s not funny. I had no idea that’s how it felt. Do you need anything tell me I’ll get it.” He asked but Natasha shook her head. “Nothing let’s sleep for sometime maybe it’ll be better.” Natasha said and Steve grabbed her hand kissing her palm making her smile. He put her hand on his cheek and Natasha stroked his cheekbone looking at his worry lines over his forehead. She smoothed them with her thumb. 

“Don’t worry it’s fine. Some girls have even worse, they even throw up and all so I’m still lucky.” Natasha said and Steve nodded. 

“That’s sad.” He said and Natasha shrugged. “It is what it is.” She joked and Steve laughed. “you gotta cool down with those memes wifey.” Steve chuckled and Natasha shook her head. Steve hugged her closer kissing her forehead. 

“You wanna come on top of me?” He asked and Natasha nodded wanting to hear his heartbeat. Steve rolled her on top of him and Natasha kissed the top of his heart before putting her head their. Steve rubbed her spine again and Natasha sighed in relief. He continued soothing her and after sometime he felt Natasha’s breathing slow down and her body a little bit heavier, he knew she fell asleep. He leaned down to kiss her hair putting an arm around her shoulder and the other kept gently rubbing her spine.   
  
After some time Natasha woke up in pain again as her cramps were getting really bad, Steve shushed her hugging her. 

“Uff it hurts bad.” Natasha groaned putting her face in his neck. Steve knew she wasn’t exaggerating because he knows Natasha’s have a very high tolerance for pain. She once got a deep cut but didn’t even winced and Steve was more worried then her. 

“Tasha you got the umm whatever you need?” He asked not knowing the name of tampons and Natasha chuckled softly.   
“No there were a few left. I’ll go get more later.” Natasha said hugging his waist. 

“You kidding me no you’re not going anywhere. I’ll go and buy them just tell me the name and I’ll do it.” Steve said and Natasha started to cry. The mood swings were hitting her like a truck. 

“You’ll do that for me? Thank you so much.” She cried and Steve hugged her.   
“Aww bubba don’t cry. Of course I’ll do anything for you.” Steve kissed her forehead and wiping her tears. 

“I’m sorry my emotions get messed up.” She said and Steve chuckled kissing her lips as she looked adorable.   
“My Tasha is the cutest thing ever.” He said in adoration hugging her and Natasha chuckled hugging him back. 

“You rest I’ll go and get you your stuff.” Steve said and Natasha pouted but nodded. Steve stood up and cupped her face and bent down to kiss her lips. “I’ll come back from the store and then we’ll have breakfast okay.” Steve said and Natasha softly nodded. He tucked her in the sheets kissing her forehead before going to the bathroom to freshen up and grab a sweatshirt.

”Bye baby I’ll be back.” Steve said and Natasha nodded. 

Steve ran 10 block and saw that there was a little store opened at 5:00 am. He went inside and saw the women hygiene area he went there and saw so many things he got confused. He thought of one person who knew Natasha the BEST. He quickly dialed Wanda’s number. 

“Hello?” She answered sleepily.   
“Hey wanda i umm- wanna ask something.” Steve blushed 

“Rogers you do realize it’s 5:00 am right.” She said yawning and Steve nodded. 

“Yeah well.. umm Natasha got her period and umm she didn’t have enough and you knew her the best soo. I’m sorry.” Steve said and Wanda chuckled. 

“Aww aren’t you sweet. What you want?” She asked him.

”Umm I don’t know what to buy there is so many things. What is a menstrual cup.” Steve said looking shocked at the silicone thing and Wanda laughed. 

“Eh don’t bother Natasha doesn’t need it. Do you see tampons?” Wanda said and Steve nodded. “Yeah there are alot of them which one should i get?” He asked looking at the huge variety of them infront of him. There were a few men who looked at weirdly but Steve ignored them, screw people he is here for his wife. 

“Umm do you see the tampax organic super tampons?” Wanda said and Steve looked around searching for them. 

“Yes got it. How many should i get?” 

“Ah get like two boxes.” Wanda said and Steve nodded putting 4 in his basket. 

“She is getting cramps and her mood is also you know changing alot.” Steve scratched the back of his neck and Wanda chuckled. 

“Get her some chocolates, she loves twizzlers and oo junior mint and buy some more things she loves and for her cramps buy some like chamomile tea and put like a hot water bag on her bag or stomach that would be great. Anything else?” Wanda asked and Steve happily shook his head. 

“I think i got it.” Steve said and Wanda smiled closing the call and Steve went towards the snack aisle and grabbed her favorite snacks, Hot cheetos, red velvet oreos, normal oreos, chip ahoy, her favorite ramen and also the tea that Wanda told along with her mint chocolate chip ice cream. He went to the counter and got everything. He took the bags and ran to the flower shop before going back home. 

“Tasha.” He said entering their room and saw Natasha crying softly and quickly wiped her tears listening to Steve’s voice. He left the bags and quickly hugged her. 

“Bubba” he patted her head and she cried some more. “Please stop you know I can’t see you cry.” Steve said and Natasha nodded trying to control her emotions. 

“I’m sorry. I just missed you” She pouted and Steve shook his head and chuckled pecking her. “It’s okay.” He said kissing her hair. 

“Hungry?” Steve asked and Natasha nodded in his chest. 

“How about some pancakes and tea?” Steve asked and Natasha smiled looking up at him. Steve chuckled kissing her lips picking her up and taking her downstairs. She put her on the kitchen counter starting to get the ingredients. 

He showed her the bags. I got alot of stuff. He said showing her the candies, chips and Natasha blushed hard when he took out the boxes of tampons. Steve chuckled and held her chin kissing her lips. 

“How did you know the exact one i use?” She asked. “I called Wanda and got her help you know what to get.” Steve said and Natasha smiled. 

Steve made her pancakes and also the chamomile tea. They both ate the breakfast and when Natasha was done Steve brought her the 2 dozen roses he bought for her. Natasha looked up from drinking her tea and smiled brightly. 

“Bubba.” She said feeling her mood swings take over again and making her wanna cry. She took the roses and inhaled their scent smiling. She hugged Steve and he chuckled hugging her back. 

“You’re just like roses.” Steve stroked her chin. “Because of the redhead thing?” She rolled her eyes and Steve shook his head. “No because you’re pure, beautiful and delicate like the petals yet strong like it’s thrones.” Steve smiled and Natasha blushed looking down and Steve lifted her head up with his finger. He leaned in and Natasha closed her eyes as Steve’s lips touched her and she moaned softly hugging him closer by his neck deepening their kiss. After a few moments Steve broke the kiss and kissed her cheeks. “And also the redhead thing.” He said and Natasha chuckled pulling him to kiss her again.

“My darling heart.” Steve tucked her hair behind her ear and Natasha smiled blushing. Steve picked her up making her clutch on him, he walked towards the couch and laid her down. He put covers over her and Natasha lifted her arms making Steve smile. He picked her up and laid her on top of him hugging her. Natasha snuggled against his neck and groaned softly.

”You okay?” Steve said and Natasha nodded. “Does it hurt?” Steve asked and Natasha softly nodded. Steve rubbed her tailbone again and Natasha sighed kissing his neck as he relaxed her in his embrace. 

“I Got You.” Steve said making Natasha look up and smile at him. She chuckled kissing his lips again. After a few moments Natasha fell asleep again. Steve knew she must be tired because while she was sleeping in the morning he did some research on periods and found out that some women get really tired and hormonal. Steve kissed her hair and smiled when she was crying because she missed him.

”Steve.” He heard her voice and hummed looking down seeing she was still asleep. He chuckled as Natasha mumbled some things in her sleep. 

“Steve you umm.” She mumbled and Steve chuckled. He softly stroked her head, Kissing her hair repeatedly.  
“My Steve is hot.” She mumbled and Steve laughed waking her up. She sat up sleepy and confused. “Wha- what?” Natasha said rubbing her eyes and Steve bit his lip controlling his laughter. Natasha clicked her tongue and got up. 

“Bubba where you going?” Steve asked and she mumbled “bathroom” and Steve nodded. 

After a few minutes Natasha didn’t come down so Steve got confused and got up. When he reached their room he wheezed laughing when he saw Natasha slumped on their bed lying on her stomach deep in sleep with her lips slightly parted and hair mostly over her face. He looked and saw that the bathroom’s light was still on meaning she went in. He closed the light of the bathroom and properly tucked Natasha in. He kissed her forehead and nuzzling her nose.   
  


“Tasha.. Tasha baby get up.” Steve woke her up and she groaned. “Tasha wake up.” He said and Natasha shook her head 

“No.” Natasha groaned.   
“I got 2 big packs of hot cheetos and red velvet oreos.” Steve said and Natasha sat up making Steve laugh. “YOU ADORABLE LITTLE REDHEAD.” Steve said and Natasha smiled as Steve kissed her whole face.

They went down and they turned on the tv. They cuddled in the couch and Natasha was munching on her hot cheetos while Steve ate some chips ahoy cookies with milk.   
  
“Woah!” Natasha said and quickly got up. Steve looked at her confused. “Tasha?” He asked and she said she’ll be back. She went inside the fridge and took out the huge jar of her pickles out. She took a pickle out and cut it in half before scooping the inside out and eating it and Steve was looking at her with a face as she stuffed her hot cheetos inside the pickle and took a bite smiling. She mouthed a “Wow” and Steve was looking at her disgusted. 

_“If she’s like this on her periods God knows what she’ll be like when she’s pregnant with your child rogers. You’re in for a long ride.”_ Steve thought and smiled. He couldn’t wait for that day and he’ll be all over her with whatever she needed. Natasha come back after making another cheeto stuffed pickle and offered Steve some who shook his head and Natasha shrugged taking another bite. They watched some tv and later Steve went in the kitchen for lunch but Natasha insisted she’ll help. They together made filling sandwiches and happily ate him. 

“Do you have anything sweet?” Natasha asked after swallowing the last bite of her sandwich as she craved something sweet. Steve tossed her the pack of oreos, she giggled happily before taking a bite of one of them. Steve smiled wanting to kiss every inch of her because of how adorable and cute she was. They ate lunch and Natasha groaned a few moments later as her back was killing her. Steve got up and started to charge the electric hot water bag. After it was done he told Natasha to lay down and he kept the bag on the end of her bag making her moan in relief. Steve kissed her forehead stroking her cheek making her smile.

“What did i do to deserve you.” Natasha said kissing his wrist and Steve smiled. “Well you accepted all my flaws.” Steve said and Natasha shook her head. “My love is the most Perfect human in this universe.” She said and Steve chuckled making Natasha smile, he leaned in and kissed her softly making her hum. Steve kissed her eyelids making her blush and he kept on kissing all over her face until she pushed him away giggling and Steve’s heart skipped a few beats hearing the melodious sound, He smiled stroking her lips and Natasha closed her eyes slightly parting her lips. Steve took the sign and happily leaned in to kiss her. Natasha tilted her head up grabbing his lips with her own. Steve cupped her neck kissing her deeper, Natasha tugged at his hair, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and Natasha moaned at his taste. 

Their tongues massaged each other as they fought the urge to breathe, they forced air from their noses not wanting to let go but unfortunately they had to. Steve joined their foreheads as they panted. 

“I love you.” Natasha breathed and Steve nodded kissing her forehead. 

“I know baby.” Steve said and Natasha smiled. 

“Wanna watch friends?” Steve suggested and Natasha nodded. Steve saw that the bottle was now getting colder so he took it and charged it again. After that he sat on the couch with Natasha head on his lap, Steve put the bottle on her stomach making her sigh in relief.  
“Thank you so much love.” Natasha smiled and Steve chuckled shaking his head. “Anything for my Tasha.” He leaned down to kiss her nose. They watched a few episodes until they both fell asleep with Natasha’s back resting on his chest and Steve hugging her waist. 

* * *

Mrs Jane entered the house since today was her late shift, she saw the adorable couple taking a peaceful nap cuddled into one and other. She smiled as her heart warm at the sight of her big babies sleeping. She quietly went upstairs and cleaned their bedroom and then decided to make dinner. When she was picking up the pan to start the noise woke Steve up. He was startled looking around and then relaxed seeing Mrs. jane who mumbled a sorry and Steve shook his head.

”We’ll probably order takeout, Dont bother.” Steve smiled and Mrs Jane asked him if they were sure and Steve nodded from experience. Whenever Natasha would get her periods she would always crave takeout though she didn’t tell him but he noticed. Mrs Jane then excused herself since her work was done. Steve waved her goodbye as she left and she smiled waving back before the elevator door closed.

Steve looked down at Natasha whose arms were over his, he lightly picked her left hand up, she moved slightly but didn’t wake up. Steve stroked the back of her hand with his thumb before bring it to his lips and softly kissing the back of her hand, then each finger, palm and her wrist. He put her hand on his cheek and leaned into it. He smiled looking at her, Steve left her hand back down and brought his hand up to her face. His thumb softly grazed the smooth, soft, milky skin of her cheeks. He smiled lightly pinching her nose making her pout.

”Why can’t i stop myself..” he stroked her cheekbones. “Why do i always need you? Why do i have a need and crave to be with you? What have you done to me? Please never leave me. If there is no Natasha, then there is no Steve” He looked at her peaceful face buried in his neck, he could feel her warm breathe as she inhaled and exhaled over his neck. Steve turned his head to kiss her forehead. Natasha moved softly before slowly opening her eyes and her sleepy emerald eyes looked into his ocean blue ones. Natasha smiled softly pecking him and Steve smiled. 

“How you feeling?” He said inhaling her scent. “Better.” Natasha smiled interlacing their fingers. Steve brought her hand to his mouth again and kissed it. “Hmm stop.” Natasha pushed him aside as he was sensually kissing her neck. 

“Steve Ah STOP.” Natasha giggled as he now rubbed his whole face over her neck making her feel ticklish but Steve didn’t stop and started putting open mouth kisses all over her face and neck making her laugh. When he finally stopped Natasha panted to finally breathe and wiped the tears she got from the giggle attack. 

“My pretty pretty wife.” Steve bear hugged her nuzzling her head and Natasha chuckled as he rubbed her noses together. “Such a hopeless romantic.” Natasha pinched his nose and Steve winked. “A proud romantic mam a proud one.” He said and Natasha nodded smiling.Natasha got up and Steve groaned but she ignored knowing he won’t leave her alone. She went to the bathroom and got fresh. Later she came back downstairs and saw Steve pouting at her and she smiled pecking his lips.

”Where are the cheetos?” Natasha blushed asking and Steve smirked pointing at the top cabinet and Natasha groaned as it was too high for her. “Can you grab them for me?” She tried her hardest but couldn’t even touch the air of the cabinet and Steve just said a ‘Nope’ making her huff. She grabbed a stool and stood up there and then tried to stand on the kitchen counter as she was trying to balance herself her ankle slipped and she screamed as she fell only to be caught by Steve. She sighed in relief and looked up at Steve so was furrowing worriedly.

”HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? You could’ve hurt yourself Tasha!” He scolded her and Natasha looked down as Steve made her sit on the counter. 

“Like are you crazy?! Your could’ve twisted your ankle, break you arm or God forbid cracked your head open DAMMIT TASHA.” He yelled angrily and Natasha felt guilty. She looked up at his furious eyes and as soon as Steve saw the sadness in her eyes his eyes softened and he hugged her. 

“Baby I’m so sorry but i just.. i just can’t see you hurt. My heart would stop if something happened to you tasha.” Steve kissed her neck and Natasha nodded mumbling a ‘Sorry’ as they were hugging each other.

”I was just kidding obviously i would give my wife her cheetos. Just please don’t do these type of things again, I’m scared to lose you.” Steve cupped her face and Natasha smiled at the tenderness of his eyes and words. She slowly pulled him closer and kissed his lips. She pecked him once,twice before going for a real kiss. Steve’s body released the tension as he pulled her even closer. Natasha soon broke the kiss and kissed his forehead. 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled and Steve shook his head putting her hair behind her ear giving a long kiss on her cheek making her smile. Steve lifted his hand up and grabbed the flaming hot cheetos and Natasha’s eyes lit up seeing her favorite snack infront of her eyes. 

“Thank you.” Natasha smiled brightly kissing Steve’s cheek before diving into her snack. “Should we go out?” Steve asked nuzzling her neck and Natasha looked at him questioning while chewing.

”Just a walk around the central park. Get some food or we can order at home. We can get some ice cream on the way.” Steve suggested and Natasha was gonna say something but shut herself and Steve nudge his head for her to tell him.

”You’re gonna laugh at me.” Natasha shyly said and Steve shook her head. “I wont tell me.” Steve smiled and Natasha hesitantly said.

”Can we buy more cheetos?” She asked and Steve breathed heavily trying to control his laugh. He nodded and Natasha smiled melting Steve’s heart. 

“I’ll buy you all the cheetos you want.” Steve kissed her forehead and Natasha smiled getting off the counter “I’ll get ready” she said before running upstairs. Steve smiled watching as her soft curls bounced as she ran upstairs, he shook his head and ate a cheetos that she left. 

Natasha went to the bathroom and then to the closet. She picked out a black tank top and black jeans and she wore a denim jacket on top. Natasha went down and saw Steve’s jaw dropped seeing her. She’s wearing the simplest clothes but still Steve’s heart skips a few beats seeing her, Natasha blushed under his gaze and put her hair behind her ear. 

“Wanna go?” Natasha asked softly and Steve cleared his throat nodding. Natasha smiled walking towards him and Steve held her hand as they walked towards the elevator. 

They decided to walk towards the park since it was like 20 minutes away and the pleasant weather allowed them. They walked hand in hand talking,smiling enjoying each other’s company. There were a few flashlights and they knew that it was the paparazzi. 

“Eh ignore them.” Steve said and Natasha agreed and they continued walking lost into one and other. They reached the park and smiled seeing the beautiful lake right in front of them. They sat down on the bench nearby enjoying the gorgeous view. After some time they held hands again as they walked around. Natasha was looking at Steve while she was talking when something hit her foot. She looked down seeing a little football by her feet and she smiled as she saw a little toddler running on his toes to get his ball. He picked his ball and looked up at Natasha with his grayish green eyes and smiled at her making Natasha’s heart melt and she crouched down to level the kid and pinch his cheeks softly making the little boy blush.

”Mom.” He called her and hugged her,Natasha chuckled looking at him confused and Steve smiled imagining their own kid with her. 

“Oh mam i am so sorry he just wouldn’t stay in a place. Come on Ethan go to your dad.” The boys mother came running up to him and he pouted. “Mom.” Ethan pointed towards Natasha who smiled. 

“I’m sorry he only knows how to say mom and apparently his dad is also mom.” The woman said and Steve and Natasha chuckled. “Sorry he disturbed you.” His mother apologized and They shook their heads smiling.

”Hey it’s fine. Your baby is adorable.” Natasha smiled patting Ethan’s cheek who bit his thumb softly blushing. 

“You both are a beautiful couple. I’m sure your babies will be beautiful or they are?” The woman asked and Steve and Nat shook their heads.

”No umm- we don’t have children.” Natasha said “Yet..” Steve chimed in making Natasha blush and the woman chuckle.

”Oh I’m sure they will be heartthrobs and by the way Natasha Romanoff huge fan of your work.” The woman said and Natasha blushed thanking her. Soon Ethan and his mother left, Ethan was waving at Natasha who waved back smiling at the child. 

“We would have beautiful kids.” Steve side hugged her kissing her hair making Natasha clear her throat nodding softly. “Umm- oo let’s go towards the flowers.” Natasha said and Steve smiled following her. 

After a while Natasha was sitting on the glossy fresh grass as Steve was getting ice cream for them. Natasha looked up at him as he smiled showing the two vanilla cones with a chocolate stick in it, Natasha chuckled at his face and he pecked her sitting down next to hers. 

“Here you go mi Lady.” Steve said presenting her the soft serve and Natasha took it with a nod. “With pleasure my Lord.” They both chuckled and Steve was telling her about his high school days and how naught he and Bucky were. Natasha laughed hard when Steve told how they pranked everyone by putting the faucet put of order sign on them even though they were working perfectly. 

“Like the idiots didn’t even bother to check and well we got detention.” Steve and Natasha laughed in unison. 

“You probably were like the vanilla student.” Steve said and Natasha raised an eyebrow smirking. “Oh you don’t know me at all Mr. Rogers.” She said and Steve looked at her suprised. 

“You got in trouble?” Steve asked and Natasha shook her head. 

“Well there was this one teacher and he was like a pervert A LEGIT PERVERT.” Natasha said and Steve stiffened. 

“He used to flirt and once “Accidentally” grazed my shoulder, So next time i put super glue over his marker before he came and when he held it, his hand from which he held it got stuck.” Natasha said and Steve wheezed. 

“That fucker deserved it.” Steve said and Natasha shrugged nodding. “He legit had to go to the hospital to get his hand separated from the glue.” Natasha huffed and Steve laughed touching his right pec. “Didn’t knew my wife was a firecracker. Did you get caught?” Steve asked and Natasha shook her head.

”With my reputation and grades no one’s eyes even went towards me.” Natasha winked and Steve smirked. “Sneaky sneaky wifey.” Steve pinched her nose and they ate their ice creams again. 

* * *

They walked back towards their house not forgetting to buy a bunch of cheetos. Natasha’s back hurt but she didn’t tell Steve knowing how worried he will get, so she just quietly walked along with him placing a smile on her face. They went inside the penthouse and Natasha yelped as Steve suddenly lifted her up bridal style, she giggled stroking the back of his neck and Steve smiled looking at her. 

Once inside Steve carefully placed her on the couch and kissed her forehead before sitting on his knees and taking her shoes off. Natasha smiled at his gesture and lifted a hand to softly stroke his chin, she moaned softly as Steve massaged her ankle bone just the way she liked, she dropped her head back sighing in relief but she stopped him not wanting to tire him. 

“Thanks that’s enough.” Natasha smiled and Steve kissed her neck sitting up. “Wanna order?” Steve asked and she shook her head.

”I wanna shower first.” Natasha said and Steve nodded. 

“Yeah i need one too.” Steve nuzzled her neck and kissing it before laying his head on her shoulder, Natasha put a hand on his cheek and turned her head to kiss his forehead making Steve smile. 

“Come one let’s take one then we’ll order food and watching TV, I’ll make you some tea and we’ll cuddle.” Steve said and Natasha sighed dreamily. 

“That sounds like a dream.” Natasha said and Steve kissed her cheek. “I’ll make it true.” Steve said kissing her lips.

They got up and went to the bathroom,Steve hugged Natasha from behind, kissing her skin making her smile while they were standing underneath the shower spray. When they were done Natasha told Steve to go and pick some picks and she’ll come, Steve nodded knowing she wanted to put a tampon. He went inside and picked out a comfortable set of pajamas for Natasha and he wore sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. As he was done Natasha came inside the closet with the towel wrapped around her, She wore her undergarments and then thanked Steve for taking the clothes out for her before wearing them. 

They both went downstairs and Steve ordered the food just like Natasha wanted, They both cuddled watching friends but Steve’s call made Natasha sat up again but he insisted her to lay on him. 

“Hey Peggy.” Steve answered his phone.

”Hey Steve, Remember be at the court at 10:30 okay?” Peggy reminded him and Steve nodded.

”Yeah i know, I’ll be there don’t worry.” Steve said and peggy sighed saying at had to go and they both bid goodbyes before canceling the call. 

“The court?” Natasha asked and Steve nodded.

”Ah yes.” He sighed.

”Can you be there for me? I need you to keep myself sane.” Steve asked with his puppy eyes and Natasha smiled as his words melted her heart. She cupped his face and pecked his lips. 

“Of course I’ll be there for you.” Natasha smiled. 

“Cause you were there for me too.” Natasha said and they both giggled as the lines were from friends’s theme song. 

“Ahh i freaking adore you human.” Steve chuckled and started to put open mouth kisses all over her face making her laugh and he himself was laughing but kept kissing. 

“Eww stop stop.” She begged as Steve lightly licked her cheek before kissing her again, she made a disgusted face but obviously didn’t mind him she just wanted to tease him. 

The bell buzzed and Steve only stopped then. 

“I’ll be back.” Steve said and Natasha hummed nodding as Steve left to go down the lobby and since he gave Scott leave to go on a vacation with Cassie he allowed the delivery guy to enter himself and then payed him before going back to his dear wife. 

When he went up the elevator, he saw Natasha getting up to set the dining table. “bup bup bup Natasha we’ll eat on the couch.” He stopped her and she smiled nodding.

Steve dragged the coffee table closer and Natasha took the food out of the plastic bags and put them their. 

“Ahh.” Steve groaned plopping down on the couch. “Come on let’s eat.” Natasha said grabbing a egg roll and biting into it and Steve followed her lead. They ate the fried rice, stir fried vegetables and alot of things. Natasha then got up to make some tea while Steve gathered all the now empty boxes and disposed them. Steve drank the turkish tea while Nataha went for chamomile along with that they ate a few pieces of dark chocolate. 

After watching some more TV. They went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and then laid down on the bed in each other’s embrace. Steve had his arm around Natasha’s waist pulling her closer and she had one over his arm. Steve eyes stared into her emerald green eyes and pulled her closer and kissed her eyelids making Natasha blush, He lifted her chin up and gently locked his lips with her making Natasha hum in delight and kissed him back. They only sound heard in the room was of their lips smacking into one and other, Steve’s thumb softly stroked her neck as they kissed. Natasha’s lips parted a little and Steve smiled entering his tongue in her mouth and moaned in pleasure as he tasted the minty taste. 

Their tongues massaged each other and their lips never parted. They forced their noses to fill air in their lungs but unfortunately a few moments later they had to break the kiss. They panted and Steve joined her foreheads together and Natasha breathlessly chuckled pecking him three times making Steve smile. 

“Goodnight Baby.” Natasha stroked his cheekbone.

”Goodnight Tasha.” He kissed her nose making her smile and nuzzle his neck. 

* * *

Natasha moved in her sleep as she couldn’t find peace in her sleep, Steve softly woke up and looked down at her as she slightly moved in his arms. He noticed the expression of pain in her face as her eyebrows her furrowed and her mouth contoured into a straight line. 

“Tasha.” He softly shook her to wake her up but she just softly moved in her sleep.   
“Tasha baby wake up.” Steve moved her again and she finally woke up looking into his eyes and Steve’s heart ached seeing the pain in her eyes as they were filled with tears.

”Baby what’s wrong.” He kissed her forehead repeatedly. 

“It hurts.” She said as a tear fell from the corner of her eye. Steve quickly got up and heated the water bottle and also ran down to get a glass of water. He came back with both things and Natasha sat down as Steve made her drink water from his own hands. 

“It’s okay, i got you.” Steve rubbed her back and she sniffed nodding. Steve laid down and pulled Natasha on top of him. Once she was comfortable he put the hot water bag on her tailbone and Natasha sighed in relief, Steve bent his head and kissed her forehead. Natasha sat up. 

“Take off your shirt.” Natasha said to him and Steve shook his head teasing her and she huffed. “Pleaseee.” She whined and Steve chuckled sitting up, removing his shirt before laying down again. Natasha smiled and kissed the location of his heart before happily resting her head their listening to his steady heartbeat. 

“Goodnight.” Steve said adjusting the hot water bottle on her back but when he looked down Natasha was already in deep sleep, he smiled closing his eyes joining her in dreamland. 

* * *

Steve’s alarm woke them both up, Natasha groaned softly before opening her eyes and saw that Steve was wide up into thoughts. He had an arm over his head and he fidgeted his fingers, Natasha knew he was stressed about the court.

”Good morning baby.” Natasha kissed his neck and Steve finally blinked looking down and smiled seeing her. He put his hand through her hair and softly massaged her scalp making her hum in delight and close her eyes.

”Don’t I’ll fall asleep again.” She said and Steve chuckled kissing her cheek. 

“Good morning Mrs. Rogers.” Steve smiled and Natasha winked. Natasha crawled up a little to be face to face with Steve. She cupped his jaw and kissed his lips. 

“Don’t worry okay, It’s gonna be fine. We got this.” Natasha said and Steve nodded and smiled at her. “I don’t worry about anything knowing you’re there with me.” Steve stroked her cheekbone making her blush. Steve brought her chin down and softly kissed her lips and Natasha smiled kissing back. 

“Okay lover boy I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” She said and Steve pouted making Natasha peck his lips several times before she actually left.

* * *

After Natasha came out of the bathroom, she made Steve go in as she went towards the closet. Natasha picked out white shirt with a cream colored blazer and pants and for Steve she picked out a black suit with a dark blue tie. When Steve came, he thanked her and kissed her forehead making her smile. They got dressed and then went downstairs and greeted Mrs Jane who was having a cup of coffee. 

“Good morning kids.” She smiled and both Steve and Nat greeted her. 

“What you both want for breakfast?” She asked them and They both went for scrambled eggs. 

After breakfast Phil came upstairs telling Steve the car was ready and he sighed nodding. “You got this Steve don’t stress over it.” Mrs Jane said and Steve smiled thanking her. 

They left in the car with phil driving it, Natasha could see how nervous he was even though he knew he was right. Natasha slowly put the divider up and held Steve’s hand. He looked towards her giving her a soft smile and Natasha smiled back. She arched her neck and kissed his lips very gently, Steve closed his eyes and kissed her back. 

“It’s all gonna be alright.” Natasha cupped his face making him look at her and Steve nodded. 

“I’m not worried anymore, I got you by my side.” Steve kissed the inside of her wrist making her smile. Phil knocked on the divider and Steve took it down. 

“We’re here.” Phil said and Steve groaned seeing the cameras everywhere.   
“Hey don’t worry it’s alright.” Natasha squeeze his hand and he squeezed back nodding. 

“Let’s do this then.” Steve sighed getting out of the car with security surrounding him as the reporters and cameramen tried to come close to him, he calmly walked to towards Natasha’s side and opened the door, he held his hand out for her and Natasha took a deep breathe before holding his hand and coming out if the car. They walked towards the court holding each other’s hand.

”KEEP SOME DISTANCE!” Phil yelled to the reporters who tried to trespass the security. 

“So Steven Rogers is it true you stole his painting as Alexander claims?”

”Natasha will you still support your husband if he did the fraud?”

_Flash  
_

_Flash_

_Flash_

One of the cameramen got too close and was about to touch Natasha when Steve quickly grabbed his hand. 

“Don’t touch my wife.” He growled and Natasha squeezed his hand to calm him down as they continued walking. Once inside the court Steve walked angrily towards his lawyer’s office and Natasha followed behind. As soon as he entered the room he angrily punched the wall trying to subdue his anger. 

“Nicely handled Mr Rogers.” They heard the voice and turned to see Peter quill sitting in the office instead of Andy who was Steve’s lawyer. 

Steve remembered him and got angry again remembering he tried to ask Natasha out. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Steve marched towards Quill and Natasha stopped him. 

“Steve CALM.” She said and Steve breathed heavily looking at her and his eyes softened as Natasha cupped his jaw.

”Well Mr Rogers Andy had an family emergency well his wife went into labour. So he left me in charge of your case.” Peter explained but Steve shook his head. 

“Nope, you’re not doing it. Tasha No! I’m not giving the case to him.” Steve said to Natasha who was trying to make him agree. 

“I know why you hate me, but in my defense I didn’t knew Miss Romanoff.. I mean Mrs Rogers was your wife and let’s be honest I thought about it and me with her is truly doesn’t paint a good picture umm- i mean you two are ah.. like perfect for each other, it was an honest mistake” Peter chuckled nervously and Natasha bit her lip to control her laugh at his awkwardness while Steve was looking at him annoyed. 

“Oh come on man. I’m tryna serve justice here why you making me the bad guy. Mrs Rogers please explain to him.” Peter whined and Natasha smiled nodding. 

“Steve come on we gotta go with the options we have. You cannot back out, because if you do everyone will think you actually did and what you wanna go to jail?!” Natasha said a bit angrily but deep inside she was trembling with fear of losing him. 

Steve sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “I can use other options but not him..” Steve pointed towards Peter who was looking offending while Steve was looking at Natasha. 

“I have witnesses who have experienced this before and i just need to find another lawyer and i can.” Steve said and Natasha rolled her eyes.

”Steve we don’t have enough time to put through these games okay. You trust Andy right? Well Andy trusted him enough to handle your case in his absence and well Andy wouldn’t give your case to a newbie. Peter must be skilled enough that Andy thought of him as the best option.” Natasha looked toward Peter who smirked towards Steve. 

“You can check my file, to this day never have i ever in the 6 years of my career lost a case and also with all due respect Mr Rogers how are you gonna find a lawyer in 5 minutes before we get called in,” Peter said looking towards his watch and Steve clenched his jaw giving up. 

“Fine.” He sighed and Peter smiled holding his hand out for Steve to shake. 

“You won’t be disappointed.” Peter said with confidence and Steve was looking at Natasha who nudged her head and Steve shook peter’s hand. 

“Shall we go?” Peter asked and Steve and Natasha nodded and peter walked out and they followed just before they would walk out Natasha pulled Steve back and tiptoed to join his lips with her own. Steve was shocked for a moment but then he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. 

“Okay okay we don’t wanna be late that doesn’t put a good impression.” Peter chimed in as he had to go back when he saw that his clients weren’t there. Steve stiffened breaking the kiss and Natasha smiled trying to control his laugh. 

“Come on buddy boy we got a case to win.” Peter said and this time they followed him inside the courtroom. 

* * *

So guess who broke her wrist during ice skating..👉🏻👈🏻   
I’m so so sorry for such a late update but my wrist is getting better and I’ll my best.   
I couldn’t re-read this so apologies for any mistakes.   
Feel free to comment😊

Till next time🌙


	27. I miss you every moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Peter and Steve kicking Alexander’s ass and some other things too..

* * *

“Just relax and don’t get hyper.” Peter said to Steve who nodded sitting on the right side of the court, opposite to the jury. Natasha gave his shoulder a squeeze before sitting in the spectator’s area along with Steve’s witnesses which only divided her and Steve with a bar. Peter was going through some files while Alexander’s lawyer was nervously looking at his watch and waiting for him as he was late. 

“Rise for the judge.” They announced and everyone present stood up in respect. Alexander’s judge Ego was freaking out as he still wasn’t there and jury took that as a bad impression from him. 

“Quill you here again?” Yondu the judge said Peter smirked. 

“I know you missed me.” Peter chuckled and Yondu rolled his eyes. 

Soon the doors opened and a frustrated Alexander entered the court. Everyone turned to see him as he gave death glares to Steve to whom Peter motioned to ignore and relax. 

“The Court is in session.” They announced and the hearing began. 

“Ego go.” The Judge motioned him to start and he cleared his throat before starting. 

“So my client, Mr Alexander pierce has been accused by Mr Steven Grant Rogers that he has stolen his art and created a collection from it. My client has done no such things and this case is only done by Steve Rogers so he could put his name in the mud because he knows that my client is the next best artist yet he couldn’t digest the thought of giving someone a spotlight.” Ego finished and Peter scoffed shaking his head. 

“Peter you go.” The judge said and Peter stood up setting his files before speaking. 

“So as Ego claimed that my client ‘Couldn’t digest someone’s fame’ and i like to show some proves of our future best artist.” Peter showed some papers which were given to the judge and he looked towards Peter confused. 

“This your honor are the selling records of Hydra and as you can see none of his paintings has been sold and if you may turn to the other page.” Peter said and the judge nodded turning seeing two very similar looking paintings. 

“See your owner the one on the right is made by my client and is one of the piece of his best selling collection 308, his piece was named Marvel and the one on the left belongs to Mr Alexander, as you can see your honor the similarities are too uncanny to be called a i dont know ‘Coincidence’ i wou-“ he was saying when he got interrupted. 

“OBJECTION YOUR HONOR.” Ego yelled and the judge looked at him in anger since the way he said was disrespectful. 

“Denied!” He said looking towards peter who smirked and Steve smiled. 

‘He’s good.’ Steve thought. 

“What is your proof that this is Steve’s painting and not Alexander’s, according to his papers Alexander’s painting was launched before.” The judge said and Peter chuckled. 

“With due respect sir Alexander’s collection was released recently and according to the time in his documents, i have checked all his previous launches and not one time I’ve seen this painting in them, and as for the proof i have 6 witnesses Artists actually with whom Alexander has done these type of frauds before and well he got lucky to have won the cases.” Peter shrugged and the judge nodded. 

“You honor?” Alexander’s judge said and the judge nodded allowing him to speak. 

“Steve Rogers is guilty of threatening my client with things like name degradation and false cases, He has said this before and he is doing it right now. He even called my client yesterday” He pointed towards Steve who frowned at the lie and all eyes went over peter and laughed wholeheartedly. 

“What are you eight? Couldn’t find any evidence so you made your own? Real strong move captain hook.” He said and almost all the jury laughed and Natasha chuckled while Steve controlled his own. The judge face palmed himself knowing the classic Peter. 

“Peter.” He said in a serious tone making Peter shrug and then clear his throat. 

“Okay I’m sorry not for the captain hook thing but for telling you the truth, anyhowies i could ask my client Steve Rogers to give me his phone so i could ‘expose’ his call history.” Peter said walking towards Steve who unlocked his phone giving it to Peter. Alexander gulped as he knew his lie would be caught. 

“So your honor all i can see for yesterday’s call history is. Wanda Maximoff, bucky, peggy,Ma aww so sweet and Natasha, Natasha more Natasha and guess what more Natasha. So all i can say after reading his call history is that either this man is crazy about his wife or that he named Alexander after his wife.. which now i think of will be really fun.” He said and Natasha laughed quietly and Steve turned back looking at her smile and Natasha blushed when he winked at her. 

“So shall we see?” Peter said and called on that number and Natasha’s phone rang. “Just as I suspected he is a simp.” Peter said and looked at Steve who looked at him angrily and he shook his head. 

“I meant it was his wife.” Peter said and Steve smiled approving his term, Peter walked and gave his phone back. 

“So my fellow lawyer do you wanna excuse his wife of stealing your client’s phone or do you wanna admit you lied because come on i mean do you think she’s gonna steal it with that innocent face.” Peter pointed towards Natasha who blushed shyly as everyone looked towards her and Steve cleared his throat and Peter mumbled a sorry. 

“Mr Ego do you have any more evidence towards the fraud committed by Steve Rogers?” The judge asked Alexander’s judge who shook his head in his defeat. 

“Of course he doesn’t. my client is an innocent, talented and obsessed with his wife. He doesn’t have time to do fraud.” Peter said and everyone laughed and Steve pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head. 

“Peter.” The judge said and Peter stood up straight as the judge wrote his decision.

“The court proves Steve Rogers innocent Alexander pierce guilty of committing fraud and sentences him 5 years of prison, The court is dismissed.” The judge announced and stood up and everyone stood up in respect expect Alexander who was yelling. The police came and arrested Alexander. 

“THIS IS NOT OVER ROGERS! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU WILL BEG FOR MERCY!. YOU FUCKING SHIT I WILL KILL YOU!!” He said as he was being dragged away. Steve was looking at him until he disappeared from his sight. 

“Ah just the language of the innocent. See your honor such a potty mouth.” Peter said as Yondu was descending down the stairs and joining them.

“I’ve warned you a zillion times quill keep your comments to yourself.” Yondu pinched the bridge of his nose and peter shrugged. 

“And I’ve told you a zillion times that it is NaTuRaL.” He said and Natasha chuckled and Steve smiled at peter. 

“Okay whatever I’m gonna go now. Good job quill and congratulations Mr Rogers.” Yondu said before walking away. 

“So congrats man.” Peter scratched the back of his neck and Steve thanked him extending his hand which Peter thought was a hug and felt awkward hugging him as he understood he meant a handshake. 

“So this is awkward.” Peter said and was about to break the hug when Steve hugged him back and patted his back. They broke the hug and smiled shaking their hands.

”Thanks man, I’m standing here because of you.” Steve said and Natasha smiled at Peter thanking him. 

“It’s my duty and pleasure. I know things started awkward which i still count as a innocent mistake but I would like to start over.” Peter said and Steve nodded.

”Andy told he would retire after his child’s birth so i guess i need a lawyer soo..” Steve trailed off. 

“Oh my God did Steve Rogers just proposed me. It’s a yes.” He said and Natasha laughed while Steve shook his head and Peter was embarrassed since the whole jury was looking at him weirdly. 

“How about we go out to lunch and discuss.” Peter suggested and they nodded following him. As peter walked in front Steve pulled Natasha to his chest giving her a long kiss and she smiled cupping his face. 

“Congratulations my love.” Natasha smiled and Steve kissed her forehead, he cupped her face stroking her cheekbones before joining his lips with her. 

“Ah i missed you.” Steve said breaking the kiss and Natasha chuckled. “I was literally sitting behind you.” She said and Steve shrugged smiling. “So what? You weren’t by my side and I couldn’t kiss you whenever i wanted.” Steve said pecking her again. 

“Okay guys seriously we are in a public place, In a court for crying out loud.” Peter said and Natasha chuckled in the kiss breaking it. 

“Seriously Peter you were a lifesaver.” Natasha said and Peter smiled nodding. 

“My pleasure Mrs Rogers.” He smiled and Natasha shook her head. 

“You can call me Natasha.” Natasha said and Steve shook his head and Natasha gave him dagger eyes so he would cool down. Steve raised his hands in defeat. 

“There is a little restaurant on walking distance we can go there and discuss if you like.” Peter suggested and Steve nodded. 

“Sorry but i gotta go to work. Wanda needs me and i got some meetings.” Natasha said and Steve nodded remembering her meetings. 

“Oh yeah, I’ll tell Phil to drop you and he can drop you too.” Steve said and Natasha looked at him. 

“Won’t you come?” Natasha asked and Steve shook his head. 

“Gotta finalize the documents, meetings with the board and well not changing a lawyer so i think I’ll be pretty late so don’t wait up and please eat on time.” Steve side hugged her and she nodded smiling. 

“Okay. I gotta go bye.” Natasha said and Steve kissed her lips before saying bye to her. Just as Natasha left Peter chuckled and Steve shook his head. 

“Romanogers is really a ship to die for.” Peter said and Steve fought the urge to face palm. 

“So shall we Steve?” Peter asked and Steve nodded following him.

* * *

“Thanks alot Phil.” Natasha said getting out of the car and Phil smiled saying it was his pleasure. 

She walked inside of her foundation and her staff greeted her and congratulated her for her husband’s victory as it was the headline on every thing. 

“Hey Nat.” Maria greeted eating her snack and Natasha smiled at her. “How are you.” She went to hug her shoulders and kiss her head. 

“Smooth sailing.” Maria and and Natasha chuckled and kept a hand on her stomach. 

“How’s the little one.” Natasha smiled and Maria smiled back.

”In desperate need of french fries.” Maria pouted and Natasha frowned. 

“Oh I’ll get them right away.” She said Maria stopped her but as usually she didn’t listen and was about to walk when she saw Sam running towards them with a bag of McDonalds in his hands. 

“I already told him.” Maria chuckled as Sam came towards her. 

“Here you go my love. I got you burgers and fries and nuggets and probably whatever McDonalds could serve.” Sam chuckled and told Maria to keep sitting as she was about to stand up.

”I gotta go love i had to delay a very important meeting to get you this okay. I’ll pick you up when you’re done. See you soon, I love you.” Sam pecked Maria’s lips.

”I love you too.” Maria smiled and kissed him back. 

“Bye babe.” Sam said running back but quickly stopped. 

“And Nat i got burgers, fries and drinks for you and Wanda too and PLEASE dont let Maria drink any cold drinks.” Sam said and Natasha smiled thanking him before he ran away.

”Was that the bird man?” They turned to see Wanda walking towards them and Natasha laughed nodding while Maria rolled her eyes eating her fries. They group teased Sam as Bird Man because he was a well known designer of the airplanes and the wings were his speciality. 

“Oh food.” Wanda smiled and gave Wanda a big mac, a box of fries and a glass of cold drink from the huge bag. 

“I am in heaven.” Maria smiled and Natasha chuckled.

”Wanda we got those culinary classes today.” Natasha said and Wanda nodded. 

“Yeah i was thinking sandwiches cause come on they are young.” Wanda said and Natasha nodded sitting on a chair next to them. 

“Nat eat.” Maria said and she shook her head.

”Not hungry right now.” Natasha said and Wanda smirked. 

“Eat or I’ll tell Rogers.” 

“You snitch.” Natasha said and Maria chuckled giving her food and a fanta. 

“I want one.” Maria said pointing towards the cold drinks in their and Natasha shook her head.

”No!” She said and Maria pouted but Natasha kept a heavy heart and went to get some sparkling water with lemon which Maria liked and she happily drank it. 

“So how was the court Wanda asked before taking a bite of her burger. 

“Ah nerve wracking, i was so scared but good God peter was a savior. That son of a bitch made such false statements and documents that if our lawyer was a rookie God forbid Steve would’ve been in jail.” Natasha sighed. 

“Damn.” Maria said and Wanda agreed. 

“Anyway he got sentenced for 5 years because he did this fraud with like 5 or 6 artists before too but their lawyers couldn’t defeat him and Peter was a strong minded one and Since Andy is retiring Steve decided that Peter would be a great choice.” 

“Andy’s retiring?” Maria asked since she knew his wife and they were good friends. 

“Yeah his wife went into labour today and he said he’ll retire after his kid his born and like see a job which would be easier for him to stay close to his kid.” Natasha said chewing slowly. 

“Aww that’s sweet.” Maria smiled and Natasha nodded. 

“Anyone want the rest of the burger?” Natasha asked as she was full and Wanda and Maria looked at her before looking at each other. 

“Wanna share it?” Wanda proposed and Maria nodded and Natasha gave them the burger before cleaning her hands and getting up. 

“I’ll get the things for the class ready.” Natasha said and went down towards the kids area into their activity room. She had already ordered the food supplies she needed and with the help of Wanda’s assistant Ana she set each little station of kids with the supplies. There was a little knock on the door which got their attention and they looked and saw Ana’s husband Christian standing over there.

“Hey babe.” Christian said and Ana smiled going towards him and he hugged her before giving her a quick kiss. 

“So ready to go?” Christian asked and Ana shook her head. 

“I forgot to ask for off I’m sorry.” Ana said and Christian was about to say it’s okay when Natasha said.   
  


“Ana you can go it’s fine. We got everything covered and thanks for the help.” Natasha smiled and Ana looked at her. 

“Really?” She asked and Natasha smiled nodding. “Of course go. Enjoy.” She said and Ana thanked her before grabbing her bag and happily leaving with her husband. Natasha smiled and got back to work. 

* * *

“Steve smile for the camera” 

_Flash_

_“_ Why did Alexander did these frauds?”

_Flash_

_”_ Can you please tell what happened.” 

_Flash_

“Well Alexander pierce bought my and my other artist fellows pieces and claimed them as his own. He won the previous cases and threatened the original artists till they dropped the charges, well like I’ve always said I don’t like bullies and thankfully luck was with us and we won.. Thank you.” Steve explained to the news reporters before entering his gallery which was storming with reporters. His whole staff congratulated him and they even brought a little cake and Steve chuckled cutting it and thanking everyone. 

“Made some headlines didn’t you.” Peggy patted his shoulder and he laughed nodding. 

“So how was it?” She asked eating the slice of cake she had on her plate. 

“Nerve wrecking to be honest, that bastard had made every type of fake evidence to frame me but luckily his lawyer was short tempered while mine kept it calm.” Steve explained.

”Of course Andy’s the best.” 

“Wasn’t Andy, his child was born just talked to him, he’s retiring and also suggested i take Peter as my lawyer and Peter was the one who acted as my lawyer today.” Steve told her and Peggy nodded. 

“Gonna miss Andy though.” Peggy frowned and Steve nodded. 

“Yeah he was awesome, well atleast we still obviously will be in touch and i mean i gotta meet the little baby.” Steve chuckled and peggy snapped as a matter of fact. 

“So we got alot to do today since it’s kinda big deal, Buddy boy you better cancel your plans cause you might be here till midnight.” Peggy said and Steve sighed nodding. 

“Yeah just gonna have some lunch and then we’ll get started.” Steve said walking towards the cafeteria and Peggy agreed. 

* * *

“So are the little chefs ready to ace their sandwiches.”   
  
“YES MAM.” Natasha chuckled as the little kids were dressed in chef’s uniform and their hats looking adorable. 

“So any guesses what we are making today?” Wanda asked pointing a spatula towards them and they all raised their tiny hands.   
  


“Everyone together.” Natasha said 

“SANDWICHES.” They all yelled and Wanda and Nat clapped. 

“Little geniuses aren’t you all.” Natasha praised them and they all felt proud. 

“So today we gonna make them look like dices okay.” Wanda explained and they all nodded. 

“So as you can see, you all have anything you need to put inside in front of you. To make it look like a dice everyone pick up a slice of bread and grab your edge cutter, don’t worry it’s not sharp.” Natasha guided them doing it herself and the kids and Wanda followed. 

“Place the cutter on top and put your weight on it. Now you can see that the corners have come off so keep it on the side, we can later feed this to the pigeons because.. ” Wanda asked

“We shouldn’t waste food.” Everyone replied making the Young women smile. 

“God job now take your slices out and take the circle cutter and try to make any type of dice number and to help you there is a dice in front of you all so choose a number and make as many circles you want.” Natasha said and everyone did as she said. 

“Now put whatever you want inside the sandwich.” Wanda said and everyone cheered and started to make their sandwiches and after done they proudly showed them to Wanda and Nat before they all sat down together and ate them. 

* * *

It was around 8:30 pm when Natasha finally was walking towards her car which phil brought there for her. She had done all the meetings and activities she had for the day and needed nothing more then a cuddle with her husband but she knew he would be busy. She unlocked her car and sat inside. 

“Uff” she groaned putting her head on the headrest and closed her eyes for a moment. She picked her phone up and called Steve. 

“ _Hey Tasha.”_ His voice soothed her soul making her smile. 

“Hey love, any idea when you’re gonna come back?” She asked rubbing her forehead and on the other side Steve sighed shaking his head as he was looking at his schedule. 

_“No to be honest. I don’t think I’ll even be free by midnight. I have a press conference in an hour, 2 long important meetings and just finished the final painting of the collection have to finalize them all and then another staff meeting. I’m so sorry Tasha but don’t wait up please go to sleep and hopefully I’ll be back to get at least an hour of sleep with you..”_

“Hey don’t be it’s your work and you gotta do what you gotta do okay, Just remember to eat something.” Natasha said starting her car. 

“ _You too.. I miss you.”_ Steve said sighing deeply. 

“I miss you too.” Natasha smiled softly. 

_“Okay Tasha time for press I’ll hopefully call you soon or better come back to you.”_ Steve smiled and Natasha chuckled.

”Okay bye and good luck baby.” Natasha said disconnecting the call, she drove her way back to their home. When she entered their she saw some lady talking to Scott and they seemed to be happy. Scott cleared his throat seeing Natasha and stood up straight. There was a raven girl standing infront of him with greenish blue eyes, a bit tanned skin, few freckles over her nose and truly gorgeous.

”H-hey Natasha.” Scott said and Natasha smiled greeting him back.

”Mam” the women stood straight and Natasha looked at her confused.

”Hey, I’m sorry do i know you?” Natasha asked as she thought she looked familiar but she couldn’t place it. 

“I’m Hope your security guard.” Hope chuckled and Natasha realized why she looked so familiar.

”Ohh, i thought i saw you somewhere.” Natasha chuckled and Hope smiled shrugging. 

“Sorry if you felt like i was a stalker but it’s my job.” Hope said and Natasha shook her head. 

“No but please don’t be so formal just walk along with me if that’s okay for you.” Natasha said and Hope smiled.

”You guys want dinner?” Natasha asked and Scott blushed.

”We umm- just got back from it.” He said and Natasha smiled happily.

”That’s great I’ll see you soon I hope. Scott take leave Steve is going to be late.” Natasha said walking towards the elevator but turned to say this to him. 

“But that would mean you’re gonna be alone. I won’t take such risk.” Scott said and hope nodded.

“Guys come on it’s fine, just make the doors only accessible through the fingerprint. Only me and Steve have that so even cards won’t work. It’s fine you both go enjoy.” She said and the reluctantly nodded making Natasha smiled and go up the elevator after saying goodbye to them. 

When the door to the penthouse opened Natasha smiled seeing Mrs Jane about to go to the kitchen.

”Good evening.” Natasha greeted and Mrs Jessie smiled happily looking at her. 

“Good evening dear and congratulations.” She hugged Natasha who hugged back thanking her.

”I was just about to start dinner. What do you guys want for tonight.” She asked Natasha who shook her head. 

“Please don’t bother Steve is coming home late, he’s busy so I’ll manage for myself.” She smiled at the older woman who smiled back. 

“Okay dear, if you don’t want anything else then I’ll take my leave.” Mrs Jane said and Natasha hummed in approval. 

“Of course..Goodnight.” Natasha smiled as the older woman left. 

She groaned in her heels walking up their bedroom. She sat on the bed and took of her heels throwing them on the side and slumped down on the bed. Her back was killing her and she just wanted to sleep but she had to take a shower and cook dinner even though she wasn’t hungry but mostly if Steve came and still was hungry. So for him she got up and then went to the bathroom and took a relaxing shower to wash her tiredness off. 

After that she dried her hair and went into their huge shared closet and took out a sage colored silk night gown with thin straps which was just above her knees like mostly all of her night gowns. She wore the sage silk robe on top and went downstairs.

She decided to cook the famous Russian food pelmeni and chuckled when she was in Russia and Steve was whining to her to make them for him. She took out all the ingredients and started to cook the food expertly.

* * *

Steve loosened his tie sitting down on his chair exhausted and hungry. It was almost 10:30 and he still had 3 meetings to go. He missed Natasha desperately just when he was about to call her Peggy entered his office.

”It’s time for the boards meeting.” She said and he nodded fixing his tie again. Getting up again. 

“You want dinner?” Peggy asked as she had already eaten but Steve didn’t even took a sip of water after lunch. He shook his head. 

“I just want to be done.” He said before going inside the meeting room. 

* * *

Natasha smiled as she tasted the pelmeni and just it’s taste made her stomach grumble. She took a bowl and put a little bit of broth in and then a some dumplings, finally topping them up with a little bit of sour cream and parsley. She wished Steve was here with her right now but she knew that she cannot interfere in his work. She sat alone in the kitchen table quietly eating her dinner in silence missing Steve. 

“ _Come on Nat he’ll be back don’t be so creepy.”_ Her mind said 

_”This is not creepy. This is love.”_ Her heart fought back and she smiled finishing her dinner. She went to put the dishes away and cleaned them before storing the rest of the pelmeni in the fridge. She filled a little glass jug and took a glass going towards their bedroom. She sat on their bed and opened her laptop answering all the emails making drafts to send. She made a checklist for tomorrow all the work that needs to be done. 

* * *

“I actually feel bad for you now.” Peggy said to Steve who was groaning with his head on the table, completely exhausted. It was now 12:00 am. 

“I’m so done.” He mumbled and Peggy sighed. 

“You eat something before the staff meeting.” Peggy said and Steve shook his head even though his stomach was grumbling. 

“I just want this to be finished as soon as possible.” He said and peggy nodded exhausted herself but not as much as Steve. 

* * *

Natasha yawned closing her laptop as her eyes felt droopy. She was kinda sad that Steve was still not home. She laid down hugging his pillow and softly smiled when she realized it smelled like him. She hugged the pillow tighter, inhaling deeply as she slowly went to sleep. 

**Three Hours Later..**

Steve finally sighed as all the staff left the gallery and only he was left. He just answered some emails and wrote some important files and literally jumped when he was done. It was almost 3:00 am and he could finally go home. He was so hungry but with the intensity of sleepiness hunger didn’t matter and above of all he wanted to hold Natasha in his arms and just keep her close to him. He missed her all the time and just wanted her with him. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned two buttons of his dress shirt taking his blazer off. He groaned standing up and stretched. He grabbed his phone and keys and finally walked out. He went to the parking lot and got into his car. He passed the empty road till the brought him to his home. It wasn’t the building which made it home but the person who was in it made everything feel like home.

His face brightened on the thought of seeing Natasha in a few moments, he went inside the garage and parked his car and locked it before going into the lobby. He tried using the card and it was denied so he understood and put his thumb on the pad to give his fingerprint, It activated the door and it opened Steve smiled rushing towards the elevator and pressed the button. 

As soon as the door opened to his penthouse, he happily walked in and saw that the lights were off and the only light was coming from the windows. It was almost 3:30 so he knew Natasha would’ve been asleep. He almost ran towards their room and his heart skipped beats when he opened the door to see her sleeping on their bed. He slowly walked towards her and blushed when he saw her face buried into his pillow sleeping on his side of the bed. Steve silently took off his shoes and went towards her side and gently laid down resting his body, he lifted his arms and wrapped them carefully around Natasha’s waist pulling her back to his chest. Natasha moved in her sleep and Steve immediately started to kiss her bare shoulder to calm her down but she had woken up. She turned with sleepy eyes and saw her husband laying next to her with his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. She immediately lost her sleep and cupped his face. 

“You’re back.” She smiled and Steve smiled back nodding. Natasha brought his face towards her and kissed his lips and he kissed back tightening his hold on her, pulling her closer. They kissed passionately yet gently.

“I missed you so much.” Natasha said giving small kisses all over his face and Steve smiled nuzzling his nose with hers.

“I miss you every moment I’m not with you, My darling heart.” He admitted and Natasha blushed joining their lips again. 

“You didn’t eat anything.” she mumbled on his lips and Steve looked at her shocked. 

“I forgot you were a wizard.” Steve said and Natasha winked at him. “Get up i made dinner for the both of us.” She said sitting up and Steve pulled her down again nuzzling her neck. 

“No please i wanna sleep, I’m really tired.” He whines kissing her neck softly making Natasha close her eyes and the sensation. 

“No.. Stop you’re gonna have dinner. I promised you to eat and i did but you didn’t so either you will come downstairs and eat your dinner or you’ll sleep in the guest room.” Natasha ordered sitting up again and Steve sat up too. 

“You’re gonna kick me out of our room?” He said and Natasha nodded. He chuckled and Natasha raised an eyebrow seriously and Steve knew she wasn’t kidding, He got up and walked towards the door whining all the while and Natasha chuckled following him. 

They went downstairs to the kitchen, Steve sat on the kitchens chair while Natasha took pelmeni out and heated it up for him. Steve had his face resting on his hands as Natasha was adding a little broth in the bowl then the dumplings, topping them with sour cream and parsley. 

“What’s this?” He asked curiously.

”Pelmeni.” She replied serving him and Steve’s stomach roared in excitement. “oh is this what you were eating in Russia?” Steve asked and Natasha nodded and kissed his hair making him close his eyes smiling. She sat on the chair next to him resting her elbow on the table as her hand supported her face. She smiled looking at him, she couldn’t believe she missed him so much in just one day. Steve took the first bite of pelmeni and moaned at the taste of the dumpling and threw his head back. 

“This is so good.” He said chewing and immediately put another dumping in his mouth and Natasha smiled at him eating happily. “I swear to God you are a blessing.” He kissed her hands and she blushed as he smiled before eating again. Steve told her all about his day and Natasha listened to him attentively.

* * *

“You want seconds?” Natasha asked to Steve who was on his last dumpling and he gave a cheeky smile nodding and Natasha chuckled getting up to give him more food. 

After Steve ate seconds of pelmeni he was stuffed and satisfied with his stomach. “Now wanna sleep?” Natasha stroked his cheekbone and he nodded. He stood up and Natasha got up too, she yelped in surprise when Steve picked her up bridal style. 

“You freak.” She said putting her arms around his neck and Steve chuckled kissing her lips and she kissed back as he walked towards their bedroom. Once inside he gently laid her on their bed, giving a kiss on her forehead. He walked towards his side and unbuckled his belt taking it off, he unbuttoned his shirt revealing his muscular chest and Natasha’s mouth watered at the sight of her fine husband. He took off his shirt and turned to keep it aside and Natasha saw as his back muscles flexed, he got rid of his pants and came back into the room after throwing his clothes in the laundry bin. He was only wearing his boxer and laid down on the bed beside her. They laid face to face, looking into each other’s eyes. 

Steve brought his hand up and stroked her cheekbone making her blush, he ran his thumb over her lips parting them slightly before leaning in to peck her once, twice and then he went for a real kiss making Natasha sigh in delight. Steve slowly towered her all the while kissing her. His hand caressed her neck gently making her moan softly. Steve thrusted his tongue inside her mouth and Natasha grabbed the back of his neck as she massaged his tongue with hers. Steve moaned as she lightly sucked at his tongue, they were getting breathless now so Steve had to break the kiss, but he didn’t stop as placed butterfly kisses over her face and her neck. Natasha chuckled as his beard scratched her skin. 

“My beautiful wife.” Steve kissed her chest and just the start of her breasts which where visible in her night gown. He gently moved his hand on her flat stomach and then slid it behind to hold her back. 

“Did your back hurt today?” He asked rubbing her tailbone and she shook her head. “Just a little bit.” She replied playing with his soft blonde hair. Steve flipped them to Natasha will be laying on top of him and he’ll be beneath her. 

“I was scared today you know.” Steve confessed and Natasha lifted her head from his chest looking into his eyes as he looked back at her. “I thought if something happened i might lose you. That if I went to jail I’ll never be able to see you again.” Steve said lowly and Natasha’s heart melted, she leaned up and kissed his lips and interlaced their finger before kissing the back of his hand.

”I was scared too but I had faith, God forbid if something wrong would’ve happened you still wouldn’t lose me Steve. I love you and I’ll always love you no matter what happens between us. You’ll always be in my mind and heart.” Natasha smiled and Steve smiled back kissing her hand which was interlaced with his own.

”How can someone love another so much?” He asked confused and Natasha shrugged. “iT iS wHaT iT iS.” She said and Steve laughed and she joined him.

”You little redhead i freaking adore you so much.” Steve said hugged her very tightly and kissing her head repeatedly before resting his cheek on her hair and nuzzling it and hummed in satisfaction. Natasha slapped his bicep and he pouted as she sat up.

”Idiot I couldn’t breathe.” She said and Steve chuckled pulling her down again hugging her to his chest and Natasha smiled putting her face in his neck. 

“Goodnight Tasha.” He yawned kissing her forehead. 

“Goodnight Steve.” She kissed his neck and they both held each other as they fell asleep. 

* * *

SMACK 

“Oww” 

“Sleep!” Natasha scolded as Steve was staring at her. 

“Okay.” He said and hugged her a bit closer before actually falling asleep

* * *

10K plus hits THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE.   
So here’s another one✨   
I hope you all will share your feedbacks because they make my day❤️


End file.
